INQUEBRANTABLE
by Gizah
Summary: Si fueras como te imagino, un dulce sueño, lo único que te pediría es que te hicieras realidad... Llegamos al final de este fic. Gracias por brindarme su tiempo y atención, fue muy dulce y cálida su compañía. CHICAS MIL GRACIAS, He aquí el final.
1. La Boda

CAPITULO 1

_"LA BODA"_

_New York, Diciembre 1916_

Ilusionada, radiante y rebosante de sonrisas Susana Marlowe se encontraba ataviada en un fino y glamoroso ajuar de novia; apoyándose en su bastón de plata a paso lisiado recorría el elegante salón perfeccionando cada detalle de su codiciada boda; mientras que las parejas caminaban alrededor de la pista de baile mostrando su ansiedad por plasmar con sus movimientos el ritmo de las notas musicales que ambientaban el lugar. Los brillos de las joyas centelleaban por doquier ya que abundaban las mujeres que lucían caros atuendos acompañadas por caballeros elegantemente vestidos. Decenas de velas abrían el camino para llegar a las impecables mesas que lucían los mejores manjares, los cientos de flores blancas que adornaban y perfumaban el recinto daban el toque de un ambiente de paz y felicidad; todo lo contrario a la tormenta que se estaba formando en la cabeza de la novia.

Susana estaba muy lejos de ser la feliz y dichosa novia; aunque su semblante así lo pareciera, interiormente se estaba extinguiendo de miedo ya que habían iniciado mal las cosas: Según los preparativos y "lo tradicional" Terry llegaría primero que ella, episodio que no sucedió así.

_¿Dónde se habrá metido? Ya debería estar aquí —, _preguntaba por décima vez en la última hora Susana a su madre. Con ansiedad miraba hacia todos lados intentando buscar un rastro de su amado.

—_Tranquilízate Susy —, _le dijo intentando calmarla _—. Llegará hijita, ya verás._

—_Es que ya debería estar aquí mamá —. _Insistió de nuevo, como si con sus palabras pudiera conjurar de inmediato la aparición de Terry.

Aire. Susana necesitaba desesperadamente respirar aire fresco para aclarar sus pensamientos. Tras ofrecer una disculpa, evadir a los invitados que deseaban felicitarla se encaminó hacia las puertas de vidrio. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de curiosidad que se ha­bían posado en ella, salió del salón en dirección a los jar­dines. Ni el dulce perfume de las fragantes rosas en el aire ni la luna llena, cuya luz teñía de plata el paisaje, la pusieron de mejor humor ni relajaron sus agarrotados múscu­los. No obstante, mientras se dirigía por un sendero muy animado, Susana alcanzó a escuchar las habladurías que hacían las "damas" en susurros; algunas se expresan despectivamente de ella: "_Que si era una arribista aprovechada pretenciosa"," Que cómo era posible que una "coja" atrapara a un noble", "Que él era demasiado guapo para someterse ante una amargada". O_tras tantas la compadecían. Decían: "_Que era le peor humillación que una mujer podía sufrir en su vida: Ser plantada en el altar, que ya ningún hombre la aceptaría"._

Para Susana cada una de esas frases era una bomba que estallaba en su corazón rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Trataba de no hacer caso a las murmuraciones, luchaba por calmarse pero sabía que en el fondo esa paz estaba fuera de su alcance.

El tiempo transcurrió trayendo consigo a más de cien miembros de la alta sociedad, pero aún así con el mar de gente a su alrededor Susana Marlowe nunca se había sentido tan sola, ni en su mejor actuación sintió tan clavadas las miradas como en esa noche en ese momento… pues Terruce Grandchester su prometido no llegaba. Otra vez, ya habían transcurrido más de 40 minutos, Susana se trasladaba de un lado a otro tratando de eludir el cotilleo de los cosmopolitas, pero muy a su pesar en su tullido y lento avanzar inevitablemente logró escuchar que los invitados en busca de entretenimiento empezaban a apostar si se presentaría o no el novio, otros entre risas se preguntaban si alguien había invitado a Terry, pero lo que más le dolió oír fue que decían que si la novia no fuera coja alguno de ellos le haría el favor de robársela esa noche.

Susana no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, se suponía que los invitados eran gente "bien" educada, personas con principios y una moral muy alta; Susana se dio cuenta que en ese mundo sofisticado sobraba la desvergüenza, la crueldad, el cinismo. Era todo lo contrario a lo que ella se había imaginado la belleza de la elegancia y los lujos se desmoronaban ante toda la falsedad e hipocresía que enfrentaba esa noche. Se decepcionaba de esa gente superficial y sin escrúpulos.

La novia empezaba a ser víctima de la ansiedad, de la vergüenza, de los nervios, de la duda y del temor, pero de pronto vino a su mente la imagen que curaba todos sus males, era el ser del rostro tan bello como un ángel, con cuerpo de dios griego pero con un alma que ella no conocía (hasta en eso Susana estaba limitada: Aunque estuviera en vísperas de ser la esposa de Terry, ella no había podido llegar a su corazón y adentrarse en su alma).

Desde un recoveco sombrío Susana observaba todas las entradas; su mirada urgente buscaba lo que su corazón anhelante le dictaba. Ahora Susana temía ingresar nuevamente al salón de baile, lo veía como un campo minado de burlas, mofas y sarcasmos hacia su persona.

Su madre, la Sra. Marlowe se encontraba más que desesperada y asustada; al principio sintió que la vida de Susana pasaría más allá del libreto y la fantasía de cenicienta, pero ahora, con la inesperada ausencia de Terry el sueño de Susana se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla real. Toda la ambición y pretensión que la proyectaban a aferrarse por entrar a ese mundo sofisticado ahora la anclaban al abismo de la vergüenza. Tan rodeada de ese mar de gente no era capaz de solicitar ayuda a alguien pues ella y su hija eran tan ajenas de ese mundo "elevado" que su inferioridad no les permitía desenvolverse normalmente.

Al estar de gira con su compañía teatral Robert Hathaway no asistió al evento, por lo que, por parte del novio solamente había un invitado y ese indudablemente era: Albert Andrew el único, leal e incondicional amigo de Terry. Albert compartía la mesa con Eleanor y ambos sufrían la misma invasión de pensamientos, dudas y deseos respecto a Terry, y era tal la ráfaga de pensamientos que no los podían hablar pero instintivamente sus miradas lo interceptaban e interpretaban. El uno al otro no sabría dar la respuesta correcta y el interés se enfilaba por saber dónde y cómo estaba Terry.

Eleanor Baker sin dudar era la mujer más bella de ese lugar, y a pesar de eso sus hermosas facciones denotaban una mezcla de alegría y preocupación… en el fondo ella sinceramente deseaba que no se llevara a cabo esa boda, esperaba que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas y que su hijo Terruce recapacitara su decisión, pero el infalible instinto maternal le indicaba que su amado hijo se encontraba mal; ella mejor que nadie conocía la tozudez y honorabilidad de Terry, sabía del alcance de las palabras de él, y lamentablemente existía ese compromiso por lo que estaba segura que él llegaría, ya que para Terry el acto significaba haber empeñado su palabra y la cumpliría.

~«flash back»~

Eleanor recordó la noche anterior que fue a buscar a Terry a su departamento.

—_Hijo, mírate. Otra vez borracho, mañana es tu boda. Dime Terry: ¿Estás bebiendo para darte valor o lo haces para olvidar la dura realidad que testarudamente solo tú te estás imponiendo hijo? —_

Para Eleanor era doblemente el dolor de ver en ese estado a Terry: Solo; sin un amigo. Sin el apoyo, respaldo, consejo y consuelo de su padre. Terry ni siquiera había invitado a su padre a su boda, pero de eso se habían encargado las Marlowe. A Eleanor la subyugaba el dolor de comprobar la soledad y abandono que rodeaba a su hijo.

Terry se limitó a soltar una risa inso­lente a modo de respuesta. Mirando fijamente el fuego, se reacomodó en su sillón y dio otro trago a la botella de whisky.

Eleanor mientras se abría camino con cuidado a través del caos que reinaba en la habitación de soltero, sacó un pañuelo meticulosamente doblado con sus iniciales y se tapó la nariz para evitar respirar el hedor que flotaba en el aire.

_¡Que Dios nos ampare! Esta habitación huele a queso podri­do, o a algo igualmente apestoso. ¿Es que nunca limpias lo que ensucias?_

_Desde luego. Soy la pulcritud personificada —, balbuceó Terry._

Eleanor entristeció su mirada. La causa del malestar de su hijo era evidente. Acercó una silla al fuego y se sentó con cautela.

—_Tal vez deberías contratar a una criada en lugar de quedarte ahí sentado compadeciéndote de ti mismo._

—_¡Al diablo!. La última me robó, y por si fuera poco la descubrí oliendo mis calzones, pero lo peor fue que un día me desperté porque sentí como acariciaba mi pecho —, _masculló Terry.

—_No me extraña, teniendo en cuenta que te ahogas en el alcohol hasta perder el conocimiento._ _¿Por qué sigues en este lugar? Am­bos sabemos que puedes permitirte algo mejor._

Terry la miró con expresión aburrida.

_¿Qué importa eso?_

_¿Acaso no tienes orgullo?_

_¿Qué demonios quieres, Eleanor? Dudo que esta visita se deba a un repentino arrebato de amor maternal. ¿Te has contagiado del maldito espíritu navideño o has venido por alguna noble razón?_

Eleanor escudriñó con recelo el rostro apesadumbrado y desmejorado de Terry. Iba a tener que proceder con cuidado. Incluso estando borracho, su perspicaz hijo no era un hombre a quien se pudiera engañar fácilmente;

_Tal vez he venido para evitar que te mates con la bebida._

_Pierdes el tiempo, mi alma ha abandonado mi cuerpo desde hace algunos meses —. _Mientras alzaba nuevamente la botella, Terry le lanzó una mirada de reojo_—. Pero dudo que ése sea el mo­tivo de tu visita._

_Eleanor le dirigió una mirada penetrante durante un largo rato; luego suspiró dándose por vencida._

_No. No he venido por eso, he venido para auxiliarte y prepararte para mañana hijo._

_Diablos, ¿Estás oyendo lo que dices?_

Conteniendo unas palabras de las que sabía que se arrepentiría, Eleanor se levantó repentinamente de la silla y se paseó por la abarrotada y desordenada habitación, pasó por encima de unas botellas vacías y libros regados por todo el piso. Apartó un li­bro de una patada y se detuvo junto a la pared del fondo, parpa­deando mientras se esforzaba por dominar su tristeza y llanto. ¡Por Dios!, ¿Cómo iba a hacer entrar en razón a aquel borracho?

—_Eres listo como un zorro y tienes los princi­pios de un caballero. Tengo fe en ti. Encontrarás alguna forma de evitarlo. ¡Despierta! ¡Deja la botella y piensa! ¿Dónde está tu lealtad, tu amor, tus sueños y metas? ¿Dónde quedó el seguro y osado hombre que luchaba ante todo y todos por lograr sus ideales, por no ser pisoteado o mangoneado por nadie?_

Terry dejó la botella y se quedó mirando a Eleanor, estupefacto.

Eleanor no pudo evitar esbozar discretamente una sonrisa al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su hijo. Quizá ahora el muy testarudo entraría en razón. Se hizo un largo silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el chisporro­teo del fuego de la chimenea.

_¡Sé de lo que eres capaz cuando no tienes el cerebro empapado en alcohol Terry! _

La voz seca de Eleanor sonaba apagada, como si vi­niera de una distancia cada vez mayor o atravesara un velo tenue y trémulo. En ese momento Terry recordaba a Candy y a todos los obstáculos y sacrificios que tuvieron que enfrentar individualmente desde su infancia y juntos desde que se conocieron en su adolescencia, pero de repente, todos los pensamientos se disolvieron en la placidez que se apoderó de él. Sus ojos lánguidos percibieron una luz interior de una belleza indescriptible. Impotente y débil, se dejó envolver por ella. Terry pensó que en realidad sólo la muerte, supuso, sería un alivio para su destrozado y vacío ser, pero ahora así, en ese estado máximo de embriaguez ya no sentía dolor; en ese momento era presa de la melancolía. Cerró los ojos, bajó la barbilla hasta casi tocarse el pecho y soltó un suspiro lleno de nostalgia. Pensó que Eleanor venía para comprobar cómo estaba. No le gustaba que alguien lo viera en aquel estado, pero al menos con su perspicaz Madre no tenía que fingir que estaba bien.

Ne­cesitaba poco más en la vida, de sobra tenía el alcohol; pero Terry había renunciado a todos sus anhelos y en su aislamiento perdió todo aquello en un serio intento por serenar su torturada mente con una vida ascética.

Sin embargo, echaba de menos mil veces más a Candy que al teatro. Imaginar a esa mujer dulce y tierna despertaba las reprimidas necesidades de su cuerpo, pero desechó esos pensamientos pues temía alterar su precario equilibrio. Y sintiendo recorrer por todo su cuerpo el deseo encendido por Candy fue que volvió a la realidad.

_Sabes Eleanor, es mejor que te retires mañana será el día más difícil de mi vida. No te preocupes. Ahí estaré bañado, impecablemente vestido. Hasta mañana Eleanor—._

Eleanor al verlo apacible, tranquilo y con sus ojos cerrados decidió dejarlo descansar. Pensó que había sido demasiado hiriente con sus palabras, y lo mejor era dejarlo reflexionar; al fin inevitablemente ya le había dicho lo que pensaba. Silenciosamente se marchó dejando a un Terry "meditabundo".

~«fin del flash back»~

De pronto a la deslucida y escondida Susana le vino la idea de que Terry se hubiese fugado con Candy, y esa imagen desgarradora que ya nada podría borrar le trajo un sentimiento de horror, coraje, impotencia y vergüenza que se apoderó de ella; sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la copa de brandy que bebía para calmar sus nervios. Irremediablemente Susana ya había sucumbido ante su mayor temor, y era despiadadamente devorada por su insuperable miedo convertido en dolor.

Finalmente Susana salió de la sombra donde se escondía el breve trayecto fue un largo tormento; entonces cogió una nueva copa de brandy de la bandeja de un criado que pasaba por allí y se la llevó a los labios, en ese momento deseaba que los candiles que destellaban las luces se oscurecieran, ya no quería ser la reina de la noche necesitaba que todos se olvidaran que ella existía, quería que olvidaran su nombre.

No tenía escapatoria, tenía que afrontar la cruel situación así que se bebió la mitad de su brandy de un trago, se preparó mentalmente y se volvió para anunciar que la fiesta no se celebraría, Susana Marlowe estaba decidiendo cancelar la boda a cuestas de la obvia verdad que tenían todos los invitados: El humillante y denigrante acto de haber sido Plantada por Terruce Grandchester. Ella pensaba que esa era la única manera un poco digna de salir de ese lugar. Estaba a punto de gritarlo pero en ese momento repentinamente todos enfocaron su vista a la entrada principal, la imponente imagen de ese hombre traería la solución a la penosa situación.

Al verlo Susana se quedó paralizada, reprimiendo un exabrupto. No sabía con certeza qué estaba pasando, estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por mantener viva esa ilusión, y ante ella estaba el hombre que develaría esa verdad.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Hola Chicas,

Me presento, soy Gizah y me he adentrado en este Ciber-Candy-World porque sufro con la historia inconclusa del gran amor frustrado de Terry y Candy. He leído con tanta alegría los excelentes fics que otras chicas talentosas han escrito, y hoy por ser mi cumpleaños me he querido auto-regalar esta historia que locamente se me ha ocurrido, es la primera vez que escribo un fic… he iniciado y no sé cómo termine, me he atrevido a publicarlo motivada por las lindas palabras de aliento y ánimo de mi queridísima amiga Malinalli, a quien le agradezco su tiempo e interés en ver y apoyar mis locuras. ¡Gracias infinitas Malinalli por toda tu ayuda y asesoría!

De antemano les pido disculpas si ofendo o agredo la ideología, la condición física o sentimental de alguna de ustedes, pero lo escrito obedece al enfoque de presentar el carácter de los personajes desde una perspectiva real y bizarra sobre la existencia de buenos y malos sentimientos a los que se enfrentaran los personajes del fic. Con todo respeto y con mucho cariño las invito a que lo lean.


	2. La Pelea

CAPÍTULO 2

"LA PELEA"

Ese hombre que hacía acto de presencia era ni más ni menos que el importante noble y sofisticado Duque de Grandchester.

Susana estaba a punto de claudicar, pero la suspicacia que destilaban los ojos del Duque de Grandchester la mantuvo inmovilizada.

—_Duque de Grandchester quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe sobre Terruce._

El Duque con una cargada tristeza marcada en su rostro le respondió.

—_No lo he encontrado, mis hombres han recorrido el teatro, su departamento y todos los lugares posibles pero no lo han localizado._

Susana frunció el entrecejo.

— _¿Y espera que me crea eso, su excelencia?_

Su tono de incredulidad glacial le heló la sangre.

—_Comprendo sus dudas Srita. Marlowe, y antes de que inicien las fabulaciones y todos empiecen a juzgar a Terruce, les solicito evitar exponer sus equivocadas conclusiones al respecto, sólo puedo asegurarle que lo que he dicho es verdad. Y en este momento lo que es realmente importante es encontrar a mi hijo Terruce._

Entonces Susana con mirada penetrante e intensa se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Albert.

—_Dígame Sr. Andrew ¿Quién es su acompañante en esta ceremonia, acaso es su hija Candice?_

Los ojos de Albert reflejaban extrañeza, sabía el trasfondo de las palabras de Susana. Albert contempló la posibilidad de hacer caso omiso a la burda actitud de Susana, pues sabía que eran los efectos del nerviosismo que padecía.

—_En absoluto, vengo sin acompañante Srita. Marlowe, puesto que mi hija se encuentra en Chicago, la prioridad y nobleza con que se dedica a su trabajo en el hospital le ha negado la oportunidad de acompañarme._

La ira se apoderó de Susana.

—_No soy una ingenua, y estoy segura que Candy White tiene que ver con esto, tal vez ella se fugó con él, por eso Terry no llegó, ella me lo robó._

En ese momento el cotilleo se alzó por todo el salón, inmediatamente el cuchicheo se escuchó, las mujeres murmuraban tras sus abanicos y los hombres carraspeaban sus gargantas intentando bajar el volumen de los rumores que inminentemente surgían tras las fuertes declaraciones de Susana.

Dispuesto a defender la honorabilidad de Candy, Albert tomó la palabra y elevó tanto su voz que hasta en el último rincón su respuesta se escuchó. Tenía que despejar esa idea que amenazaba con hundir la imagen y reputación de su amada hija adoptiva. Bastaba que una sola persona la juzgara inaceptable para que todos los demás opinaran lo mismo y la rechazaran.

Albert la miró con fijeza durante varios segundos, su tono duro y amenazador infundó cierto temor en la desafiante Susana.

—_Srita. Marlowe, lamento su inapreciable situación pero no permitiré que ofenda a tal grado a mi hija Candice, en el momento que usted guste podemos partir a Chicago o si gusta la podemos llamar al hospital para que usted compruebe la veracidad de mis palabras, y sobre todo para que no ponga en boca de todos la irrefutable honorabilidad de mi hija._

Susana al sentir como puñaladas los cientos de miradas sobre ella, su expresión se serenó y en un gesto amigable respondió.

—_Disculpe Sr. Andrew, pero espero comprenda que estoy fuera de mis cabales, agradeceré su ayuda para averiguar qué ha pasado con Terry._

Desesperación, soledad, tristeza y remordimientos envolvían el corazón de Susana, eso fue lo que pensó Albert que sentía Susana, sabía que era envuelta con una capa oscura que llevaba a cuestas.

—_No hay necesidad de que me solicite ayuda Srita. Marlowe, ante todo Terry es más que mi amigo, para mí es como mi hermano y no descansaré hasta tenerlo enfrente de mí sano y salvo._

—_Gracias Sr. Andrew, y discúlpeme usted Duque de Grandchester, no debí ser tan grosera pero… independientemente de los motivos de Terry o las circunstancias que no le permitieron presentarse he decido exonerarlo de nuestro compromiso está más que claro que por amor se lucha con todo y contra todos, y lamentablemente el amor de Terry nunca lo tuve, por eso aunque esta noche, mañana o hasta el fin de mis días si Terry aparece, Ya no habrá compromiso, hoy le libero del compromiso que tenía conmigo. _

En ese momento el llanto de Susana surgió y ya no habló más, se dirigió nuevamente al jardín y ahí perdida en un silencio que solo se veía interrumpido por el susurro de la brisa que arrastraba las hojas, Susana lloraba amargamente su desilusión, su desamor. Se daba cuenta que había pagado muy caro su error al aferrarse a obtener forzosamente un amor que nunca le perteneció y que ella impunemente se había obsesionado de tenerlo al precio que fuera. En sus manos temblorosas aún sostenía el ramo de rosas blancas que una a una se fueron deshojando con el torrente de lágrimas que caían de los anegados ojos de Susana, de quien su alma también empezaba a marchitarse tal cual las humedecidas flores.

El evento del año, el majestuoso baile cambió por una triste y lamentable noche de decepción e incertidumbre. Los invitados se empezaron a retirar inevitablemente viendo a una Susana abandonada, agonizante; su figura cabizbaja en el solitario y lóbrego jardín era despedida en silencio desde el interior del salón por los sorprendidos invitados, a quienes les encogió el corazón ver la más triste, desolada, dramática y cruel escena que hasta ese momento había personificado Susana Marlowe.

&&&&&&&&&

Terry al darse cuenta de que Eleanor aprovechó un descuido de él, para vaciar al sanitario el líquido de sus botellas; renegando por no tener más que beber decidió salir de su departamento para encontrar alguna cantina donde le sirvieran sin parar el líquido que mitigaba su dolor.

Terry caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un lugar de donde surgían carcajadas, música y el perceptible olor del licor lo hizo entrar; se dirigió a la barra y retomó su rutina favorita de las últimas horas, así tranquilamente pidió varias rondas. Terry estaba en el punto en que la realidad se confunde entre las sombras, los recuerdos se mezclaban en su cerebro. Para salir de esa confusión decidió declamar sus versos favoritos, siempre en sus borracheras hacía lo mismo, acudía a la poesía cada vez que la melancolía le invadía, en cada palabra transmitía todo el amor reprimido, su voz era tan segura y fuerte, impregnaba tanto sentimiento pues imaginaba que los oídos de su amada Candy escuchaban las frases que salían desde su corazón, por eso Terry siempre hacía lo mismo, de esa manera desahogaba mínimamente todo el amor que le profesaba a la dueña de sus pensamientos, y sólo así, entre susurros y embriagado, invocaba el nombre de "Candy, si supieras cuánto te amo" –. Después de decir esto se sumergió al abismo de los recuerdos.

Terry seguía absorto en sus memorias, permanecía gozando en silencio hasta que a su lado apareció un hombre joven de porte fino y distinguido, el cual empezó a jugar con sus dados. Este ruido interrumpió la "paz y alegría" de Terry y al molestarse por la interrupción a su ensueño le habló a ese hombre.

_-¡Quieres dejar de agitar ese condenado cubilete!_

El fino y joven hombre se extrañó del comentario de Terry, pues se encontraba en un lugar congregado de gente y ruido.

_-¿Acaso eres monje? Si es así creo que te has equivocado de lugar "Sr. Paz"._

_-En absoluto-, _frunciendo el ceño Terry se removió en su asiento _–. El hecho de que me encuentre en este lugar poco convencional no me limita en que busque un poco de silencio Sr. X.-_

El joven lo miró y a continuación sacudió la cabeza con gesto de disgusto.

_-Perdone su excelencia, pero prefiero que declame "El Cuervo" a tener qué discutir con usted.- _

A lo que Terry sorprendido por la inesperada petición le respondió:

_-Creo que no es un cualquiera Sr. X o mejor dicho Sr. Diplomático, veo que conoce de poesía, además le gusta vestir bien_.

Entonces Terry empezó a declamar "El Cuervo", sorprendiéndose de que su ahora acompañante también lo estuviera recitando a la par con él. Con esto se fueron despojando de la fanfarronería y se adentraron en temas de arte, predominaban la poesía y teatro, ambos jóvenes exponían sus amplios conocimientos al continuar declamando versos, poesías y extractos de obras de Goethe, Wilde, Poe, Shakespeare, Blake, Byron y muchos más… la gente a su alrededor los veía como unos payasos fuera de lugar. Así continuaron durante varias amenas horas hasta que el joven "Diplomático" se despidió de Terry y se marchó inesperadamente.

Terry estaba impresionado de haber pasado un buen momento con un extraño que ilógicamente no encajaba en ese ordinario y vulgar lugar. Ya no sabía cuántos whiskies había ingerido, su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas y decidió que era mejor retirarse pues ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí. Se levantó de su asiento pidió la cuenta cuando a su lado llegó una rubia mujer; Terry se extrañó de la cercanía que la chica tenía con él, al cruzarse sus miradas ella retiró de sus labios el cigarro que fumaba y lo colocó en la entreabierta boca de Terry, y éste más se sorprendió de las exquisitas facciones del rostro de la chica. La mirada de Terry siguió bajando del pronunciado escote, observó las generosas curvas de la sexy mujer, su atuendo era excesivamente provocador, el sombrero que lucía le daba un toque misterioso, ella se acercó a Terry para susurrarle al oído -: "¿Dónde está tu amigo?"-, su coqueto acento francés lo inquietó pero la pregunta lo desconcertó.

Terry la estudió con más detenimiento, no se explicaba qué hacía una chica como ella en esa cantina. Ella al ver la desconfianza reflejada en el rostro de Terry le pidió que la escoltara hasta su carruaje, le dijo que había llegado tarde a una cita de amor en ese escondido sitio, y al ver que ya no se encontraba ahí su amado, no se arriesgaría a quedarse ni un minuto más en ese lugar. Terry pagó su cuenta y aceptó acompañar a la bella mujer, en el trayecto de salida ella le dijo a Terry que le comentaron que él había estado con el hombre que ella buscaba. Terry relacionó al joven "Diplomático" con la chica, pensó que ambos se habían citado ahí y que no habían coincidido. La chica le preguntaba de qué habían hablado pero Terry no tenía la intención de conversar y respondía escuetamente –: De Nada, sólo pasábamos un buen rato declamando poesía.

Al seguir caminando Terry notó que su paso ya no era tan firme y al cruzar por un solitario y oscuro callejón vio que varios sujetos golpeaban y trataban de someter al joven con quien había platicado en la cantina; a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella pelea callejera en la cual conoció a Albert, pues sin su ayuda difícilmente la hubiera librado. Derivado al recuerdo, su instinto protector lo incitó a participar en la gresca aún sin saber el motivo ni conocer al chico que estaba siendo golpeado, la percepción de justicia de Terry le dio el valor para pelear a pesar de la pésima condición física que le provocaba la borrachera. Pensó que lo primero era resguardar en un lugar seguro a la chica pero al voltear para dirigirse a ella no la encontró, Terry giro totalmente y miró hacia todos lados sin encontrar a la rubia mujer, Terry caviló que al ver el peligro amenazante ella ya se había refugiado por ahí. Nuevamente estaba sorprendido del arte de aparecer y desaparecer de esta bella mujer.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_-, le gritó el joven "Diplomático" a Terry.

Terry gruñó con la mirada clavada en sus captores y le respondió.

—_Te seguía para que finalizaras la velada contándome el cuento de caperucita roja –, _con enardecido enfado dijo_ –: ¡Ayudarte, por supuesto! _

_-¡No!-, _logró decir él_ –. No te acerques. ¡Márchate! Te matarán. ¡No quiero que te metas en esto!_

Sin embargo, Terry seguía allí, preparado para luchar; su elevado grado de embriaguez no le permitía ver que sería un suicidio involucrarse, o tal vez su anhelante y profundo deseo de autodestruirse lo hacían desafiar a esos bestiales.

Al notar su presencia uno de los hombres intento embestir a Terry al cual sus reflejos no le fallaron y acertadamente le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y al ir cayendo Terry aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en su nariz. El grito de dolor del atacante enfureció al resto de sus compañeros que se lanzaron contra Terry.

El joven "Diplomático" ya estaba casi inconsciente, los más de 7 hombres aún lo seguían apaleando sin piedad, por lo que ya no representaba lucha u oposición para sus atacantes.

-_¡Vamos cobardes, o sólo en montón luchan!_-. Esto lo dijo Terry para atraer al resto de tipejos que no dejaban de golpear al joven Diplomático.

Los robustos se burlaron de la osadía de Terry y empezaron acercarse a él. Terry apretó su mandíbula y sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero se mentalizó que estaba preparado, aquello no era una actuación pero debía luchar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

El primer agresor trató de golpearle la cabeza pero Terry lo esquivó y logró pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro y fue tan fuerte el impacto que hasta le vibraron los huesos de su mano. Rápidamente aprovechó Terry la caída de su atacante y logró quitarle la pistola que traía el malhechor, inmediatamente lo sujetó, rodeó con su brazo el cuello del delincuente y con mucha fuerza trataba de asfixiarlo, mientras que con la otra mano le apuntaba la cabeza. Terry les advirtió al resto de los atacantes que dejaran en paz a su "amigo" o de lo contrario él se cobraría con la vida de su compañero.

Al notar que Terry tenía un rehén, los tipos pararon de golpear a su amigo malherido, pero de pronto el Diplomático le gritó a Terry.

-¡Ten cuidado atrás!

Terry se volteó rápidamente y vio elevarse una mano que llevaba un guante.

-¿Tú?, ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-¡Bum!

A Terry le vino un terrible dolor en el cráneo, empezó a caer y colocado de rodillas frente a ella alzó la vista para confirmar que era la misma mujer rubia a la que él escoltó. Luces blancas centelleaban por doquier y unos hilillos de sangre cruzaron su rostro. Terry se tambaleó por el rudo impacto que sufrió su cabeza, el dolor era insoportable y le rebotaba en el cerebro.

El resto de los atacantes aprovecharon el momento y todos a la vez surtieron de golpes a Terry, la pelea se hizo más rápida y la lluvia de patadas era lo que más trataba de esquivar Terry desde el suelo, los contundentes golpes en todo su cuerpo lo fueron imposibilitando de nivelar la pelea. Terry lanzaba gruñidos de dolor mientras se cubría las costillas y el rostro. El malhechor que había sido rehén tomó venganza contra Terry que al verlo tirado e indefenso, cobardemente sacó su espada y cruelmente la clavó en el cuerpo de Terry.

El joven "Diplomático" maldecía de dolor y de impotencia, lamentaba ver el caos y el estado deplorable en que estaban dejando a su "Defensor". Arrastrándose se acercó a la multitud que seguía deliberadamente atacando sin descanso a Terry quien yacía en el suelo con heridas sangrantes en todo su cuerpo.

El joven "Diplomático" sintió su ridícula y exasperante sensación de impotencia al ver la dolorosa escena, entonces una fuerza recorría todo su ser y se lanzó nuevamente al combate. Del suelo tomó una de las botellas rotas e increíblemente alcanzó a herir en la espalda a uno de los atacantes, pero este hecho provocó más al resto de los matones que se abalanzaron sobre él para golpearlo más brutalmente, uno de los bravucones alcanzó a rasgarle con una daga el pecho, fue entonces que el joven se dio cuenta que empezó a desangrarse por esa punzante herida hasta dejarlo totalmente inconsciente.

Lo que siguió, Terry nunca lo recordó, borrosamente el mundo se agitaba y se perturbaba a su alrededor, pero él no caía en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. A su lado estaba el cuerpo lánguido de su "nuevo amigo", lo contempló hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

Al final los dos jóvenes yacían inertes en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre y bajo el dominio de los despiadados extraños.

_Continuará…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Bueno Chicas, ese fue el segundo capítulo, espero cubrir sus expectativas y si no… sobre la marcha trataré de mejorarlo, me despido agradeciéndoles su atención.**_

_**JUANIS:**_ Gracias por regalarme parte de tu tiempo para leer las ocurrencias que mi loca mente maquina, y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo ya que también pienso que no es sano para ninguna de las dos partes forzar, obligar y retener a alguien contra su voluntad, y en ese tipo de relaciones solo existe el sentimiento de rechazo que a la larga se convierte en odio. Vamos a ver si cumplo con tus expectativas y yo también estaré muy al pendiente de tus sugerencias para desarrollar el carácter de estos personajes queridos.

_**ELHYZHA:**_ Pues aquí en este capítulo por lo pronto Terry la libró de quedarse con Susana, déjame pensar otra manera de cómo evada totalmente ese odioso compromiso. Gracias por leerme.

_**LERINNE:**_ Ojalá que así como te pareció el primer capítulo los siguientes también sean de tu agrado, me esmeraré para tratar de mantener acaparada tu atención, y gracias a las circunstancias no se casaron, ya seguiré pensando como quitarle esa maldición de compromiso al adonis de Terry.

_**COQUETTE81:**_ A mí también me da pena Susana, pero como dicen _**En el Pecado lleva la Penitencia**_, tristemente eso pasa cuando te ciegas totalmente y por amor ves lo que quieres ver. Pero pongámosle situaciones que la harán medir bien la balanza entre el amor o el dolor para ver qué elige. Gracias por leerme!

_**MOONDAN:**_ Que lindas palabras me dices para mí son aliciente para seguir escribiendo eh! Respecto a la boda, qué te pareció el plantón? Estas de acuerdo o no? si sigue así de necia la Susy la haremos alcohólica ya que me gustó tu idea de darle mucho brandy. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero mantenerme entre tu gusto.

_**IVETT:**_ Que bien que acaparé tu atención (por lo menos con el primer capítulo veamos en los siguientes), como habrás leído en este capítulo te he complacido con la cancelación de la boda. Gracias por dedicarme tu atención y leerme.

_**MAAT SACMIS:**_ En ratitos sí soy malita, pero dime ya me redimí con este capítulo o no? Sino dime que hacemos para curar los males que provoco, pero todo es con la finalidad de dejar bien juntitos a Terry & Candy. Gracias por leerme.

_**MALINALLI:**_ Creo que te has llevado todas la frases bellas y no me has dejado ninguna para agradecerte lo hermoso que me haces sentir con tu review, pues mayor sensibilidad no puedo encontrar sino más que en tus hermosas palabras, gracias amiga por respaldarme y alentarme a seguir escribiendo, tú sabes muy bien que esto inició por tu motivación. Gracias por seguir ahí.


	3. LA BUSQUEDA

CAPÍTULO 3

"LA BÚSQUEDA"

Al día siguiente la mayoría de los periódicos no emitieron ninguna publicación sobre la boda; los pocos que lo hicieron solamente mencionaron una breve reseña en la que decían que por causas de fuerza mayor la ceremonia se había cancelado. Obviamente esta omisión de información fue pagada y controlada por el Duque de Grandchester, ya que trataba de minimizar el eminente escándalo.

En Chicago, Candy ansiosamente veía de reojo los titulares de los periódicos que colgaban del exhibidor, dudaba en comprar alguno para buscar las notas de la boda, titubeaba de hacerlo porque sentía que era auto-flagelar a su ser, pero quería confirmar con sus ojos si Terry ya había dejado de ser suyo, necesitaba restregarle a su alma que ya le pertenecía a Susana. Quería darle la estocada final a su corazón para ver si así ya dejaba de suspirar por él.

Venciendo su indecisión compró el periódico, inmediatamente lo hojeó y al no encontrar nada, compró otro y otro hasta dar con la nota que informaba que el evento del año no se había llevado a cabo; no explicaba nada más, era un escueto anuncio.

En ese momento sintió un escalofrío, mil emociones recorrieron su ser. No sabía si su alma se congratulaba por lo que leía. Finalmente quedó confundida y sorprendida; pero más se llenó de temor al no lograr imaginarse qué había pasado, entonces el frío que la recorrió se convirtió en un mal augurio.

Candy salió corriendo al Corporativo Andrew para pedir que la comunicaran a la mansión Andrew en New York. Su incertidumbre aumentó al no encontrar a Albert ni en la mansión ni en las oficinas ubicadas en aquella metrópoli. Ya habían pasado 4 horas y Albert no le regresaba la llamada, estaban por retirarse los empleados por ser ya la hora de salida cuando finalmente la llamada de Albert llegó.

—Hola Pequeña, ¿Porqué tantos mensajes por todos lados? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

—Albert, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué que se canceló la boda?

—Pequeña, en cuanto regrese te pondré al tanto ¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo regresas? ¿Cómo se encuentra Terry? ¿Susana se enfermó?

—Tranquila Candy, regresaré dentro de 5 días.

—¡Cinco días, es demasiado Albert!, Tú solamente ibas por un día.

Candy suspiró; tenía la impresión de que Albert le ocultaba algo.

—¿Sabes? Siento que me ocultas algo, ¿Qué es? Y no digas que nada porque me estarías mintiendo —

Albert, al sentirse sin salida, decidió decirle la verdad a Candy.

—Terry ha desaparecido — _Respondió a bocajarro Albert_.

Candy rió escéptica.

—¿Desaparecido? ¿En vísperas de celebrar su boda? ¿Es una broma verdad?

—Ojalá así fuera, pero no Pequeña te estoy diciendo la verdad —_dijo Albert dudoso_—. El problema es que durante este tiempo Eleanor, Richard y yo no lo hemos encontrado en todo New York y nos hemos preguntado mil veces, ¿Por qué?

Candy enmudeció. Albert se dio cuenta del sufrimiento que había invadido inmediatamente a Candy y trató de animarla.

—Vamos Pequeña no te aflijas, tal vez Terry tomó algunas copas de más y abochornado por lo que sucedió está ideando su retorno triunfal, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¡No!—_dijo Candy en voz baja_—. No lo creo, así estuviera estúpidamente alcoholizado a Terry la sensatez nunca lo abandona, por lo tanto yo pienso que algo malo le ocurrió Albert.

—Candy: ¿Qué tal si Terry estaba abrumado por sentimientos encontrados?: Por un lado la lealtad a sus propios sentimientos y por otro esa extraña sensación de responsabilidad que lo impulsaba a actuar en contra de su voluntad para remediar ese desgraciado asunto.

—Albert: ¿Y si alguien lastimó a Terry? ¿Qué tal si se encuentra muy mal?... Nos necesita Albert hay que buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras.

—Candy tú al igual que nosotros has caído en la paranoia, tranquilízate por favor, ya he contratado a varios detectives privados para buscar a Terry; conforme reciba sus reportes te llamaré para informarte al respecto, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—No Albert, yo también quiero ayudar, no soporto la idea de que algo malo le haya sucedido a Terry; será mejor que pida un permiso especial para viajar a New York para unirme a ti, a Eleanor y al Duque de Grandchester.

—No es necesario Pequeña, Richard ha acudido a todos sus contactos para solicitar apoyo. Todo mundo nos está brindando su ayuda; además recuerda que recientemente has sido reincorporada al hospital, no sería correcto iniciar con permisos Candy.

—Albert: ¿Tú cuándo has antepuesto al trabajo sobre un familiar? ¿Nunca verdad? Siempre con hechos nos has demostrado tu amor, no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir. Presiento que algo muy malo ocurre, definitivamente partiré a New York inmediatamente.

—Por favor no vengas Candy, tu aparición aquí sería inoportuna —_dijo Albert, entristecido_.

—¿A qué te refieres Albert? Y por favor no me ocultes nada.

Albert después de meditar en decirle toda la verdad a Candy suspiró e inició.

—Mí querida Candy… Me apena ser yo el portador de tan malas noticias pero, no me gustaría que te presentaras aquí porque Susana por despecho insinuó que tú te habías fugado con Terry, que tú eras la culpable de su desgracia.

—¡¿Pero qué dices Albert?!

—Por eso no quería decirte las cosas, sabía que te lastimaría Pequeña; ahora entiéndeme… estoy en la disyuntiva de aceptar que vengas para que todo mundo se entere de que tú nada tienes que ver en este lío, pero por otro lado no quiero que te enfrentes a Susana.

—Albert, ahora más que nunca estoy decidida a viajar a New York, tengo que enfrentar con la cabeza en alto que yo no soy culpable de nada —. _Un nudo en la garganta no le permitió seguir hablando_—. No puedo creer que Susana nos haya juzgado tan mal a Terry y a mí…No después del sacrificio que ambos hicimos por su felicidad… Albert, tan pronto me sea posible partiré hacia allá.

—Candy, tal vez podrías aclarar las cosas con Susana en otra ocasión, o tal vez de un momento a otro Terry aparezca y él le explicará sus razones a Susana, entonces ya no sería necesario tu viaje.

—He dicho que viajaré a New York y así será —. _Reflexionando y moderando su actitud hacia Albert, Candy se disculpó_—: Perdona mi obstinación Albert, pero entiende que ante esta situación no puedo quedarme aquí cruzada de brazos. Nos veremos pronto Albert, hasta luego.

—De acuerdo Pequeña, aceptaré que vengas con la condición de dejar el tiempo conveniente para tomar una decisión de si verás o no a Susana.

—Muy bien Albert, le daremos su espacio al tiempo, pero no desistiré en mi intención de enfrentarla tarde o temprano.

—Está bien, ya lo hablaremos detenidamente. Avísame cuando salgas para pasar por ti a la estación de trenes.

—Gracias Albert, agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo y comprensión.

Candy cerró y apretó sus puños, entrecerró los ojos. Nunca había soportado el criterio injusto de la sociedad. Este le producía el intenso deseo de actuar siguiendo sus impulsos aunque los consideraran escandalosos; siempre les demostró que no le importaba, pero en ésta situación ella estaba segura que requería de su participación para esclarecerlo.

Así transcurrió una semana sin ninguna novedad respecto a Terry. Al acudir Albert a recoger a Candy, ella inmediatamente lo atiborró de preguntas.

— ¿Y Susana cómo está? ¿Quién ha hablado con ella?

—No ha aceptado ver a nadie, solamente le ha pedido a Richard que le haga saber las noticias respecto a Terry.

—Tengo que buscarla Albert, debo hablar con ella.

—Dudo que quiera verte. En estos momentos tú para ella serías como un rayo caído del cielo en su cabeza.

—Lo digo en serio Albert —, _dijo ella, vehemente_—. Lo que le ocurrió es tan horrible. Una mujer no se recupera de una traición tan horrenda, el hecho debió dejarle una herida muy dolorosa.

—No quiero arriesgarte a un enfrentamiento Pequeña, no es correcto ni necesario. La mejor manera de hacer frente a los cotilleos es no hacerles caso.

—Albert, es que yo necesito hablar con Susana, siento que exploto si no lo hago es que... ¡¿Cómo puede Susana pensar que le haríamos esa canallada?! ¿Qué no supo del sacrificio que hice al renunciar al amor de mi vida? Me desgarré el alma al dejarle a Terry.

— ¡Cálmate, Candy!

—No Albert, no puedo controlarme y tengo que hablar con Susana porque es una gran necesidad personal, no pienso quedarme callada esta vez.

***&&&&&&&&***

Señores iniciaremos informándoles lo que la señorita Susana Marlowe ha declarado, aunque no aportó información sustanciosa para avanzar en la investigación lo hacemos de su conocimiento, ya que es un personaje clave en la vida del señor Terruce. La ausencia de la señorita Marlowe en esta reunión obedece a que en este momento se encuentra en Houston, ya que está recibiendo un tratamiento médico. A ella ya le comunicamos lo que posterior a la declaración de ella les diremos a ustedes.

Entonces un detective leyó en voz alta para que los ahí presentes escucharan la declaración de Susana Marlowe.

— ¿Hubo entre usted y el señor Terruce algún desacuerdo, alguna inconformidad?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No señores, la última vez que vi a Terry fue la noche anterior a lo que sería nuestra boda y nos despedimos de manera normal —. _Con monosílabos, pues así como era su lacónica relación fría y distante, también así eran sus pocas conversaciones precarias y escuetas, con dolor recordó eso Susana antes de finalizar su respuesta_—. Nos despedimos como amigos, totalmente de acuerdo en lo que haríamos al día siguiente_—. _ _Y con risa irónica y semblante lastimero dijo_ —: Bueno al menos eso me hizo creer, y yo en mi inmenso deseo de despedirlo por última vez como mi prometido, en mi ansioso anhelo de al día siguiente darnos las buenas noches como marido y mujer me cegué de ver otra cosa.

—Entonces ¿No discutieron, o no hubo algún malentendido? —Preguntó el investigador.

—No, ninguna discusión y el malentendido… sería tal vez lo que yo nunca quise entender, y que ahora claramente entiendo: Que Terry nunca me amó y que yo lo forcé a ese maldito compromiso —.

El detective frunció los labios, como si sospechara que ella había omitido algo importantísimo en su respuesta.

—¿Ninguna rencilla de enamorados que tal vez usted ha olvidado con todos los preparativos para la boda?

Susana se tomó un momento para contestar mientras recordaba que ella acataba todo lo que Terry dijera, no le importaba estar a fuego cruzado entre las decisiones y oposiciones de su madre y Terry, a ella lo único que le importaba era ser la esposa de Terruce Grandchester. Casi enloquecía por la cercanía de su noche de bodas eso era lo que llenaba su mente, el ardiente deseo de ser la mujer de Terry.

—Terry y yo hablábamos justo lo necesario por eso pensé que nos entendíamos a la perfección—_respondió._

Inesperadamente la señora Marlowe intervino y expuso:

—¡Tiene que haber muerto! —_Dijo mirando alterada a todos los investigadores_—. Susana la miró horrorizada.

—¡Cállate Mamá! A pesar de todo mi dolor no deseo eso, nunca desearé la muerte de Terry.

—Perdóname Susy, pero tal vez preferiría que lo encontraran muerto; eso por lo menos, sería una excusa aceptable de lo que te ha hecho hija. Te ha desgraciado tu vida. Primero tu pierna, luego tu carrera y ahora esto; nunca te podrás casar, serás una rechazada, una solterona.

—¡Por favor, cállate Mamá!, Ten piedad de mí, ¿Qué no te das cuenta de cuánto me hieren tus palabras?…—. _Después de un gran sollozo, Susana con gran esfuerzo retomó la palabra_ —: Por lo que se ha dado cuenta, no tengo más que decir, en verdad nunca conocí realmente a Terry, yo traté de derribar la barrera que él siempre mantuvo entre nosotros, pero no lo logré. Lo mejor sería que ustedes se dirigieran con Candice White Andrew, ella puede aportar mejor información que yo.

Del resto de las interrogativas que le hicimos, nos respondió que no conocía nada al respecto y después de escuchar nuestro informe insistió en que buscáramos a la señorita Andrew, para que si lográbamos encontrarla ella diera cuenta de lo todo lo preguntado. Así fue como finalizó nuestra visita con la señorita Susana Marlowe y su madre —. _Dijo en conclusión el detective que interrogó a Susana._

Con esa declaración inició el reporte de investigación que hacían tanto los detectives privados y policías, pues habían transcurrido ya tres meses y ni la policía ni los investigadores contratados encontraban una pista del paradero de Terry; los resultados de sus investigaciones desalentaban enormemente a sus familiares y amigos, todos estaban perplejos con las hipótesis que les habían expuesto: ¿Suicidio?, ¿Asesinato?, ¿Secuestro? ¿Huída?. Nadie aceptaba ninguna de estas atroces suposiciones. Tanto los Andrew como los Grandchester se encontraban reunidos en la mansión de Eleanor Baker, todos atónitos escuchaban los crueles finales que probablemente Terry hubiera tenido.

Nuevamente un investigador iniciaba su indagación:

—Huir. Han considerado el deseo de fugarse; lamentablemente no es un secreto el hecho de que el señor Terruce se casaría con la señorita Marlowe por compromiso y no por amor. Quizás al final decidió marcharse que continuar con la obligación del matrimonio.

Enfurecida y casi con gritos Candy defendió a Terry.

—¡Nunca! ¡Terry no haría algo tan aberrante! ¡Él no es ningún cobarde! ¡Él siempre ha enfrentado sus problemas! ¡Jamás cometería una canallada de esas!— _Iba a seguir hablando pero el Duque de Granchester intervino._

—No permitiré que tal estupidez se vuelva a mencionar. Mi hijo es un caballero. Tiene principios y es honorable. Jamás faltaría a su palabra. Categóricamente le ordeno descartar esa idiotez–. _Muy enfurecido terminó de hablar Richard Grandchester. Profundamente le había ofendido dicha presunción._

Entonces otro detective tomó la palabra:

—Precisamente por eso los hemos reunido a ustedes. Por ser las personas más cercanas al desaparecido. Cada palabra, cada detalle que ustedes expresan nos ayudan a deducir nuestras conjeturas. No se moleste Duque de Grandchester, todo lo que estamos diciendo son posibles deducciones —. _Volviendo al tema el anterior expositor dijo:_

—Tal vez el señor Terruce sufría alguna decepción, dolor, depresión; algo que lo lastimó demasiado que lo motivó a suicidarse.

—Eso es absurdo, Terry tiene un espíritu inquebrantable. Es un guerrero que no saldría por la puerta fácil, definidamente tienen que descartar esa idea —. _Albert resopló por la burda conjetura de los policías._

_­_—¿Qué tan seguro está usted de eso Sr. Andrew? ¿Conocía a la perfección los sentimientos y pensamientos del señor Terruce para asegurar que no sufría ninguno de los sentimientos que mencioné?

Albert al igual que el resto quedó en silencio, todos recordaban que no era así. A la mente de todos vinieron los lamentables hechos del accidente de Susana, el compromiso forzado de Terry con ella, el dolor de Terry al terminar con Candy. En todos quedaba la duda, pero todos sabían que Terry sería incapaz de atentar contra su vida.

El silencio fue predominante en la habitación, entonces otro investigador habló:

—Asesinado, tal vez algún marido celoso del "Actor de Broadway", ¿Algún enemigo? —_El investigador fue interrumpido por Eleanor—:_

—Mi hijo nunca ha salido con ninguna chica ni mucho menos mantendría amoríos con alguna casada. Él, después de que terminó con la señorita Andrew se volvió más inescrutable. Siempre se mantenía aislado, es un chico solitario—. _En ese momento Eleanor y Candy se vieron. Con su mirada Eleanor le decía a Candy cuánto la había amado y extrañado Terry, mientras que Candy sintió la opresión en su corazón palideció y agachó la cabeza_—. Recuerde oficial que él estaba comprometido, ese día se iba a casar, definitivamente no se involucraría en alguna relación clandestina.

—Solitario…deja abierta la primer hipótesis señores ya que ustedes en silencio nos indican que el señor Terruce no era completamente feliz y, descartando un crimen pasional también pudo morir accidentalmente, pues según mis registros días y noches anteriores a su desaparición el señor Terruce se embriagaba considerablemente. A unas horas de realizar su matrimonio el señor Terruce estuvo en una cantina del cual dice el cantinero que su hijo bebió hasta vaciar todas las botellas de su barra; que era elevadísimo el nivel de embriaguez que Terruce y su amigo tenían porque se la pasaron toda la madrugada diciendo y recitando incoherencias. El punto señores, es que accidentalmente el señor Terruce pudo haberse golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y en estado inconsciente cayó al agua muriendo ya sea del golpe o ahogado.

El llanto de las mujeres: Eleanor y Candy interrumpió al oficial.

—Lamento tener que decir esto señora Baker, pero usted misma nos reveló que lo había visto la noche anterior en su departamento y que el señor Terruce había tomado excesivamente y que su estado de ánimo era muy pensativo. Tal vez a su hijo se le terminaron las botellas y salió en busca de más, por eso acudió al lugar que corroboró el cantinero, el cual dice que el amigo de su hijo salió primero y que al cabo de unos diez minutos después el señor Terruce se retiró de ese lugar. Probablemente en el trayecto de su casa fue asaltado y al poner resistencia fue herido de gravedad y los asaltantes para deshacerse del cuerpo lo tiraron desde el puerto a las aguas; esto lo basamos en que encontramos sangre cerca del embarcadero.

El llanto de las mujeres aumentó y también se unieron las exclamaciones de Albert y Richard Grandchester. El hecho de que encontraran sangre les preocupaba profundamente. Con las duras conjeturas que pasaban por su mente era muy difícil que pensaran lúcidamente, pero Albert preguntó:

—Un momento Señores, ¿Cómo es que Terry estuvo acompañado en la cantina?, pero si él no tiene amigos, es decir no acostumbraba a salir acompañado, ¿Quién era esa persona?

— Aún no lo sabemos. Están descartados sus compañeros de teatro pues a todos los hemos interrogado y ninguno acompañó al señor Terruce, de hecho la mayoría decía que el Sr. Terruce era muy hermético y que se limitaba a saludar a uno que otro, su relación era exclusivamente laboral. De los clientes de la cantina que la frecuentan seguido dijeron que nunca habían visto a ese hombre hasta esa noche; las únicas señas que nos proporcionaron es que era de la misma edad que su hijo, sus ropas eran finas y su vocabulario era igual de educado que el del señor Terruce. Los distinguieron porque hablaban y cantaban cosas raras, decían que a ambos se les notaba que eran de buena cuna. ¿Tienen ustedes idea de quien se puede tratar, será algún amigo o enemigo del Sr. Terruce, ¿Se les ocurre alguien? Porque también puede ser alguien que con engaños se acercó al señor Terruce para emborracharlo más de la cuenta al grado de embrutecerlo para posteriormente secuestrarlo.

—Secuestrado mi hijo, ¡Por Dios no puede ser! —_A punto de desfallecer alcanzó a decir Eleanor._

—¿Pero cómo, porqué, por quien? — _Preguntó Richard mientras sostenía y abrazaba a Eleanor._

—Tal vez quieran su dinero Duque de Grandchester, es un secreto a voces que tanto usted como la señora Eleanor Baker son los padres del señor Terruce; tal vez lo hayan secuestrado para pedir un cuantioso motín, alguna banda que lo haya ubicado como una cazable fortuna, al ser hijo de la más famosa actriz de Broadway y del millonario Duque de Grandchester querrán exprimirles hasta el último dólar señores. Además, antes de retirarse el señor Terruce estuvo hablando con una joven mujer rubia, elegante, muy guapa. La rememoró el cantinero y dijo que salieron juntos, después de que brevemente hablaron se tomaron su última copa y se marcharon.

— ¿Qué mujer? ¿Cómo que se retiró con ella?... acaso era una… —C_on su rostro desdibujado preguntó Candy._

—No señorita Andrew; la misteriosa mujer no era una prostituta, en ese lugar no hay mujeres que se les permita trabajar ahí. Es solamente una cantina en la que los clientes frecuentes son los trabajadores del puerto, del embarcadero, gente jornalera que se emborracha ahí. La joven mujer también tenía buen aspecto. La describen fina, sofisticada, la definían de la "highlife". ¿Tendrán idea de quien se trate? La señorita Marlowe desconocía también la existencia de dicha mujer en la vida del señor Terruce y al parecer esto la sorprendió e inquietó de sobremanera.

Todos inmutados por la última declaración del investigador buscaban lógica a la inesperada noticia.

—Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Seguiremos indagando en todas las hipótesis, referentes al posible secuestro. Tenemos que esperar a que se comuniquen con ustedes para pedir el rescate. Por lo pronto son los únicos resultados que tenemos damas y caballeros; sobra decir que seguiremos frenéticamente buscando. Solamente les pedimos una cosa: No hablen de esto con alguien más, ya que si se divulga lo del secuestro habrá muchos aprovechados que querrán extorsionarlos pidiéndoles el dinero del rescate y otros que por dar falsa información querrán recompensa, además nunca se sabe: El agresor puede ser alguien muy cercano que puede estar al tanto de toda esta información para cubrir su fechoría. Nuevamente nos disculpamos por los lamentables hechos que hemos expuesto pero desgraciadamente existen estas posibilidades. Seguiremos en contacto, hasta luego.

Se retiraron los detectives y policías dejando un ambiente lleno de dolor e impotencia en los habitantes de la mansión Baker. Un miedo oscuro y paralizador se alojó en ellos, en sus mentes se repetían las terribles conjeturas.

Richard depositó en un sillón a Eleanor y se dirigió a la vitrina de los vinos. Necesitaba urgentemente combatir la acidez que sufría su alma con un whisky.

Albert se acercó para tomar una copa también, su estómago estaba revuelto, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado.

Sorpresivamente Candy también se sirvió y de un trago bebió el whisky; al sentir las miradas atónitas de los presentes dijo:

—Discúlpenme, es incorrecto pero en este momento realmente necesito algo más fuerte que esfume lo que acabo de escuchar.

— Pero, si tú no bebes licor Pequeña, ¿Qué te pasa?— _le preguntó Albert sumamente preocupado._

—Albert, no puedo digerir todo esto, ¿Te imaginas cualquier suposición que resulte ser la verdad? Todas son terribles, temo por Terry. Y Susana: Con la mención de esa mujer tal vez intensificaron sus dudas y odio a mi persona. Albert ahora sí, sin evasivas ni postergaciones debo hablar con ella, espero que me apoyes permitiéndome verla.

—Ten paciencia Candy, todos debemos tener Fe en que Terry aparecerá sano y salvo, no hay que inquietarnos, necesitamos tener la cabeza bien fría para reaccionar correctamente y no dejar pasar ninguna pista. Respecto a Susana, buscaremos el tiempo adecuado para enfrentarla, recuerda que en este momento no esta en New York.

—Eleanor, ¿Y si el rebelde se nos ha fugado? —, A_ñadió El Duque de Grandchester_—. O sea cual sea su verdad, este asunto es y seguirá siendo un asunto de la familia. Recuerda la honorabilidad de mi apellido. Tendré que ocultar el hecho o por lo menos suavizarlo en lo que Terry da la cara, ¿O tú que sugieres querida Elly?

—Sí así de simple fuera no me opondría a nada que tú decidas Richard, pero la realidad es que estamos buscando a nuestro hijo, a quien no conoces lo suficiente porque a pesar de su rebeldía no haría una bajeza como la que le imputan. Yo temo por su vida, por su bienestar Richard —, _musitó Eleanor_—. Enfócate a encontrarlo y no te preocupes tanto por la discreción. Toma en cuenta que la mitad de New York ya sabe lo que ha sucedido; pero si te tranquiliza el hecho de cubrir al máximo la noticia por el escándalo así lo haré con la promesa de que tú me devolverás sano y salvo a mi hijo.

—Mi querida Elly, no me malinterpretes, te juro por lo más sagrado que me duele muchísimo la desaparición de nuestro hijo; estoy muriendo por el miedo de saber que lo hayan lastimado o de que no lo volvamos a ver. Si estoy tomando esta medida es para protegerlo, no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, buscaré la seguridad e integridad de nuestro hijo, no pararé hasta devolvértelo mi querida Elly.

Entonces todos conmovidos por las palabras de Richard, los invadió el sentimiento de dolor, Eleanor y Candy lloraron imparablemente, mientras que los caballeros Richard y Albert ahogaban el llanto en silencio.

Continuará…

Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç&Ç

_**¡¡¡Gracias Niñas por seguir aún conmigo…espero no haberlas defraudado tan pronto!!!**_

_**AMAYO 25: **__Perdóname por la golpiza que sufrió nuestro hermoso galán pero realmente era necesario dejarlo en ese estado, solamente así "noqueado" no se presentaría en esa boda, además no debe recordar ni cómo se llama ya luego lo explicaré. Y lo super importante le protegí todos sus órganos vitales solamente moretones, hinchazones, quebraduras y una que otra pequeña cicatriz que el tiempo le quitará porque lo seguiré dejando bello y hermoso como siempre. De la Gusa pues qué te digo cómo te gustaría que acabara? Ya tengo dos o tres ideas pero me encantaría saber a ti que te gustaría. Gracias por opinar y por tomarte un tiempecito para leerme. _

_**IVETT:**__Te confieso que a mí me dolieron más esos golpes que recibió mi amado Terry, pero ya sanará recuerda que nuestro galán es INQUEBRANTABLE, es tan fuerte como un roble y lo digo de cuerpo y alma… así que no temas por él ya que sabrá salir adelante como siempre lo ha hecho. Gracias por mantener tu lectura a mi fic._

_**MOONDAN: **__A mí también me dio lástima Susana, pobrecilla te imaginas lo que ha de haber sufrido con sus "deseos frustrados", ahora sí sabe lo que es amar a Dios en tierra ajena. Veamos a ver si con esa amarga experiencia entiende la lección y sino ya veremos cómo la hacemos entrar en razón. Sobre el Diplomático es un buen chico que también está pasando por una mala racha pero su inteligencia y valentía lo sacarán adelante al igual que a nuestro amado Terry. Mil gracias por mantenerte a mi lado._

_**ELHYZHAAAA: **__No te preocupes por nuestro galán de acero, es tan fuerte que resistirá solo es cuestión de que lo apapachemos muy bien. De la Gusy pobrecilla sí que da pena, pero ella se lo buscó, espero que ya con eso se aplaque. Gracias por no dejarme!_

_**LERINNE: **__Pobre Susana espero que con esto toque fondo y comprenda que estaba siendo muy egoísta y que rectifique su mal proceder. Yo creo que tanto Terry como el Diplomático se ayudarán mutuamente a enfrentar sus adversidades, algo bueno tiene que salir de esta amistad, por lo pronto Terry ya le ayudó. Gracias por seguirme._

_**MALINALLI: **__Juro infinitamente que tus palabras siguen disipando mis temores de escribir y publicar, por Dios cuánta energía positiva y motivante encuentro en tus reviews. No me cansaré de agradecerte siempre por tu gran apoyo. Por eso le pido a Dios de todo corazón que te bendiga para que pronto salgan de la terrible situación que pasan tú y tu amado esposo, yo tengo muchísima Fe que en breve esto será un mal recuerdo porque la normalidad y felicidad de antaño volverán a reinar en tu hogar. Te reitero mi apoyo incondicional para ayudarte en lo que necesites Amiga, ESTOY CONTIGO!. TQM._

_**LORENA: **__Bienvenida al mundo de mis ocurrencias extrañas, sabes que pienso que tal vez te gustaron mis dos primeros capítulos porque en ellos plasmé el dolor, el calvario, el sufrimiento, y la frustración de los deseos de Susana, porque en el fondo todas gozamos con el dolor de la acérrima enemiga de nuestra amada parejita C&T. Mi prueba de fuego será ver si sigo acaparando su atención con los siguientes capítulos, uf! Ese es mi reto, pero veamos que pasa. Gracias por leer mi fic!_


	4. El Enfrentamiento

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"**EL ENFRENTAMIENTO"**

Habían pasado ya casi nueve meses y la desaparición de Terry aún era un misterio, al reducir las posibles alternativas se negaban aceptar que estuviera muerto porque su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, en ningún hospital no hubo ningún paciente con las características de Terry. Con el poder del magnate y el duque se estableció una norma fuera de lo común en todos los hospitales, estaciones de tren y puertos, se instruyó al personal de estas empresas para que de manera confidencial se memorizaran la foto de Terry así como sus datos y características. Eso era con la finalidad de identificar a algún paciente o pasajero, si eso sucedía lo reportarían inmediatamente al Duque o Albert, de esta manera ellos permanentemente continuaban con la búsqueda masiva y minuciosa del joven Grandchester.

Y ese antiguo dolor se estaba adueñando de todas las personas que amaban y extrañaban a Terry, pues la incertidumbre, nostalgia y melancolía eran algunos de los tantos sentimientos que se adentraban en sus corazones, en los que la tristeza se enganchaba como telaraña que se forma con el pasar del tiempo, dando el aspecto de descuido, abandono y olvido del lugar donde se sitúan, y así era el semblante y ánimo de todos ellos.

Para Eleanor y Richard Grandchester la desgracia de Terry los había reunido nuevamente, su hijo era el lazo inmutable que toda su vida los uniría; ahora los acercaba para demostrarles que las cenizas pueden avivar en cualquier momento al fuego del amor, tal vez para ellos estaba prohibido y lejano el amor pasional pero eran libres de gozar y refrendar el amor auténtico que atizaba su madurez. Y eso era lo que el Duque de Grandchester le expresaba con hechos y palabras a Eleanor, ya que en ningún momento la dejó sola, a raíz del infortunio que sufrían Richard antepuso a Eleanor sobre todas las cosas y personas, inclusive sobre las exigencias y oposiciones de la Sra_. "Cara de Cerdo"_.

—La incertidumbre me esta matando, no puedo dormir todo lo que maquina mi mente es ¿Dónde estará Terry? ¿Cuál será ahora su suerte? ¿Cómo serán sus noches y días? ¿Habrá vencido al alcoholismo nuestro hijo? —_Le preguntaba con extrema angustia Eleanor a Richard_ —.

—Me aniquila la impotencia, me siento un ser insignificante…¿De qué me sirve todo el poder y la riqueza? Si en todo este tiempo no he logrado ni un atisbo que me guíe hacia nuestro hijo. — _Con el mismo triste sentimiento le respondió Richard_ —.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hijo? ¿Porqué no regresas? —_Con la mirada en el cielo y el rostro inundado en llanto Eleanor se rompía _—.

Entonces trincando ímpetus reprimidos, el Duque se acercó y abrazó alentadoramente a Eleanor.

—Elly, él volverá porque estoy seguro que así como heredó tus hermosos ojos, también tiene de ti esa forma férrea y eterna de amar y el amor que él siente por Candy lo hará volver— _Richard miraba fijamente a Eleanor, tratando de confirmar que no se equivocaba en sentir que ella aún lo amaba a él, y se atrevió a decirle_ — No adulo, ni presumo el gran amor que me tuviste Elly porque yo siento que nunca se apagó nuestro amor a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, pues los vestigios de la mente pueden debilitarse, pero la memoria del corazón es inquebrantable y nuestro sentimiento no ha caducado ante la vejez… yo nunca he dejado de amarte mi amada Eleanor.

—Richard, no creo que sea el momento oportuno para que te estés declarando, además no te olvides de tu posición social y sobre todo de tu estado civil. Considero inapropiadas tus palabras.

—No es mi intención inquietarte ni molestarte pero yo siempre he querido pedirte perdón por mis errores, quiero recuperar a Terry para decirle lo mismo que te he confesado a tí, y sobre todo porque deseo poner fin al comportamiento autodestructivo de nuestro hijo Terruce, tenemos que aniquilar esa atracción natural que tiene Terry hacia lo dañino, dame la oportunidad de que juntos saquemos de esa oscuridad a Terruce, por favor Eleanor no me rechaces, démosle esta oportunidad a Terry.

—Richard, pero en ti recae el honor de los Grandchester, toda tu familia espera que evites el escándalo que los pueda desprestigiar, además en estos tiempos de guerra tu país te necesita, ¡Cómo pretendes que te permita estar a mi lado! —_Con anhelo y tristeza le dijo Eleanor_—.

—Eleanor te he dicho que no pienso repetir los errores del pasado, y si anteriormente te lastimé ahora no quiero dejarte sola, no ahora que estas enfrentando el dolor más grande de tu vida. Tú y Terry son lo más importante en mi vida ya es tiempo de que lo demuestre, por esa razón no te dejaré sola ante esta amarga situación, y no daré valor a lo que la gente opine, Inglaterra siempre ha superado las guerras conmigo o sin mí, mi país sobrevivirá, no soy el rey mi querida Elly.

Recorriéndole por todo su torrente la inmensa felicidad que le brindaba Richard al declararle que ella y su hijo eran lo más importante, Eleanor se tranquilizó ya que internamente se sentía respaldada por el gran amor de su vida.

—Gracias Richard, es un gran apoyo el que me brindas.

—Gracias a ti mi amada Elly, por permitirme este acercamiento.

De esa manera Eleanor poco a poco fue aceptando la disposición y atenciones de Richard ya que para ella, él representaba el vivo retrato de su hijo, además el Duque se había convertido en su aliciente más cercano para asirse y sobrevivir día a día la larga agonía.

Para ambos tal como eran sus largos y sinuosos días igual lo eran las noches, en cada minuto trataban de llenar el vacío de Terry, contándose las memorias y anécdotas que tenían de él, aunque eran pocas por la triste historia que yacía en el injusto y erróneo pasado, ellos trataban de esa manera evadir el dolor, hablando todo el tiempo y consolándose mutuamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albert tampoco se derrotaba ante la fallida búsqueda, él como auténtico y leal caballero mantenía su palabra en seguir con la determinada localización de Terry, entre noches de desvelo y largos días de trabajo incansablemente seguía en su afán de encontrar a su entrañable amigo. Esforzadamente hacía acopio de todo su valor para esfumar el dolor de Candy, tenía que despejar los temores de su Pequeña, temía que de tanto llanto su corazón se vaciara, se endureciera o lo peor que dejara de latir.

—¡Oh, Dios Mío! — _Clamó tras no encontrar nada de información_ —, Candy se enfurecía consigo cada vez que leía los periódicos, diariamente en las mañanas era lo primero que hacía, devoraba las letras en su incansable búsqueda de indicios o noticias de Terry.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la impotencia, Terry no estaba allí, ella deseaba con todo su corazón que volviera, lo extrañaba tanto, pero ¿de qué servía? La lógica decía que si hubiera querido volver, ya lo habría hecho. Además su sentido común le decía, algo mucho más doloroso: Terry nunca sería para ella, tal vez él ni siquiera la amaba ya que con pesadez recordó que en el pasado él eligió a Susana y ahora su cabeza explotaba cada vez que pensaba en la rubia mujer que lo acompañó aquella noche de su desaparición, los celos la enervaban.

Albert recargado en la puerta de la habitación de la Pecosa, observaba el desquiciante torbellino de ideas y sentimientos que atormentaban a su Pequeña.

—Tranquila Pequeña, con esa actitud no lograrás nada.

—¡No lo sé! Si al menos supiéramos dónde está Terry… si supiéramos que le ha ocurrido.

Albert permaneció en silencio.

—Albert, yo sé que tú piensas que está muerto, tú crees que solo muerto renunciaría a todo lo que anhelaba, pero y si se cansó de todo esto, tal vez la fama, Susana y yo no lo supimos comprender, tal vez lo orillamos a que se fugara con esa fulana, tú sabes Albert que Terry ha sufrido desde que era pequeño, quizás haya decido iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todos nosotros que le hemos hecho daño inconscientemente, El Duque de Grandchester, Eleanor, Susana y yo sin querer lo hemos decepcionado de alguna forma; solamente tú Albert nunca lo ha defraudado, tú siempre lo apoyaste, siempre fuiste leal, fiel y noble con Terry, tú siempre fuiste bueno con él Albert.

En ese momento el rostro de Albert se entristeció recordó la última vez que había visto a Terry en Chicago. Terry se encontraba tan borracho que peleaba con él en la cantina. Recordó con amargura el intento fallido de Terry por ver a Candy; Albert se reprochó a sí mismo haber intervenido ese encuentro, _—Si no hubiera interferido tal vez su historia sería otra se decía en silencio Albert—._

—¿Qué te pasa Albert?, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Después de un triste suspiro y con la mirada esquiva Albert se dirigió a ella.

—Sí Pequeña, estoy bien sólo recordaba a Terry, ha sido muy doloroso para nosotros vivir su ausencia, sólo ruego que donde quiera que esté se encuentre bien.

—Yo aún lo hecho de menos —_Y con la mano en su pecho Candy decía_ — Su recuerdo me duele como si me incrustaran en mi corazón una daga.

Albert le pasó el brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla, para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola.

—Lo has amado tanto Pequeña, que temo por ti, hasta donde te afectará su ausencia.

—No lo sé Albert, pero mi cabeza enloquece al pensar que murió y mi corazón explota cuando pienso que pudo huir con esa tipa. Estoy enloqueciendo con la dualidad de Terry, no debo desconfiar de él, sé que sería incapaz pero mi consuelo se ahuyenta al pensar que su silencio y lejanía son causados por la muerte.

—Tranquila Pequeña, yo seguiré buscándolo en todos los rincones, él tarde que temprano aparecerá y nos explicará sus razones. No debemos juzgarlo, sabrá Dios porqué situación esté pasando y nosotros aquí suspirando y debatiendo injustamente… sin ayudarlo.

—Es mejor que vayamos a desayunar.

_._ Candy no podía olvidar a su amado rebelde, día a día se fue adentrando en un infierno, de noche medio dormida se agitaba y se movía entre las sábanas buscando el inalcanzable descanso, poco a poco se volvió un ser taciturno tal como lo era Terry; de día la inquietaba la sensación de percibir su presencia, lo buscaba desesperadamente a su alrededor luego tristemente al darse cuenta que eran mal jugadas de su mente, volvía a preguntarse ¿Dónde se encontraba, con quién estaría y porqué?

Llegaba el otoño y no aparecía ninguna favorable novedad.

La lucha interna de la Pecosa se debatía entre sentirse celosa, herida y traicionada, eran sentimientos que no le cabían; pero el hecho de imaginarse a Terry con otra mujer y sobre todo su cobarde y egoísta actitud la hacían que lo odiara. Al sentir el desbocado latir de su corazón se lamentaba y arrepentía de dudar y desconfiar en él, sabía que era injusta, se recriminaba pensar eso de él aunque fuera una ráfaga ese pensamiento no debería cruzar su cabeza ni por un segundo.

Con preocupación Albert y Patty vieron que en todos esos meses que desprendieron las hojas del calendario de la misma manera a Candy los nefastos hechos le habían arrancado las sonrisas, veían que ineludiblemente empezaba a consumirse en la incertidumbre. Por esa razón acordaron distraerla, saldrían de paseo, de compras y si lograban convencerla para asistir a cenas y tal vez asombrosamente a los bailes que tanto odiaba Candy. Tendrían que aventurarse a la ardua lucha que esto representaba, pero desafiadamente lo harían pues más temían que Candy sucumbiera ante la tristeza de su pérdida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nadie se apiadó de Susana quien tuvo que ocultarse hasta de sus amigos y afectos, avergonzada y humillada tuvo que cambiarse de casa, todo por evadir el escándalo de afrontar el amarillismo con que los reporteros en busca de información para cubrir sus notas, se plantaban fuera de la casa de las Marlowe.

Últimamente, Susana casi siempre estaba en cama, indispuesta, su mesa de noche estaba saturada de medicamentos, el corazón desolado de su madre además de combatir el desánimo de su hija, ahora también enfrentaba el nuevo padecimiento que no la dejaba vivir, las constantes jaquecas de la rubia.

Susana luchaba por vencer ese sentimiento, ya que se daba cuenta del dolor que le ocasionaba a su madre, también le fastidiaba detener su vida y sus proyectos inútilmente, pero ese coraje no era suficiente para picar su orgullo y levantarse de la miseria en la que se estaba perdiendo, anhelaba volver a encender la chispa de su vida. En pocas ocasiones, un ímpetu nuevo la embargaba y se creía capaz de enfrentar al mundo, pero momentos después, el optimismo se desmoronaba y la apatía volvía, así Susana regresaba nuevamente a ese laxo letargo que atemorizaba enormemente a su Madre.

—Susy, me parte el alma verte así hija, por el amor de Dios reacciona, no debes rendirte no permitas que sea el fin del mundo hija, por favor hazlo por mí, prefiéreme a mí a ese despiadado hombre, ¡Qué no te das cuenta que yo estoy muriendo junto contigo!

—Perdóname mamá, pero no tengo fuerzas por más que trato de reanimarme esto me vence, este amor me consume.

—Susy ten orgullo, ten amor propio, ubícate hija, Terruce nunca te correspondió, date cuenta que solo te estas dañando — _Susana interrumpió _—..

—Ya lo sé mamá —_gritó Susana_— ¡Pero tú no puedes entenderlo! ¡Tú nunca has amado, tal vez quisiste a mi padre, pero no le entregaste tu alma como lo hice yo con Terry! Lo he extrañado terriblemente en todos estos meses, y si él ya esta muerto, yo también moriré de pena.

—Pero Susy, tú ya rompiste el compromiso, —_digo si así lo podemos llamar después de la gran humillación que te hizo pasar pensó la Sra. Marlowe_ — Aunque Terry aparezca ya no te pertenecerá, ya no volverá contigo Susy, de cualquier forma tú te tienes que olvidar de él, probablemente ya está muerto y nunca lo volverás a ver hija, tienes que superar esto.

—Por eso muero mamá, porque la pena está clavada en mi alma, vivo o muerto Terry no será para mí y eso es algo con lo que yo no puedo vivir. Sí efectivamente he renunciado a él, pero eso no significa que ya lo haya sacado de mi corazón.

—¡Susy ya deja el luto de tu boda!, date cuenta que ya bastante te has dejado en la autocompasión, por favor. —¿Cuánto tiempo piensas representar esta figura trágica? —_le preguntó entre llantos y quebrantos._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gracias al apoyo que recibieron del Duque de Grandchester, hicieron venir a cuanto médico famoso había en Europa y Estados Unidos. Así como era la búsqueda frenética e imparable del Duque de Grandchester por encontrar a su hijo, de la misma manera actuó con Susana al ver cómo se deterioraba su salud, le patrocinó todos los tratamientos de cuanto especialista les indicaban, hubo un sin fin de médicos, todos la examinaron, analizaron y diagnosticaron, hasta uno que no era muy común en esos tiempos y que se hacía reputar como psicólogo, pero no lograron nada, ella seguía enferma, abatida, hundida en una intensa depresión.

Candy sin perder más tiempo, fue en busca de Susana, necesitaba urgentemente aclarar las cosas con ella, le parecía inadmisible que Susana desconfiara de ella y Terry; y más aún, después del informe que recibieron de los detectives referente a la rubia mujer que salió acompañándolo de la cantina. La Pecosa pensaba que debía parar a toda costa ese mezquino pensamiento que se seguía propagando dañándola principalmente a ella y a su amado actor.

Al llegar al nuevo domicilio de las Marlowe, Candy se sorprendió de ver el lugar donde ahora vivían se ubicaba en un lugar muy exclusivo, la monumental casona mostraba derroche en su costosa y victoriana arquitectura, con obviedad se mostraba el distinto estilo de vida de Susana, y todo esto derivaba del compromiso "moral" que el Duque de Grandchester sentía con ella después del inesperado y triste desenlace que tuvo la otrora con Terry.

Al tocar Candy el timbre de la lujosa mansión le abrió una sirvienta y le indicó que aguardara en el vestíbulo, al cabo de unos minutos una enfermera le indicó que la siguiera, en ese trayecto la Pecosa pudo percibir que todos los habitantes de ahí estaban contagiados de desconsuelo, todos los sirvientes con los que se había encontrado tenían miradas apesadumbradas, notó que las cosas se hacían con un lóbrego silencio, era inevitable respirar la amargura que flotaba en ese lugar.

Al entrar Candy a la recamara de Susana no esperaba encontrarse con ese inverosímil rostro enfermizo con gesto melancólico, Candy ahogó un llanto al verla tan demacrada y delgada. No era la misma que había dejado meses atrás, rebosante de belleza y salud. Susana, la hermosa ex actriz llena de vida, ahora en su papel de mártir estaba creando "su famosa leyenda" a base de su malograda y triste historia de amor; situación que tal vez en el fondo le agradaba pues era algo que con su incipiente carrera sobre el escenario no había logrado: Que su nombre estuviera en boca de todos.

Su lacónica salud a su madre le provocaba angustia, dolor e impotencia ya que veía que de la belleza de Susana nada quedaba, también ésta la había abandonado: bajó de peso y perdió las coquetas formas de su silueta, su piel palideció hasta el tono lívido y su cabello rubio se tornó opaco. Candy interiormente estaba sorprendida con la escena que presenciaba, se preguntaba dónde estaba aquella lozana y frondosa Susana, lo que ahora tenía frente de ella no era ni la más remota semejanza del ser que tiempo atrás había sido su imponente rival de amor, ahora era el ser que inundaba de pena todo el ambiente con su interminable congoja.

Candy en su fuero interno estaba lidiando la lucha emocional de enfrentar con ánimo y sabiduría a Susana, pero había algo que se lo impedía, y era que empezaba sentirse partícipe nuevamente de la desgracia de Susana. Candy quien siempre había tenido la alegría, la chispa y la forma para llegar al corazón de toda la gente, en ese momento no podía emitir ni una sola palabra, no reconocía el sentimiento que la embargaba en ese momento.

—Candy, en verdad eres tú? — _Preguntó sorprendida Susana._

—Si, Susana…—_ tardó en responder, y titubeante preguntó_ — ¿Puedo pasar?—.

Dando un profundo suspiro y con la vista en la nada, Susana le permitió el acceso.

—Susana yo te quiero explicar que— _En ese momento Candy fue interrumpida por Susana._

—Los sueños florecientes están bien, pero se marchitan tan pronto con el viento frío— _Emitió Susana._

A Candy le dolieron esas palabras y se preguntaba como una simple frase expresaba tanta amargura. Pero esa tristeza no sería suficiente para bajar su defensa ante la decaída Susana, la Pecosa no cedería en esta ocasión como lamentablemente lo había hecho en el pasado.

—Sabes, yo solía observarlo en sus solitarios ensayos, Terry acostumbraba a quedarse en el teatro después de que todos nos retirábamos para ensayar sólo, yo me escondía para contemplarlo todo el tiempo sin que se diera cuenta de que ahí yo estaba.

Incapaz de interrumpirla Candy escuchaba a Susana, se percató que al mencionar a Terry solamente así Susana esbozaba una sonrisa y su voz sonaba con vida.

—La forma de hablar y de moverse de Terry era tan hechizante, tan hipnotizante que te atrapaba. Terry era un hombre del cual era tan fácil enamorarse pero imposible de olvidar… o dime Candy, ¿ tú ya lo olvidaste, ya pudiste borrar su recuerdo, o aún lo amas?

—No, Susana, hay separaciones en vida que te dejan el sabor a muerte… yo también sé de ese dolor del que hablas, no eres la única que ha sufrido por él. —_Tomando aire y valor, Candy finalmente decide exponerle lo que su corazón había sufrido_ —. Interiormente durante todos estos meses en silencio me he odiado por haber tomado a Terry como el premio disputado entre tú y yo; me he reprochado mil veces mi actitud y la decisión que tomé en nuestra fría despedida en el hospital; todas las noches le pido perdón en silencio a Terry por no haberle permitido expresar sus sentimientos. Sabes Susana, yo nunca le día a Terry la oportunidad de que decidiéramos juntos, yo le impuse mi decisión, mi justicia, tal vez yo pude haber evitado que él te dejara plantada. — _Con una amarga sonrisa, después de hacer una pausa Candy continúa desahogándose _—. Yo pretendía establecer orden cuando mi equilibrio se había esfumado, mi raciocinio se evaporó, y yo sólo veía a una frágil Susana que renunciaba a la vida por la felicidad de Terry. Yo supuse que mi alma gemela: Terry pensaría, reaccionaría igual que yo, y él al aceptar sin ninguna palabra de oposición mi decisión eso me confirmó que él estaba viendo y sintiendo lo mismo que yo, que sobre nuestra renunciación a nuestro amor ineludiblemente venía la única solución para ti. En silencio como tantas veces pactamos esa dolorosa solución. . . No puedo creer que Terry se haya acobardado, pero si te falló a ti Susana que le ofreciste tu vida, porque me tendría que cumplir a mí su palabra si yo nada le di a cambio al fin de cuentas fue un acuerdo mudo el nuestro. Si realmente lo amas ruégale a Dios que se encuentre sano y salvo donde quiera que esté y ya deja de pensar idioteces, no desperdicies tu vida y tampoco pretendas arruinar la nuestra lanzando tanto veneno al propagar tus absurdos pensamientos.

Apenas iniciaba la tan anhelada y postergada discusión entre Susana y Candy cuando inesperadamente la Sra. Marlowe se introdujo a la recámara de su hija y al ver que se encontraba en compañía de Candy inmediatamente estalló en cólera agrediendo verbalmente a la Pecosa.

—Pero qué cinismo tienes, qué desfachatez te domina, cómo se te ocurre presentarte aquí, o es que ya se acabó tu luna de miel que por eso hasta hoy das la cara. ¿Dónde está el ingrato de tu amante? Te mandó por delante para que le despejes el camino. _—un grito ensordecedor de parte de Candy la calló —._

—¡Basta Sra. Marlowe!, no le permito que me ofenda de esa manera, he venido hablar con Susana para aclarar sus distorsionadas ideas que tiene respecto a mí y a Terry.

—A ese tipo ni lo menciones, mira cómo ha dejado a mi hija,_ —ahora Candy la interrumpió —._

—No quiere que mencione su nombre pero sí vive a costa de los Grandchester, vaya eso sí que es irónico.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer esa familia con mi hija, desde que ese Terruce se cruzó por el camino de Susana la ha hecho sufrir despiadadamente, no se merece el amor de Susy.

—Sra. Marlowe, la vida llevó a Terry a donde está al igual que a Susana. Si tienen faltas son derivantes de las circunstancias y no porque sean naturalmente inclinados hacia el mal. No debería juzgar a Terry tan duramente sin conocer sus desventuras y pesares, es un buen hombre que ha sufrido lo que nadie.

—¡Va!, lo que me faltaba, tener que escuchar en mi casa tus estupideces, encima de que le has contribuido en desgraciarle la vida a mi hija, ahora también pretendes que escuchemos tu sermón, mejor lárgate antes de que te eche de mi casa con mis propias manos.

—Su casa?... ya veo… qué triste que el precio que pagó por su ambición haya recaído en la salud física y emocional de Susana —_en ese momento se acercó a Candy a quien pretendía sacar personalmente —._

—¡Ni una palabra más, te marchas o te saco!_ —En tono desafiante le ordenó a Candy—._

—Susana, escúchame, debemos terminar nuestra conversación por favor_ —Se aferraba Candy para hablar con Susana—._

Pero ya no hubo respuesta de Susana, ya que evadió la mirada y pregunta de Candy, permaneciendo inmutable ante la escena de lo que ahí sucedía con las presentes. Al ver que ya no tenía la atención de Susana, Candy decidió marcharse antes de que la Sra. Marlowe se atreviera a sacarla, y se retiraba no por temor a la agresión a que fuera sujeta, más bien lo hacía para evitar que su extremado enojo la hiciera enfrentarse ferozmente a ese par de hostiles mujeres, y que en consecuencia esto le provocara un nuevo escándalo.

La agresiva reacción de la madre de Susana no había irritado tanto a Candy como lo había hecho la cobarde y esquiva actitud de Susana al negarse a continuar hablando con ella, pero antes de irse nuevamente la Pecosa se paró en frente de la ex actriz a quien le sujetó el rostro con sus manos para forzarla a que la mirara mientras le decía esto último:

—Susana no sabes "actuar" como una verdadera mujer, pero yo sí se muy bien lo que es amar, desear y luchar desesperadamente por todo ello, por algo distinto, por algo mejor… algo que tú nunca sabrás con esa mediocre, egoísta y derrotada actitud.

Ya sin más que decir Candy se retiró golpeando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí.

_C O N T I N U A R Á…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**¡¡¡Hasta aquí chicas me alcanzó la tinta para escribirles el último capítulo de esta deformada historia. Niñas les agradezco infinitamente su tiempo y paciencia para leerme!!!**_

_**ELHYZHA:**_ Hola Chica, es un placer volverte a "ver" por aquí, y efectivamente he querido mostrar el sufrimiento de Susana, ya que el hecho de haberse "quedado" con Terry, no significaba que tendría su final feliz de princesita ¡Nada, nada de eso…Que sufra! O no? Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo mis loqueras.

_**NASHTINKA**_: ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por animarte a leer este fanfic en el cual fue necesario que Terry sufriera esa tunda (para que le acomoden las ideas y luche por Candy) jajaja, no es verdad ya que me dolió el alma escribir semejante osadía en contra de mi amado Terry, a quien el amor, las circunstancias y la vida misma le irán quitando esa terquedad que solo le ocasiona tantos problemas.

_**LERINNE**_: Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero desgraciadamente existen ese tipo de personas (como la Sra. Marlowe) que anteponen sus intereses propios aún por encima de la felicidad de sus seres "queridos"…pero ya verás cómo paga esta señora sus mezquindades.

_**MARIA:**_ ¡No llores! Recuerda que Terry es _Inquebrantable_ tal vez en este momento su cuerpo esté menguado, pero su espíritu indomable lo sacará adelante. Susana tristemente no se da cuenta que con actuar así ella misma se está dando sus dosis de amargura y envenenamiento mortal, pues su alma se le secará con tanto egoísmo, soledad y mediocridad…de ella depende si se salva o no. Espero mantener tu atención, hasta luego!

_**MOONDAN**_: Hola querida Niña, gracias por tus porras… siento tan bonito cuando leo tus reviews y por eso no quiero que te angusties, nuestro Terry aparecerá tarde o temprano no te apures ya que yo sería incapaz de dañar al motor de mi vida osea Terry. Cuídate Niña Preciosa, hasta luego.

_**MALINALLI:**_ ¿Qué onda Amiga, estuve esperando tu y nada? Espero no te moleste que ya haya decidido subir este capítulo, pero también lo hice porque sé que estarás muy ocupada con la GF y no te quiero desconcentrar en lo que dura el evento, al cual tienes que echarle todas las ganas del mundo para que saques adelante a tu amado galán.

Respecto a mi fic te tengo una sorpresita con el Diplomático, así es que no te preocupes por él, te voy a consentir porque le brindaré unas cualidades muy familiarizadas contigo (bueno con tu esposo) creo que por eso te va a gustar más este personaje.

Espero contar con tu comprensión en mi "acelerada" publicación pero quiero poner de mi parte para que estés enfocada al cien por ciento en tu debut en la Guerra Florida 2009 en donde estoy segura que harás un excelentísimo papel. ¡Animo y Suerte Amiga! TQM.


	5. El Encierro

CAPÍTULO 5

"EL ENCIERRO"

_Francia, Diciembre 1916_

Bañado en sudor y respirando el olor de sus propias suciedades el "Diplomático" despertó en una oscura y húmeda celda llena de sabandijas. Observó a todos los individuos que estaban allí presentes y, a una que otra rata que roía las vasijas despostilladas y tiradas en el suelo ya sin una pizca de alimento.

Sus sentidos estaban aturdidos y pese a su confusión lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de aquel hombre inconsciente y cubierto de sangre que podía estar muerto, no dudaba en que así hubiese sido, estaba demasiado angustiado por él, pero en ese instante lo invadió la esperanza de aún encontrarlo vivo, pensó que el torniquete que con sus últimas fuerzas le aplicó a su pierna hubiese frenado el leve desangramiento que sufría.

—Bienvenido al "Escondite del Diablo" —_escuchó que le decían_—. De este lugar jamás te podrás fugar.

El tiempo pasó, no podría decir cuánto, lo último que recordaba era sentir el movimiento del barco que se debatía entre la fuerza del viento y las olas, en donde a oscuras y con el esforzado valor y coraje trató de sanar la herida de su amigo, eso lo hizo hasta que fue consciente ya que finalmente se desvaneció a causa de sus propias heridas y por su energía agotada.

Ahora estaba en un pavoroso lugar; el bullicio, la suciedad y humedad que ambientaba ese sitio no le permitían identificar dónde se encontraba, él seguía en su soliloquio mental cuando nuevamente le hablaron.

—Una herida insignificante cerca del hombro izquierdo si la hubieras recibido quince centímetros más abajo y habrías sido hombre muerto. —_le dijo un anciano hombre que se acercó a él_—.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Han visto a mi amigo?

—Los arrojaron a esta mazmorra como viles animales, y si tu amigo es aquel bulto despídete de él, ya que no tardan en sacarlo de aquí puesto que estorba y apesta. Los carceleros esporádicamente sólo vienen a fijarse si ya murieron para deshacerse de ustedes.

Entonces el joven elegante enfocó su mirada hacia el rincón que señalaba el anciano y con trabajo miró al mismo tiempo que intentaba borrar la imagen desagradable que percibían sus pupilas.

— ¿Muerto? —_con dolor murmuró_—.

— ¿Qué le ha hecho pensar semejante tontería? ¡Acérquese! —_le respondieron._

Se tambaleó y con dificultad logró llegar al rincón indicado, con sus ojos llorosos a causa del esfuerzo se acercó y tocó el brazo de Terry, su piel estaba fría, tenía los labios lívidos pero vio el débil ascenso y descenso de su pecho y esto le avivó su anhelo de aún poder salvar a su defensor.

—A ti probablemente una navaja te ha rozado cerca del hombro, pero no es nada serio, es una rasgadura que sólo hay que cuidar de que no se te infecte y por la pérdida de sangre y mala alimentación lógicamente te sientes débil y mareado, pero lo malo es con tu amigo. —_Entonces otro hombre habló_—.

—Se ha agitado durante todas estas noches y en el delirio de la fiebre llama y llama a una "Candy", nosotros hicimos lo que pudimos. Contigo tuvimos suerte porque sólo tuviste un gran rasguño, pero tu amigo tiene una herida que aún no terminamos de curar pues no se deja sujetar, a simple vista parece un animal herido pero increíblemente tiene impulsos de bestia, —_sorprendido le relataba_— Ayudó una improvisada "ligadura" que traía en su muslo para que no se desangrara, pero él no pone nada de su parte, no quiere reaccionar.

*********

Mientras las imágines y los sonidos bombardeaban el subconsciente de Terry, quien en su profundo coma deambulaba entre los recuerdos y anhelos que frustraban y avivaban su vida.

Hasta ese día lamentablemente Candy no era la dueña de Terruce Grandchester pero sí lo era de su amor, de sus recuerdos; y en esa fantasía ella tenía el poder de arrebatárselo de sus garras a la muerte pues en sus alucinaciones Terry escuchaba que Candy lo llamaba y le decía:

"_Terry no puedo perderte… Te he estado esperando toda mi vida… Quédate conmigo… Aguanta por mí… Hazlo por nuestro amor… Te lo ruego_".

Y tan intensa era la pugna contra la muerte que Terry casi sentía como su amor por Candy lo sacaba del tornado que lo conducía a la oscura eternidad, el ver a su Pecosa le inyectaba los bríos que luchaban para vencer la languidez mortal que tenía dominado a su cuerpo. ¡Era inverosímil la conexión que existía entre estos enamorados!

Pero también pensar en su futura esposa, en la vida indeseable a lado de Susana lo atemorizaba demasiado, aunado a la incertidumbre de saber lo que le aguardaba a "su regreso". Esas eran las pesadas razones que lo anclaban a ese lóbrego letargo del que no quería despertar, pues si es que era capaz de ver un nuevo amanecer ese pensamiento era motivo suficiente para hacerlo NO desear volver a la vida.

*********

Durante los siete días que fue el tiempo en que transcurrió el trayecto que llevó a ambos jóvenes de América a Europa, ni el golpeteo constante de las bravas olas contra el casco del barco hicieron reaccionar al mismo tiempo al par de agonizantes muchachos que fueron arrojados como piltrafas en una de las bodegas del primer nivel de ese barco de la naviera militar francesa.

Apenas se pudo sostener de pie y luchando por mantener el equilibrio total de su adolorido cuerpo el valiente y abatido joven "elegante" se esforzó por reunir las fuerzas necesarias para retomar su intento por salvar a su "amigo"; al cual le examinaba la herida de su pierna y llegó a la conclusión de que no lucía fatal, pero que requería de minuciosos cuidados para que no consiguiera poner en peligro a su defensor.

Debido a la acertada reacción de Terry de encogerse en posición fetal al ver que le incrustarían la espada en el estómago, ésta no llegó a esa parte sino que atinó a la pierna del actor, recibiendo la delgada herida en el muslo. Gracias a su suerte y a la sagacidad del aristócrata el arma no llegó al hueso ni rasgó ningún nervio que lo pudieran dejar cojo, pero la cascada de sudor no paraba de mojar la frente del noble, y esto era la muestra inminente de la amenaza de infección de la que sería víctima si no era atendido urgentemente.

¿Qué no debería ya haber recuperado el conocimiento? ¿Cómo le adormeceremos el dolor? ¿Cómo sanaremos esa herida? —_Preguntaba el Diplomático a los habitantes de la celda_.

Lo único que tenemos clandestinamente aquí es brea, si cauterizas con ella tal vez logres aminorar el peligro de infección, aunque sería muy doloroso para él.

— ¿Es absolutamente necesario? ¿No hay otra alternativa?

Contigo la aplicamos… además son más dolorosas las calamidades que está sufriendo el pobre infeliz, recuerda que está inconsciente probablemente ni cuenta se dé, y si lo llega a sentir ten la seguridad que con eso despertará.

Pero es que aquí todo es tan insano que podría ser peor —. _Pensó en voz alta el Diplomático_.

Inmediatamente enfurecido uno de los salvajes hombres le respondió.

¡Perfecto Poderoso! Puedes llevarlo al mejor hospital de Francia, sólo es cuestión de que escapes de ésta prisión, cargues en tus fuertes brazos al bulto ese para que reciba la mejor atención médica que deseas. ¡Vamos hazlo idiota! Para nada nos necesitas a nosotros y a las apestosas cosas que te podamos brindar. ¡Imbécil! Solo te aviso que con estas sucias manos te alimentamos a ti y al otro, gracias a nuestros apestosos alimentos lograron sobrevivir, nuestros estúpidos cuidados sirvieron para que ahora estés de hocicón.

Avergonzado por la injusta e imprudente indiscreción que cometió, el Joven "Elegante" se disculpó.

¡Por Dios!, tienes toda la razón es sólo que me dejé llevar por la desesperación pero, no pretendía ser ingrato les pido disculpas por mi boca floja, ya que sin su ayuda yo tal vez ya sería un bulto tres metros bajo tierra —. _En actitud decidida y valerosa el amigo de Terry les dijo _— Muy bien, no seré víctima de la ineptitud yo lo cauterizaré.

Anonadados por la imprevista y brava reacción que no admitía discusión el resto de los prisioneros asintieron la decisión del "Elegante".

De acuerdo señores, pásenme todo lo que me pueda servir para curar a mi amigo—.

Les solicitó en animado tono el convaleciente hombre que en ese momento se convertiría en un emergente "médico" (que aunque dadas las circunstancias y materiales que emplearía necesitaría forzosamente un milagro).

Tal parecía que el espíritu de Stear lo había invadido puesto que se valdría de su ingenio y creatividad para enmendar (o más bien arriesgarse) en la curación, esto lo haría aprovechando los carentes recursos y apostándole toda su Fe y corazón para que su invento fuera efectivo.

De pronto le arrimaron brea, poca agua, un paño, una que otra yerba, ollas, hasta tela sucia y demás cosas que en su momento podrían ser de utilidad.

—Amigo me podrías dar poco de ese licor, no lo bebas todo, algún día te lo pagaré y muy bien. Ahora lo necesito para desinfectar y para ayudarlo a recuperar el conocimiento.

Efectivo fue su poder de convencimiento para adquirir el valioso líquido que ayudó en gran medida a limpiar y esterilizar la herida de Terry.

Nuevamente el espíritu de un Cornwell se hacía manifiesto en el Diplomático, ya que tenía el elegante estilo de persuadir a las personas con su aire de superioridad y toque sofisticado lo logró tal como si hubiese sido Archie, y sin olvidar como se desenvolvió con el liderazgo y nobleza de Albert, tal parecía que los "amigos" de Terry se hacían presentes espiritualmente para ayudarlo por medio de ese enigmático e inteligente "Diplomático".

Entonces el joven elegante procedió hacer fuego con dos piedras que milagrosamente también le facilitaron, sobre las ollas calentó la brea y en otra lograron cocer las yerbas. Finalmente ya cuando tuvo todo listo el Diplomático subió las mangas de lo que restaba de su camisa y dio instrucciones a los hombres.

—Señores será mejor que nos apresuremos con esto, ya no tarda el carcelero en dar su ronda además, ya casi no pasa luz y la humedad apaga muy pronto al fuego, por favor necesito que me ayuden a sujetar fuertemente la cabeza, las piernas y los brazos del "bulto".

Todos obedecieron y en cuestión de segundos el Diplomático inició la curación; su fiero orgullo y decisión no lo hicieron dudar en tocar el cuerpo de Terry que yacía inmóvil en el improvisado catre. Cinco, diez o quince minutos no supo con exactitud el tiempo que transcurrió rápidamente. Al aplicar el líquido caliente en la herida un gemido se escapó de labios del actor, pero sus ojos siguieron cerrados. Mojó un trapo y con él le refrescó la mejilla, tenía una palidez que no le gustaba nada, y después de ver ese desmejorado semblante, el Diplomático no dudó en utilizar totalmente de una vez por todas la brea en la insalubre herida de su amigo.

¡Maldita sea! — _gritó por fin el actor_.

Con su nariz aparentemente fracturada, un ojo totalmente cerrado por la hinchazón y el otro ojo a medio abrir Terry volvió a la vida, con un enloquecido grito de dolor y con un torrente de maldiciones se dirigía a todos, mientras que fue incapaz de moverse pues aún lo tenían sujetado completamente de pies a cabeza, se fijó en todos e inmediatamente identificó al compañero de su última parranda, y le dijo:

—Pero, ¿Qué demonios me haces? ¿No te bastó con la paliza que recibí para que todavía tú me tortures?

—¡Tranquilo amigo! Sólo estoy tratando de curarte —_le respondió desesperadamente_ — uno de los malditos que nos atacaron te alcanzó a herir y por la cantidad de sangre que perdiste llevas mucho tiempo inconsciente, tenía que cauterizarte la herida con brea caliente para evitar que se te infectara.

—¿Quién diablos te dijo que así se sana una herida, dime matasanos dónde aprendiste tu salvaje método?—_pero Terry paró de atacar verbalmente al Elegante al percatarse del inimaginable lugar donde se encontraban, y al ver y escuchar a los tipos que aún lo sostenían fuertemente inmóvil, éste más se exasperó_.

—Y ustedes que esperan para soltarme, es mejor que me dejen de una vez!** ¡Lâche-mai!** (¡Suéltenme!)—_con la última brizna de fuerza y hablándoles también en francés Terry les ordenó a los hombres_.

—Ya déjenlo por favor —_pidió el Diplomático._

—Pero y si nos ataca — _dijo dudoso un hombre._

—**¡Ne t' inquietes pas'!** (¡No te preocupes!) —_le respondió._

—**¡Ne!** (¡No!) —_insistió el pobre hombre asustado._

—Por Dios! Pero si este hombre no puede ni con su alma, ¡Cómo crees que podrá hacerte daño, suéltenlo ya!

Entonces Terry poco a poco logró medio sentarse en su lecho de trapos viejos, tosiendo y escupiendo alcanzó a decirle al Diplomático:

—Tengo mil preguntas que hacerte y aunque de momento, me siento tan exhausto y hambriento, espero que no me mates para evadir el interrogatorio que te viene "amigo".

Al Diplomático su estómago se le encogió al escuchar aunque agónicas las palabras de Terry su tono era muy firme e intimidador, y al ver su mirada sintió como si las llamas de sus enfurecidos ojos lo alcanzaran — _y en ese instante habló_ —:

—Nos han confinado en el aislamiento más absoluto estamos en una mazmorra francesa, ningún carcelero se ha preocupado por nuestra salud y durante mucho tiempo te has debatido entre la vida y la muerte.

—Podrías informarme algo que yo realmente desconozca, ¡Caray, estoy agonizante no idiota! Pudieras empezar diciéndome tu verdadero nombre! ¿Por qué nos han encerrado? ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? —_Preguntó agitadamente Terry_.

Entonces acercándose a Terry para que nadie más los escuchara el hombre le respondió, pero ahora hablando en inglés.

—Mi nombre es Armand D´Lapierre, nací en París… —_dudando de proseguir con la revelación de su identidad el Diplomático le preguntó al aristócrata_ — ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que soy un agente, "un espía francés"?

—Que entonces me habría juntado con el hombre equivocado, y que en cualquier momento voy a ser hombre muerto, pero qué te parece si prescindimos las suposiciones y dime en qué lío estúpidamente me metí, ¿Porqué estaban tras de ti, porqué te atraparon? y ¿Porqué estamos en Francia? —_le espetó con audacia_ —. ¡Y yo pensé que a mí me sobraba la imaginación, ya veo que tienes aptitudes para ser un gran escritor eh!

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, dispongo de información muy importante, verídica y comprobable, su contenido podría incriminar a varios funcionarios de elevadísima posición del gobierno francés que han vendido información a Alemania. Esos oficiales saben que guardo las pruebas contundentes que podría destruirlos.

—Pero yo nada tengo que ver en ese asunto, yo soy inglés y solamente intervine para que no te mataran a golpes. Yo como aristócrata que soy debo gozar de alguna inmunidad diplomática, la cual utilizaré para salir inmediatamente de esta pocilga!

—"Amigo", me temo que ya estas involucrado. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué aristócrata? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy Terruce Graham Grandchester, soy actor de Broadway… ¡¿Algún dato más o quieres un autógrafo para tu hermana?! —_airadamente Terry contestó_.

—Ya deberías dejar tu sarcasmo, lo que te estoy diciendo es tan grave que no deberías ser tan irónico, mejor escúchame bien lo que te diré porque lo tendrás que hacer al pie de la letra. No deberás decir tu verdadero nombre, tan grande ha sido su error al golpear, secuestrar y encarcelar a un "noble inglés", nada más ni nada menos que al hijo del honorable Duque de Grandchester… ¿O me equivoco? ¿Te imaginas esto cómo afectaría las relaciones diplomáticas entre nuestros países?, ¿Tú crees que tu papá acepte: "Disculpe, nos equivocamos, pero aquí está su hijo que estúpidamente capturamos y le dimos peor vida que a un perro"? — _Exaltado prosiguió _— ¡Claro que no! Si descubren que eres Terruce G. Grandchester te matarán para ocultar su error. En estos tiempos de guerra el espionaje es la prioridad de cualquier país. Todos los gobiernos desconfían el uno del otro. No quiero imaginar cómo tomaría Inglaterra saber que militares y funcionarios franceses de alto rango tienen nexos con los alemanes, sembraría la desconfianza y fracturaría la alianza entre nuestros países, además, ¿Te imaginas qué indignante sería para la monarquía británica que a la elite de sus distinguidos miembros sin ningún motivo aparente sean capturados y humillados tan fácilmente sin que nadie haga nada al respecto? Bajo ninguna circunstancia a nuestros captores les conviene que sobrevivas, ¿Entiendes?

*********

Terry se había quedado abrumado, sentía que le estaban obligando a mantener en secreto tanto su identidad como su existencia, entonces pensó en la posibilidad de solicitar ayuda a su padre y se lo dijo a Armand a lo que éste le respondió.

—¡A los traidores no les permiten conservar ni sus nobles títulos ni sus pertenencias! ¿O acaso quieres que lo acusen de conspiración? —_exclamó_—. ¡Por eso te pido que no vayas a tratar de comunicarte con tu padre, ni tampoco digas que eres hijo del Duque! ¿O dime, quieres que le confisquen sus tierras y riquezas?—_el espía estaba tan agitado que casi sujeta a Terry de su acabada camisa_—. Amigo, dame tiempo para buscar una solución, pero por lo pronto no te pongas en peligro y tampoco a tus familiares, hazme caso juntos podremos escapar de aquí.

Terry se quedó tan anonadado por la impresión que se había llevado que esto derribó todas las barreras que él siempre había erigido para protegerse del mundo entero. Minutos después, ya habiendo reflexionado un poco decidió retomar la conversación con Armand.

—Muy bien te escucho —_dijo solemnemente el actor _—pero quiero la verdad de todo lo sucedido.

—La noche que te conocí yo recién había llegado a New York... por mi seguridad tuve que dejar Francia porque descubrieron los avances de mi última investigación, alguien los dio a conocer, algún traidor o alguien que conocía mi misión —_la expresión del Diplomático se endure­__ció._

—Entonces en tu gobierno se ha filtrado el espionaje, es decir ya habías descubierto al francés traidor —_se corrigió Terry_.

—Así es, un alto funcionario que había jurado patriotismo, amor y entrega a Francia, se vendió a Alemania sólo que descubrieron mis planes para desenmascararlo y enjuiciarlo, por esa razón huí de Francia para esquivarlos; pero me persiguieron, me encontraron me golpearon y por eso nos hicieron prisioneros porque ahora querrán utilizarme de chivo expiatorio, desgraciadamente tú tuviste la mala fortuna de acompañarme esa noche, y yo al ver a uno de los matones dentro de la cantina decidí marcharme inmediatamente para que no te vieran junto a mí, por esa razón cuando llegaste al callejón yo te pedía que no te involucraras en la pelea, yo sabía de la peligrosa repercusión que alcanzarías, tú no deberías haber estado allí, ¡Fue un gran error!

—Tal vez mi padre logre rastrearme por medio de las listas de pasajeros — c_on esperanza supuso Terry_.

—No creo posible eso, con seguridad te digo que nos trajeron en algún barco de la naviera francesa, alguno que solo transporta víveres, medicinas, personal de la milicia francés y no pasajeros. Puesto que tiene funciones militares no creo que faciliten ese tipo de información, además nos han de haber introducido clandestinamente a ese barco, precisamente para que nadie sospeche nada extraño que los pueda incriminar y delatar. No son estúpidos pues se están jugando el pellejo y todo lo están haciendo cuidadosamente.

A Terruce el dilema moral que iniciaba le martillaba la cabeza, sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido y le quedaban muy pocas esperanzas ante el panorama desolador.

—Amigo, tu nombre no debe ser mencio­nado por ningún hombre de aquí, si algún oficial se entera de tu verdadera identidad, inmediatamente te matarán, es mejor que desde este momento utilices un alias o un nombre falso. Los carceleros no deberían haber sabido ni siquiera de tu existencia aquí.

—¿Y tú que harás? ¿Qué peligro corres? — _le preguntó Terry_.

—Esos traidores saben que guardo las pruebas contundentes que podría destruirlos, por eso me han mantenido vivo, para indagar y obtener las pruebas tengo en su contra esa ha sido mi garantía de vida, pero dudo que sigan esperando, si se desesperan terminarán matándome para dejarme como chivo expiatorio y culparme de todas sus fechorías, por eso no quiero que te relacionen para nada conmigo.

—¡Debemos buscar la forma de huir!

—Así es, aunque definitivamente este es el peor lugar del mundo para una fuga, la prueba está en que nadie hace el intento. No se puede rescatar a nadie que haya sido ence­rrado en una mazmorra francesa.

—Debe existir alguna forma de comprarse a los guardias, tal vez podamos hacer algún trato, ¿Qué tal si pro­metemos dinero? —_Propuso Terry_ —.

—No creo que eso sea posible.

—Tal vez si, mira todas las cosas que lograste reunir para curarme, estos hombres deben saber como introducir ciertos artículos y si no es así los podríamos utilizar para que ellos hagan algún intercambio o arreglo con los guardias —_insistió_—.

—No lo sé, tendría que analizar a cada hombre de aquí para saber si podemos confiar en alguno de ellos — _Armand dijo meditabundo —_ es cuestión de tiempo, dinero y convencimiento.

—¡No importa el sacrificio, hay que hacerlo! Tenemos que convencer a como dé lugar a estos hombres, tendremos que comprarlos para que acepten y participen en nuestros planes de fuga. Y si no resulta esa idea, entonces forzosamente iniciaremos el plan **B**: "**Intentar o Morir**". Y después de decir esto, el rostro de Terry esbozó una débil sonrisa que alumbró la lobreguez de sus rasgos, lo había decidido lucharía hasta el final.

Ese fue el amargo despertar del actor, sólo habían transcurrido siete días de su desaparición y él apenas lograba entender lo que le había sucedido, no había asimilado en su totalidad la fatalidad que ahora lo embargaba, y ya tenía la presión de idear su estrategia de sobrevivencia.

Terry estaba temblando de coraje, impotencia y dolor, tal vez alguna vez en su vida había renegado de la sangre que llevaba, o en alguna ocasión hasta llegó a repudiar su apellido; y ahora por ironías de la vida se le presentaba la oportunidad de negarlo y cambiarlo.

No le fue fácil ya que le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo desconocer el ilustre apellido Grandchester, aún siendo el mejor actor de Broadway le causaba mucho sacrificio en el alma fingir que no era Terruce Graham Grandchester, pero histriónicamente tenía que lograrlo pues de ahí dependía su vida o muy probablemente su muerte.

De esa manera fue que él comenzó a hilar la estratagema que le permitiera fingir su nueva identidad, luego de pensarlo demasiado había decidido que a partir de ese momento él se llamaría "**Chris Hetfield**".

También fue así que los inteligentes jóvenes aprovecharon el semblante de Terry para realizar el camuflaje que lo ayudaría a pasar desapercibido y no como el famoso actor de Broadway o como el hijo heredero del Ducado de Grandchester. Gracias a que seguía teniendo la tez pálida, su rostro lleno de moretones y el dolor que había grabado su paso al marcar debajo de sus bellos ojos la negrura de las ojeras, mejor disfraz no podía tener ya que también le ayudaba la crecida y varonil barba que le daba un toque de hombre misterioso.

*********

Su cuerpo había permanecido inmóvil durante algunas semanas y sabía las consecuencias que esto le traería por eso también redobló su empeño por recuperarse enteramente. Con el pasar del tiempo revisaban su herida, Armand levantó el improvisado vendaje provocándole un bramido por la ligera sensación de dolor.

—Tranquilo Chris, ya pasó —_Le dijo el Diplomático_ —.

—Superhombre que acaso tú no sientes o sabes del dolor físico en el cuerpo humano, ¡Siempre me respondes lo mismo!

—Perdón no era mi intensión lastimarte.

—Te perdonaré siempre y cuando ya no emplees más brea en mí, o no salgas con otro método curativo salvaje.

—Jajaja, ya veo que si te estas recuperando, aunque tu sarcasmo ni medio muerto te abandonó eh!

—Jajaja muy gracioso, mejor dime de ti, ¿Qué eres demasiado orgulloso para no dar rienda suelta a tu dolor delante de mí? Es que nunca te quejas.—_le preguntó Terry_—.

—¡Qué va! Me duele muchísimo el pecho, el hombro y el brazo, pero ya no sé qué hacer, ya no hay nada que pueda untarme para calmar este incesante y lacerante dolor. —_Se quejó Armand_—.

—Ya, ya… tú si que lloras como un bebé! Te prefiero calladito—_bromeó Terry_.

Al moverlo, Armand tuvo demasiado cuidado de no zarandear la pierna envuelta en tiras de trapos rasgados de lo que fue su camisa, continuó con la curación.

¡Tienes que mantenerte fuerte Chris! Aunque te burles de mis métodos "salvajes", han sido milagrosamente efectivos pues no se te ha infectado la herida, al contrario ya casi cicatriza totalmente.

¡Vaya! Sí que ha sido un milagro pues mira las condiciones en que estamos y seguimos vivos. No puedo creer que ya haya pasado más de un mes—_respondió_—.

Así es, y tan pronto te recuperes completamente entonces realizaremos nuestro intento de fuga, pero necesito que logres caminar para pretenderlo.

Entonces Terry cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de combatir una punzada de dolor, así como el atontamiento que le producía la desnutrición a la que era cruelmente sometido. No sabía que era más insoportable, si el dolor que le recorría por todo su ser o el hediondo olor de las prendas que lo cubrían, tampoco sabía si se mareaba constantemente por la debilidad que padecía o si era por el irrespirable olor a excremento que inundaba su celda, se debatía entre la disyuntiva de querer estar consciente sufriendo esas inmundicias o estar inconsciente para evadir su aberrante realidad, aunque ello implicara aplazar sus intentos de fugarse de ese agujero.

*********

Al principio Terry había sufrido lo inimaginable, durante varios meses no había conseguido acostumbrar a sus sentidos a semejante aberración, mientras lentamente se fue recuperando físicamente ya casi en su totalidad, pero ahora aún luchaba por lograr persuadir a su mente en la capacidad de razonar, ya que se propuso que dominaría y superaría esa condición infrahumana en que vivía.

Lo que fue su aliciente sin dudar fue el recuerdo y amor de su amada Candy, porque le invadía la gratificante sensación de que ella lo estaba buscando, que el grado de pertenencia era igual de perdurable de lo que él le profesaba, él tenía la seguridad de que la Pecosa lo estaría esperando ya que sentía que su amor día a día se había fortalecido y aumentado más y más, tal como su espíritu lo hizo para sobrevivir en ese desquiciante encierro.

Y como si no hubiera tenido ya demasiados infortunios en su vida, ahora nuevamente el destino había decidido dejarlo allí en ese recóndito, deplorable y nefasto lugar.

C O N T I N U A R Á. . .

**¡Hasta aquí mis Queridas Amigas!**

Espero que tanto término militar, enfermizo y presidiario no las haya aburrido… pero todo esto tiene su razón de ser. Este capítulo es informativo ya que justifica la larga ausencia de nuestro amado Terry, a quien no se le han dado tan fácilmente las cosas, pero en los futuros capítulos le compensaré todo el tiempo perdido (jijiji) ya me lo agradecerá este galán y hasta me pedirá más (osea que no deje de escribir eh). ¡¡¡Saludos con muchísimo cariño!!!

_**MARIANA WAY**_: ¡Hola Niña, Bienvenida! Y Muchísimas gracias por seguirme, te pido una disculpa por no actualizar oportunamente en el otro grupo (Gracias por informarme!!!), pero sí que andaba en la luna pero tus lindos comentarios me ubicaron y me motivaron muchísimo. Ojalá que pueda alcanzar tus expectativas con INQUEBRANTABLE así como lo hizo SUEÑO OSCURO (esa fue una adaptación con la que participe en el HorrorFest 2008). Respecto a mi fic te confieso que sí estuve tentada a incluir golpes (mínimo 2 bofetadas tronadísimas en los cachetes de la susy y de su madre), pero no me ganó más la personalidad de Candy (No olvidemos que ante todo es una dama) y no se iba a rebajar a los golpes pues más dañó a las Marlowe con sus acertadas cachetadas con guante blanco. Mariana haré mi máximo esfuerzo por mantener tu interés en esta loca historia.

_**MALINALLI**_: Mi Comprensiva, Consentidora y Excelente Editora!!! Oops tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo en nuestra coordinación y comunicación pero no pasa nada y sobre todo no hay nada que perdonar al contrario agradezco infinitamente tus sugerencias las cuales emplearé más adelante. ¿Qué te pareció el Diplomático, le encontraste la afinidad con tu marido? Jajaja sí que me has hecho reír con ofrecerme el beneficio del servicio médico gratuito por tu esposo y no sólo eso también quieres colgarle nuestra gula con la invitación al Sirloin jajaja), no Malinalli no hay que abusar y hay que dejarlo en paz Amiga.

Bueno Amiguix que te pareció este capítulo corregido y aumentado, estaré al pendiente de tu opinión.

_**MOONDAN**__:_ Perdóname Amiga por no haberte traído a nuestro Terry con su cara en alto y su imponente belleza pues nuevamente la vida lo sorprendido de una manera muy agresiva, pero ya está en etapa de ubicación y sanación, ¡No te preocupes! Recuerda que su espíritu es Inquebrantable, confiemos que pronto superará todo eso y de nuevo tendremos a nuestro bello, gallardo, apuesto y arrogante Terry, recuerda que genio y figura hasta la sepultura. Gracias mi Niña Hermosa por no abandonarme!!!

_**AMAYO25:**_ Pues he aquí a Terry, por fin apareció en un deplorable y lejano lugar… ojalá que vuelva pronto antes de que Candy se vuelva loquita (que no creo) pues mira que bien se está defendiendo ya verdad? Mejor esperemos a ver qué pasa. Gracias por leerme!

_**LERINNE**_: Yo también me sorprendí de la valiente y decidida actitud de Candy, ¡Por fin reaccionó! Por lo pronto su actitud ya me quitó una de las tantas espinitas que el animé me dejó en mi corazón. Y sí efectivamente la Sra. Marlowe fue una aprovechada (ahora entiendo porqué la hija es igual de caprichosa) pues con una madre así, si no eres te haces. Muchísimas gracias por seguirme capítulo tras capítulo! (eso para mí es apoyo emocional eh!!!).

_**MARIA**_: Mi querida María, ojalá que no te haya lastimado mucho con este capítulo, pero la vida a veces no es justa y en algunas ocasiones más se ensaña con ciertas personas y esta vez nuevamente le tocó a nuestro amado Terry. Y si te hice sufrir te prometo que todo este dolor te lo convertiré en dicha en el futuro de la historia, solo tenme poquita paciencia si? No siempre será tan depresivo y misterioso este fic llegará el momento en que será una bomba de amor y pasión. María muchas gracias por leerme!!!

_**NASHTINKA:**_ Perdóname por maltratar a nuestro amado Inglés, traté de tocarlo lo menos posible pero en la pelea no dejaba de luchar, tú sabes que este hombre es un guerrero que no se detiene, es tan extremista que es de: Todo o Nada por eso luego le va como le va. Tal vez con esta amarga experiencia aprenda y entienda muchas cosas. Te confieso que para mí fue muy difícil tratarlo así pues yo también estoy enamoradísima de este apuesto inglés. Ojalá que te siga gustando mi fic, y mil gracias por brindarme tu atención!

_**ELHYZA**_: Gracias por leerme y releerme me gusta tu ciber-compañía, Saludos Niña!!!

_**G**__**izah**_


	6. La Visita

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPITULO 6

"_LA VISITA"_

Cansada de ser el foco de atención de los satíricos curiosos a quienes ponía en su lugar, y de aniquilar con desafiantes miradas a las personas que le insinuaban a su paso incómodos murmullos, en los ambientes elitistas donde se desenvolvía la distinguida Tía-Abuela Elroy, matriarca del honorable clan Andrew. Decide ir a New York para solucionar tajantemente la situación que la tenía al borde de un colapso de ira y nervios. Enfadadamente llega a la mansión Andrew para exigirle a Candy que acate las designaciones que ha tomado respecto a su vida, pues sólo así cortaría de raíz ese mal.

Albert y Candy platicaban amenamente cuando abruptamente la Tía-Abuela se presentó ante ellos.

—¡Tía Elroy, qué sorpresa, no te esperaba! —_le dijo Albert._

—¡William!, ¡Cómo has cambiado! ¡Ahora resulta que te tengo que pedir permiso para presentarme en "nuestra mansión"!

—No Tía-Abuela, yo no he dicho tal cosa, tú sabes que siempre eres bienvenida, sólo quise decir que si me hubieras avisado yo hubiera pasado por ti a la estación y te hubiera preparado toda una recepción de reina, no me malinterpretes por favor.

—¡No he malinterpreto nada! Tú eres el que no quiere entender que has actuado mal; no te das cuenta que no tienes ojos para nadie más, desde que apareció esa chiquilla —_Señalando a Candy _—. En nuestras vidas, tú William te has olvidado que nosotros existimos, sólo te enfocas a ella, y ya me harté de esta situación día a día he solapado tus decisiones con la esperanza de que fuera un capricho temporal, pero ya han pasado años y sigues igual…al contrario cada día las situaciones se tornan más complicadas William, y ya no sé qué esperar de ti.

Albert se acercó para abrazar y tratar de calmar a la alterada mujer y en tono dulce le respondió.

—Tía-Abuela será mejor que te controles, estás muy alterada y estás exagerando todo, hablaremos con calma, sólo permíteme que te ordene un té para que te calmes.

Entonces Candy habló, con la mejor de las disposiciones ella dijo que iría por el té, y al iniciar su trayecto de un grito la veterana mujer la detuvo.

—¡A dónde crees que vas! He viajado desde Chicago para hablar especialmente contigo, así que siéntate y escúchame —_con los ojos casi negros de ira le ordenó._

—¡Tía Elroy! —_Exclamó Candy, sorprendida al ver que el rostro de Elroy era una horrible máscara de desagrado y enfado_—. .Yo…

—¡Vengo hablar contigo! Para mí es difícil hablar de esto y creo que para ti no es fácil escucharlo de mis labios. Así que no me interrumpas por favor, igual tú William déjenme hablar por favor. —_les advirtió_ —.

Con la mirada en el suelo y las manos tomadas, Candy volvió a sentarse.—_Indudablemente estaba __sofocada por la perplejidad __—._

—Nuevamente tu actitud me ha defraudado, y me refiero a tu obsesión por Terruce Grandchester, ya que estoy segura que por él es que sigues esquiva al matrimonio. Me he cansado de ver caer rendidos a tus pies a los hombres más adinerados y prominentes de América y Europa. Y me ha enfurecido la forma en que los has rechazado. No puedo comprender, entonces, el motivo que te lleva a mantener un recuerdo, una esperanza con un hombre tan bajo, sin moral ni honor… es más tal vez a estas alturas ya sea un fantasma o si aún respira demuestra que es un cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentar sus problemas, eso quieres Candice! Ser la siguiente plantada, no te basta la humillación que le hizo a la actricilla esa. Es más que obvio que percibimos el significado del amor y honor muy distintos, pero ya no toleraré que sigas mancillando el prestigio y nombre de los Andrew, no Candice esta vez no lo toleraré así me enfrente como nunca contra William.

Candy estaba atónita ante la lluvia de sandeces que acababa de escuchar, cada palabra aceleró su torrente sanguíneo, su respiración embravecida le atoraba las palabras que le urgía gritar. Cómo ráfaga pasaron por su mente todas las situaciones que en su vida ella había antepuesto el interés de otra persona sobre sus propios deseos y anhelos…ahora se preguntaba qué habría de edificante en aceptar la insistente petición de la Tía-Abuela.

—Así que tendrás que hacer lo que te ordene Candice, tu comportamiento deberá cambiar al cien por ciento, sólo así terminaremos con las habladurías. Quieras o no portas el apellido Andrew y deberás comportarte como tal, como toda una señorita honorable. Te ordeno que te alejes de los Grandchester, olvídate de esa búsqueda, tú ya no debes esperar nada al respecto, porque si llegara aparecer ese joven te prohíbo determinantemente su amistad, y el mantener comunicación con sus padres sólo acrecentará los chismes que te rodean. Lo ideal sería que te casaras para que nadie te relacione con el escándalo de la actriz plantada. La amistad con ese hombre sólo pondrá en riesgo tu reputación, te denigrará.

—No, no es cierto —_Contradijo Candy y gritó_— Aquí en esta familia hay más deshonra e indecencia que mi amistad con Terry. Recuerde Tía-Abuela Elroy todas las trampas, bajezas y humillaciones que me han hecho Neil y Eliza.

— ¡Pero qué dices! —_Se sobresaltó la matriarca _— No permitiré que te expreses así de los miembros del clan.

¿Qué no me permite? Pero si sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, no me he excedido al decir lo que despiadadamente me han hecho.

Albert al ver la furia que destellaban los ojos de Candy decidió intervenir.

—Tía-Abuela es injusta la actitud que siempre ha tenido hacia Candy y en esta ocasión se ha excedido y no permitiré que la hostigue más—_No terminó de hablar Albert porque Candy le quitó la palabra_—.

—No Albert, es hora de aclarar las cosas, ¿Dígame Tía Elroy, para usted es "decente" una mujer que sólo vive cubriendo las apariencias, que para lo único que le importan sus amistades y relaciones sea para sacarles provecho, alguien así como Eliza? — _Al escuchar el nombre de Eliza a la Tía Elroy casi se le salen los ojos. Al notarlo Candy reconfirmó lo dicho_— Sí, Eliza Leegan, esa mujer que se casó por la fortuna de su marido y que le es infiel hasta con el jardinero, los kilos de maquille perfeccionarán tal vez su rostro pero no logran cubrir su insaciable codicia así como lo mezquino y miserable de su alma, su doble moral en mí no aplicará Tía-Abuela Elroy, yo no aceptaré un matrimonio por conveniencia.

—Eliza es una respetable mujer casada, abstente de mancillar su nombre Candice. —_Amenazó Elroy_—

—Esa es mujer no tiene escrúpulos, todo mundo sabe que se casó por interés y por escalar una posición. —_Albert intervino tratando de calmar a Candy, pero ella no lo permitió_—.

—Albert porque no me dejas decirle la verdad, permíteme quitarle la venda que tiene en sus ojos, ¿Porqué a mí me juzga tan injustamente?, yo no he hecho algo de lo que me tenga que avergonzar Tía-Abuela.

El rubio trató de intervenir a favor de Candy pero ella continuaba con su autodefensa. Entonces Albert en su sabiduría consideró que ya era justo y necesario que Candy desahogara lo que su corazón había reprimido durante tantos años y decidió dejarla hablar.

—Gracias Albert, pero en esta ocasión no me defiendas, déjame exponerle a la Tía-Abuela mis sentimientos, tengo a mi favor la verdad, tú sabes que todo lo que he dicho es cierto.

Entonces Candy dirigió la mirada a la Tía Elroy y nuevamente lanzó el ataque.

—Tía-Abuela Elroy ¿Cómo pretende casarme sólo para acallar chismes injustos, yo tengo mi consciencia tranquila, yo no pienso sacrificar mi vida sólo para cubrir las apariencias.

En ese momento la imponente anciana sacó su pañuelo se persignó y comenzó a llorar. Albert se acercó tomó su mano y mirándola tiernamente le dijo.

—Tía-Abuela ¿Porqué le cuesta tanto aceptar a Candy, porqué no puede confiar en ella? Nuestro clan ha sido beneficiado con muchas cosas materiales y espirituales, debemos devolverle al mundo un poco de lo tanto que hemos recibido, usted puede iniciar con Candy dándole una oportunidad.

—Pero si es una ingrata, la acabas de escuchar cómo ha despotricado en contra de los miembros de la familia, ha ofendido a Eliza y Neil. ¡Imposible William, que yo la acepte!… Candice es tan soberbia, tan rebelde, tan ordinaria y ahora hasta grosera. Debería renunciar al apellido Andrew si tan repugnante le resulta seguir nuestras normas y dogmas.

—Tía-Abuela el hecho de tener fortuna y de llevar apellidos "prestigiosos" nos impone obligaciones y yo le aseguro que Candy no ha faltado a ninguna de ellas, el hecho de ser independiente, expresar y luchar por lo que se ama no significa ser indecente y amoral, está equivocada su apreciación sobre ella, escúchenos a nosotros y ya no se deje influenciar por los rumores.

—Ella William, ella debería dejar de ser ingrata, debería respetar y enorgullecer el apellido que tú con tanto amor le diste, ella no ha respondido al gran favor que le hiciste al adoptarla, trae tu apellido por los suelos. Y si a ti no te importa el prestigio que durante muchas generaciones ha mantenido nuestro arcaico y transcendental apellido a mí sí me importa y mucho, por eso no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como "ésta recogida" lo pisotea. —_Con una expresión de repugnancia y reproche finalizó_—.

Sobrevino un gran silencio. Albert y Candy quedaron sorprendidos ante el humillante y despectivo adjetivo con que se expresó la anciana de Candy, no sabían qué hacer y qué responder, las hirientes palabras de Elroy los habían sorprendido quitándoles toda posibilidad de reacción. Entonces Candy por el dolor que sintió ante las duras palabras se disponía a retirarse, pero en ese momento Albert decidió confrontar nuevamente a la Tía-Abuela. Pero la drástica mujer ni oportunidad le dio de frasear una oración a Albert, ya que inmediatamente lo enmudeció.

—¡William mejor ni continúes!… ya ni la defiendas puesto que tú también has afectado los intereses de todo el clan al pasar tantos meses en New York. Todo el tiempo que has invertido en esa absurda búsqueda has descuidado en gran medida los negocios de la familia, durante todo este tiempo no has hecho nada para limpiar nuestro nombre. Así que no aceptaré ni una palabra más. Aquí concluye mi visita. —_Y sin más palabras la Tía Elroy se marchó de la mansión, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca y negándole el derecho de réplica._

Candy subió la escalera aceleradamente, entró en su dormitorio y se arrojó en la cama. "¿Casarme?", repitió. Lloró amargamente porque sabía que se trataba de una locura. Agriamente sollozó por Terry, sabía que nunca lograría sacarlo de su vida y no sabía como seguiría resistiendo.

*********

Las rebeldías de Terry siempre fueron en manifiesto de sus pensamientos y deseos por alcanzar y defender su paz emocional. El nunca había hecho nada imprudente excepto las travesuras juveniles con que hacía rabiar a la hermana Grey en el colegio, lo más osado había sido, beber, fumar y… sexo… bueno ese era un misterio que solamente la mujer que llegara a tener el privilegio de yacer en su lecho conocería que tan buen, perfecto o virginal amante Terry pudiera ser, ya que en ese aspecto él mantenía un gran hermetismo.

Pero ahora había llegado Armand para hacer que se despojara de sus defensas aristócratas y sociales, para que se expusiera a la más infame condición sórdida a la que desde la noche que se conocieron Terry había sido sometido. Llegaron a ser grandes amigos, el francés hablaba durante horas con el inglés, se la pasaban planeando su escape, ideaban los intentos de fuga.

Era una eternidad el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y puesto que tenían que ser discretos en sus pláticas por cuestiones de seguridad y privacidad había ciertos "temas" de los que nunca habían hablado, a falta de actividades trataban de analizarse el uno al otro. Duelo de miradas se desataban entre esos jóvenes, aquellos franceses de ojos tan perspicaces inspeccionaban profundamente a la rápida y calculadora mirada del inglés, y a pesar de que el actor estaba decidido a guardarse su pena y su ira, poco a poco fue cediendo ante el espía que se fue convirtiendo en su confidente.

Armand notó que el fuerte carácter del aristócrata estaba a punto de claudicar ante los demonios de la desesperación, fue entonces que se animó a hablar.

—El sentimentalismo puede destruir a una persona —_le advirtió._

—O a una causa — _rápidamente Terry le contestó_

—Tendremos que ayudarnos el uno al otro, esta ociosidad nos aniquilará, será mejor distraernos… que tal una charla? —_Propuso Armand_

Terry asintió miró a su interlocutor, siguió viéndolo fijamente como si estuviera intentando discernir qué era lo que quería averiguar_._

—¿De qué hablaremos? De nuestra situación, de las escasas posibilidades que tenemos de sobrevivir ¡Wow qué emocionante!

—¡Tu característico "buen humor" como me irrita! Tenemos que ocupar nuestros pensamientos en algo ajeno a este tormento, platiquemos de algo cálido.

—Mmh… muy bien señor "esperanza", estoy abierto a sugerencias.

—¿Qué te parece si hablamos de Mujeres, Amor…? —_en ese momento lo interrumpió Terry._

—De lo cálido te fuiste a lo infernal jajaja esos temas son del diablo! ­—_burlonamente dijo el actor._

—¡Jajaja vaya que vas mejorando tu "humor" Chris!, pero ya dejando la broma: ¿Quién es Candy?

Aquella cercanía invitaba a las confidencias y a pesar del aburrimiento, del largo e ineludible tiempo que pasaban juntos, Terry aún se mantenía distante para hablar de ello con Armand. No quería pensar en su frustrado amor y ni en las consecuencias posteriores a su malograda boda con Susana. Su estado físico y emocional no quería evocar el pasado y futuro, semejante aberración ya lo hacía sufrir demasiado en su presente.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de ella? —_Preocupado le preguntó._

—Durante los días que estuviste en las garras de la fiebre ese nombre era lo que más decías y tu pecho parecía que te iba a estallar cuando la llamabas.

¿Cómo decirle que era la mujer que lo había dejado sin mirar atrás, dejándolo con un corazón lleno de agridulces recuerdos, ilusiones rotas y una herida abierta que le dolía más que nada en el mundo?, Esa llaga en el alma sí que lo había marcado de por vida.

Al ver que el aristócrata no le respondía, el espía decidió intentar romper el silencio utilizando otro nombre.

—Y Susana ¿Quién es? A ella solamente la mencionaste una vez y… ¿Dijiste algo de boda?

—La verdad es que no la evoco demasiado, al menos a ella, en mis días cuando estoy despierto no la recuerdo y en mis noches sólo la veo en mis pesadillas.

—¡Jajaja! Creo que hay una gran diferencia entre este par de mujeres "amigo".

—Todo un mar de diferencia, toda una vida de lejanas… pero una amándome me dejó y la otra amándome me trastornó. —_Melancólicamente dijo el actor._

—Jajaja ya veo porque las mujeres para ti son un tema de "horror". Vaya, vaya no todo lo que brilla es oro Chris, quien lo diría el hombre más codiciado de Broadway resultó más solitario que un ermitaño, pero ¿Te importaría contarme qué ocurrió?

—¡Jajaja! Ahora tú me haces reír a mí, algún día te contaré mis confidencias "amorosas" por ahora no quiero hablar de ello.

— Muy bien, te daré T I E M P O para que algún día me lo cuentes… sabes Chris, nunca te habría cuestionado al respecto, pero sólo una mujer puede poner a un hombre de un humor tan sombrío. Mejor dime ¿Cómo se te ocurrió involucrarte en esa pelea? ¡Eran tantos agresores, en verdad nunca había visto a alguien tan valiente como tú! ¿No temiste?

—Sabes, en una situación similar conocí al único y gran amigo que tengo… —_Suspiró al recordar que en la misma noche que conoció a Albert, esa noche vio a Candy en bata de dormir, nuevamente suspiró y volvió a la plática_ —Me gustan las emociones fuertes… sello mis amistades con sangre… ¡Jajaja! Al contrario tú deberías de temer, no sabes con quien te metes. "_¡Llama al Diablo y apareceré!"_

—¡Vaya, vaya sí que eres polifacético eh! De monje de cantina a diablo encarcelado…sí que eres sorprendente, veamos que más hay de ti monje-diablo.

—Y tú no has dicho nada "personal" de ti, ¿Qué más hay aparte de andar husmeando por todos lados?

Entonces el Diplomático se empezó a auto-describir.

—También me gustan las emociones fuertes, además soy un coleccionista de arte, de vino, de libros... y sobre todo, de mujeres. Adquiero amantes como otros adquieren cigarrillos es lo mejor de la vida, las bellas mujeres.

—Entonces quien era la mujer que a mí me golpeó, me preguntó por ti y yo "_en el nombre del amor_" pretendía hacer mi papel de "Celestina" pensé que era tu prometida o algo así. ¡Vaya, vaya! De haber sabido ni me involucro. Ya ves: Terminé peor de infeliz que "Remi" ¡Jajaja!

—Esa maldita mal nacida lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de audaz trabaja para ellos, se sabe bella y de eso se vale para lograr sus fechorías, es parte de la banda de corruptos… ya me vengaré de esa escoria, pero mejor cuéntame de ti, ¿Tienes familia? ¿Eres soltero o casado?

Terry levantó la mirada; y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Armand había visto el gesto de enamoramiento reflejado en su rostro. Percatándose de la expresión de suspicacia del hombre, se apresuró a cambiar el tema y sorprendentemente empezó a hablar de su infancia, de sus padres y la decisión de ser actor.

—Yo fui desde niño un chico solitario, mi madre americana a la cual le fui arrancado de sus brazos me hizo falta en los fríos y exigentes internados a los que mi padre me enviaba. Por eso aprendí a leer y escribir a muy temprana edad al encontrarme solo la mayor parte del tiempo yo fui creando mi entorno ficticio, empecé a inventarme historias que actuaba, es decir según yo vivía mis sueños. Por eso desde pequeño me ilusioné con ser actor, vivía la fantasía que yo anhelaba. —_un nudo en la garganta ya no le permitió hablar, el recuerdo pesaba más que si cargara el mundo sobre su espalda, y para disimular su dolor bromeó_ — Yo siempre pretendí ser estrella de teatro...pero, no cabe duda que nací para ser un astro estrellado ¡Jajaja!…—_hacía mofa de su propia desgracia_ — .

Así fue que surgió una sólida y sincera amistad entre ambos jóvenes quienes con el pasar de los meses y ya cuando Terry se había recuperado plenamente, empezaron a imponerse diariamente rutinas de ejercicio esta actividad les ayudaría a resistir los tormentos de la reclusión: Las interminables horas de ocio, la estrechez y fetidez de su celda, la escasa comida, el maltrato, el frío y sobre todo la soledad.

*********

Al día siguiente, Albert aprovechó para conversar con Candy, tendría que evitar que las palabras de la Tía-Abuela la dañaran, se esmeraría en aconsejarla con firmeza y delicadeza, pues estaba seguro de que si la presionaba, la alejaría y resultaría peor su intervención.

Candy había pasado la noche en vela y llorando, se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, miraba su reflejo en el espejo, estaba tan pálida que parecía enferma, pero esa era la muestra física del luto de su alma; se lamentó por la ausencia de Terry, se preguntaba cómo haría para sobrevivir con su duelo insuperable.

Albert tocó y pidió permiso para entrar.

—¿Candy, puedo pasar?

—Sí Albert, pasa.

Al notar su decaído semblante Albert sintió como cimbró su ser.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Pequeña, luces como si estuvieras agonizante?

—Albert, cada vez me siento más vacía y lejana. ¡Ya estoy en la antesala del infierno!

—No mi querida Candy, no te dejes vencer, tenemos que luchar. —_se acercó y la abrazó para reconfortar a su resquebrajada rubia._ —

—¡Ay Albert! Me gustaría tanto poder complacer a la Tía-Abuela... —_dijo_— pero no puedo, este amor va más allá de mi capacidad de raciocinio. — ¿Qué debo hacer? —_preguntó acongojada_— He destruido el nombre de tu familia. ¿No es eso egoísmo, no te parece despreciable? ¡Perdóname Albert!

—No —_dijo él con aspereza_—. Tú debes seguir tu espíritu de justicia, de libertad… tú y yo sabemos que ese es el camino a la verdadera felicidad, no te dejes persuadir por las erróneas ideas y exigencias de Elroy, no es lo adecuado ella sólo se ha tomado la molestia en preocuparse por el futuro de los demás y no por el tuyo.

—Albert, no siento nada por ningún otro hombre, mi corazón sigue siendo tan obstinado como siempre, lo siento mucho. Sabes que me encantaría enamorarme, lo he intentado pero tal vez debemos afrontar la triste verdad, nunca podré enamorarme de nadie que no sea Terry, soy incapaz de cualquier tipo de emoción, amor o pasión por alguien más. —_Entonces rompió en llanto_—¡Y sinceramente a mí no me preocupa si llego a convertirme en una solterona!

—Eso no lo sabemos Pequeña —_dijo él_ — añorando ser el hombre que pudiera ocupar el corazón de esa mujer a la que él amaba profundamente en silencio, su amor incondicional lo embargó era tan intenso y eterno. Sacrificadamente lo mantenía abismalmente enterrado, pero a veces como en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para disimularlo y temía que ella pudiera percatarse de su real sentimiento.

Albert respiró hondo, con los ojos acuosos, pensaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas por el futuro de su Pequeña, deseaba desesperadamente que Candy tuviera una vida plena como la de las otras mujeres, aunque ello implicara ocultar y sacrificar el amor que siempre le había tenido, y que a pesar de que había tratado de enamorarse de alguien más siempre fueron nulos sus intentos pues ninguna mujer se comparaba con esa dulce rubia. Durante todos los hermosos años que disfrutó de la cercanía de Candy, él se regocijó de la inocente y avasalladora personalidad de la niña-mujer que le emocionaba y ocupaba su corazón, él sin dudarlo daría todo lo que tenía y más porque ella lo amara a él, pero cabalmente estaba seguro de que nunca sería así, pues Albert mejor que nadie conocía el alma de su Pequeña, sabía que ella en su corazón tenía una cicatriz tan irreparable que sólo podía curar su gran amigo Terry.

Candy aún lloraba en el pecho de Albert y éste fuertemente luchaba por no romper también en llanto y gritarle que él entendía a la perfección su sentimiento, pues él también estaba sufriendo la misma situación, no se podía arrancar del corazón a un longevo amor, tampoco él había podido anteponer a la razón sobre su sentimiento.

—Candy yo sé que las heridas de tu alma son invisibles ante los demás, y que en tu interior te hacen prisionera de una eterna frialdad, pero tienes que ser fuerte por Terry, él puede estar sufriendo igual que tú, tienes que recuperarte para que logremos encontrarlo y así ya no sufras, tú sabes que cuentas con todo mi "amor" y apoyo. No temas a Elroy, yo nunca permitiré que te haga daño, tú actuarás como te dicte tu corazón ¿De acuerdo?, eres una mujer sumamente valiente e inteligente, sé que encontrarás el modo de conseguir todos tus propósitos, estoy seguro de ello. Ahora sonríe por favor… Recuerda que _"Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"_.

-Sí Albert así es como he vivido y ese ha sido mi sentir, gracias por entenderme, apoyarme, comprenderme y por tratar de animarme. Tienes toda la razón haré mi máximo esfuerzo. ¡Qué noble y hermoso ser eres! — _Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla en gratitud a su sincera amistad_—. Gracias por siempre estar conmigo y sacarme del mar de tristeza en que me hundo, ¡Albert no sabes cuánto te quiero y aprecio!

—¡Pequeña tú tampoco tienes idea de cuanto te quiero mi niña amada! —_Le respondió el rubio con el más dulce y cálido tono, ese que logra hacer hinchar al corazón al saberse respaldado incondicionalmente por alguien más_.

Con ese acto Albert se daba por satisfecho finalmente ella le había esbozado una leve sonrisa y como premio le había brindado un tierno abrazo y un dulce beso fraternal, no importaba que para ella fuera una simple muestra de amistad y agradecimiento, para Albert era el tesoro más valioso.

*********

Durante todos esos meses a Terry lo persiguió el fantasma de la "responsabilidad frustrada", la culpabilidad lo consumía, le dolía en el alma no haber cumplido la enorme "promesa" que le había hecho a Candy: _"Hacer feliz a Susana"_, pero por mucho que intentaba pensar en la reacción de Susana, en las consecuencias derivadas por no haberse presentado en su boda, en buscar la forma de enmendar su error no avanzaba, ya que inevitablemente todos sus pensamientos siempre volvían a enfocarse en su Pecosa, y en segundo término pensaba en el compromiso roto que aún tenía con Susana, quien como siempre terminaba en el último lugar y muy alejada del pensamiento del actor.

Terry sólo se reanimaba cuando en su mente se escapaba y gozaba al lado de Candy, el soñar con besar sus labios lo reanimaba enormemente pues si moría en ese lugar al menos así se iría a la tumba con su sabor en la boca acompañándolo y disfrutándolo durante toda la eternidad.

Pero esa tensión también traspasó su realidad ya que hasta en sus sueños lo invadió, últimamente noche a noche fueron apareciendo figuras de una quimera acompañadas con un dulce susurro en donde Terry alcanzaba a oír la voz de su amada Candy quien lo invitaba a que hicieran su último viaje juntos; en ese momento él escuchaba el dulce sonido del agua del lago de Escocia, ahora se veía él al lado de su Mona-Pecas, los fríos e inmóviles labios de Terry trataban de alcanzar, rozar, y acariciar la anhelada boca de Candy, pero esto no se realizaba porque escabrosamente el rostro de Susana aparecía en lugar de la Pecosa, inmediatamente esa sensación tan desagradable lo sacudía abruptamente. Y así era como Terry despertaba con la lluvia de sudor sobre su frente, el grito de espanto también siempre despertaba a Armand.

Las sensaciones y los momentos a veces amenazaban con dominarlo, pero luego él se exigía a sí mismo valor, coraje, fuerza y amor para librarse de la inmunda mediocridad que lo quería hundir. Y pese al entorno abyecto y deshumanizante, lograba mantener en alto su dignidad y su espíritu inquebrantable, y esto lo lograba con abrigar esperanzas de que Candy estuviese tan ávida de su compañía como lo estaba él de la suya.

*********

Por más que buscaba una salida siempre regresaba al mismo sitio, seguía atrapada en su laberinto de amor. En medio de su paseo por el Central Park recordaba las palabras, las miradas de su entrañable amor, anhelaba una caricia, ahora cada vez que recordaba el beso robado de Terry en Escocia a ella le dolía en el alma haberlo abofeteado por su osadía, y se lamentaba infinitamente no haberlo correspondido pues ahora por lo menos eso tendría de él.

El tiempo inestable oscilaba entre la lluvia y el aguanieve. Empezaba a caer la noche, la cual era húmeda y muy fría, pero Candy era incapaz de sentir; esa frialdad llevaba tanto tiempo congelada por dentro que las gélidas temperaturas sólo le intensificaban el recuerdo de la triste despedida y más lamentaba su insufrible pérdida.

Ya era Noviembre el invierno se acercaba otra vez y Candy sentía como nuevamente la gélida capa amenazaba a su corazón, sospechaba razonablemente que los elementos se habían confabulado contra ella, se preguntaba si para ella nunca habría un cálido y amoroso Diciembre. Añoraba que las tormentas de nieve ya no fueran un preludio del crudo invierno que siempre la dejaba temblando de dolor y no de frío.

*********

Aún en la distancia Terry y Candy compartían las mismas noches en vela se unían en pensamiento y coincidían en las plegarias. Y pese a su fuerza y Fe sus días se fueron haciendo grises hasta convertirse en oscuras horas que llegaron a odiar, pues eran víctimas de la soledad. Él en cuanto recuperaba su conciencia, comprendía que estaba encarcelado en Francia, sólo y sin amor, entonces distraía a su mente rememorando los guiones de todas las obras que había actuado y leído. Ella increíblemente se había convertido en una madrugadora mujer, apenas estaba rayando el sol cuando ella ya había dado largos recorridos. Increíblemente había dejado de ser una dormilona.

Sin ninguna novedad transcurrieron algunas semanas. Lamentablemente todo seguía igual, pero cierto día Candy paseaba por los amplios jardines de la mansión, buscaba consuelo en las "Dulces Candy" que al igual que ella lucían extinguidas pues también sufrían los estragos del constante frío de Diciembre. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no percibió en qué momento llegó un lujoso carruaje, sus pasajeros yacían en la mansión ya que desocupado estaba su interior.

Tuvo la sensación que no era un invitado cualquiera y esa curiosidad se empezó a tornar en preocupación, se sexto sentido le despertó la ansiedad por indagar. Se fue acercando para buscar algún indicio que le permitiera reconocer a quien o a cual familia le pertenecía. Apenas había llegado al carruaje cuando inesperadamente la llamó uno de sus sirvientes.

—¡¡¡Señorita Andrew, tiene usted una visita!!! —_con voz fuerte el mayordomo la sorprendió._

—¿Sí? De quién se trata? —_le preguntó Candy mientras se reponía del susto._

—Me ha pedido que no le revele su nombre. —_apenado le respondió._

—¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?...

—Traté de indagar pero esta persona fue muy cortante, y autoritariamente me ordenó que la llamara Srita. Candy. ¿Quiere que le diga que no se encuentra?

—¡Claro que no! Iré a ver de quien se trata, pero vaya modales nadie tiene porque llegar con esa prepotente actitud a ordenarles y tratarles de esa manera. Es más ya no vayas a anunciarme, iré directamente, ¿Dónde se encuentra? —_en tono molestó preguntó Candy_.

—La espera en la biblioteca — _indicó el sirviente agradeciendo en su tono la amabilidad con que Candy lo defendería_—Gracias Srita. Candy, — _(no esperaba menos de su carácter pensó el hombre, ya que la servidumbre no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratados con superioridad, sino todo lo contrario entre Albert y Candy siempre habían mantenido un ambiente de confianza y amabilidad con sus sirvientes)._ —

A paso firme y con el ataque de mil dudas la Pecosa ingresó a la mansión, no tenía ni la menor idea de quien la buscaba, pero su corazón brincaba de emoción pensó que tal vez alguna buena noticia de Terry por fin le había llegado, y con esa esperanza aceleró su paso al encuentro con esa inesperada visita.

No sabía que inhóspita y nueva realidad se le impondría tras ese encuentro.

C O N T I N U A R Á . . .

_**G**__**izah**_

_**Hasta aquí Niñas!!! **__En esta semana me apuré en escribir ya que no aguanto la situación en que se encuentra Terry, por lo tanto aceleraré mi cerebrito para sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible._

_**MARIA FANS NUMERO UNO DE TERRY:**_He tomado nota de todos tus deseos y voy a tratar de cumplirlos tal cual. También noté tu alegría y felicidad de que Terry sobrevivió, yo tenía miedo de que te afectara las inhumanas condiciones que narré, pero ya veo que tú eres igual que él: Inquebrantable y totalmente fiel. Wow! Niña realmente eres la fan número uno de Terry eh! Pues te sobra entrega, lealtad y amor hacia éste célebre personaje. Gracias por releer mis capítulos!!!

_**NASHTINKA: **_Estoy sorprendida de descubrir lo que tenemos en común las Terrytanas, y eso es que somos fuertes, constantes y mujeres llenas de fuerza, esperanza, confianza y seguridad. Y lo digo porque me encantó tu frase _**"**__**Pero renacerá cual ave fénix, más hermoso aún"**_. Qué coincidencia ya que en algún momento pasó por mi mente escribirla, por eso cuando leí tu review me sorprendió la conexión de pensamientos. En fin tal vez será que tenemos el mismo sueño y anhelo en común: Terry & Candy por siempre juntos y felices? Saludos, Besos y Abrazos con muchísimo cariño.

_**MOONDAN:**_Pues sí que el amor hace milagros, mira que tal vez físicamente Candy no alcanza a curar las heridas de Terry, pero que tal las heridas del alma, sí que está siendo su mejor medicina para Terry su amada enfermera aún en la distancia verdad? Gracias **Moon** por confiar en mi trabajo Amiga, para mí tu apoyo ha sigo un gran aliciente para escribir. TQM!

_**MARIANA WAY:**_Wow Niña Acertaste!!! Lo llamé Chris por la sexy imagen del actor Chris Evans personifica a la antorcha humana en los 4 fantásticos y el apellido HETFIELD indudablemente por James Hetfield vocalista de mi super banda METALLICA, (por la cual viajaré hasta México, D.F. para verlos…ya hasta tengo mi boleto) andamos en el mismo canal mi niña y por lo visto tienes excelentes gustos musicales jajaja.

Respecto al fic yo también me reí al escribir las sarcásticas frases de Terry, pero es que así es su naturaleza, es su caparazón para no permitirle cercanía y afectos a la gente que lo rodea (bueno eso creo yo). Sabes Mariana, no tengo un período exacto para actualizar, todo depende de la inspiración y sobre todo el tiempo que me dejan para escribir (lo digo por mi pareja, hija y trabajo) en fin se hace lo que se puede pero trataré de acelerar mis manitas. Seguiremos en contacto y alucinando con ese Terry Hetfield Ok!

_**MALINALLI: **_La seguridad que me sigues proyectando en tus palabras me activa las neuronas Amiga, nunca me cansaré de agradecerte tu inigualable apoyo, pues sin tu motivación _Inquebrantable_ solo existiría en mi mente. Sé del esfuerzo que haces para leerme, corregirme y guiarme con mi fic, lo sé por todas las actividades que realizas con otras chicas y otros grupos, aunado a tus pendientes personales y familiares. Por eso hoy no quiero desaprovechar la ocasión para decirte que estaré infinitamente en deuda contigo Amiga, gracias por estar ahí, siempre en frente del monitor brindándome tu calor fraternal. Gracias Malinalli!!! TQM.

_**ELHYZHA: **_Sí que me ha alcanzado tu buena vibra eh! Pues yo pensé que me iría mal con todas ustedes por haberme osado en maltratar a nuestro amado Terry. Temía que me regañaran, reprocharan o me dijeran hasta lo que no por hacerlo sufrir y no fue así… por lo tanto Gracias por emanarme tu buena vibra. Y ¡Bienvenida al despertar de las emociones! Felicitaciones por tu minific, ya diste el primer paso en escribirlo y luego publicarlo, ahora con la confianza que has adquirido ésta impulsara tu pluma la cual a partir de ahora no parará pues te sobra sensibilidad. Sigue escribiendo!


	7. La Despedida

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPITULO 7

"_LA DESPEDIDA"_

Candy ingresó a la biblioteca y se quedó atónita al ver la silueta de la mujer que estaba parada frente al ventanal. Al reconocerla se sintió aturdida por la molestia de verla ahí, pues se trataba de la Sra. Marlowe.

Lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza fue la idea de zarandearla y arrojarla por ese ventanal. Después del trato tan humillante que le dio, en que casi la saca violentamente de su casa ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse ahí, acaso había olvidado la manera tan grosera que la había tratado? Esas y más interrogantes pasaban por la mente de Candy, quien se quedó detenida en el umbral. No lograba imaginar para que la buscaba. Ellas no tenían nada que tratar.

La Sra. Marlowe al notar la estática figura de Candy decidió acercarse a ella con paso decidido.

—¡Buenos Días! —_Saludó la mujer._

—¿Lo son? No creo, puesto que no esperaba tal visita. —_Respondió Candy mientras entraba con paso firme evadiendo la cercanía que buscaba la madura mujer._

—Lo sé, es algo que una mujer de mi condición no debería hacer, sin embargo ya estoy aquí. —_ Prepotentemente dijo la Marlowe._

—¡La puerta está muy ancha puede salir a la hora que quiera!—_Sarcásticamente la rubia le indicó_—

—Yo lo último que quería en este mundo era volverla a ver, pero ella me pidió, me ordenó y me exigió que viniera a buscarla, y pese a mi negativa durante todo este tiempo ya no tuve más alternativa que venir.

—No es mi problema lo que se relacione con usted y su hija. No tenemos nada de que hablar, ¡Por lo tanto le pido que se marche! —_Cortantemente respondió Candy._

La Sra. Marlowe cruzó aceleradamente la estancia iba tras de Candy, y al alcanzarla giró de su brazo a la Pecosa para que la viera de frente.

—Lo haría inmediatamente si no fuera por Susana continúa igual: Tirada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en la nada, o sentada frente al espejo viéndose. Ahí permanece por horas, sin moverse ni hablar con nadie.

—¡Suélteme Señora! Si su hija está en esa condición es por que ella quiere, yo no puedo hacer nada, ese es problema suyo puesto que usted la llenó de egocentrismo, ambición, egoísmo y envidia— _Le respondía enojada e indiferentemente Candy. _

—Aunque el tiempo ha pasado, Susana anímicamente ha decaído más y más, y ningún médico la ha curado, ni siquiera me alientan en darme el nombre de su enfermedad… mucho menos me tendrán la cura de sus males.

La Pecosa no encontró ni una pizca de sinceridad en sus palabras, por lo que cansada de soportar esa presencia habló:

—Yo no puedo curar la mediocridad, la apatía y la codicia de Susana, además dudo que usted haya hablado con franqueza —_dijo por fin_ —Por lo tanto ya no me interesa seguirla escuchando —_inició su retirada de ese lugar la rubia._

La señora Marlowe se retorció las manos al ver que de ahí se marchaba Candy.

—Debe de haberlo amado usted mucho —_añadió la madura mujer_ — Ahora entiendo que tal vez usted sacrificó mucho por él —_Candy estaba absorta ante lo que estaba escuchando _— Y yo por amor a mi hija también me he sacrificado en venirla a buscar, y también lo haré en rogarle a que vaya a verla —_entonces de rodillas y con la mirada acuosa y avergonzada le pidió_ — ¡Vaya a ver a Susana… por favor!

Candy lentamente se giró, le asombró ver lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer, y escuchar que su boca temblorosa le imploraba su presencia ante su hija.

—Le pido perdón por cruzarme en su vida y ser tan despreciable. —_dijo la altiva mujer, su porte tan lleno de aplomo y todo su ser yacían en el piso y aún de rodillas._

—No está en mi naturaleza gozar con su humillación Sra. Marlowe —_respondió Candy a quien le dio un vuelco su corazón y ese desprecio que sentía al inicio se tornó en compasión._

Candy sentía que aquella mujer no merecía verse más humillada…entonces se acercó le ofreció su mano, la tomó y se quedó sorprendida de oír la insistente petición.

—¿Irá con Susana, lo hará verdad? Confío en su bondad. Ella la necesita ahora.

—No lo sé, no lo creo prudente—_contestó._

Candy pensaba que antes de aceptar ir a verla, tendría que comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de la Sra. Marlowe por sí misma.

—Sé que ambas hemos sido muy injustas con usted, pero nuevamente llamo a su compasión, aquí le dejo la dirección donde podrá encontrarnos —_Entonces dejó una tarjeta sobre el escritorio_ —. Esta situación es intolerable para ambas, ya he dicho lo tenía que decirle.

Emprendió su partida y antes de salir la madura mujer insistió.

—Por favor no se demore, puede que sea demasiado tarde.

Y sin más que decir se retiró la Sra. Marlowe de la mansión Andrew dejando completamente confundida a Candy.

Pasaron algunas horas y la Pecosa seguía dudando de atender la petición de la Sra. Marlowe, sus encuentros con Susana siempre le habían dejado amargos recuerdos y temía que en esta ocasión no fuera la excepción. Estaba predominando su compasión ante su cobardía de enfrentarla nuevamente.

Y por la infalible bondad de la Pecosa fue que finalmente decidió acudir a la dirección indicada. Al llegar al lugar citado Candy se sorprendió ya que se encontraba afuera del mismo hospital donde hacía tiempo se había dado la triste y fría despedida con Terry.

—¡Dios mío, es toda una inesperada sorpresa! —_Se dijo a sí misma la rubia, que primero debía calmarse y respirar profundo para lograr entrar._

Después de confirmar que efectivamente ahí estaba hospitalizada Susana Marlowe. Candy ingresó a la habitación de su rival, vio que dormía y a su lado cuidándola estaba su madre. Las observaba con demasiada atención sin emitir sonido, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado parada ahí, entonces entró completamente y se paró junto a ellas. La Sra. Marlowe al darse cuenta de que ahí estaba Candy efusivamente la tomó de la mano para besar sus enguantados dedos como acto de agradecimiento por encontrarse ahí.

—¿Qué le pasa a Susana? —_preocupada le preguntó._

—Hace dos días que tuvo una crisis que la llevó al borde de la muerte, y solamente la han controlado con sedantes. —_llorando continuó hablando_— No entiendo porqué nos está pasando esto. Apenas la había convencido de iniciar un viaje para que nos trajera cambios positivos a nuestras vidas y cuando por fin ella aceptó, se empezó a sentir muy mal, tenía fiebre muy alta, ha sido muy difícil hacerla reaccionar por eso fue necesario traerla aquí, ya le han hecho infinidad de análisis pero ella sigue igual.

Entonces Candy decidida se sentó en la cama de Susana y le acarició su cabeza, mientras le hablaba.

—Susana ya estoy aquí, despierta por favor. —_temerosa le susurraba la Pecosa._

Después de la insistencia de Candy por hacer reaccionar a Susana, ésta intentaba responderle a la Pecosa, pero sólo lograba abrir sus apagados ojos, y al confirmar que ahí estaba Candy empezó a alterarse extremadamente.

—¿Cuándo vas a curarte, Susana? Tienes que estar muy bonita para tu boda. ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy...! — _le decía Candy, pero_ s_e interrumpió cuando Susana movió los labios, se inclinó hacia ella para ayudarla un poco a incorporarse y para lograr escuchar su voz casi inaudible._

La actitud de Susana además de agónica era clara, no le deseaba ningún mal, Candy hasta logró percibir algo de arrepentimiento en su mirada, y esa ternura permitió la cercanía, ahora Candy sostenía abrazada a Susana.

—Candy, prométeme que encontrarás a Terry —_lo dijo con esfuerzo_—. Prométeme que le dirás que nunca lo dejé de amar —_Se calló unos segundos, luego, difícilmente prosiguió_—: No hay otro modo de ser, solamente muerta podré olvidarlo —_en cada palabra emitida se le iba un pedazo de vida, luego le tomó la mano y se la apretó apenas_— Candy te he dejado… —_Susana ya no pudo hablar más Candy la abrazó y afirmó con la cabeza, sin entender cabalmente lo que la agonizante trataba de decirle._

Candy sentía que tanto ella como Terry habían influido para que esa vida se extinguiera premeditadamente, Susana se estaba desvaneciendo frente a ella, con todo el dolor de su corazón no sabía si Terry vivía o ya estaba muerto, y si era lo último agradecía a Dios que él no estuviera sufriendo nuevamente con la desgarrante escena que ahora ella tenía en sus brazos.

Al escucharse hasta en los pasillos la conmoción de la Sra. Marlowe, la jefa de enfermeras entró acompañada por el médico a cargo. Inmediatamente revisaron aSusana, se movían de un lado a otro, la desesperación, el caos y el miedo invadieron a todos los que ocupaban esa habitación.

Candy respiró hondo, pero no logró recobrar la compostura, ella quería ayudar, moría por socorrer a Susana pero su ser se paralizó más que una estatua, no era capaz de moverse ni un ápice, su voz fue muda y su cabeza fue un campo minado que estallaba ante cada imagen y sonido que percibía.

El médico terminó con la revisión, ordenó al resto de la gente que abandonara la habitación, mientras que le confirmaba a la Sra. Marlowe que Susana estaba agonizando.

La Sra. Marlowe se arrodilló junto a la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre el regazo de Susana.

—¡Susy hija, despierta, Susy reacciona por favor mi amor!—_Le dijo entre gritos y sollozos_— Soy yo, tu madre hija, vamos Susy, despierta. Tenemos un viaje pendiente —s_e detuvo, ahogada por el llanto_—. Perdóname hija, no debí traerla, fue una estupidez hacerte caso, pero pensé que con esto te reanimarías. Fui una idiota obedecí tus palabras mientras alucinabas ¡No tengo perdón! ¡Hija vuelve en sí por favor! ¡Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido hija mía! ¡Sin ti yo no quiero vivir Susana!

Entonces la Sra. Marlowe enfocó su mirada cargada de odio hacia Candy y le empezó a gritar.

—Por eso me rehusaba a que vinieras, sabía que algo así pasaría. ¡Tú y él son culpables de todo esto! ¡Lárgate de aquí! Y jamás te vuelvas aparecer ante nosotras, ¡Lárgate ya!

Candy ya no supo más de lo ocurrido con Susana, pues el médico y su comitiva de enfermeras la sacaron de ese cuarto y ya nunca más le permitieron su ingreso. La expresión de la Pecosa era intensa, pero después de lo sucedido no sabía qué hacer, se encogió de hombros, impotente, se sintió al borde de las lágrimas, y lo peor era que no podía decir nada, no había nadie cercano que la consolara. El Duque de Grandchester no se encontraba en New York ya que había acompañado a Eleanor quien viajó a San Francisco para cancelar compromisos de teatro y fílmicos que también tenía con la naciente industria cinematográfica en California.

Abrumada salió corriendo del hospital, afuera nuevamente la esperaba una tormenta de nieve, no podía creer que otra vez estaba llorando bajo el crudo invierno de diciembre: Terry, Susana, hospital, copos de nieve y mucho dolor eran las imágenes del pasado que se repitieron en su presente nublando su mente y endureciendo su corazón.

La dualidad del sentimiento hacia Terry en ese momento se turnaba más a lo negativo. Y pese a que trataba de ser racional, justa y neutral; incontrolablemente descargó contra él lo que su pecho ya no pudo soportar, le costaba superar el dolor infernal que todos sufrían. Increíblemente el rencor la cegaba y no conseguía perdonar el abandono de tantos meses atrás, ¿Cuántas víctimas más surgirían?, ¿Cuánto dolor más tendrían que soportar?, ¿Quién más claudicaría? No todos eran tan fuertes y aguantarían. Todo eso pensaba su acongojado corazón, se reprochaba y preguntaba…

—¿Porqué Terry… porqué tuvieron que pasar así las cosas? ¿Qué hicimos mal para llevar a cuestas tanto sufrimiento? Odio sentirme así, odio tu lejanía, odio amarte.

Por primera vez la dulce Candy experimentaba la sensación de un sentimiento negativo, y lo peor era que lo sentía hacia la persona que más amaba.

Mil veces elegía odiarlo por su ausencia y el daño causado a todos, que preferir que estuviera muerto, y así forzadamente, se hizo a la idea de que Terry ya no existía, para que su hermoso recuerdo sobreviviera en su lastimado corazón.

Como nunca en su vida Candy, se había sentido un ser cruel y malvado al ver que indirectamente ella y Terry habían influido en ir apagando la vida de Susana. Bajo ese hecho presentía que la vida siempre le sería adversa y que nunca podría hallar paz y felicidad.

Presa del dolor y del rencor no reconocía las calles, caminó y caminó durante varias horas, desesperadamente buscaba un refugio, pero en ningún lugar encontraba paz, solamente detuvo su loca carrera cuando llegó al puerto, ahí en ese sitio se tranquilizó y empezó a llorar.

Observar aquél azul profundo que le traía tantos recuerdos: En altamar ellos se conocieron e inmediatamente se enamoraron, el mar se lo dio y el mar se lo quitó. Finalmente Candy aceptó la idea de que Terry su amor, era un hombre que tal vez había encontrado su lecho de muerte en el fondo del mar.

Acudió a ese lugar para despedirse del recuerdo y del amor que siempre le profesaría, pero que en ese instante ella anclaría en el fondo de ese océano; ya de nada le servía aferrarse al pasado perdido, al presente desperdiciado y al futuro engañoso del cual necesitaba escapar.

En ese momento decidió que su vida cambiaría, y que nuevas decisiones tomaría, algo en ella cambió. En su necesidad de huir, Candy pensó que era mejor regresar a Lakewood, pese a sentirse lastimada, avergonzada y cobarde sentía que debía alejarse de ese lugar que le recordaba los anteriores meses mal vividos. New York siempre la acogería con amargos y fríos tormentos.

**********

Albert estaba desesperado por la prolongada ausencia de Candy. Estaba a punto de informar a la policía de la desaparición de su hija adoptiva cuando en ese momento la Pecosa llegó.

Albert la miró fijamente esperando una explicación y en tono sombrío le dijo:

—Es muy evidente que algo te ha ocurrido, Candy. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?_—__Desesperadamente Albert le preguntaba._

—Estoy confusa —_respondió ella con un suspiro_—¿En verdad Yo he intentado ser buena—_dijo_

—Y lo eres Candy, no entiendo porqué dices eso.

—¡Albert, quiero regresar inmediatamente a Lakewood! —_A bocajarro soltó ella._

—¡Candy!, ¿Qué es lo que ha motivado esto ahora? —_Le preguntó con cautela_—Tengo mis sospechas de que actúas persuadida por alguien. No puedo creer que de la noche a la mañana te hayas olvidado de Terry. ¿Porque si has pensado que al irte te sería complicado seguir con su búsqueda verdad Pequeña? ¿Lo has pensado bien?

—Sí Albert, lo he analizado todo y pienso que es lo mejor… Tal vez Terry efectivamente murió y yo no he querido aceptarlo porque sentía que moriría, pero yo le prometí a él que yo sería feliz y en su memoria eso haré Albert.

Albert permaneció en silencio. No creía el cambio drástico de Candy.

Ella llenó aquel silencio. Sabía que tendría que actuar perfectamente, pues en su perspicacia Albert la descubriría al mínimo titubeo.

—Lo has amado desde que lo conociste, y el alejarte no te ayudará a que lo olvides, estoy seguro de que una parte de ti lo añorará siempre. Mejor dime Pequeña, ¿Ya te has cansado de luchar? Sólo recuerda que el amor nos elige a nosotros puesto que nosotros no elegimos de quien enamorarnos. Y te lo digo porque a donde quiera que vayas su recuerdo te seguirá.

—¿Y qué más hago? Esperarlo más meses o años!_ —dolorosamente Candy le respondió._

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas Pequeña. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que reprimes tanto? ¿Candy, porqué piensas abandonar a Terry?

—Yo lo hubiera esperado toda mi vida Albert, pues… Terry ha sido el amor de mi vida… pero después de la "injustificable, misteriosa y cobarde" respuesta que le dio a Susana, yo no puedo esperar nada de él. Además me ha lastimado tanto con su ingratitud, su egoísmo, su debilidad porque no se ha comunicado con nadie Albert, la incertidumbre que nos ha consumido el alma durante todos estos meses, porque ni una llamada o una carta, con un te odio o un te olvido para cualquiera de nosotros ha emitido. No Albert, a Terry por amor le toleré y perdoné muchos errores y sacrificios: El romperme mi corazón aquel frío invierno; que en su "silencio" haya elegido a Susana y no a mí; el escándalo y los rumores de yo haber sido la culpable de la desgracia de Susana; que gracias a esto la Tía Elroy me odie más cada día… Todo eso y tantas cosas más le he perdonado, pero este cruel abandono, su lacerante olvido, y su cobarde actitud no se lo podré aceptar y mucho menos perdonar. —_Abatidamente todo eso desahogó el decaído y confundido corazón de Candy._

Tristemente Albert se dio cuenta que el resquebrajado corazón de su Pequeña no podría aguantar una grieta más. Por eso el no se opondría, ni juzgaría y tampoco debatiría con ella su decisión.

—Pequeña, lamento indagar más de lo debido a tu corazón, pero solo pretendo que tu eco se repita tantas veces hasta hacerte reaccionar, y veo que estas muy convincente y firme en lo que quieres, tú sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, respetaré y respaldaré tu decisión.

—Gracias Albert_—dijo Candy sintiéndose desleal por no confesarle lo sucedido a Susana. No lo hizo porque se sentía avergonzada, erróneamente creía que Albert la juzgaría y temía perder también a su gran amigo y tutor. Por eso prefirió omitir ese lamentable hecho._

—Candy, sólo te pido que no tomes esta decisión para redimir tu imagen ante la Tía-Abuela Elroy, no pretendas con esto buscar su aceptación. A pesar de todo lo que me dijiste mantengo la sensación de que algo o alguien ha influido en tu decisión, pero no te presionaré para que me lo digas, tal vez no sea el momento adecuado. Sólo quiero que sigas confiando en mí como lo hago infinitamente yo contigo Pequeña.

Sorprendida por la facilidad con que Albert descubría sus pensamientos respondió:

—¡Ay Albert!, lo he pensado mucho y creo que esto sería lo mejor, total démosle tiempo al tiempo.

**************

Apurada por sacrificar a Albert ante su clan, harta de ver aparecer en su mente los espectros de Susana y Elroy reclamándole, y "agotada" de esperar a Terry… fue que empezó aceptar todas las invitaciones a salir, las cuales anteriormente siempre les rechazó tanto a Patty como a Albert. Ahora las atendía para lidiar contra los recuerdos y para que de esa manera Elroy ya no molestara a Albert con la misma cantaleta respecto a ella. Y aunque a últimas fechas la Tía-Abuela también insistía en que Candy saliera con Neal, ella nunca lo aceptó, pues sabía de las intenciones que Elroy tenía para casarla urgentemente con Neal.

A todas las fiestas que Candy asistía, siempre sucedía lo mismo, los hombres la asediaban como peces al cebo, caían en la red de belleza y sensualidad que emanaba inocentemente la rubia de ojos verdes. Mientras que de las miradas femeninas recibía mil aguijonazos cargados del veneno por la ponzoña de la envidia y celos, pues todas esas mujeres también eran presas de la inferioridad que sentían al lado de la imponente belleza de la Pecosa, quien las ignoraba no sin antes esbozar la sonrisa de superioridad que le brindaba ese tonto juego "de los coquetos y las celosas".

Candy poco a poco fue conociendo a fondo ese ambiente de superficialidad. De reojo siempre veía como a su paso muchas mujeres evadían encontrar su mirada para evitar el saludo, otras pellizcaban o codeaban a sus maridos para interrumpir las lascivas miradas que la seguían lujuriosamente, en fin la mayoría de esas mujeres no querían a Candy ni un metro cerca de sus maridos, obviamente por sus temores convertidos en endiablados celos.

La rubia ya sabía defenderse de esas falsas amistades que insistían en invitarla a sus despampanantes fiestas, eran mujeres hipócritas que agradecían su asistencia en esos eventos en los que el apellido "Andrew" daba el toque sofisticado y glamoroso a las fiestas en que ella asistía. Y así mismo, Candy sabía que esas mujeres le agradecían al cielo el hecho de que ella no les hubiera dirigido la palabra y mucho más el no haber compartido la mesa con alguna de ellas.

La joven heredera del clan Andrew, era conocedora de todo esto, había entendido la dualidad de esa gente a la cual ignoraba totalmente, ya en ella las murmuraciones sobre "_su culpabilidad con la novia plantada_" no tenían sonido eran mudas palabras que no llegaban a sus oídos y muchos menos tocaban su autoestima.

Así transcurrió el tiempo y Candy ya estaba fastidiada de tantas fiestas de beneficencia, festejos en mansiones suntuosas, desfiles de moda, cenas de negocios y demás eventos. La Pecosa había rechazado todas las invitaciones de esa noche.

Albert y Patty se preparaban para llevarla a un baile. Candy percibía la angustia y preocupación que ella había despertado en ellos, también comprendía las verdaderas intenciones que ellos tenían de insistir hasta el cansancio para que la Pecosa los acompañara a las fiestas, recorridos de compras, paseos, y más. Ella sabía que todo lo hacían para sacarla de ese voluntario letargo de amor que aún la mantenía paralizada emocionalmente.

Patty ingresó a la habitación de Candy para ver si ya estaba lista.

—¡Candy! ¡Aún no te has bañado! ¡Oh, vamos a llegar tardísimo! —_Exclamó, desalentada. Luego de observarla bien le preguntó_—: ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No puedo evitar sentirme así. Además, ya se lo dije a Albert y ahora te lo confieso a ti Patty: estoy destinada a quedarme solterona y lo acepto.

—¡Lo dudo! Es muy pronto para saberlo, mírame a mí a pesar de la pérdida de Stear yo aún no lo he olvidado, al contrario siempre lo siento tan cerca de mí, yo siempre viviré con su amor y recuerdo. —_dijo Patty totalmente invadida por la melancolía y nostalgia._

Candy dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa, y se sintió avergonzada por entristecer a su amiga.

—Perdóname Patty, sé que intentas animarme pero te estoy lastimando al traerte los recuerdos de Stear, no era mi intención verte afligida.

—No te preocupes Candy y también estoy dispuesta a ser solterona, y en tu compañía estoy segura de que no será aburrido envejecer —_se lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

—Ya sabes cuánto odio estas fiestas elitistas. Amiga por lo menos hoy dame la oportunidad de intentar eludir ésta, ya han sido demasiadas durante este mes. Y sinceramente ya me siento bastante mal con la insistencia tuya y de Albert.

—Es que llegas a desesperarnos, ¡Te has vuelto tan indiferente, eres otra Candy!

—Lo sé, pero no me lo restriegues más… por favor Patty créeme que estoy haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo.

—Está bien, perdóname tú a mí por mi insistencia, le mandaré avisar a la Tía-Abuela que tienes una intensa migraña ¿De acuerdo?

—No Patty, ese fue el último pretexto que dí, mejor avísale que tengo una indigestión severa.

—Muy bien, sólo que te recomiendo que ya no bebas más "jerez", pues aviva el brillo de tus ojos y enaltece el rubor de tus mejillas, tu rebosante semblante dista mucho de la enfermedad que te inventas.

—Pero si es "jugo de uvas."

—Candy, ten cuidado de lo que tomas… últimamente como que ya te has familiarizado con el "jerez" ¿No crees?

—Patty, pero si a todas las fiestas que me llevas el jerez es lo más dulce que ofrecen, si llenaran las meses de pastel de chocolate eso comería durante toda la velada, pero no es así, sólo ofrecen champagne y platillos exóticos. Además no desconfíes… es que sólo así calmo mi ansiedad.

—No te estoy regañando, sólo te estoy pidiendo que seas moderada y consciente de la cantidad de lo que bebes.

—Lo haré Amiga, y muchas gracias por salvarme esta noche de salir.

**************

Sumido en un estado de ofuscación total en donde todo parecía perverso Terry sentía que lo frío de sus pensamientos le llegaba hasta la médula y esto lo hacía sacudirse. Pensaba que toda la gente decía que el infierno era un imparable fuego eterno, pero él ahora lo describía distinto, para Terry el infierno era esa oscuridad, ese encierro, ese silencio convertidos en su peor tortura.

Pasó demasiadas semanas enojado con el mundo entero, últimamente le costaba mucho abrirse con Armand y ese hermetismo lo hacía aumentar su odio contra todos, no les perdonaría que ninguno de sus familiares y amigos fueran incapaces de hacer algo por él, no entendía porqué nadie había logrado encontrarlo. Albert que había recorrido todo el mundo llegando a los lugares más recónditos y domando a las más salvajes fieras no era capaz de hallarlo. Candy que había sido capaz de cruzar el Atlántico sin ni un boleto pagado y sin ningún dólar en su bolsillo no llegaba a él. Su padre el Duque estando tan cerca y con un séquito de sirvientes y con las esferas del poder a sus pies no lo encontraba. Y Eleanor ya una vez se había derrotado en la pérdida de su hijo que más daba que una segunda vez se hubiera quedado llorando y cruzada de brazos.

Por estos tristes pensamientos Terry maldijo su destino, no comprendía porque todos lo habían abandonado a su mala suerte y para combatir ese odio y resentimiento mejor jugueteaba con la absurda idea de vengarse de ellos.

Esa era una tarde oscura y gélida, pero en la mente del joven Grandchester pasaban las imágenes de noches agradables frente al fuego, veladas de familia, reuniones de amigos fiestas, bailes y whisky. Terry tuvo que sacudir con fuerza la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos, pues el imaginar que su "familia" y especialmente Candy hubiesen seguido con su vida normal, olvidándose de él, lo enfurecía y lo desquiciaba. Inevitablemente se preguntaba ¿Y cómo será tu invierno mi Tarzán-Pecoso, serás feliz, sufrirás igual que yo, o ya me habrás olvidado? Con tan sólo pensarlo, se estremeció.

Terry sintió una fuerte tensión. No entendía por qué, de repente, la mente le estaba jugando aquella mala pasada. Estaba muy mareado, merodeaba por toda su celda como una bestia salvaje. Quizá estuviera volviéndose loco, por fin; pero él sabía que no tenía que dejarse llevar por los demonios de la desconfianza y desesperación, no debía ser débil y tampoco debía desconfiar de sus seres amados.

La vida nunca había sido justa con él, siempre le había presentado duras pruebas y a estas alturas ya nada le sorprendía, él sabía que ya no debería perder más tiempo. Se arriesgaría a todo por escapar. Su deseo de libertad lo haría pelear hasta con el mismo diablo por alcanzarla para por fin ser libre, y eso era lo haría en ese mismo instante, ya no esperaría ni un minuto más.

**********

En ese mismo instante Candy sintió que la recorrió un intenso escalofrío e inexplicablemente sintió que la embargaba la angustia de siempre, sin motivos aparentes y sin causa justificada se sentía hastiada de esas reuniones y nada lograba animarla. Desistió de continuar arreglándose para la fiesta a que asistiría esa noche y mejor decidió recostarse. Como ya era costumbre Patty tocó y entró a la habitación de Candy y al verla acostada se desesperó y le dijo.

—¡Candy! ¿Estás indispuesta? ¿Qué te duele?... ¿No piensas acompañarme esta noche?

—¿Patty, en verdad debo ir? —_Más que pregunta parecía queja, Candy pensaba en lo mucho que se iba a aburrir_.

—Por supuesto Candy, debes de ir. Te imaginas si la Tía-Abuela se entera de que no fuiste a esa fiesta, te regañará y te dirá que desperdiciaste otra oportunidad para obtener prometido, te reprochará y te sermoneará hasta el fin de tus días, y lo peor será que se atreva a venir por ti y te obligue a que seas la acompañante de Neal.

—Lo sé, Patty, pero es que todas las fiestas son iguales, gente aristocrática, baile, comida, bebidas… bla, bla, bla.

—¡Disfraces y máscaras! ésta fiesta será distinta Candy, todo mundo ocultará su rostro, éste baile tendrá magia porque será un enigma el hombre que sea el afortunado en bailar contigo.

—Es lo mismo Patty, con máscara o sin máscara no me interesa conocer a ningún hombre.

—¿Quién sabe Candy, tal vez el hombre de tus sueños hoy se forme de carne y huesos?

—No Patty yo busco a un hombre que posea la habilidad de hacerme reír, la elegancia, la fuerza, la determinación de…_—__ya no continuó porque Patty empezó hablar._

—Ya, ya, no sigas Candy. Sólo te falta que digas que tenga sonrisa seductora y un enigmático lado oscuro con larga melena castaña, ojos azul profundo y una inteligencia endemoniadamente encantadora… ¡Por todos los cielos mujer, estás describiendo a Terry! ¿Lo notaste?

A pesar de la enorme cantidad de hombres que la asediaban en cada fiesta, Candy nunca encontró ningún otro rostro tan varonil y hermoso como el de su inolvidable Terry, ninguno gozaba de la infalible elegancia que el aristócrata naturalmente portaba, ninguno lograba tener su ágil, interesante y divertida conversación, en ninguna de las tantas fiestas encontró algo parecido a él. Esto pensaba la rubia y para eludir la conversación decidió aceptar ir a esa fiesta de disfraces.

—Patty no pienso discutir esto… es mejor que me arregle para irnos, ya que estoy segura de que no te ganaré, dame veinte minutos y estaré lista ¿Si?

Así fue que Patty convenció a la Pecosa de que la acompañara, pues en esa ocasión Albert no pudo escoltarlas como era costumbre, ya que tenía una reunión de negocios que a última hora Elroy le ordenó que atendiera en su lugar, puesto que ella se sentía enferma para asistir.

Al entrar Patty y Candy al salón una multitud de hombres se acercaron especialmente hacia la rubia para saludarla y darle la bienvenida, todos trataban de acaparar su atención pero Candy ni se percataba de ellos pues había llegado arrastrando su ánimo por los suelos, al acudir obligada le desanimaba cualquier deseo de convivencia, planeaba saludar a unos cuantos y escabullirse a algún solitario lugar.

—Aquí hay muchos jóvenes apuestos —_le dijo Patty._

—Finalmente acepté venir porque sabía que aquí no hay nadie para mí, así que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones Patty.

—No conocía ese egoísmo de tu parte Candy, cómo pretendes sacrificar tu propia felicidad por alguien que te ha roto más de dos veces tu corazón, estoy segura que aquí hay más de diez hombres que darían la vida por ti.

Pero de pronto algo llamó la atención de Candy y Patty, ambas mujeres observaban fijamente a un hombre alto de melena castaña recogida en una pequeña coleta, a su ancha espalda la cubría una capa oscura. Tras la máscara negra que cubría su rostro, sus grandes ojos oscuros hacían una mezcla que le daba un semblante de misterioso y solitario.

Candy impresionada de un solo trago bebió la copa que hábilmente ya tenía en su mano.

Ellas volvieron para mirarse la una a la otra como si se leyeran el pensamiento, ambas mecieron sus cabezas haciendo la seña de afirmación e inmediatamente giraron su vista hacia aquél infrecuente hombre.

C O N T I N U A R Á . . .

*************************

_***MALINALLI, *MOONDAN, *MARIA (Fan No. Uno de Terry), *MARIANA WAY, *NASHTINKA, *YESSI GRANDCHESTER, y *KARINA NATSUMI.**_

_**Mis Queridas Amigas: Gracias por seguir aún conmigo, un capítulo más y ya gozaremos en escena al apuesto caballero inglés, osea nuestro amadoTerry.**_

**_M I L G R A C I A S ! ! ! POR SU APOYO Y PACIENCIA,_**

**_CON CARIÑO,_**

**_GIZAH_**


	8. La Libertad

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPITULO 8

"_LA LIBERTAD"_

Candy se retiró el antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro, ese hombre desconocido había llamado su atención y buscaba facilitar su vista para encontrarlo. Por un segundo pensó que era Terry, pero sabía que no se trataba de él, puesto que su corazón no había reaccionado como lo hacía cada vez que el aristócrata estaba cercano a ella.

—Me pregunto dónde estará —_escudriñó la multitud por segunda vez, se esforzó por verlo, pero no lo divisó por ninguna parte, en el vestíbulo un centenar de invitados se mezclaban entre sí; unos llegando y otros retirándose. Convencida de que él ya no estaba presente desistió buscarlo._

— ¿No lo hallo Candy, a dónde se fue? ¿Tú ya lo ubicaste?—_Preguntaba Patty_ —Pero no te preocupes por él. Mira nada más aquél pirata, o no mejor mira aquél rey, fíjate en el vampiro… ¡Wow! ¡Esto será muy divertido Amiga!

Entonces Candy puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio, sabía que Patty había iniciado la búsqueda de acompañante para ella, y esa noche no pararía porque su amiga notó la emoción que ella sufrió al ver a ese joven con las características tan similares a Terry.

—Voy por un aperitivo, ¿Tú gustas? —_Le invitaba la rubia. _

—No gracias. Pero tú no elijas "jerez" ¿De acuerdo?... No mejor te acompaño y cenamos.

—¡Como tú ordenes, Generala!

Sin embargo, y aunque no le gustaba demasiado, la Pecosa había tomado tres copas de vino tinto, y con el alcohol se había serenado. Si no hubiera sido escandaloso y pese a que la cena ya había terminado, posiblemente hubiera tomado una cuarta copa de vino, pero la fulminante mirada de Patty la frenó. Bajo ese nuevo estado de ánimo pensó que sólo así toleraría el resto de la velada.

Después de bailar algunas piezas Candy sentía que sus pies eran de plomo, el cansancio la vencía, se sentía mareada de ver tantos vestidos multicolor arremolinarse unos contra otros en el amplio salón, así fue como se justificó con Patty para salir brevemente al jardín.

En el fondo de algunos arbustos encontró una banca donde se recostó para contemplar el cielo tupido de estrellas, tranquilamente vagaba en sus recuerdos, buscaba una estrella que le permitiera conectarse con Terry cuando de repente sintió que alguien tomaba asiento sobre su estómago, inmediatamente dio un brinco al tiempo que empujaba y le gritaba a la persona que si no se fijaba donde se sentaba.

—Disculpe Señorita, pero el uso normal de una banca es para sentarse más no para dormirse.

—¡¿Y quién estaba dormida?! No cabe duda que tiene un problema de vista, debería ir a que le revisen sus ojos señor _—__la rubia siguió su mirada y reconoció al instante que era aquel joven que había estado buscando, lo reconoció por lo alto y su cabello oscuro, iba disfrazado de Guerrero Celta. _

—No es adecuada ni correcta su postura, así como la bebida que secretamente está bebiendo señorita. Además ¿Qué hace sola en una fiesta como esta?

—Agradezco su preocupación por mi persona, pero no acostumbro a dar explicaciones de mis actos… ¿Señor…?—_Le respondía abochornada porque la descubrió bebiendo un jerez que clandestinamente se había llevado para tomárselo a solas en el jardín._

—Edward, a sus órdenes bella dama, soy el Conde Edward Stockstill —_lo dijo de la manera más honesta, elegante y seductora que pudo_—. Disculpe mi intromisión señorita…

—Candice White Andrew —_contestó abstraída al escuchar el característico acento inglés_ — ¡Cielos, que toda la noche este hombre me estará recordando a Terry! —_Pensó acongojada._

—Discúlpeme por interrumpir su intimidad Srita. Andrew, creo que ha sido un mal comienzo nuestra presentación, si me permite puedo reparar mi error concediéndome un baile.

—No se preocupe Conde Stockstill —_dijo Candy sintiendo su rostro enrojecido_—. Agradezco sus finas atenciones, pero no es necesario reparar nada, yo solamente estaba descansando, bailé algunos valses y me agoté, por eso busqué un descanso, eso es todo.

Ambos estuvieron charlando un breve momento. El se había percatado del aburrimiento que reflejaba su expresión anodina, su pensamiento la llevaba a algún lugar remoto. En ese momento Candy decidió que ya era tiempo de volver al salón principal.

Hábilmente antes de que pudiera negarse Edward la tomó de su mano y la guió al centro del baile.

—¡Wow Srita. Andrew! Su belleza es tan arrolladora que tiene a toda esa gente con la atención fija en usted —_continuó viendo a su alrededor fascinado. Pensó que él era la envida de la noche por ser el acompañante de la mujer más bella de la fiesta_—_. _Y no es para menos si usted con su disfraz de hada luce más bella que ni la propia Afrodita.

—Ni me fijé —_apáticamente le contestó._

—Oí que todo el mundo susurraba mientras caminábamos.

—Es el deleite número uno de esta gente, devorar con sus cautas miradas y triturar con la finura de sus bocas. No me es agradable, pero he sobrevivido ante sus fauces.

—¡Jajaja…! No le entiendo Srita. Andrew, pero es muy divertida y espontánea.

—Es una larga historia de contar, tal vez algún día yo se la cuente, pero estoy segura que hoy después de que me retire de esta fiesta, sobrará quien se le cuente impertinentemente de mí.

—A mí solo me interesa lo que usted me quiera decir.

Edward no tenía idea a qué se refería la rubia, así como al contenido de los murmullos; la encontraba tan aniquiladoramente bella que casi no lograba pensar en las habladurías. Lo cual, en su opinión, no presentaba un problema.

—Bueno Conde Stockstill fue un placer, yo me retiro, por hoy ha sido suficiente baile.

—Pero si aún es temprano, ¿Por qué se va? ¿La puedo escoltar?

—Agradezco nuevamente sus atenciones pero no es necesario. Vengo acompañada.

—¿Por qué me desaira Srita. Andrew, acaso me encuentra muy poco atractivo para que la corteje, o he sido muy osado durante la noche?

—No claro, que no ha sido nada ofensivo, es solo que estoy cansada y deseo descansar.

—Entonces podría visitarla mañana en su casa.

—De acuerdo, ahí lo esperaré—_sorprendida de haber aceptado recibirlo y sin poder retractarse de lo dicho se despidió_—: Hasta mañana Conde Stockstill.

Sin dudar era un galán que a su corta edad ya había dejado suspirando a varias excelentes damas casaderas, hábilmente había esquivado demasiadas proposiciones de matrimonio, las cuales había rechazado porque ninguna había reunido todas las cualidades que Edward buscaba.

Después de aquella noche, Edward visitó muy a menudo a Candy sus visitas tras varios días resultaron fantásticas para Edward, mientras que para Candy fueron largas y aburridas tardes en su compañía, noches de fiesta y baile que para ella eran un suplicio; los momentos a solas con él para ella resultaban desgastantes; y todo esto Candy en su interior lo guardaba bien pero luchaba en contra de estos sentimientos, tenía que lograr vencer esa apatía…y fue así que con el paso de los días y la insistencia de Edward que fue llenando los espacios vacíos de Candy, ahora ella caía en la rutina y costumbre de pasar el tiempo con el conde, eso le ayudó a esquivar los recuerdos.

Últimamente ya conversaban más animadamente, con su acostumbrada galantería y amenidad Edward intentaba alegrarla, él era un hombre sociable, conocedor de tantas culturas que Candy se deleitaba de escucharlo. La mayor parte del tiempo simulaba estar alegre y con una actitud positiva, pues le parecía injusto no corresponder a tanta cortesía; sus anécdotas divertidas la hacían reír, pero a pesar de esas distracciones Candy no lograba olvidarse de Terry. Se sentía triste y melancólica, sin querer seguía pensando en su rebelde y se culpaba también, pues le había negado su ayuda al condenarlo y marginarlo. Dorothy su mucama todas las noches al oírla sollozar intentaba consolarla.

Y por más que hubiese comenzado a hacer vida social, el entusiasmo de Edward parecía que le aturdiera. Estaba cansada de sonreír, de mantener conversaciones de cortesía e intercambiar saludos banales con el círculo de amigos y conocidos que había visto casi todas las noches durante las últimas semanas.

En las primeras fiestas Candy no solía beber ni una gota de alcohol, pero conforme fue transcurriendo el tiempo la ansiedad e inestabilidad emocional le fueron incrementando, era atormentada por el dolor y los remordimientos por haber sido incapaz de ayudar a la mujer que sentía que había dañado tanto. Se preguntaba porqué no había luchado lo suficiente para haberla acompañado hasta su último momento, también se sentía cobarde.

Edward al verla siempre pensativa para mejorar su estado de ánimo le ofrecía bebidas.

—¿Te apetece una copa de vino? —_Preguntó Edward con calma_

—Si gracias —a_ceptó titubeante._

—Bebe un sorbo de esto, si consigues no vomitarlo te ayudará a alegrarte y a relajarte —_le acercó a sus labios una copa de whisky._

Candy bebió un trago de la copa.

—¿Qué es esto? Tiene un sabor seco.

—Es uno de los mejores whiskies, pero siéntate para que se asiente en tu estómago antes de tomar otro.

—¡No, quema! Ya no quiero.

—Pero no lo escupiste ¡Jajaja!

—Es cierto ¡Jajaja!

Candy le dio otro sorbo a su copa, aunque hizo una mueca por el sabor lo siguió bebiendo porque se empezó a sentir bien.

De esa manera fue que Candy empezó a tomar una que otra copa en compañía de Edward, pues solo así soportaba las desveladas, el ambiente y a la gente de las fiestas y eventos a los que obligadamente asistía.

—Candy, pareces demasiado afectada por los efectos perniciosos de la bebida, es mejor que busque a Patty para que nos retiremos ¿De acuerdo?

—No. Si la fiesta apenas va a empezar.

—No te preocupes ya habrá otra, no te muevas de aquí.

Minutos después el conde regresó en compañía de Patty, quien al ver a su pecosa amiga se exaltó.

—¡Candy, estás borracha! —_Discretamente le dijo al oído mientras la sujetaba del brazo._

—Si ¿Verdad? —_Respondió con una amplia sonrisa_ —. Ahora empiezo a entender porqué a Terry le gustaba tanto beber, inexplicablemente te olvidas de tus penas, te invade un deseo de reír, con cada sorbo mitigas el dolor… Edward ¿Podrías traerme otra copa por favor?

—Pero ¡Cómo ha permitido usted esto conde! No es de caballeros inducir a una jovencita al vicio! Es imperdonable su poco raciocinio —_le reclamó enfurecida Patty al conde._

—¿Quién es Terry? ¿A qué dolor se refiere Candy?—_Desconcertado preguntaba el "hombre"._

—¡Ay ni me hable, es más ni se le ocurra acompañarnos! —

**********

Ya en la mansión Patty había recostado a Candy mientras la sermoneaba, le preocupaba la situación que estaba enfrentando su amiga, pues ya tenía tiempo que hacía lo mismo con el jerez. La Pecosa siempre le prometía que ya no sucedería pero el vicio lentamente se fue colando por la tristeza de la rubia.

—¡Oh, Candy! Justo cuando creo que estás mejor, te ausentas y pareces de pronto terriblemente triste, por favor ya no te dañes así… ¡No pienses en él! La Tìa-Abuela subirá a tu habitación y tú estás en un estado inconveniente, ¿Te imaginas como se pondrá si te ve así?

—¿A qué viene? A darme el besito de las buenas noches, ¡Jijiji! — _Decía la "alegre" Pecosa._

—Candy contrólate o se dará cuenta que has bebido más de la cuenta —_preocupada le respondía Patty._

Candy apartó la mirada de Patty los estragos del vino eran más que notorios en el semblante de la Pecosa. La Tía-Abuela iba a llevarse una enorme impresión y después se mostraría indignada al ver ese estado indecoroso de la heredera Andrew.

—¡Qué más quiere la Tía-Abuela! No he dejado de asistir a sus fiestas, acudo a cenas, bailes, desfiles, reuniones, paseos, recorridos y aún quiere más! ¡Cielos! ¡Ni el presidente tiene tan saturada su agenda como yo!

En ese momento tocaron en la puerta de la habitación de Candy, era Elroy que pedía permiso para ingresar. Patty le abrió y en cuanto apareció la Tía-Abuela le pidió que la dejara a solas con la Pecosa.

Candy permanecía recostada en silencio en su cama y recargada a la cabecera, disfrutando aparentemente de la actitud de la Tía-Abuela Elroy, empezaba a preguntarse si en esta ocasión también solamente ladraría o si la llegaría a morder. Con esos pensamientos fue que se le dibujo una sonrisa a la Pecosa.

—Me alegra verte tan feliz Candice. Con seguridad creo que es porque te has enamorado.

—¿Cómo? — _Despistadamente preguntó mientras cavilaba— ¡Diablos! Y ahora qué se le ocurrió?_

—Estoy pensando que hoy tienes una segunda oportunidad, he notado las constantes visitas e interés que tiene en ti el Conde Stockstill. Debes sentirte agradecida tanto con él como con su familia ya que podrías formar parte de la realeza inglesa si lo aceptas como prometido.

—Yo no lo veo así, es simplemente un amigo.

—Es guapo y heredará una cuantiosa fortuna, además ya cuenta con el título nobiliario así como todos los privilegios que conlleva ser conde—_le enlistó Elroy con una inesperada medio sonrisa._

—¡A mí no me importa! —_Respondió sin pensarlo al dolerle que a Terry nunca lo aceptó a pesar de que contaba con más que lo que ella ambiciosamente había mencionado._

—¡Nunca he visto un comportamiento tan grosero e imperdonable! Pensé que ya te habías corregido, rezaba porque te alejaras de nuestras vidas. Pero no: Todo sigue igual.

La Tía-Abuela Elroy estaba muy pálida, se dejó caer a la silla de golpe y se abanicaba como si no pudiera respirar.

Candy se paró en seco enfrente de ella y en tono de incredulidad le dijo:

—¿Creo que repentinamente se ha enfermado, si es así, puedo llevarla al hospital o si gusta en este momento le puedo aplicar un calmante?

—¡No seas insolente!

—No, soy enfermera — _en tono burlón y riendo por dentro Candy le respondió._

—Eres una malcriada

—Simplemente no quiero que se vaya a desmayar Tía-Abuela —_fingidamente dijo Candy._

Entonces Elroy hábilmente se paró y se detuvo delante de la Pecosa.

—Te crees muy graciosa… ¡Pero si no eliges al conde, no te salvarás de que te case con Neal! A partir de hoy acudirás a todas las fiestas acompañada por él. Puesto que Albert también merece encontrar una digna pareja, y el hecho de llevarte siempre a su lado le ahuyentas a las posibles candidatas ¡Deja de ser egoísta! Lo mejor es que Neal y tú salgan juntos para que pronto se hable de su inminente compromiso.

Candy se quedó paralizada y le dio la espalda, no permitiría que Elroy viera su rostro desdibujado por la amenaza que recibió.

—El que ríe al último, ríe mejor ¡Jajaja! —_Sin más palabras se retiró de ahí la anciana mujer._

**********

Elroy después de discutir con Candy se dirigió a la habitación de Albert.

—William, sé que es inapropiado que te busque a esta hora y en este lugar, pero me urge tratar un asunto de vital importancia.

—Pasa Tía-Abuela, toma asiento y dime ¿De qué se trata?

—Tendrás que viajar urgentemente a Escocia. El comité del Clan Andrew te requiere allá.

—Pero aún es peligroso viajar a Europa. ¿No podríamos esperar a que termine la guerra para viajar con mayor seguridad?

—¡Y desde cuando tú tienes temores William! ¿Qué más da si hay guerra? En Europa miles de personas están conviviendo con la guerra y no les sucede nada. Además el motivo de tu viaje es trascendental, ya que tendrás acceso a los negocios mundiales, y te será conferido el poder total de todos los líderes que integran el Clan Andrew, incluyendo mis funciones y privilegios William. A partir de ese viaje serás uno de los hombres más poderosos de América y Europa, por eso es primordial que viajes a la brevedad posible.

—Con todo respeto Tía-Abuela, tú sabes que a mí no me interesa eso.

—No, ya sé que a ti sólo te atraen las "inferioridades", pero si lo que te he ofrecido no te interesa, de igual manera tendrás que viajar a Escocia para que ante los integrantes del clan renuncies a ser la cabeza de los Andrew y a los privilegios que se te conferirán y que me has rechazado.

Albert se quedó meditando; sabía que las pretensiones de Elroy eran para separarlo de Candy. Pensaba que al alejarlo ya no podría intervenir y obstaculizar sus deseos de casarla inmediatamente con Neal o Edward.

—Muy bien Tía-Abuela, haré ese viaje. Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá Candy en cuanto le diga que iremos a Escocia.

—¿Cómo? —_No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era una respuesta inesperada a sus planes._

—Que viajaré a la brevedad posible a Escocia acompañado de Candy. Obedeceré tu mandato, y como el tiempo apremia, te dejo ya que tengo que hacer los preparativos y sobre todo avisarle a Candy que partiremos de inmediato.

Horas después Candy no podía conciliar el sueño, después de la discusión con Elroy se había quedado alterada. Decidió bajar a la biblioteca para servirse una copa de whisky para calmar su enojo y sus nervios.

Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca, analizaba la decisión que debería tomar pero de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron distraídos por un ruido.

—Pequeña, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya son las 2 de la madrugada. ¿Qué te sucede?

—No puedo dormir Albert, tuve una discusión con la Tía-Abuela y me dejó muy alterada. Y no es para menos, en esta ocasión directamente me dijo que me casaría con Neal o Edward.

—Ahora entiendo —_respondió Albert _—. Es que también habló conmigo y me ordenó que viajara a Escocia, tuve la sospecha que pretendía alejarme de ti. Efectivamente todo coincide Pequeña.

—Albert llévame contigo, mil veces prefiero enfrentar la guerra que sufrir la cercanía de Elroy. No tengo fuerzas ni ánimos para lidiar sola ante la Tía-Abuela.

—Muy bien Pequeña, eso mismo había pensado yo, entonces partiremos inmediatamente a Escocia.

—¡Sí Albert, vámonos de New York!

**********

Para Armand los castigos físicos que sufría no lo lastimaban tanto como ver el horror de tortura a la que era sometido Terry. La culpabilidad lo azotaba más que los latigazos que recibía. Para los carceleros, el golpear a los chicos se les volvió un maldito vicio. Diariamente eran interrogados y al negarse a declarar despiadadamente trataban de sacarles las palabras a golpes, lamentablemente para los jóvenes su dignidad era su condena; pero su verdad era su fortaleza y su libertad era el amor que los esperaba afuera y por el que lucharían hasta ser libres.

Durante las últimas semanas y a cada minuto Armand tenía que escuchar la insistente propuesta de Terry, quien no desistía en planear su escape. El actor ya estaba sumamente desesperado debido al inhumano trato del que empezaron a ser objeto y el cual les postergó su primer intento de fuga. Pero ahora con su actual situación le parecía que aquella podía ser la ocasión que había estado esperando.

—¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Estoy dispuesto a salir de aquí aunque sea muerto! — _Le gritaba Terry al Diplomático su impotencia _—¡No te salvé la vida para que ahora te fusilen, te rebanen el cuello, o finalmente te maten a golpes "Amigo".

Armand no toleraba a Terry cuando estaba de aquel humor: imperativo, superior y obcecado. Lo prefería cuando era distante y callado.

—Terry, ahora tú también representas una carga sobre mis hombros imposible de soportar, un peso del que no puedo deshacerme, a menos de que haga algo. Por eso me he mentalizado que vamos a lograr escapar de aquí. Quiero pensar que algún día tendré la oportunidad de devolverte tu libertad. No tengo mucho que perder más que mi vida, no tengo otra opción más que escapar solo así podré pagar mi deuda contigo y vengarme de mis enemigos. Día a día planeo la forma de hacerlo, llegará el momento indicado así que esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario pero lo lograremos.

—¡Más, quieres esperar más! ¿Qué no te ha sido suficiente un año aquí encerrados? No te importa que esté enloqueciendo, ni que cada día que avanza me convierta en un marasmo humano. ¡¿Qué no entiendes que No se necesitan demasiadas posesiones, si aún tenemos las habilidades, la determinación y sobre todo Valor… y eso es lo que más me sobra Armand y que por tu negativa deduzco que a ti te falta?!

El Diplomático no hablaba solo veía con ojos desorbitados al aristócrata, el cual no dejaba de hablar.

—El momento ya llegó Armand, haré venir al director o encargado de esta pocilga, necesito aquí en nuestra celda a alguien importante para los guardias, alguien que tenga valor para esos perros, simplemente necesito un rehén. Les diré que estoy dispuesto a decir la verdad de lo que tú ocultas y donde guardas las pruebas que buscan. Y es ahora o nunca Armand, no pienso enloquecer aquí o morir de hastío, prefiero morir intentando y lo haré con tu ayuda o sin ella.

—No existe forma de que esto nos resulte fácil, sí… tal vez sea un plan descabellado, alimentado por tu mente inquieta y desesperada —_le respondió Armand._

—Sólo piensa que ésta es nuestra oportunidad de oro. Sé que nos seguirán visitando los guardias para interrogarnos y golpearnos por eso he planeado que te usaré de carnada para que "ese alguien" venga y con él iniciaré la revuelta —_insistía Terry._

—¡Pero Terry entiende! Físicamente no estamos en condiciones de pelear, no tenemos armas para enfrentarnos a los guardias, forzosamente necesitamos la ayuda del resto de los convictos para lograr una revuelta.

—Y tú crees que no se involucrarán si llegan a ver la oportunidad de escapar. ¡Claro que participarán! Pero esto solo tú y yo lo sabemos, no quiero que nuestro plan se filtre a través de algún reo traidor, por lo tanto nosotros seremos quienes lo iniciaremos.

Y así fue que valientemente Terry en un día en que llegaron los celadores al darles su rutinaria golpiza, el aristócrata pidió traer al alto mando para declarar la información que implacablemente buscaban.

El General August Chataline picó el anzuelo y dos días después se presentó en la celda de los jóvenes prisioneros. Se dirigió exclusivamente a Armand y éste al no hablar empezó a desesperar al impaciente y rudo general.

Terry al ver que Armand echaría a perder el plan intervino.

—Yo le puedo entregar las pruebas que éste guarda­ —_dijo decididamente el actor._

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —_desconfiadamente le preguntó._

—Yo soy lo que usted ve en mí. Un hombre sin ocupación, sin hogar, sin familia.

—Una posición insignificante para ofrecer tu ayuda. Tú debes ser Chris Hetfield, el amigo íntimo de éste mudo.

Terry asintió al oír su nombre falso.

—Estás muy demacrado, se nota que has vivido un infierno esto puede acabar, si me dices dónde tiene la información que buscamos, yo podría ayudarte a contactar a tus familiares, o a la mujer que te esté esperando, aunque no deberías hacerte ilusiones, las mujeres son muy impacientes e infieles por naturaleza, ¡Jajaja! Y la tuya puede ser que ya esté durmiendo con tu sustituto ¡Jajaja!.

Terry al escuchar esto, se transformo en una bestia salvaje que inesperadamente se abalanzó encima del general, despiadadamente lo empezó a golpear y hábilmente logró dominarlo.

Sólo así reaccionó Armand, cuando vio forcejear a Terry contra el General Chataline, vio las intenciones de algunos de los guardias para defender a su jefe, el Diplomático audazmente intervino antes de hirieran a su amigo el cual aún sujetaba del cuello al importante hombre que estaba arrodillado y subordinado. La bravura de Terry increíblemente casi mata al hombre de alto rango.

—Ustedes los jóvenes siempre pretenden convertirse en héroes. ¡Qué idiotez! ¿No te parece? Has sido muy valiente al brindar tu ayuda a un don nadie. ¡Te mataré en cuanto te tenga en mis manos imbécil! —_Se burlaba y los amenazaba el maduro hombre sometido._

Terry gruñó rabioso y con mayor fuerza le apretó el cuello.

—Tal vez antes yo me dé el placer de hacerlo ¡Estúpido! Mejor ordénales a tus perros carceleros que nos entreguen las llaves de las celdas y que no intenten nada si no te romperé el cuello sin dudarlo.

—¡No seas tan osado Chris, pues de "valientes" como tú ya están muy llenos los panteones!

En ese momento sorpresivamente el resto de los reos de esa celda se unieron y respaldaron al par de intrépidos. Rápidamente entre todos capturaron a los celadores que habían escoltado al general. Armand empezó a liberar a todos los presos y en pocos minutos ya eran docenas de prisioneros que sedientos de libertad y sin temor a la sangre se empezaron a enfrentar contra todos los guardias armados.

Eficazmente lograron hacerse de las armas que les despojaron a los celadores, y en su avance por los pasillos lograron tomar las antorchas que alumbraban ciertos lugares y con ellas fueron encendiendo todo cuanto pudiese arder, pretendían que reinara el caos inclusive arriesgando su vida.

Las llamas comenzaron a devorar algunas celdas, hubo alaridos escalofriantes de reos y guardias que no lograron esquivar el fuego y quienes gritaban por desesperada ayuda. En cuestión de minutos todo ese lugar se llenó de humo, gritos, y alaridos.

El General Chataline de rehén pasó a ser un estorbo. El aristócrata no se mancharía las manos de sangre, al fin de cuentas ya había utilizado a ese hombre y ya no le servía para nada. Armand negoció con algunos reos para que lo mantuvieran en cautiverio, ya que por ser elemento clave, posteriormente lo necesitaría para finalizar su investigación. Además, de que si lo llevaran consigo los jóvenes sería como traer de imán a los soldados en búsqueda del General.

Los hombres se habían vuelto locos, no había tiempo de pensar, ni de asimilar lo sucedido y en segundos destrozaron aquel lugar, los guardias fueron golpeados hasta herirlos gravemente y hubo algunos casos hasta de muerte. La venganza era insaciable y la pena demasiado abrumadora.

Armand y Terry se unieron a la multitud que aún se enfrentaban a la masacre. El fuego reinó en esa cárcel, el caos, el pánico, el miedo y el horror era lo que se respiraba en esa noche violenta y sangrienta.

Los temerarios jóvenes siguieron avanzando, se detuvieron antes de llegar a la salida, sabían que ahí habría guardias furiosos y armados, pero fueron apoyados y escoltados por sus compañeros de celda quienes agradecidos, les abrieron paso aniquilando a los guardias que se cruzaban en su paso.

La unión hizo la fuerza, el coraje y valor de Terry le hicieron el milagro de lograr escapar de esa infernal mazmorra. La casualidad y la desgracia lo habían atrapado, las circunstancias y la condena lo habían sometido, pero su corazón intrépido, su frialdad ante el miedo, su indiferencia a la adversidad, su determinación férrea y su amor inquebrantable por la Pecosa no lo dejaron sentirse derrotado.

Finalmente Terry y Armand lograron cruzar esas paredes, atravesaron la imposible barrera de esa penitenciaría de la que muchos juraban que era utópica de escapar. Ambos jóvenes salieron sin mirar atrás, al igual que un sinfín de presos corrieron sin parar, cada uno tomó su camino, se abrieron paso ante su anhelante huída, corrían para afianzar su alcanzada libertad.

El cielo estaba espléndidamente azul, y se encontraron con unas colinas magníficamente verdes. Terry y Armand respiraron el fresco y limpio aire. Sonreían al sol exultante, no se cansaban de llenar sus pulmones del aire puro que ahora disfrutaban, se preparaban para derribar cualquier adversidad que les obstaculizara su escape. A lo lejos divisaron que la turba seguía, aquél lugar seguía ardiendo, las llamas eran tan grandes que aún lograban verlas.

Ambos caminaron juntos, reaccionaban exageradamente ante los mínimos sonidos que los asustaban, su vista estaba muy sensible pues les molestaba la luz, habían sido demasiados meses en la oscuridad y su cuerpo se había desacostumbrado a lo "normal", sus piernas eran débiles y temblorosas a causa de la inactividad, el resto de sus músculos que estuvieron ociosos parecían desgarrarse y los hacían gemir de dolor en cada paso. Se acababan de convertir en fugitivos, y ahora que habían logrado escapar no se dejarían atrapar, pensaban que era mil veces mejor morir antes de ser capturados nuevamente.

Terry quería correr y avanzar más que su nerviosismo en su interior. Su respiración entrecortada no sabía si era por la falta de condición o por el recelo. Se internaron en el bosque para no ser vistos y capturados en carretera. Se sacrificaron durante varias horas en caminar sin protección y alimentándose con lo poco comestible que encontraban a su paso.

El pálido cielo era iluminado por el amanecer, habían caminado por el interior del bosque paralelamente a la carretera. Ahora temían estar perdidos, pero no tan lejos escucharon el murmullo de un río y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a él. Bebieron agua, se chapotearon y decidieron que se guiarían con el rio para llegar probablemente algún muelle.

—Creo que hemos avanzado a buen paso.

—No, nos hemos detenido, pero tendremos que descansar en algún momento.

—Muy bien, pararemos sólo 15 minutos y luego seguiremos. Ya que hemos ganado esta batalla no pienso rendirme —_dijo agotado físicamente Terry, pero con alegría en su voz._

—Terry, realmente estoy sorprendido, aún no entiendo de dónde sacaste esa bravura con que dominaste al cerdo de Chataline… bueno me imagino que fue lo que te encendió la sangre para que reaccionaras así. ¡Jajaja!

—¡Jajaja! Eres muy perspicaz Diplomático, obviamente enfurecí de celos, el maldito aquél sin querer me inyectó el coraje suficiente al insinuar que mi amor me ha olvidado. Fue un cerdo al expresarse así de mi amada Pecosa. Nunca lo hubiera hecho porque a nadie le permitiré que se exprese así de ella, pues yo sería capaz de luchar contra el mismo diablo por defenderla… sobra decirte Armand que daría todo por Candy.

—¡Wow! Terry sí que estás enamorado amigo. Y está de más preguntarte qué harás ahora, ya que me imagino que la irás a buscar sin dudar.

—Así es Armand, buscaré la forma de llegar a América, eso es lo que haré primero… buscarla y decirle que la amo.

—Muy bien Terry, entonces seguiremos por el río para que nos lleve al muelle, conozco algunos marinos que me deben favores, estoy seguro que no se rehusarán ayudarme. Y después de que te haya depositado en el barco yo desenmascararé al traidor, tengo que finalizar mi misión, pero primero te embarcaré con rumbo al amor y a tu felicidad amigo.

**********

Nuevamente la vida había lanzado al aire la moneda… ¿Qué lado les mostraría a este par de enamorados el lado del… _Amor_ o _Dolor_… _Azar_ o _Destino_… _Distancia_ o _Reencuentro_?

C O N T I N U A R Á . . .

_**G**__**izah**_

******************************************************************************************************************************************

_**HOLA NIÑAS HERMOSAS**_ Nuevamente aquí terminé un capítulo más, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias , aportaciones, dudas, y demás etc…

_**ANNILINA**_**:** para mí es un placer conocerte y me honras con ser también lectora de mi fic, pero más me enaltece tu ofrecimiento de amistad el cual acepto muy gustosamente. Espero no defraudarte con la historia, pues es mi primer fic y la verdad lo empecé a ciegas, capítulo a capítulo escribo lo que se me ocurre, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo finalice, en fin eso ya lo veremos en su momento. Por lo pronto agradezco tus lindas palabras de aliento, seguiremos en contacto!

_**LERINNE:**_ Wow! esta si que es una sorpresa! Bienvenida nuevamente a tu humilde espacio. Te voy a ser sincera… ¡¡¡Extrañé tus reviews!!! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?... Como sea lo importante es que ya estas de nuevo aquí. Gracias por volver!

_**MOONDAN**_**:** Mi niña consentida, sí que eres nerviosa eh! Mira nada más cuantas preguntas… sólo te diré una cosa ¿Tú confías en el amor de este par? Si es afirmativo entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse, sólo hay que darles tiempo para que se acomoden las cosas. Tú sabes que te quiero mucho también, así que te mando mil besos Amiga mía.

_**MARIA FANS NUMERO UNO DE TERRY**_: Me encantan tus reviews porque nunca te cansas de echarle porras, consejos y halagos a Terry, en verdad que eres la fan no. 1. Aunque ahora deberías reganar a la Pecosa ¡Mira nada más cómo anda la pobre…! Échale la mano también a ella. Gracias por seguirme Mary!

_**NASHTINKA:**_ ¡ACERTASTE! Por supuesto que no era Terry el hombre misterioso ese, ya ves que no le brincó el corazoncito a Candy como lo hace cada vez que siente la cercanía de su rebelde. Y también fue muy atinada tu medida en los estados emocionales de este par de enamorados, se nota que los conoces muy bien. Veamos que sigue Nashtinka, ¿tu qué crees? Gracias por leer mis ocurrencias Amiga!

_**MARIANA WAY:**_ Jajaja Amiga me hiciste reir con la broma de enfermar a Susana de "Influenza", pero no, ni ese virus se interesó en invadir ese deprimente ser. Ya viste que obedecí tu orden Mariana, he liberado a Terry… a ver cómo se libra de todo esto. Gracias por seguir conmigo Amiga!!!

_**ELHYZHA**_: Gracias a Dios aquí andamos vivitos y coleando! Sobre el fic creo que ya pasamos la parte aburrida, ya que al parecer empezaremos a buscar la cercanía de este par de enamorados, y que al fin de cuentas es lo que nos interesa principalmente el idilio entre C&T, así que no te me despegues Amiga!

_**MALINALLI**_: Pues si amiga la vieja Marlowe hipócritamente siempre se acerca a la gente por interés pero ya una vez que te ha utilizado o si no cedes a sus caprichos termina odiándote y maldiciendo a toda tu estirpe jajaja.

Maly, tú fuiste la única que notó que Candy se nos estaba enviciando con el jerez, pobrecita ¡tu crees que se haga borrachita? Jajaja. Y que onda con el Diplomático que no se atrevía apoyar a Terry, yo creo que tanto golpe le afectó a Armand.

Amiga gracias por tus porras y por brindarme siempre un espacio, interés y atención.

TQM

PD.-Ya sabes que en cuanto se pueda nos vamos a comer hasta llenar! Estoy puestísima!


	9. El Encuentro

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPITULO 9

"_EL ENCUENTRO_"

Cada vez que lograban avanzar grandes distancias, los jóvenes fugitivos al elegir el lugar para descansar inspeccionaban minuciosamente el área. Armand entrecerraba sus ojos intentando ver más allá en la lejanía, mientras que Terry agudizaba todos sus sentidos para percibir alguna señal de habitantes. Y una vez que confirmaban que no había ni una persona a la redonda descansaban.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy cansado, tengo frío, y tengo hambre… pero ¡Soy libre!

—¡Gracias a Dios lo somos!, Creo que ahora si nos daremos el lujo de dormir aunque sea un poco más, al parecer no hay peligro.

—Así es, en lugar de darte el sí ya casi oyes mi ronquido, estoy exhausto.

Transcurrieron algunas horas, el sueño venció a los agotados jóvenes, quienes al cabo de descansar extensamente, de manera abrupta despertaron a la par al escuchar unas voces apenas perceptibles de entre ellas sobresalía una voz fuerte y firme que daba órdenes.

—Son soldados, se están acercando al río, vienen hacia acá —_con vista de águila Terry los veía._

—Si, es una tropa, de seguro nos están buscando —_le confirmaba su visión Armand._

—Dejaremos el río y nos adentraremos al bosque otra vez.

—El bosque será ventajoso para nosotros, aunque tardaremos más en llegar al puerto.

Terry pensaba que ahora tendrían que enfrentarse a fuerzas muchísimo más poderosas que a las de la naturaleza salvaje que los rodeaba. Nunca se había sentido tan pequeño y protegido como a la sombra de esos gigantes árboles.

Fue así, después de caminar incansablemente kilómetros y kilómetros, a través de arbustos y árboles que milagrosamente vieron como los soldados se dirigieron hacia el lado opuesto que ellos.

—Creo que han desistido seguir esta ruta.

—No cabe duda que traes ángel de la guarda amigo.

—Creo que empiezo a ser creyente. ¿Tienes hambre? Aún me quedan varias moras, podemos parar y comerlas.

—No, ya he comido tantas que hasta ya he empezado a odiarlas.

—Sabes Terry, por una parte me alegro de no estar solo, pero lamento profundamente haberte arrastrado a esta infamia. Me pregunto qué pecado habrás cometido para merecer esto. Jajaja.

—¡Tal vez haber nacido! Jajaja.

Rindiéndose a la debilidad que sentía en las piernas, pero más por el peso que sentía en su alma Armand se dejó caer al suelo. De rodillas le pidió perdón a Terry.

—Terry mi Amigo, en verdad que siento desde lo más recóndito de mi ser, haber sido el causante de tanta penuria y sufrimiento. Perdóname, y acepta mi compromiso moral y de caballeros que a partir de este momento te ofrezco mi vida y gratitud eterna. Seré una persona servicial a tu disposición. Nadie nunca me había demostrado tanto coraje, valor y amistad. Te estaré eternamente agradecido Amigo del alma.

El joven Grandchester tenía acuosos sus ojos, había sido un largo tiempo de sufrimiento, de tormento y dolor. Y nadie mejor que Armand sabía y sentía lo que fueron esos doce meses para el aristócrata.

—Vamos, vamos no es tiempo de flaquear, tú no eres culpable de nada, y si buscas a quien culpar, entonces condena a las circunstancias, pero es mejor que no desaproveches esa energía en sentirte mal. Y solamente te pediré dos cosas, que sigamos el camino y que no te rindas nunca, ¿De acuerdo Amigo?.

—De acuerdo. Muy bien. Entonces avancemos hacia el norte, he pensado que no estamos muy lejanos de Normandía, y mi plan consiste en que tú zarpes del puerto _"El Havre" _hacia América,y yo partiré hacia Southampton ya que me ocultaré y buscaré ayuda en Londres —_ animadamente decía el Diplomático._

—Perfecto, eso haremos Armand —c_on toda la fe del mundo Terry aceptaba el plan._

La infalible compañía que ellos tuvieron fue la majestuosa y diversa franja del cielo que vieron durante muchos amaneceres, pasó del claro azul a un índigo oscuro, se guiaban con los pálidos fulgores de la luna que después del negro abismal nuevamente llegaba la luz acogedora de los rayos solares. Esa fue su visión y compañía durante varias semanas.

*******

—¿Candy, vas a salir a la cubierta otra vez? —_le preguntó Albert mirándola preocupado._

—Eso había pensado — e_ra asombroso cómo Albert podía adivinar su pensamiento._

—Ten cuidado, hay demasiada neblina.

—No te preocupes, me cuidaré bien.

La Pecosa ansiaba estar frente al mar deseaba que la brisa despejara su mente y corazón, sus manos fuertemente se sujetaban de la baranda de acero del imponente navío que surcaba el Atlántico.

El viento le retiraba de su rostro las lágrimas que anunciaban el desahogo de su tristeza. Su mirada seguía perdida en aquellas profundas y oscuras aguas, inevitablemente sintió añoranza por aquel mejor momento de su vida, su encuentro inesperado en la cubierta del Mauritana, era su recuerdo más clavado, el deseo palpitante que había sentido de joven y que hasta la fecha no la dejaba vivir.

—¡Oh Terry, te extraño tanto! En una noche como esta te conocí, daría todo porque aparecieras nuevamente en mi vida.

******

Prodigiosamente Armand y Terry llegaron a la costa de Normandía. Con su aspecto de vagabundos fácilmente se filtraban entre la gente que los evitaba por asco. Ellos se desplazaban con extrema precaución, puesto que en cada esquina veían policías o soldados vigilando y resguardando el orden de aquel embarcadero.

Tener nuevamente la cercanía del mar al aristócrata le erizó la piel, pues veía como cada vez era menor la distancia entre él y Candy. Sin perder tiempo Armand buscó a sus amigos para embarcarse inmediatamente, pero su alegría se desvaneció cuando vio que de un poste pendía un cartel mediante el cual las autoridades francesas anunciaban una recompensa por las cabezas de ellos dos, los acusaban de traición y conspiración contra Francia. Le sorprendió la rapidez con que difundieron la noticia y sus rostros para atraparlos.

Al Diplomático le avergonzaba interrumpir el ensueño que en ese prodigioso momento disfrutaba Terry con sus ojos cerrados y respirando la brisa del mar.

—Armand, lo logramos estamos en el puerto _"El Havre"_, ahora busquemos a tus amigos para marcharnos a la mayor brevedad posible —_emocionado decía el actor._

—Terry, me temo que tendremos que planear nuevamente, mira esto!!! —_le extendió el cartel que había desprendido del poste._

El joven Grandchester después de leerlo, enfurecidamente resopló. Después de un largo tiempo en silencio y sumergidos en sus pensamientos individuales, finalmente el aristócrata le expuso al Diplomático:

—Armand, lo he pensado mejor, y aunque me duela en el alma aguantar algunos días te acompañaré a Southampton, pues estoy seguro que si ya nos buscan exhaustivamente, revisarán cada barco centímetro por centímetro, por lo tanto no me parece seguro cruzar el atlántico en un barco francés.

—Tienes toda la razón Terry, será mejor no arriesgarnos demasiado, no sería lo mismo que mis amigos nos ayudaran a llegar rápidamente a Inglaterra que durante la larga travesía a New York. Has atinado en tu conclusión amigo.

—Yo zarparé con rumbo a Inglaterra, pues si me quedo en Francia corro demasiado peligro en que me capturen pronto. Desde Londres continuaré mi investigación. Solo regresaré aquí para finalizar mi misión y encarcelar a los malditos verdaderos traidores.

—Yo te podría esconder en la villa de mi padre ubicada en Escocia. Ahí podrías vivir despreocupadamente en lo que decides retomar tu pesquisa. Yo te dejaría instalado y le daría instrucciones precisas sobre tí a los sirvientes. Además, de que ya merecemos comer y descansar como la _"gente decente_" ¡Jajaja!. Necesito ropa y dinero para zarpar de Edimburgo o Glasgow a América, urge deshacerme de esta facha de Chris Hetfield, tengo que lucir como quien soy en realidad, sólo así podré viajar discretamente como_ Terruce Grandchester_, con el camuflaje del actor pasaré inadvertido, y ya no será tan peligroso hacer el larguísimo viaje. ¿Qué te parece mi proposición Armand?

—Terry, ya no me gustaría seguirte exponiendo, ya has hecho suficiente por mí. No deseo crearte problemas con tu familia, ni mucho menos arriesgarlos a ellos también. Lo mejor sería separarnos llegando a Southampton. Iré a Londres para buscar algunos nexos que me puedan ayudar.

—¡Jajaja! No me hagas reír, esa villa es prácticamente mía puesto que solamente yo la ocupo en mis vacaciones, y en cuanto a mi familia recordarás que te dije que carezco de ello. Lo importante ahora es mantenernos alejados de los franceses y sobre todo de recuperarnos físicamente, tenemos que alimentarnos y dormir hay que recobrar el tiempo perdido.

—¡Jajaja! No te quejes de mi menú ya que te alimenté con lo que pude: Nueces, moras, y uno que otro pescado que logré atrapar, estoy seguro que mejor dieta no encontrarás, recuerda cuidar tu imagen "actor" ¡Jajaja! Entonces vayamos con rumbo a Inglaterra.

—Gracias Armand, siento como si ya estuviera acabando mi pesadilla. Ver nuevamente el mar me da fortaleza, su brisa me susurra sonidos paz y esperanza.

**********

Sus dotes de buen anfitrión y las atenciones que derrochaba Edward a Candy no cesaban y no pasaron inadvertidas por sus padres. Desde su regreso a Inglaterra, Edward había padecido nuevamente la preocupación de sus padres para que obtuviese un matrimonio ventajoso. Y obstinados con el tema, no dejaban de presionarlo, pues toda mujer de prestigioso apellido, acaudalada riqueza y aristocrática estirpe, representaba una posible candidata.

Sus padres el Conde y Condesa Stockstill por temor a las vicisitudes políticas que el país sobrellevaba por la guerra, querían salir intactos a las consecuencias que sufriera Inglaterra tras el fin del primer combate mundial.

Su intención de quedar ilesos, e incluso más consolidados los hizo pensar en América, para afianzar negocios en lo que se definía la situación final del Reino Unido. Por esa razón, la Srita. Andrew era la prometida perfecta para sus planes.

Edward se arrepintió de haberse mostrado tan interesado en Candy ya que ahora tendría que someterse a las órdenes de sus padres, a quienes conocía tan bien y sabía que no se detendrían hasta comprometerlo y casarlo con la Pecosa.

Y para empezar le organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida a los Andrew, haciendo énfasis en que presentarían ante la sociedad londinense a la futura heredera del Clan Andrew, por esa razón tanto Albert como Candy se vieron moralmente obligados a aceptar, pues diplomáticamente era un acto de suma importancia social, y el hecho de desairar tal evento equivalía a una ofensa para los formales y educados aristócratas ingleses.

Después de que el joven Stockstill les informo del magno evento se retiró de la villa Andrew de Escocia, dejó atónita a una Candy que no sentía la dicha de ser honrada con esos peculiares "detalles" de la alta sociedad, temía que su vida social nuevamente se saturara y se repitiera en Londres y Escocia tal como habían sido sus últimos meses en New York.

—Candy, no te veo muy animada con la iniciativa e invitación de Edward y sus padres, pero ya que se han tomado la gentileza veámoslo por el lado bueno. Edward ha sido una grata compañía para ti, y yo estoy muy contento porque has vuelto a sonreír aunque sea poco y superficialmente, pero eso ya es un avance Pequeña.

—De veras aprecio a Edward —_dijo_—. Es muy inteligente y considerado, y he disfrutado durante el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Sabes que detesto los bailes, pero estos últimos meses, con él a mi lado, no me ha importado bailar.

—Él ha sido bueno contigo Candy —_le dijo Albert_—. Y toda su familia te adora, pretenden convertirte en Condesa aunque tú no lo necesitas, eres una dama naturalmente elegante y convencional, además tu heredarás mi fortuna por lo tanto, tampoco necesitas riquezas pues todo lo mío será tuyo.

—Albert, ¿Entonces no renunciarás a ser el líder de todos los integrantes del Clan Andrew, es decir aceptarás las nuevas responsabilidades que conlleva ese distinguido prócer?

—Así es Pequeña, he pensado en no desampararte a ti ni a Archie de lo que les corresponde, tú sabes que la Tía-Abuela Elroy es muy autoritaria e imperativa, y esto deriva del poder que le brinda su categoría ante el clan, además ella ya es una mujer mayor que merece descansar, creo que al dedicar demasiado tiempo para sí misma la limitará en inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás ¿No te parece? Jajaja.

—Jajaja, tienes casi toda la razón pero… ¿Qué hay de ti y tu libertad?, Ser un importante hombre de negocios te apresará en tiempo, espacio y presión… y tu esencia mi querido Albert es sinónimo del viento: libre, imparable, y eterno viajero que transita por todo el mundo.

—¡Jajaja!, ¡Wow Candy! ¿Desde cuándo te expresas asi? No te apures Pequeña, George nunca me ha dejado solo, además en cuanto regrese Archie de su último viaje él también se integrará a la administración general de nuestros negocios, entre los tres sacaremos adelante las finanzas del clan.

—No te burles Albert, simplemente lo dije así y punto. Y sí: Qué alegría que pronto volverá Archie, ya ha pasado más del año que se fue y ya muero por volverlo a ver. Tal vez ahora que estamos en Europa nos veamos pronto.

—Sabes Pequeña, nunca me imaginé a Archie como un "trotamundos", aún estoy sorprendido de ello.

—Si Albert, coincido contigo, nunca pensé que Archie cambiara tanto, pero hay heridas en el alma que nos hacen pensar y actuar muy diferente a lo que siempre hemos hecho. Hay dolores que nos dejan un profundo vacío imposible de llenar, y eso es lo que imagino que sufre Archie tras la muerte de Stear.

—Así es pequeña, ese tremendo golpe que recibió Archie aún no lo ha podido asimilar ni mucho menos superar, pero aquí y en China estaremos para ayudarlo en cuanto nos permita el acercamiento verdad.

*****

—Lamento mucho tener que separarnos Terry. En verdad te estaré eternamente agradecido a pesar de las inhóspitas circunstancias que hemos vivido, ha sido un placer ser tu amigo.

—Basta no quiero que vayas a llorar. Dí que temes perderte y no sobrevivir pero ha llegado la hora de tomar cada uno su camino.

—Has sido un gran hermano para mí. Te estaré eternamente agradecido dos veces me salvaste la vida Terry. Yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ti para ayudarte. Nunca dudes en buscarme.

— No, no, no. Definitivamente he quedado espantado de amistades peligrosas, ya no te quiero volver a ver, ¡Jajaja!

— Sé que no lo haces con intención, pero cuando hablas con tanta aspereza puedes herir nuestros sentimientos. ¡¡¡Nunca me acostumbré a tu ácido y negro humor!!! ¡Jajaja!.

— No es verdad, sólo bromeaba, pero ya veo que me conoces bien! Al contrario Armand, yo te lo debo a ti, estoy en deuda contigo ¿Cuántas veces me salvaste de mí mismo mientras enloquecía y desfallecía en ese agujero? Fuiste la consciencia y fortaleza que en muchas ocasiones me abandonó y que tú con tanto esfuerzo las trajiste a mí.

Ya estaban en Southampton, el camino se bifurcaba ante el par de amigos, el momento de la separación había llegado. Un sólido, fraternal y entrañable abrazo fue la despedida de los hombres que a base de sufrimiento consolidaron su amistad.

Después de la cálida muestra de amistad ambos se vieron directamente diciéndose en silencio un hasta luego, cada uno tomó su rumbo sin mirar atrás, ninguno demostraría flaqueza, con grandes pasos se abrieron camino a la determinación y seguridad que necesitaban sus vidas.

**********

Inesperadamente en una tranquila tarde Albert y Candy recibieron a la causante de sus pesadillas, la Tía-Abuela Elroy hacía su arribo en la villa Andrew en Escocia.

—Como matriarca del clan Andrew recibí una especial invitación por parte de los Condes Stockstill, te confirmo que si viajé y acepté venir aquí fue por la cordial, insistente y prestigiosa atención que nos han brindado —_les aclaraba Elroy a ellos_—.

Y lo he aceptado para no menospreciar a la nobleza inglesa, para que el apellido Andrew no se ponga en tela de juicio por una descortesía. Así que no te des la importancia que no tienes Candice, no viajé aquí por ti, sino por relaciones diplomáticas y negocios. Por cierto William, te informo que la reunión con el clan se realizará el próximo sábado y será aquí en nuestra mansión de Escocia.

—¿Aquí en casa? ¿Por qué si es tan importante lo estás haciendo tan informal? ¿Por qué no lo realizaremos en el Corporativo Andrew? —_desconcertadamente preguntaba Albert._

—Por razones bélicas mi arribo a Londres se demoró y no alcancé a llegar puntual para asistir a la fiesta que los nobles Stockstill nos ofrecieron, por lo tanto para reparar mi falta, he decidido organizar una fiesta en agradecimiento al digno detalle, por esa razón habrá fiesta aquí en nuestra mansión el próximo sábado y aprovecharemos para reunirnos con los integrantes del clan, al fin de cuentas ya han sido invitados ellos y toda la aristocracia inglesa.

La razón e interés por la que los padres de Edward enviaron invitación hasta América, fue porque en realidad con quien les importaba quedar bien era con la Tía-Abuela Elroy. Ellos sabían que nadie superaba a Elroy en cuanto a contactos y relaciones en América.

Se afirmaba que en el mundo de finanzas las decisiones más relevantes dependían de su anuencia. Que en los negocios petroleros y banqueros nadie tenía más cabida ni influencia que los Andrew. Sus conexiones con Inglaterra llegaban a las más altas esferas y gran parte de su poder provenía de allí y de América.

Y ese era el poder que le sería concedido a Albert si aceptaba seguir siendo el líder supremo del Clan Andrew. Nada más ni nada menos que el poder petrolero mundial en tiempos de guerra, sí que era una fortuna. Además, de ya ser un magnate, se convertiría en uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo.

**********

Terry a como pudo viajó hasta Escocia, su último transporte lo hizo viajando como polizonte en una carreta que contenía paja, este material le sirvió para esconderse del carretero quien nunca percibió la presencia del aristócrata, el cual yacía reposando placenteramente pues la paja equivalía a un colchón de plumas, que lo llevó a disfrutar de una merecido siesta.

Curiosamente aún portaba algunos periódicos con los que se había cobijado durante las anteriores y frescas noches. Asombrosamente ese papel se había vuelto su único equipaje. Ahora pretendía cubrir su rostro con él, pero su corazón casi se le para al ver la foto de su amada Candy. Como loco extendió el papel para leer la nota que anunciaba el evento que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de los Stockstill.

Una sensación calidoscópica de emociones sobresaltó al corazón de Terry a quien se le bloqueó la garganta cuando leyó el titular de la página de sociales: _"Fiesta de Bienvenida para la Familia Andrew, quien presenta ante la Sociedad Londinense a su Heredera la Srita. Candice W. Andrew"._

No podía creer lo que leía, rápidamente verificó la fecha, el evento ya había pasado, pero aún era reciente por lo que supuso que los Andrew aún habitarían su villa en Escocia. Frenéticamente salió de su escondite y le arrebató salvajemente las riendas de los caballos al carretero para dirigirse aceleradamente hacia la mansión Andrew, ahora más que nunca le urgía llegar a ese lugar.

**********

La organización de la fiesta estuvo a cargo de la matriarca quien prestaba muchísimo ánimo en la coordinación del evento, se encargó desde seleccionar a los invitados hasta de las cuestiones menores.

La mansión Andrew deslumbraba lujosos adornos de fiesta, desde el portal de las rosas (_el cual era muy similar al de mansión en América_) hasta el majestuoso salón de baile desbordaban exquisita elegancia, el fino gusto de la Tía-Abuela daba muestras de la excelente anfitriona y lo aristocrática que era.

Con dos centenares de invitados la mansión parecía un mar de gente, de todos los rincones emanaba la algarabía de las variadas pláticas que ahí se desarrollaban. El ambiente era muy sofisticado, la más selecta alcurnia inglesa convivía amenamente esa noche. Elroy aprovechó un breve tiempo antes de iniciar el baile para solicitarle a Albert que se reuniera con los líderes del clan.

El rubio se encontraba platicando plácidamente con Candy y Patty cuando la longeva mujer lo llamó.

—William, ya es hora de que te reúnas en la biblioteca con los importantes hombres Andrew ya te esperan ahí.

—¡En este momento! ¡Es que me parece tan inapropiado Tía-Abuela! Hay demasiado ruido y simplemente no es lugar ni fecha adecuada — _le debatía el inconforme Albert._

—Respeta mi decisión William, yo no estaré aquí siempre, mientras yo viva así serán las cosas, ya muerta entonces sí harás lo que quieras, mientras deja de ser la sombra de Candice, no le pasará nada a esa mujer en tu ausencia. Además, según tú serás muy breve puesto que renunciarás ¿O no?—_el rubio tragó saliva y se negó a pensar en el día en que Dios le arrebataría a la indomable matriarca_—. Yo te alcanzaré en unos minutos, solamente daré el mensaje del inicio del baile, y en cuanto terminemos nuestra reunión, anunciaremos la cena.

Fue así que el rubio se reunió en el amplio y fino despacho con los veteranos hombres, pues era algo que ineludiblemente su responsabilidad como cabeza del clan le obligaba atender para darles su respuesta final.

Al ver que Albert se había retirado a la biblioteca, la veterana mujer inició su mensaje a todos los invitados.

—No sé cómo expresarles y retribuirles por lo feliz que me hacen al recibir tan cordial y dignamente en esta inigualable y destacada sociedad a mi amada familia, especialmente a mi adorada sobrina-nieta la Srita. Candice White Andrew, a quien no recuerdo haberla visto nunca antes tan dichosa como ahora; desde que encontró la compañía y amistad del Sir Conde Edward Stockstill es otra, es una mujer sobradamente feliz. Aprovecho la ocasión para corresponder y enaltecer al Clan Stockstill su excelente merced de anfitrión, ya que ellos fueron quienes nos brindaron una monumental presentación social en este país. También agradezco a cada uno de ustedes su distinguida presencia aquí, espero que sea la primera de muchas más reuniones, ya que al parecer nuestras familias se unirán por mi amada nieta y por el Conde Stockstill ¡Salud por ambos clanes!

Después de oír esto a Candy se le borró la sonrisa y bebió inmediatamente más de tres copas y enfurecida salió a la terraza, le faltaba aire. No podía creer la osadía de Elroy, ¡Cómo se atrevía hacer una insinuación de ese tipo! Y sobre todo hacerlo de la peor manera: Públicamente.

—Patty, por favor regálame cinco minutos a solas ¿Si? Necesito digerir las aberrantes palabras de Elroy —_casi con bufidos le dijo la Pecosa a su amiga. Y después de eso se retiró._

**********

Al llegar Terry a la mansión de los Andrew, se dio cuenta que estaba abarrotada de invitados, el perfume de prestigiosas marcas flotaba en el aire. Y al ver a tanta gente tan elegantemente bien vestida y alegre Terry sintió más que nunca que ningún vínculo él tenía con esa sociedad, no podía acercarse ya que su aspecto de delincuente o vagabundo causaría alboroto entre esa escrupulosa multitud, y ahora con su nueva apariencia y condición de fugitivo era lo que menos necesitaba, llamar la atención de todo mundo.

Terry subió por alguna de las plantas enredaderas que estaban sobre la pared y de esa manera llegó a una de las varias terrazas de esa mansión, eligió la que estaba más oscura para evitar que alguien lo viera.

Al cabo de unos minutos Edward alcanzó a Candy en la terraza, era una oportunidad para estar a solas con ella que no desaprovecharía.

—Disculpa mi interrupción a tu intimidad Candy —_dijo Edward_ —, pero creo que tu Tía-Abuela manifestó impertinentemente mis deseos. Y sé de antemano que esto te ha enfurecido Candy —_se acercó a ella llevando consigo dos copas, la de él y la ya acostumbrada copa para la Pecosa._

—Siempre ha sido así, ella cree que yo le debo estar eternamente agradecida y que por ello debo obedecer sin protestar todas sus órdenes. No te preocupes Edward contigo no es el problema. Es con ella. Estoy segura que has escuchado los rumores que soy la candidata ideal para ti o para Neal Leegan y por eso ella no se detendrá hasta dejarme bien casada con alguno de ustedes dos.

—Yo por supuesto que lo haría, tú sabes Candy mis sentimientos hacia ti, son profundos y sinceros. Si tú me aceptaras mañana mismo nos casaríamos. ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de hacerte feliz? ¿O es acaso qué prefieres a Neal?

Al no causarle gracia sus comentarios, Candy enojada le respondió.

—Es mejor que te retires Edward no quiero desquitar contigo mi enojo. Quiero estar sola por favor!

—¡Ah, no! Has bebido demasiado y no sería conveniente que te quedes aquí sola, yo te haré compañía y te cuidaré — i_nesperadamente abrazó tiernamente a Candy._

Entonces ella lo miró detenidamente los efectos del vino se empezaban a manifestar en la Pecosa , aunado a que había cierto aire con su inolvidable Terry que inevitablemente siempre se lo traía a la mente, tal vez era su educado y fino acento inglés, su oscura y larga melena. Candy no sabría descifrarlo, pero ella siempre pensó que era su gran deseo de volver a tener cerca a Terry, que por eso se conformaba con el recuerdo que Edward le traía del único hombre que aún la hacía suspirar.

—Gracias Edward tú has sido tan bueno y paciente conmigo… y yo me he portado muy mal contigo.

Edward aprovechó la confusión de Candy para acercarse más a ella y le dijo:

—Esta cercanía me permite alcanzar las estrellas.

—¿Quieres que veamos las estrellas? — _referidamente la Pecosa se lo dijo a la costumbre que ellos tenían de ver hacia el cielo. _

—Por supuesto, llévame a donde quieras Candy! — _emocionadamente él le respondió al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano._

Candy sostuvo su mano atada a la de él y lo condujo hasta una de las más apartadas bancas.

—¿Aquí te parece bien?— _preguntaba inocentemente la mareada rubia. _

—A tu lado cualquier lugar es el paraíso —_le respondía_ _extasiado por la cercanía que tenía_.

El firmamento nublado mostraba una luna desvanecida apareciendo una y otra vez entre las nubes, el juego de escondidas en el cielo daba y quitaba la luz a las parejas que se beneficiaban con su oscuridad y discreta luminosidad.

Terry abrió como nunca sus ojos, no podía creer lo que veía, pues la pareja apareció ante su vista, agudizó sus oídos porque le parecía inverosímil lo que escuchaba. A pesar de la oscuridad que predominaba en la banca donde estaban sentados Edward y Candy , él la reconoció sin dudar.

El joven actor estaba paralizado no emitía ningún ruido, desesperadamente estaba temblando, la furia que le recorría amenazaba con delatarlo. Estaba pegado contra la pared para que nadie lo viera. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía una opresión en el pecho, sentía que moría de traición.

La heredera y el conde seguían concentrados en su plática que no percibieron la presencia del joven Grandchester.

—¡Demonios! ¿Dónde está Albert, el Elegante, la Tímida o la Gordita … hasta su mucama tomó vacaciones o de qué diablos se trata esto? ¿Por qué te han dejado sola en un lugar tan alejado y oscuro? —_Ese era el razonamiento que Terry se preguntaba en su mente, pues ante la imagen de mendigo, pordiosero, vagabundo que traía no se atrevía a pararse enfrente de la rubia con esa facha._

—Candy hoy luces más bella que nunca. Eres toda una dama, serías una perfecta condesa a mi lado nada te faltará, todo mundo estará a tus pies.

—¿En verdad, a ti te parece? —_Preguntaba la embriagada heredera._

Terry no podía creer que Candy aceptaba y disfrutaba ese piropo, ¿Desde cuándo disfrutaba la coquetería la despistada de la Pecosa? ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Qué acaso no sabe que es una Tarzán Pecoso que nunca memorizaría el protocolo aristocrático? ¡Ella trepa árboles es mi MonaPecas!

—¡A mí me pareces maravillosa, eres arrolladoramente bella! —_le decía esto mientras le besaba los dedos enguantados de Candy _—. Yo pondré el mundo a tus pies.

—No lo merezco, puesto que la lista de mis defectos es muy extensa, si te los indico estoy segura de que te decepcionarás.

—No, tú eres perfecta, todo en ti es hermoso, yo te quiero tal cual eres.

—¡Jajaja!, No te creo Edward, ya que en verdad yo soy una mujer que ama su libertad, no tolero cualquier manifestación de celos o de posesión por pequeña que sea. Está en mi naturaleza ir contra las reglas, reacciono de manera enérgica e intransigente ante las injusticias, y puesto que soy una mujer independiente no soy mujer de hogar, no sé cocinar y tampoco tengo la intención de ser fábrica de niños —, _Candy le enlistó según ella su negro historial con la intención de decepcionar al conde pero él le respondió._

—No me importa. ¡Yo así te adoro! Y te daré vida de reina.

—Pero aquí no estamos validando tus sentimientos. Sino los míos y te digo que no soportaría que tu adoración se convirtiera en sufrimiento. No me gusta estar rodeada de personas solitarias y amargadas... pues estoy segura que acabaríamos viviendo bajo el mismo calvario.

—No, yo estoy dispuesto a darte todo de mí, viviré sólo para hacerte feliz Candy.

—¡Oh Edward! Eres todo un caballero — _l__os efectos del vino le esfumaron la sensatez e inteligencia._

—Si Candy, pero ante esta situación y cómo estamos me resulta difícilmente comportarme como un caballero. Daría mi fortuna por un beso tuyo.

La luna se escondió tras las nubes que cómplicemente cubrieron su luz. Terry enfurecido no logró ver si la cercanía terminó en beso o no. Incapaz apartó su mirada, el dolor le esfumó el coraje por reclamar. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. No podía creer que su dulce Candy no lo hubiera ya abofeteado, si ni siquiera lo había rechazado era porque tal vez le gustaba —_pensó_—.

Edward tomó el rostro de Candy lo sostenía de su barbilla mientras ella sonreía nerviosamente. La Pecosa estaba enmudecida, su estado de embriaguez no le permitía actuar razonablemente. Terry, enfermo de celos, interpretaba su silencio como una aceptación, temía que al no detenerlo él se tomara más libertades, ¿Por qué a él no lo cacheteaba? ¿Qué has hecho durante toda mi ausencia? ¿En qué te has convertido mi dulce amor? —_mentalmente le reclamaba a su rubia_—.

Terry estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando vio la cercanía que la boca de Edward insistentemente buscaba el contacto con la de Candy, mientras que su voz sonaba totalmente enronquecida por la excitación que tenía por besar a la Pecosa. Terry iba a saltar encima de ese extraño que estaba tratando de seducir a su ingenua Candy. Tenía el pulso acelerado a causa de la impresión de la que él era víctima.

Definitivamente el actor no toleraría esa escena ni un segundo más. Temía porque Candy siempre había ido en contra de las reglas, su alma rebelde reaccionaba distinta a todas las normas establecidas. ¿Acaso ese hombre era su prometido? ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado en su relación íntima? Con la invasión de esas infernales dudas, los celos que le hervían su sangre, el coraje y la impotencia estallaron en el ser de Terry quien no pudo más y estrelló su puño contra la pared, dio un paso hacia ellos cuando.

Al escuchar ese ruido proveniente del escondite del actor, Candy brincó de su asiento asustada y preguntó

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —_indagó preocupada la Pecosa._

—Yo no escuché nada –_respondió Edward considerablemente molesto porque ese ruido frustró el anhelado beso que casi le daba a la Pecosa._

Entonces escucharon unos pasos y la voz de Albert apareció, había salido a buscar a Candy y al ver sus ojos llorosos y que sus labios temblaron cuando trataron de sonreír se preocupó y le preguntó:

—Pequeña ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has llorado?

—No Albert, es lo de siempre, tú sabes —_sin querer hablar más de sus sentimientos delante de Edward, Candy sabía que Albert perfectamente entendía a que se refería._

—No es correcto que estés aquí Candy —_le dijo el rubio con una mirada retadora._

—Pero está en mi compañía Sir William — _Edward habló intentando defenderla._

—¡Eso no importa! Lo conveniente es que regresemos al salón.

—De ninguna manera faltaría a su amada hija – _en tono enfadado insistió._

—No es de caballeros estar en un lugar a oscuras y bebiendo Edward. Si realmente valoras y quieres a Candy empieza respetándola —_con llamas en sus ojos y voz Albert le respondió._

Albert encaminó a la entrada a Candy y le pidió tanto a Patty como a Dorothy que la llevaran a su recamara a recostar.

Terry estaba devastado, sus piernas le fallaron y se dejó caer. Albert escuchó el ruido e inmediatamente regresó a la terraza, se acercó a ese lugar que era el escondite de Terry y lo encontró ahí desplomado. Reconoció difícilmente a su amigo y le tendió la mano para levantarlo.

Terry no podía recuperar su sentido común, él recién había librado una carrera entre la vida y la muerte teniendo como meta llegar a su amada Candy, y se encuentra con ella ataviada en un hermoso vestido, disfrutando de manjares y bebidas sofisticados, rodeada de algarabía y fiesta, y lo imperdonable: Gozando de la luna y las estrellas con un perfecto desconocido, sin dudar esto le dolió más que el calvario de todos los meses encerrados.

Aún estaba absorto después de la inesperada escena que le dejó la más amarga de su existencia. Le dolía el alma darse cuenta que Candy siempre había sido una flor silvestre y no una rosa de invernadero, que tenía derecho a hacer su vida, pero haber renunciado a su amor tan rápidamente lo mataba. No entendía porque si adoraba correr por la colina de Pony, ahora no dejaba de asistir a todos los eventos sociales aristocráticos.

Albert creía que iba a reír y llorar a la vez, increíblemente había encontrado a su mejor amigo en el lugar menos imaginable. No sabía qué decirle y después de ver su resquebrajada imagen le habló.

—Me doy cuenta que estas consternado y abatido ¿Qué te pasó Amigo?

—Albert tengo que esconderme en lo que aclaro mi situación soy un fugitivo.

—Tienes que descansar y alimentarte Terry —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió después de observarlo detenidamente, pues la figura atlética y perfecta de Terry que en el pasado siempre había llamado la atención de las mujeres, ahora ya sólo eran huesos y músculos sin más carne que la ejercitada por tanto caminar y correr.

—Albert si eres inteligente no me ayudes de ningún modo, no te quiero involucrar.

—¡No pasará nada, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que estás aquí me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto Amigo!

— No yo primero que nada necesito hablar con Candy.

—Ella está indispuesta, se ha ido a recostar un momento, mientras tú puedes aprovechar este breve tiempo. Terry no pretendo incomodarte pero luces muy mal, será mejor que me acompañes para que comas algo, te duches y descanses. ¡Amigo, lamento mucho por lo que pasaste aunque no hemos hablado, tu imagen me dice tanto! Urge que te afeites pues en este momento esa barba es más larga que la de Santa Claus, mira tu cabello hay que lavarlo y cepillarlo.

Terry aceptó la invitación de Albert, necesitaba estar en condición presentable para inmediatamente encarar a Candy.

El magnate condujo al actor a una de las tantas habitaciones, le llevó ropa limpia, le hizo guardia mientras el actor se bañaba y se cambiaba, Albert sorprendido notó la daga y el cuchillo que portaba Terry.

—¡Wow! Es producto de mi imaginación o en verdad están tan graves las cosas para que portes tantas armas Terry.

El joven aristócrata dudó en responderle, pensaba que no le entendería o ¿Cómo podía comprender un hombre aquel aislamiento destructor aquella carga sin fin?

—No te asustes Albert, no soy un asesino, esas fueron las herramientas que me permitieron alimentarme al cortar los frutos que encontraba en el bosque, pero ya habrá tiempo de contarte Albert, ahora todo lo que quiero es hablar con Candy.

—De acuerdo, en cuanto termines tu arreglo personal te reuniré con ella.

—Gracias Albert —_lacónicamente respondió el actor pues estaba perplejo ante lo que veía en el espejo._

A Terry le costaba trabajo reconocer su rostro reflejado ahí. De aquel apuesto galán distaba mucho, así como cambió su estado físico también sentía que algo cambió en el imperante sentimiento que dominaba su corazón, todo ese gran amor que sentía por Candy ahora se había vuelto confuso, tan solo recordar sus movimientos, sus palabras ante ese extraño le revolvía sus entrañas y en acto de impotencia y coraje golpeó con su puño al espejo, así como cayó en mil añicos el espejo igual él sintió su corazón roto en mil pedazos.

**********

Transcurrieron algunos minutos, Terry había finalizado su arreglo personal pero al escuchar un bullicio con demasiado alboroto lo hizo salir al pasillo, tanto él como Albert se sorprendieron de ver un tumulto de invitados en las afueras de la habitación de Candy.

Ambos jóvenes asustados rápidamente se introdujeron a través de esa muchedumbre, tras llegar al interior de esa alcoba, se encontraron con la vergonzosa escena de ver a Neil Leegan recostado y semidesnudo en la cama de la Pecosa.

Candy no sabía a qué temía más, si a la mirada acusadora de los invitados y Edward que echaban fuego por los ojos, al asco de verse medio vestida y a su lado tener a Neil, o miedo de no haberse imaginado que Terry estaba presenciando tan aberrante escena.

El sonrojo crispaba la piel y mejillas de Candy, eso y el desalineado camisón era todo lo que cubría al resto de su cuerpo. Al darse cuenta de su comprometedora situación sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, la taquicardia casi le provoca el estallido de su corazón al encontrar su mirada con los rabiosos ojos de Terry a quien su estómago se le contrajo como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo.

Ambos nunca imaginaron que su encuentro sería bajo esas infames circunstancias que ni en sus peores pesadillas tuvieron. La inquebrantable conexión que entre ellos existía hoy también los unía con el mismo peso del dolor, la sensación de pérdida los embargó al pensar cada uno en sus mentes: Hoy te encontré y hoy te perdí.

C O N T I N U A R Á . . .

_**G**__**izah**_

********************************

_**HOLA NIÑAS HERMOSAS**_ Nuevamente aquí terminé un capítulo más, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias, aportaciones, dudas, y demás etc…

_**LADY ANNALISE**_**:** Wow Niña! No sabes la emoción que me invadió al ver cómo has leído completamente mi kilométrica historia, el hecho de acaparar tu atención y percibir tu interés me ha proyectado al placentero infinito de la jactancia, pues al leer todos tus reviews me doy cuenta que realmente vale la pena escribir, gracias por la motivación que me has brindado al expresarme tus comentarios respecto a mi trabajo. Y sobre el fic sabes, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo en encontrar tan grandes confusiones, pero son frases abiertas que terminarán en alguna escena triste o feliz… Amiga, perdóname si han sido algo depresivos mis capítulos, pero según la historia ya iremos cambiando del tipo de emoción jajaja. Mi niña no sé como agradecerte y compensarte tus bonitas palabras. GRACIAS de todo corazón!!!

_**NASHTINKA: **_Tal vez fue su castigo por haber elegido quedarse con Susana, aquí le estoy demostrando que el destino es un buen ejemplo de lucha, pues no se detiene hasta que se cumple su cometido, y si Terry estaba destinado a Candy, en este fic le tocó llegar a ella de una manera muy ruda. Lo siento, pero quería profundizar en el dolor, ahora espero de todo corazón poder llegar a profundizar en el amor, placer y gozo. Nashtinka tu compañía ciberespacial es tan cálida y afectuosa tal cual si fuese un hermoso abrazo fraternal. Gracias!

_**MARIANA WAY:**_ Una vez más he cumplido tu orden, Terry fue a Escocia y ahí se encontró con la Pecosa, solo que no pude evitar que le fuera muy mal… ahí sí que te fallé amiga, pero confiemos en que se irán arreglando las cosas, mientras haya vida hay esperanza y no olvidemos que aparte de enamorados éste par son unos luchadores incansables de la vida y de las adversidades. Gracias por esperarme capítulo tras capítulo, te estoy infinitamente agradecida Amiga.

_**DIANIS:**_ Hola Amiga, que sorpresa verte por acá, muchas gracias por tu lindo detalle de escribirme. Sé que mi fic está algo exagerado desde el punto de partida, pero no importa yo quería mostrar a Terry más intrépido aún que el del anime. Y a una Candy más humana, que llega un momento en que la vence tanta tragedia, digo porque si es ejemplo de fortaleza, alegría y esperanza, pero en el anime apenas le daban oportunidad de librar un problema cuando ya encima tenía otra desgracia, e increíblemente otra vez ella seguía sonriendo. Yo creo que si tuvo un momento de flaqueza por eso la incliné un poquitín al alcohol, pero luego lo seguimos viendo ok? Gracias por unirte a este grupo de soñadoras.

_**MOONDAN**_**:** Yuuuuhuuu, yo también bailé cuando lo liberé, ya me sentía el Pìpila por llevar esa losa en mi espalda, no sé porque aguanté tanto cargando ese gran peso de tenerlo encerrado…en fin ya es libre! Jajaja está genial tu idea de llevar a T & C a rehabilitación por alcohólicos pues imagínate si siguen de borrachitos jajaja juntos no pararían de parranda en parranda (te imaginas en qué finalizarían esas borracheras uuuy!!!!) jajaja. De Albert te debo la respuesta ya que es un super galán que merece un mujeron que lo llene de la A a la Z. Mi Niña Consentida, gracias por nunca abandonarme, TQM un millón.

_**MARIA FANS NUMERO UNO DE TERRY**_: Gracias por la ayuda y las porras que le has dedicado tanto a Candy como a Terry, mira que si lo amas al grado de ayudar a tu rival de amores jajaja. Perdóname porque no te di el reencuentro añorado, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que este par se entregue al amor que les revienta el corazón el uno por el otro. ¿Verdad que sí confías en que Terry superará todo esto? Dime que sí, porque sino… la que va a necesitar porras voy a ser yo por ser tan cruel en esta historia de amor! Gracias Mary!!!

_**MAFMZT**_: Primero que nada te agradezco muchísimo la atención que me has brindado capítulo a capítulo, y sobre todo por salir del anonimato al escribirme. Me emocioné mucho con tu review porque me encantó tu frase: _"El mejor licor que en sus vidas podrán tomar es el embriagante sabor de sus labios". _¡Wow, felicitaciones¡ te quedó genial muy auténtica y adecuada para este par. Se nota que te gusta la poesía, pues mira que hermosa metáfora nos compartiste. Ojalá que me sigas escribiendo así de bonito, es que me encanta la poesía. Muy agradecida y muy emocionada me despido con mucho cariño.

_**MALINALLI**_: Jajaja, sí que eres imparabale eh! Mira, mira que te quieres volver toda una MATAHARI, quieres andar de matona de guardias, quieres consolar a mi príncipe. ¡Osas en bañarlo, tocarlo y curarlo! Te agradezco Maly tus buenas intenciones pero ya sabes que oficialmente yo soy quien "lame sus heridas", te cedo hasta la parte de matona, pero de lo demás Amiga no te sacrifiques y mejor me encargo yo, no te quiero ocasionar problemas con Anthony. MALY, en verdad que sin tus palabras tal vez hoy no hubiera publicado este capítulo, te estaré eternamente agradecida por seguir impulsando mi ánimo, pues sin tu motivación creo que andaría por el terreno de la depresión. Gracias por alejarme de esos sinuosos caminos. Estoy en deuda contigo Amiga. Gracias por tu paciencia, comprensión y sincera Amistad. En verdad que te quiero muchísimo Maly!!!


	10. El Rechazo

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPITULO 10

"_EL RECHAZO_"

A Eleanor su corazón le dio un vuelco tras escuchar la confesión de su amado Richard, apenas podía contener las ganas de desear hallarse de nuevo en sus brazos, pues le resultaba maravilloso saber que en la mente de Richard durante las largas veladas así como, en tantas conversaciones financieras y debates políticos lo único que cruzaba por la mente del Duque eran las imágenes de ella. Incrédulamente aún le preguntaba:

—¿De veras, es posible que estemos juntos aquí, en este barco con rumbo a Escocia? Sigo preguntándome si no me despertaré a media noche, y si me pellizco y descubro que estaba soñando Richard.

—No, mi amada Elly, esto es nuestra verdad y nuestro sueño se hará realidad en cuanto digas que sí me aceptas, tú volverás a ser mi esposa.

Llevaban quince años separados; aun así, una proposición como aquélla solía surtir en ella un efecto trascendental. Los dos se habían adentrado ya en la madurez, pero entre ellos nada había cambiado. Rara era la noche que Eleanor no se durmiera soñando que yacía en los brazos de Richard.

—Pero tú eres feliz con tu vida Richard, no sobrevivirías si dejaras tus funciones en la corte, debatir con pasión ante este o aquel miembro del consejo monárquico, jugar al golf o al dominó político con las otras grandes familias inglesas. Dudo que renuncies a tu honorable lugar en la Cámara de Lores. Estoy segura que no tolerarías vivir sin ello y sobre todo en medio del escándalo y ante el rechazo de tu sociedad.

—Precisamente por ti fue que me llené de todas esas actividades, es verdad que mi título conlleva a la responsabilidad de realizarlas mi querida Elly, pero yo me convertí en un hombre tenaz e insaciable, el profundo vacío de tu lejanía me hacía buscar ocupar mi mente, pues en cada momento libre, mi pensamiento se iba a ti, sólo así pude sobrevivir sin ti mi amada Eleanor llenándome hasta el cansancio de compromisos. Por eso también enviaba a Terry a esos prestigiosos colegios, prefería internarlo en la soledad con las monjas, a que sufriera la humillante y desquiciante presencia de la mujer que estúpidamente tomé como esposa.

—Ella, no nos dejará en paz Richard, en cuanto sepa que pretendes casarte conmigo nos hará la vida imposible.

—Eleanor, yo no hubiera osado en ofrecerte matrimonio si no tuviera la seguridad de que ella me dará el divorcio, a estas alturas ella ya se siente indignada y ofendida por los rumores que le llegaron de nuestros viajes juntos en América. Si ella no ha tenido la madurez y confianza para creer en la relación amistosa que llevamos por ser los padres de Terruce, ese es un problema que ella llevará a cuestas. Nosotros no la hemos engañado ni faltado en ninguna forma. Tú has sido toda una dama a la cual yo he respetado siempre. Además, yo siempre le había solicitado el divorcio, pero ella siempre se rehusó, ahora que ella ha iniciado el trámite ésta es mi oportunidad que no desaprovecharé, pues no permitiré que se retracte. Tú, no temas, no permitiré que se te acerque, ni que te ofenda de ninguna manera, ahora y siempre te antepondré sobre mi vida misma Elly.

—¡Oh Richard! Nunca imaginé volver a escuchar tus palabras tan llenas de encanto, valor y amor. Tal vez te parezca ridícula, pero aún me emociono hasta de escuchar el timbre de tu voz. Y el hecho de poder regresar nuevamente a la villa de Escocia, me tranquiliza demasiado, como te he platicado últimamente ahí he soñado a nuestro hijo Terry, siento como si me llamara. Desesperadamente ya deseo estar en esa hermosa mansión que alberga todos los bellos recuerdos de cuando fuimos una familia feliz Richard… tú, nuestro amado Terry y yo —_ya no continuó porque el recuerdo la inundó de llanto._

—Tranquila mi amor, nuestro hijo volverá a nosotros, como en el pasado, volveremos a estar juntos como una verdadera familia, te lo prometo mi amada Elly, pero ya no llores, te compensaré todo el dolor que te he causado. Perdóname —. _Con un cálido abrazo y un dulce beso depositado en sus labios Richard Grandchester le borró el sabor amargo de su tristeza a la bella Eleanor Baker._

*******

Varios invitados abandonaron el salón y acudieron a la alcoba de Candy, el ambiente rápidamente se contaminó con el rumor de que Candy había traicionado a Edward. Pero la otra gran sorpresa que todo mundo se llevó, fue ver en esa misma habitación a Terruce Grandchester, después de tantos meses desaparecido y verlo en la alcoba de Candy desató otra oleada de chismes en torno a la Srita. Andrew. Albert y Terry aún no se explicaban de cuál demonio se había valido Neil para lograr estar sin camisa y en la cama de Candy.

Algunos prudentes invitados empezaron a retirarse, pero otros tantos morbosamente permanecían a la expectación de cada reacción de todas las personas involucradas. Dorothy trataba de despertar con etílico a Patty, la cual parecía que deambulaba por un profundo letargo, muy lejano a la realidad que ahí sacudía a todos.

Terry y Candy estaban atrapados en una comunicación silenciosa ambos permanecían de pie, mirándose el uno al otro fijamente. La Pecosa sintió como su pecho se agitó con fuerza, como si un enloquecido torbellino le arremolinaba todos sus sentidos. Ante la expresión de perplejidad de Terry, la rubia soltó un pequeño suspiro, pues analizaba el sem­blante de su amado de cutis pálido a quien le resaltaba su bello rostro enmarcado por su oscuro cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, lo siguió observando pasando por su varonil cuello hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies, suspiró nuevamente sintió como él emanaba tanta atracción por su endemoniada belleza y sensualidad.

Y a pesar de que sabía que Terry era un bastión de fuerza, y de una fortaleza formidable, Candy pensó que en aquel momen­to tenía un aspecto muy distinto... endeble, casi frágil. Pero eso cambió en cuanto el aristócrata enfocó su mirada hacia Neil. Su rostro de ángel se transformó al de un dios pagano sediento de venganza. Lanzó a Candy una mirada cargada de recriminación y se soltó del brazo de Albert quien lo sostenía y salió frenéticamente tras de Neil que se había escurrido entre la multitud para huir.

—¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí, cuervos malditos! Se acabó la función— _Terry les gritó a los morbosos al pasar junto a ellos._

Pocas personas se indignaron y se fueron ante las palabras del actor, mientras que los más impertinentes y curiosos seguían observando. Terry alcanzó a agarrar a Neil, lo tomó por el cuello y lo empujó contra la puerta. Le acercó el rostro hasta casi rozarle la nariz. Neil tenía la cara morada y no podía respirar por lo exageradamente fuerte que lo estaba sujetando el aristócrata.

—Si vuelves a acercártele un milímetro, te arrepentirás de vivir infeliz. Ahora dime ¿Qué le hiciste desgraciado? —_La ira lo dominó, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, respiraba hondo para tranquilizarse, luchaba para recuperar su autocontrol. _

— Yo la quería para mí, pero ella me despreciaba, siempre me rechazó. ¡Maldita engreída! —_Neil sabía que con esas palabras hundía más a Candy_—. Sin dudar es la más bella de todas. Tiene un bello par de... —_ya no continuó porque el puño de Terry se estrelló en su rostro, quebrándole la nariz._

—¡Ya, basta! ¡Déjalo o lo lastimarás! —_Neil tenía el terror pintado en los ojos._

Terry lo soltó al escuchar la imponente voz de la Tía-Abuela Elroy que le suplicaba que ya no golpeara a Neil. La interrupción provocó que Neil cayera al suelo. Aún mareado, se sobaba el cuello y respiraba con dificultad, le dolían el pecho y la garganta, pero aún así habló.

—Tía-Abuela yo no hice nada, me culpan de algo que no cometí —_lastimeramente le decía Neil._

En cuanto la Tìa-Abuela se introdujo hasta el interior de la habitación observó el resto de la escandalosa escena, pero sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando vio que Candy solamente vestía el camisón, el pudor de Elroy no lo toleró y se desmayó, desplomándose sobre el sofá de esa estancia. Albert comenzó a abanicarla, pero nadie más se movió. Era como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del auxilio que requería la veterana mujer.

En cada paso que daba Terry le gritaba a Neil el cual se había escondido en la inmensidad de los jardines de la Villa Andrew. A medida que avanzaba lo llamaba con toda clase de insultos, pretendiendo que la ofensa lo hiciera salir de donde estuviera.

—¿Dónde estás, rata inmunda? ¡Muéstrame la cara, cobarde miserable! —_vociferaba el actor_ —¡Sal de donde estés, Poco-Hombre! ¿O sólo te animas con las mujeres, maldito?

Con movimientos torpes Neil se desplazaba al interior del establo, era presa del terrible miedo que le tenía a Terry. Dentro de ese lugar el cobarde que huía buscó con que defenderse tomando un sólido y grueso palo.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí estabas cobarde...!

—¡No des un paso más o te vuelo la cabeza! —_le advertía Neil con el rostro bañado en sudor_.

—Sólo dime ¿Qué le hiciste a Candy animal? —_le preguntaba al mismo tiempo que seguía acercándose._

—¡Basta! ¡No sigas avanzando, Terry porque te aseguro que te mato!

—Jajaja ¿Tú? ¿Matarme a mí? —_nuevamente Terry soltó otra carcajada estruendosa_—. Tú no puedes matar ni una mosca. Neil, eres una gallina. Sólo tienes agallas para meterte con mujeres indefensas.

—¡Cállate, cállate, bastardo!

—Vaya, vaya te empiezas a envalentonar Neil —_le cuestionaba Terry sin inmutarse._

—Nada, yo no le hice nada. Ella era la que estaba borracha y…

No pudo terminar. Terry, con un movimiento rápido y certero, lo despojó del instrumento que era su defensa y con la otra le aplicó un golpe demoledor, que lo hizo rodar por el suelo. Fue tras él sin perder un segundo, le puso un pie en la garganta, y le apoyó su daga sobre la garganta.

—¡No me mates, Terry! ¡No me mates! —_suplicó Neil, a punto de llorar._

—Ahora... —_le dijo con los dientes apretados_—, ahora me dirás qué le hiciste a Candy. ¡Habla! O te abriré en partes, hasta que mueras desangrado. Entonces Terry le abrió un surco en la mejilla. La herida sangraba ligeramente pero Neil comenzó a lloriquear de pánico.

—Ella hace mucho que dejó de estar en condiciones de una "señorita casadera" —. _No hubo duda en que aquellas palabras surtieron el efecto con que él pretendía desestabilizar a su rival._

Terry tomó a Neil del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó; luego, sin quitarle la daga de la garganta, apoyó el cuerpo sin fuerzas del villano contra la pared.

Terry se quedó mirándolo fijamente, desconcertado, como si no pudiera entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué has dicho? —_balbuceó Terry_—. ¡Repítelo! —_Lleno de ira, lo aprisionó otra vez contra la pared, dispuesto a desollarlo vivo_ —. ¿Por qué? Dime, ¿por qué? —_preguntó Terry, abatido_.

—¡Terry! ¡Suéltalo, por favor!—_La voz de Albert resonó en todo el establo. _

Terry giró rápidamente sin soltar a su presa y comprobó que solamente ellos tres habitaban ese lugar.

—Terry Amigo, déjalo no te comprometas no vale la pena, Candy se encuentra bien. Vayamos con ella para que te cerciores. ¡No lo mates Terry, por favor! —_suplicó el rubio._

El pecho de Terry se contrajo dolorosamente y sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. "¿Matarlo? ¿Qué es todo esto?", pensó, aturdido. Se decía a sí mismo que no debía matarlo, pensó. No todavía. La furia desapareció súbitamente de la mirada de Terry, y solo quedó la frustración, cuando se le zafó y escapó Neil.

Ese momento de duda, de confusión Neil lo aprovechó para nuevamente escabullirse, a gatas, resbalándose y casi cayéndose llegó al umbral de la puerta y desde ahí le gritó a Terry.

—Ya no sé qué peleas, puesto que la fruta ya ha sido arrancada… ya no tengo problema en que pase a otras manos, ¡Jajaja! —_después de esto finalmente se dio a la fuga Neil._

Terry se quedó con expresión de incredulidad, la desconfianza brotaba por sus ojos, pero Albert lo calmó.

—Ten calma Terry, Candy nos explicará todo. No debes creer ni una palabra de Neil, tú mejor que nadie lo conoces y sabes que te odia por eso te hiere mediante Candy. Mejor vayamos con ella.

*******

Minutos después, luego de que Elroy recuperó el sentido, se levantó, incrédula, sin apartar la mirada de Candy le recriminó:

—¡Por mi Dios! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Tanto así me odias Candice, para avergonzarme de esta manera?

—¡Lo siento! Tía-Abuela Elroy —. _La ofensa y el agravio se extendieron por sus mejillas en forma de una mancha rojiza._

—¡Que lo sientes! ¡Sentirlo no es suficiente! —_gritó_—. ¡Te has deshonrado! ¡Estás arruinada! —_Entre sollozos seguía hablando_—. Me lo has cobrado con creces Candice, pero tú mejor que nadie pagará muy caro este horror —, _ahogando el llanto se retiró de ahí la anciana mujer._

—Aquí hay demasiada aglomeración, no se puede respirar bien, ¿Serían tan amables de retirarse? —_Les decía Albert mientras atendía a Patty que más que adormilada parecía que estaba drogada pues le costaba mucho volver en sí._

Dorothy ya había cambiado a Candy pero no lograba recostarla. Inquieta recorría toda la alcoba, en su mente solo se repetía. ¡Terry se ha marchado! ¡Cómo pude dejar que se fuera! Milagrosamente había logrado sobrevivir aquellos largos meses sin él, y su presencia ahora le dejaba claro que no quería volver a estar sin él, no volvería a perderlo. No renunciaría a Terry, si debía conformarse con su amistad lo haría, pero dejarlo jamás.

Por fin Patty recobró el conocimiento y nuevamente se sintió perturbada por la lluvia de preguntas que le hacía Candy tanto a ella como a Dorothy.

—Por favor… díganme… ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —_avergonzada seguía preguntando_ —. Yo no recuerdo mucho, sólo que había estado en la terraza porque me sentí muy sofocada después de la insinuación que públicamente hizo la Tia-Abuela Elroy , recuerdo que enfurecí y salí a tomar aire.

—Fue mi culpa no debí dejarte sola Candy—_entre sollozos Patty les decía._

—¿Pero por qué saliste sola, Candy? ¿Por qué no le pediste a Patty o Dorothy que te acompañaran? —_las interrogaba Albert._

—No es tu culpa Patty, al contrario tú siempre me estuviste advirtiendo del peligro del jerez, y yo nunca te obedecí, yo soy la única culpable de lo que me está sucediendo, no te sientas mal fue mi error.

—Pero algo raro sucedió, cuando entramos a tu habitación entre Dorothy y yo te cambiamos de ropa, nosotras fuimos quienes te pusimos el camisón, porque ya casi te nos dormías mientras lo hacíamos. Yo me volví un mar de nervios por el miedo a que tanto Albert como la Tía-Abuela se dieran cuenta de que habías bebido, me moría de miedo de pensar en su reacción por tu embriaguez Candy. Pero repentinamente me invadió un pesado sueño, fue algo incontrolable. No sé qué me pasó, pues perdí el conocimiento total.

—Eso fue después de que te tomaste el té que el Sr. Williams envió para Candy —_agregó Dorothy._

—Yo no envié ningún té Dorothy, yo estaba ocupado con Terry, ¿De qué té hablas, quien lo trajo?

—Inmediatamente después de que entramos a la alcoba, un sirviente trajo un té para Candy, dijo que por indicaciones suyas, Sr. William, le diéramos a beber ese té para que se tranquilizara Candy, que era especial para calmarle los nervios.

—¡Albert, yo bebí ese té! puesto que no fue necesario para Candy porque ya estaba dormida. Yo me lo tomé para calmarme un poco, le pedí a Dorothy que fuera por otro té para reponerlo y por si era necesario más tarde para Candy.

—Yo salí por el té pero no me tarde demasiado en regresar y, cuando entré yo vi que la señorita Patty ya estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá, la señorita Candy seguía durmiendo pero en su cama yacía el joven Neil. Me impresioné tanto de verlo ahí que la bandeja se me cayó. Entonces el joven me empezó a gritar que me saliera, que recogiera mi tiradero y que los dejara solos, la gente que caminaba por el pasillo escucharon los gritos histéricos de Neil y se empezaron a asomar, así fue que todo surgió hasta el momento en que usted señor William llegó acompañado por el joven Terruce.

—Eso fue planeado por Neil, algo debió agregar al té para adormecer a Candy, pero no contaba con que estaría acompañada por ti Patty, aunque dormida, todo el tiempo estuviste en la habitación.

—Si así fue, y por el sabor que me dejó el té, me imagino que debió agregar alguna dosis de valeriana para lograr el efecto que buscaba. En esta mansión cualquier habitación la tiene en su botiquín medicinal o en la cocina siempre se cuenta con la valeriana, por lo tanto no le fue difícil conseguirla para adulterar la bebida.

—Pero ¿Qué pasó en ese tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve a solas con él? ¿Por qué me odia tanto, al grado de hacerme algo tan vil? —_A grito abierto Candy les preguntaba. _

—Es un maldito que no se detuvo ante nada para lograr comprometerte Pequeña. Ya me las pagará, esto no se quedará impune Candy—_le decía Albert quien trataba de sacarla de ese aturdimiento que la envolvía._

—¿Y Terry… porqué ya no regreso junto contigo, ya no quiso verme Albert?—_preguntaba con sus ojos acuosos y con voz trémula_ —. Yo necesito hablar con él, tengo que explicarle Albert, Patty… yo necesito decirle tantas cosas —_entonces se rompió en llanto. _

—Y lo harás Pequeña, solamente dale tiempo; para él también ha sido difícil, simplemente era algo que no se esperaba, dale tiempo Candy, ¿si? — _Albert recordaba con escalofríos la terrible y dolorosa escena, dirigió una pesarosa mirada a Candy y le dijo_—: Prepárate, Pequeña, esto va a aparecer como un escándalo con todos sus grotescos detalles en los diarios de mañana. No podemos hacer otra cosa que defendernos lo mejor que podamos.

*******

A Edward le volvía la sensación de asco, el hecho de sentirse traicionado y descubierto por tantas personas le hacían sentir el mundo sobre sus hombros, por esa razón a la siguiente mañana madrugó en la mansión Andrew donde urgentemente se hizo anunciar ante Albert.

—Edward, has madrugado, no sé si sea oportuno que hables aún con Candy.

—Me temo que no podré quedarme mucho tiempo señor William, seré directo. No tengo intención de verla, aquí termina mi relación con su hija, no deseo hablar con ella, no quiero que vea cuánto me ha dolido su traición.

—¿No te parece que estás exagerando? No es de caballeros la actitud que estas tomando Edward, Candy no era tu prometida, simplemente era tu amiga y considero que ella debería estar presente en esta charla.

—Señor William no me exija una actitud honorable, no después de la desfachatez con que su hija me ha tratado públicamente, es mejor que aquí terminen las cosas.

Albert se quedó sin habla por la impresión de la inverosímil actitud del Conde Stockstill.

—No pensará obligarme después de lo que hemos visto juntos, ¿O, sí? —_insistió el conde._

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, ¿O necesito recordarte que estas hablando de mi hija? —_ya alterado Albert le advirtió. _

—Pues… ella ya no significa nada para mí.

Albert alzó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos encendidos de rabia.

—Mi hija es demasiada mujer para ti, me alegra que no mantenga una amistad con un cobarde como tú, no tiene caso seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo contigo. ¡Lárgate de aquí, antes de que te saque yo mismo!

A paso acelerado y con pisadas fuertes Edward salió de la mansión, detonando mil maldiciones por la ira que le invadía al sentirse ofendido y humillado por el trato que Albert le dio.

El conde pensó que al grado crítico de como estaban las cosas él podría manipular para su beneficio la situación, deseaba tomar ventaja de la condición social que pasaban los Andrew, pero no contaba con la reacción férrea del líder del clan.

Edward se retiró molesto y decepcionado, pues no imaginaba la indiferencia con que Albert trataba a los rumores y chismes de la alta sociedad. Y puesto, que para el rubio ese no era un problema significativo los Stockstill de ninguna manera se podrían aprovechar de ese escándalo para concretar y acelerar una boda entre Edward y Candy.

Y al ver que sus planes no prosperarían, el Conde Edward Stockstill jamás volvió a buscar a Candy. Fue un cobarde que no supo confiar en esa mujer, y ella desistió en su deseo de aclarar las cosas con él, ya que se desilusionó cuando se empezó a propagar el escándalo y Edward jamás dijo una sola palabra en defensa de ella, él simplemente se deslindó de toda relación con Candy y rompió drásticamente su amistad.

Candy nuevamente estaba en el ojo del huracán, ahora la sociedad londinense la juzgaba; dejó de ser la mujer ideal que tantos se disputaban, ahora la consideraban una mujer mezquina, inmoral y desleal. La sociedad le estaba cerrando las puertas, Candy no sabría que explicación le daría a la Tía-Abuela Elroy, se moría de vergüenza ante Albert por haber sido tan débil, por tratar de esquivar sus dudas y enfrentar con alcohol su dolor.

*******

Candy siempre había tenido algo más que una vivacidad y un ímpetu que concedía a su semblante un atractivo irresistible. Pero, aquella viveza brillaba en ese momento por su ausencia. Unas sombras violáceas circundaban sus hermosos ojos verdes, tenía la boca pálida y mordisqueada a causa de tanta tensión.

La humillación la había mantenido bien despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No había dormido mucho las noches anteriores. Y su preocupación no era por la mortificación basada en el hecho de que hubiera arruinado su reputación en la socialité, sino a la humillación debida exclusivamente a su incapacidad para superar su débil reacción física y viciosa ante las copas de jerez.

—Adicción, se repetía en su mente, como fui capaz de caer tan bajo, ¿Cómo permití que poco a poco se adentrara el alcohol en mi ser, porqué acudí a ese refugio falso? Toqué fondo y ahora estoy hundida —_se reprochaba a sí misma la Pecosa._

Demasiado tarde concibió que su incipiente afición al vino la encaminó al peor error de su vida al embriagarse con tan mala compañía. Se le iba el alma al darse cuenta de que, unas pocas copas lograron incitar y acabar con su reputación. Días atrás estaba en la cúspide de su cambio irrevocable de condición social suprema pero ahora el declive era inminente. Sólo un milagro podía salvarla de un matrimonio por conveniencia, y necesitaba de esa maravillosa y magia para que su vida no girara 360 grados.

Estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio exigido para dejar de deshonrar a los Andrew públicamente. La conciencia la perseguía desde esa noche, sumiéndola en un abismo de dudas y de reproches a sí misma. No había salido de su cuarto en tres días alegando un dolor de cabeza, cuando lo que intentaba era encontrar las respuestas a ¿Si después, de esa noche Terry la odiaba? ¿La gente la rechazaría? ¿O con qué calificativos a partir de entonces la llamarían? ¿Qué tanto afectaría en los negocios al Clan Andrew su afrenta?... pero lo que más la hundía era Terry… ¿En qué estaría él pensando, acaso estaría dudando de ella… en lo que se había convertido... al menos en lo que el mundo pensaba que se había convertido? ¿O tan solo sería presa del asombro y la incertidumbre? Su cabeza no paraba de pensar.

Armándose de valor Candy decidió buscar a Terry, acudió día tras día a la villa Grandchester le urgía verlo y hablar con él, necesitaba explicarle las cosas, su alma necesitaba aclararle y mostrarle la verdad. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano pues el aristócrata nunca la quiso recibir, él reaccionó de igual manera que en el pasado ante su madre: Eleanor Baker.

Ahora Candy sentía a flor de piel el mismo insondable dolor que Eleanor sufrió con el constante rechazo de su hijo en esa misma villa. Tan semejante era su situación pero en esta ocasión no había nadie conciliador, nadie intercedería por ella ante Terry. Se sentía perdida y decaída, sabía que el orgullo de Terry sería la barrera que nunca más le permitiría acercarse a él. Aún así ella no se rendía y durante varios días siguió buscándolo, pero igual fue su respuesta, él nunca la recibió. Y ella triste y desalentada regresaba a su casa con la esperanza de intentar al día siguiente.

Al transitar por cualquier lugar concurrido Candy escuchaba el chismorreo de la gente:

—"_Esa mujer tiene la __desvergüenza más grande para andar en la calle", "No puedo creer que se haya presentado aquí", "Es una libertina y traicionera", "No tiene corazón, ni consciencia", "No es bienvenida en ningún lugar" —_

Las personas cruelmente se apartaban de ella, o le daban la espalda, y otros hasta evitaban mirar en su dirección. El desprecio que veía en los rostros desconocidos la lastimaba, nunca había sufrido tanto y mucho menos por un rechazo tan marcado. Candy se preguntaba por qué ahora sí le dolía ser ignorada y a la vez ser objeto de los chismes de personas a las que ni conocía.

—No entiendo a la gente Dorothy, hace días me veían como un valioso diamante tan codiciado y ahora me quieren pisotear como una paria _—se desahogaba con su doncella._

—Ignóralos, no escuches sus murmuraciones y no les brindes miradas culposas, Candy camina con la gracia y aplomo de ser toda una Andrew _—sabiamente le aconsejaba su fiel amiga y sirviente._

—Si tienes toda la razón Dorothy. No se merecen mi preocupación. ¡Jajaja! Gracias por tu amistad y tus consejos amiga.

Un día sofocada por tanta decepción fue al sitio que la tranquilizaba al llenarla de tantos recuerdos hermosos, ese lugar sin dudar era el lago de Escocia. Acudió ahí después de sufrir las calumnias y desprecios en su camino por el centro de Escocia. Necesitaba la tranquilidad de esas dulces aguas, lo esplendoroso del firmamento y la armonía del viento.

Su sorpresa fue llegar y darse cuenta de que ahí se encontraba Terry, estaba recostado en el pasto y su mirada azul se perdía al igual que sus pensamientos en el infinito. Candy estaba a uno centímetros de él, pero le parecía tan lejano, tan inalcanzable, temía interrumpirlo pero no perdería la ocasión para tratar de hablar con él.

El joven Grandchester en su interior llevaba el duelo del dolor indescriptible que atravesaba su pecho; sentía un espantoso sufrimiento, era el filo agudo de la traición y el desengaño que le cortaban la razón. Todo ese tiempo, mientras él soñaba neciamente con Candy, ella se había "divertido" y al parecer no temía al alcance de sus equivocaciones o libertades.

Se había propuesto que la herida empezara a sanar, pero su cicatrización seguía doliendo, lo quemaba y lo atormentaba. Hacía algún tiempo a través de la experiencia con sus padres que había aprendido que la ira podía ser un refugio, pues era mucho más tolerable que la pena. Trataba de no sufrir, pero se estaba llenando de rabia.

La memoria de su suave tacto, su alegre voz, la poderosa energía con que lo envolvía, la fortaleza que siempre le había transmitido. Eran las razones por las que él no lograba olvidar a su _"MonaPecas"_ y se preguntaba: ¿Qué hacía falta para no volver a pensar en ella? ¿Para olvidar su cara, su nombre, su existencia misma? Cerró sus ojos con desesperación tratando de borrar esas imágenes y sonidos, pero inesperadamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el arribo inoportuno de la Pecosa.

En otro tiempo su corazón al verla hubiera latido repleto de alegría, de esperanza y amor. Ahora cada uno de sus latidos era frío, impotente, mortecino. En ese momento comprendía lo que significaba la amargura de la traición. No parecía haber modo alguno de aliviar aquella pena.

Terry al notar que Candy se le acercaba, se retiró inmediatamente de ahí, era su lugar sagrado, su único refugio y no pensaba mancillarlo con una discusión precisamente ahí. Inició su apresurada caminata pero Candy hizo lo mismo, iba tras él hablándole, rogándole que la escuchara.

No era la primera vez que la Pecosa se sorprendía y asustaba con sus reacciones inesperadas, pero ahora su enardecido enojo y desprecio hacia ella la acobardaban.

—¡Basta Terry, detente por favor! —_en tono suplicante le gritaba Candy._

—¿Y a ti no hubo quien te frenara? ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? —_le respondía aún dándole la espalda_.

—Terry déjame explicarte, todo es un mal entendido yo salí a la terraza porque me sentía sofocada y…—_enfurecidamente él la interrumpió._

—Tal vez sería por la extrema "casi asfixiante" cercanía de tu acompañante —. _Terry impregnaba terror en su voz y al demonio en su mirada, quería gritarle mil maldiciones antes de seguir lastimándola, pero cruelmente pensó que sólo así liberaría un poco del inmenso dolor de la decepción._

—¿Qué fue lo que viste?—_angustiadamente__ recordó su estúpida actitud de mujer superficial._

—Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que ese tipo no te respeta. Harías bien en no confiar demasiado en el honor de ningún hombre en lo que se refiere a las mujeres. Y no hace falta que te hagas la inocente. Vi cómo coqueteabas con ese estúpido —_el volumen de su voz subía con cada palabra_—. Estoy seguro de que él esperaba que aceptaras sus atenciones con entusiasmo —, _entonces Terry giró y la miró directamente._

Ella al encontrarse con su mirada no pudo mantenerse viéndolo a los ojos. Agachó su cabeza sentía la tensión que emanaba de él y se preparó para soportar su desprecio. Se sentía profundamente abochornada por aquella situación. Avergonzadamente Candy recordó la cercanía con Edward, ardía de pena ante Terry porque estaba segura que él vio el intento fallido de Edward por besarla.

—Terry no es lo que parece, lo que pasó fue que… —_nuevamente la interrumpió. Al volver a mirarla, cruzó los brazos y casi gozó de su evidente angustia. Ella se merecía aquello... y mucho más. Pero, por desgracia, él estaba tan enfadado y lastimado que no podía disfrutar de nada._

—No Candy, yo estuve ahí mientras te bajaban la luna y las estrellas… y no sé si algo más…yo fui testigo, yo escuché, yo vi —_aseveró el actor._

—No pasó nada, él no es nada mío, y sí, me equivoqué en aceptar su compañía, pero es que yo…—_se atoraron las frases que le nacían del alma declararle que su error era a causa de la soledad por su amor, por su ausencia, pero pensó que no sería correcto que ella le confesara su amor y menos en ese momento que él pensaba lo peor de ella._

Terry se puso tenso, tenía una expresión muy extraña, como si con su absoluta perplejidad se empezara a mezclar cierto grado de placer y dolor, y lanzó nuevamente el ataque.

—Entonces, ¿Sueles acostarte con hombres con los que no quieres casarte? —_preguntó con frialdad, la miraba con dureza, conteniendo la respiración. _

No era lo que ella habría querido para sí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como si ella no hubiera dedicado más tiempo a pensar en él, en buscarlo y esperarlo a él? Estaba siendo demasiado injusto al juzgar por las apariencias.

Candy no entendía que Terry se había propuesto lastimarla, herirla, humillarla; era demasiado malicioso para una mente tan cándida como la de ella. La culpaba de la traición, buscaba y sabía las palabras exactas que tenía que decirle para que sufriera lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. Sus palabras surtieron un efecto inmediato que la lanzaron al abismo donde se rompió en mil pedazos.

Ella enmudeció, sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y se entristeció por la situación.

—¿Candy, has pensado alguna vez, que nuestro encuentro fue fatídico? — _Todavía perplejo y muy enfadado, Terry pensó que le gustaba verla acobardarse._

Candy pensó que si le decía que se había embriagado solamente empeoraría las cosas y decidió omitir esa parte, mientras que respiraba entrecortadamente.

Él siempre había sabido juzgar con acierto los caracteres ajenos. Siempre le había resultado fácil percibir la ambición, las mentiras y las malicias de los demás, ¿Por qué con ella le falló su intuición? -Se preguntaba, a la vez que se reprochaba-. Trataba de entenderla. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía. No conseguía ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba demasiado humillado y herido para controlarse.

Él vaciló, consciente de sus serias dudas. Y ella pareció comprenderlo, porque dio un paso adelante y lo tocó.

—Terry, yo no sabía lo que hacía…—_al momento que su mano rozó el brazo de él, inmediatamente su roce le avivó la furia reprimida, pues ante los hechos él creía que no había nada de inocente en ella, nada más allá de su apariencia._

—La ingenuidad puede ser una cualidad encantadora, pero en tu caso raya con la estupidez. Mejor deberías renunciar a mí, querida Candy, o dime si pretendes que juegue con tu inteligencia, dime: ¿Deseas que te siga el juego de que eres la víctima, quieres que me aproveche de tu situación, primor?

—¡Qué cruel eres! — _Sus ojos relucieron con lo que podían haber sido lágrimas._

Terry asintió serenamente con la cabeza. Un asomo de compasión se agitó dentro de él, pero se blindó contra aquella flaqueza, esa joven no merecía piedad alguna de él. Le dedicó una sonrisa fría y dura.

—Realista diría yo… tal vez con un toque dramático, pero no estoy inventando nada, sólo estoy juzgando lo que vi y escuché. Y cualquier mujer que se presenta en público en semejante estado de desfachatez lo hace con la expectativa de colgarse de más cuellos de hombres ¡que una corbata barata!

—¡Ya no me ofendas, por favor! — _Le resultaba difícil pensar y defenderse cuando ella lo que más quería era refugiarse en sus brazos _—. ¡Me lastimas Terry!

—Hay heridas que no tienen nada que ver con la sangre, los golpes o las palabras, sino con los hechos Candy, y ahí si no te puedes defender querida.

—¿Nunca me creerás, verdad Terry? — _Parecía tan angustiada y frágil que Terry sintió el absurdo impulso de reconfortarla, cuando la miraba a los ojos, veía dolor y vulnerabilidad._

Él se quedó paralizado, estaba confuso, temía perder el dominio de sí mismo. De alguna forma, aquella mujer lograba desbaratar su determinación con una sola mirada, con una simple palabra.

—Es mejor que ya no me busques, podría ser que alguno de estos días me encuentres demasiado "alcoholizado" y entonces no sabría lo que haría. ¿Te suena familiar querida Candy?

Deseó que no hubiera dicho eso, su sarcasmo la hirió profundamente. Nunca imaginó que algún día ella sería la víctima del ácido humor de Terry. Despiadadamente era el blanco de todos los dardos ponzoñosos que le lanzaba el actor.

—Y ahora que ya nos has humillado a los dos con tu visita, ¿Es posible que tengas un poco de dignidad para marcharte? — _por primera vez pareció inquieta su voz, había perdido indiferencia, y hasta una modulación de dolor se percibió_—.

Candy no pudo más y en sus ojos relucieron esos brillos indudables llamados lágrimas.

Terry se maldijo por haberle dicho eso y deseó poder volver el tiempo atrás. No soportaba verla así; quería que el sufrimiento de su Candy terminara rápidamente, que se esfumara antes de que la tomara en sus brazos hasta que cesaran sus lágrimas. Temía a su debilidad de estrecharla entre su pecho y castigarla con sus besos hasta que le suplicara perdón y le confesara todo lo que había hecho durante su ausencia.

Una lágrima cayó mientras ella movía la cabeza con impotencia. Terry se odió a sí mismo. Pensó inclinarse hacia ella para acariciarle su cabello cuando la voz de Candy surgió.

—Si eso deseas, eso haré —. _Tras esas palabras, empezó a alejarse._

Para entonces Terry ya estaba sufriendo una agonía que se esforzaba por disimular, secretamente la tenía que soportar y ocultar. Le dio la espalda a Candy, escondiéndole la dolorosa expresión de su cara que estaba atormentada de desdicha, desesperación y furia.

Contrajo el rostro en una mueca de intenso dolor para no responder. Y en silencio dejó que se fuera, mientras que desde su corazón la despedía.

— "_Candy, eres libre, quise construir contigo un mundo inimaginable pero no me fue posible... y tú no me esperaste… ¡sólo recuérdame porque yo te olvidaré!_ —

*******

La sensación de que una mirada malévola la observaba desde lugares ocultos, de que sus movimientos estaban siendo cuidadosamente observados, había aumentado en los últimos días.

Y esa tarde que regresaba a su villa no fue la excepción, apenas había entrado al recibidor cuando escuchó a Neil que comenzó a burlarse de ella, sus carcajadas eran enfermizas, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de locura que no se le borraba de la cara.

Ella rápidamente retiró de su rostro las lágrimas que aún le brotaban por el reclamo de Terry. Su enrojecido rostro ahora marcaba el gesto del enojo. Candy valientemente encaró a Neil.

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte Neil, pues tu sola presencia me enferma! Es mejor que te empieces a comportar como un caballero aunque no seas un verdadero hombre.

—No soy un caballero. Así que no reaccionaré como tal. Sabes que la aristocracia se sigue divirtiendo con la historia de tu caída en desgracia. Y eso se frenaría si yo te rescatara de ese escándalo y eso sería… al casarme contigo —, _hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de repulsión que se dibujó en el rostro de Candy _—. Si no me aceptas pretendo consolidar mi infamia en las mentes de aquellos que todavía no hayan caído en la cuenta de lo evidente. ¡Jajaja! Creo que ahora tú me implorarás amor y matrimonio Candy.

—Jamás te aceptaría Neil, eres absolutamente el más aberrante "_hombre"_ que he conocido en toda mi vida, mil veces preferiría ser monja, solterona e inclusive una desprestigiada mujer que ser tu esposa.

Neil no se esperaba las hirientes palabras de la Pecosa, ilusamente pensó que ella estaría doblegada por vergüenza y miedo por lo ocurrido. Entonces buscó la manera de perturbarla.

—¿Qué sucede, Candy? ¿Dónde está el Conde Stockstill? ¿No ha sido tolerante y amable contigo? ¿No se comportará como un caballero? ¿Y el otro, mmmhh… cómo se llama… así ya recuerdo el bastardo con ínfulas de duque, tampoco te ha buscado Candy?... ¡Jajaja! Pobre huérfana, creo que tu destino no te contempla en la nobleza inglesa querida… No cabe duda que todos los hombres buscamos lo mismo. ¿Lo ves, Candy? Todos queríamos lo mismo de ti, y yo he sido el privilegiado en obtenerlo, sabes, ya no tienes ningún valor como mujer, todos te despreciarán. Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, yo también te echaré de mi vida y tú, desdeñada y con la reputación irremediablemente arruinada, volverás a mí arrastrada al sórdido intento de arreglar lo que puedas de tu lamentable existencia.

—Nunca. Jamás. Ni en esta vida y ni en tus sueños seré tu esposa. No me atemorizas Neil. Por mí has lo que quieras, no te tengo miedo—_La ira hizo que a Candy le hirviera la sangre._

—¡Infeliz, has perdido tu oportunidad de que te tome como mi esposa! Ahora te guste o no simplemente serás mi meretriz, te tengo en mis manos y te convertirás en mi juguete. Tarde o temprano te arrepentirás, llorarás, me buscarás y me rogarás que te despose. Recuerda que tu querido Edward sólo siente asco por ti y jamás te volverá a buscar, y respecto al otro bastardo ya me encargué de él. Sabías que es un maldito fugitivo, que gracias a él me haré de una pequeña fortuna que me darán los franceses por su cabeza. Tiras por la borda tu reputación y tu futuro porque estás dominada por la pasión por ese "fugitivo" que no es ni más ni menos que tu amado actorcillo.

—Estás tan desquiciado que ya ni sabes lo que dices Neil, tu lengua ponzoñosa y tu mente mezquina no me asustan. Es mejor que te vayas de una vez por todas —_lo retaba Candy._

—¿Cómo, no sabes? ¿Acaso tu Romeo no te dijo dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Te sigue ocultando su vida? ¡Ay Candy! Gozaré con informarte lo siguiente, te aviso que vendrán por tu amado "duque" las autoridades francesas que lo buscan para ahorcarlo. ¡Jajaja! Por fin me libraré de ese malnacido, y tú finalmente serás mía.

El miedo paralizó a la Pecosa, veía en el rostro de Neil que la furia cincelaba profundas arrugas que le deformaban el rostro hasta convertirlo en una criatura temible.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Qué sencillo ha resultado deshacerme de tu querido amiguito Edward y sin planearlo también me deshice de tu amado Romeo. Bueno ya que estas al tanto de las buenas noticias es mejor que te vayas preparando porque pronto volveremos a dormir juntos huérfana. Me retiro porque tengo que alcanzar a la Tía-Abuela en Londres, ya que ella se ha adelantado para iniciar los preparativos de nuestra boda. Es una pena que me pierda la escena de arresto, pero tengo que cobrar la recompensa para gastarlo en nuestra luna de miel—_sin más que con una sonora carcajada Neil se marchó._

Candy quedó perpleja, trataba de asimilar y encuadrar las palabras del desequilibrado de Neil. No tenía tiempo de pedirle detalles, ni de verificar si eran verdades o mentiras lo que escuchó. A ella rápidamente la embargó una angustia profunda por Terry. Tenía que buscar la forma de ponerlo sobre aviso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Candy, Candy ¿Te encuentras bien? Reacciona, Neil ya se marchó y el señor William tampoco se encuentra. ¿Dime te hizo algo el desalmado joven Leegan? —_preocupada la zarandeaba Dorothy para que le respondiera._

—No Dorothy, pero tenemos que salir urgentemente, tenemos que buscar a Terry para ponerlo sobre aviso ya que lo andan buscando para ejecutarlo. Vámonos inmediatamente a la villa de Terry —, _exaltadamente le ordenó mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta._

Transcurrieron los minutos y a paso acelerado ambas mujeres casi llegaban al portal de la mansión Grandchester, desde la distancia lograron apreciar que un carruaje con el emblema francés estaba estacionado en las afueras de la mansión.

A Candy casi se le sale el corazón del miedo por saber que había ocurrido ahí, se le desbocaba la razón por saber dónde estaba Terry, su incertidumbre la hacía que le pareciera enorme la distancia que la separaba de ese portal. Como nunca corrió para salvar a su amado rebelde.

C O N T I N U A R Á . . .

_**G**__**izah**_

****************************** **_13/Junio/2009_

_***GLC***_

_**HOLA NIÑAS HERMOSAS**_ Nuevamente aquí terminé un capítulo más, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias, aportaciones, dudas, y demás etc…

_**EDITH**_: Hola niña mucho gusto conocerte! Gracias por dedicarme tu atención, espero que lo lento de la historia no te desespere para que logres alcanzar a leer todos los capítulos sin exasperarte, y con eso tampoco defraudar a la hermosa persona que te recomendó mi fic. Seguiremos en contacto Edith, hasta luego!

_**MALINALLI**_: Amiga Matahari así que te saliste con la tuya eh!!! y tus manitas se dieron festín con Terryto-Papacito-Grandchester. A ver dime, de qué tanto te reías al escribirme el review que nunca me llegó. ¿Qué maldades me habías puesto ahí? digo porque si estabas a risa y risa de seguro eran puras diabluras jajaja.

Amiga, en el review personal que te envié de Mirando al Mar te nombré mi "_**Cazadora de Sueños**_" pero ahora por tu noble labor de promoción te llamaré mi "_**Tejedora de Amistades**_", y lo digo por las niñas que me han escrito informándome que tú has recomendado mi fic. Gracias amiga, te debo una tras otra ayuda, definitivamente tienes capacidad para organizar al mundo entero.

Te Quiero un MONTON, gracias por lo que me haces sentir, vivir y gozar… me has adentrado a un mágico mundo lleno de fantasía y amistad.

PD.-PERDÓNAME POR HACERTE RABIAR Y TEMBLAR DE CORAJE Y DEMÁS EMOCIONES CON ESTE CAPÌTULO, NO ERA ESE MI COMETIDO!

_**MOONDAN**_: ¡Ay Amiguita, Perdóname! Porque yo sigo escribiendo pura sangre para tus ojitos… pues mira que no paro de hacer sufrir a nuestro galán. Pero ahora también ya le está tocando sufrir a la Pecas, a quien ya le advertí que si sigue de "Borrachita" tú mi querida MOON vas a entrar a la historia para hacerle gane con Terry, pues no es justo que él sufra tanto por su culpa. Amiga, amo tu compañía, gracias por brindármela.

_**LADY ANNALISE:**_ Mi reina tus deseos han sido órdenes para aquí TU servidora. Sabes cada noche antes de dormir se venía a mi mente tu imagen agónica, y eso me hacía que escribiera aunque fueran unas cuántas líneas. Amiga, no necesitas torturarme, al contrario con tan lindas palabras que me escribes con ese noble gesto me comprometes emocionalmente para actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias por seguir aceptando este incipiente proyecto novelesco. Seguiremos en comunicación!!!

_**NASHTINKA**_: Amiga Nash, te hice caso y Terry mandó a volar a la "chupitos" perdón a Candy. Ahora lo que sigue es que en el siguiente capítulo le voy a hablar bien bonito a Terry de ti, le diré que eres una hermosa y excelente escritora que crea obras mediante las cuales nos expresa y comparte la belleza de su numen (inspiración) osea "EL". Con eso Nash va a caer rendidito a tus pies jajaja.

Discúlpame por lo bizarro del capítulo anterior… y mejor dime qué te pareció el desahogo emocional de Terry, ¿tuviste compasión de Candy?

Amiga como siempre es un placer recibir tus palabras, GRACIAS!

_**LERINNE**_: Serias una excelente sucesora de Sherlock Holmes eh! Pues mira que tus deducciones son muy atinadas, aunque bastan cinco minutos para que la vida de una mujer cambie drásticamente (Ooops)… Por lo pronto a mi Neil me dejó temblando con sus horribles insinuaciones, veamos quien tiene la verdad de lo que ocurrió esa noche. Gracias por continuar leyéndome!

_**MARIA FANS NUMERO UNO DE TERRY**_: Mary me encantaron tus reviews pues en esta ocasión fueron muy tiernos y alentadores para los sufridos personajes. A la Pecosa si no entiende la mandamos a rehabilitación para que se desintoxique, y mientras en ese tiempo tú consuelas y cuidas a nuestro galán favorito, ¿cómo ves, te animas Mary? ¡Gracias Amiga por no dejar de echarnos porras, tu ánimo es grande mi niña!

_**MARIANA WAY**_: Jajaja sí que me has hecho reír Amiga, está buenísimo ese sobrenombre del "_Aborto del Infierno_" para Neil… jajaja y también de llamar "desnutrido" al más hermoso de los seres osea mi Terry jajaja que divertido!

Oye Mariana no he leído el libro que refieres, pero ojalá que no suceda en mi fic lo mismo que en aquella historia sino qué chiste. Amiga, ya se te bajó el coraje con la tremenda reclamación que le hizo Terry a Candy o crees necesaria otra dosis de Ubicatex para la Pecosa jajaja. Espero tus comentarios Amiguix.

_PD.-el concierto de Metallica estuvo genial y nuestro amado James Hetfield se lució ¡Wow, aún estoy en éxtasis!_

_**MAFMZT**_: Hola mi "_**Poetisa Favorita**_", es un gusto volver a encontrarme con un review tuyo Machel. Estoy fascinada con saber que somos afines a la poesía y a escribir fanfics en torno a Candy y sus galanes. En cuanto tenga una oportunidad leeré tus fics (ya los ubiqué aquí en fanfictions) será un placer intercambiar ideas, opiniones, comentarios y demás.

Respecto a Albert, fíjate que aún no contemplo "emparejarlo" jajaja. Es que el problema es que me extiendo demasiado (ya ves aún no puedo llegar a una escena de beso entre T&C) te imaginas si me enfoco un poco más a otros personajes… jajaja las desesperaría muchísimo más! Pero déjame ver qué puedo hacer si? Amiga muchas gracias por tu atención y espero pronto reportarme con tu fic.


	11. El Rescate

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPITULO 11

"_EL RESCATE_"

La Pecosa le había indicado a Dorothy que convenciera a Terry para que él permaneciera oculto en el bosque durante todo el día, porque no había manera de que él entrara a su villa sin ser visto por sus perseguidores.

— ¿Podrás encontrarlo?... Dorothy prométeme que lo ayudarás a escapar, ¡por favor amiga! No pierdas tiempo, hazlo ya. —_entonces la dejó para dirigirse a la mansión aristocrática._

Candy no lo pensó dos veces y corrió por el césped hacia aquel carruaje y los cuatro soldados a caballo. Les sonrió con el corazón acelerado. Tenía que investigar qué hacían esos franceses en Escocia. ¡No podía ser que estuvieran buscando a Terry!

Casi al llegar al portal de la villa Grandchester, Candy se dio cuenta que un militar descendía del interior del carruaje y se estaba acercando a ella, iba a su encuentro. Ella sabía que no debía mostrar ni la más mínima debilidad, pero al ver al imponente y rudo general francés quedó paralizada. No podía hablar, pero al recordar que la vida y la libertad de Terry estaban en juego retomó la fuerza y valentía necesaria para enfrentar a esos hombres. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

— ¡Buen día señor! Soy Candice White Andrew, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

— No, gracias Lady. —_al tiempo que le hacía una reverencia le respondió con un claro y fluido inglés._

— Pero, ¿Ya lo recibieron?, ¿Alguien ya lo atendió?

—No, Lady, nadie ha salido. Ni la servidumbre ha tenido la gentileza de atendernos.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿A quien busca? —_le interrogaba la rubia._

— Soy el General August Chataline, y me informaron que por estos alrededores se ha visto a un peligroso delincuente que se escapó de una prisión de Francia. Estamos revisando todas las propiedades de la región.

— ¿De quién se trata? ¿Qué han investigado? —_ Candy continuaba con su ataque de preguntas._

—Me temo que no puedo hablar de este asunto con usted. —_respondió el hombre de semblante rígido._

—Pero aquí es muy tranquilo, nada ni nadie ha alterado el orden. —_dijo queriendo desviar su imprudente comentario._

—Aún así debo inspeccionar todo el lugar. —_con tono prepotente confirmó el militar._

— ¡No está aquí! —_gritó ella_—Quise decir aquí no hay nadie. —_dijo Candy tratando de corregir su atolondrado error._

— ¿De veras Lady, usted cree que no está aquí? —_insistió__ el maduro hombre._

—Me imagino que traerán alguna orden para registrar esta villa. —_preguntó la rubia._

—No, no es necesaria. — _El General Chataline le remarcaba a la Pecosa su alto grado de autoridad inclusive en ese condado, y estaba allí asentado junto con otros cuatro soldados que representaban su escolta. _

—Entonces, ¿la búsqueda ha terminado? —_ilusamente ella pensó._

—Me temo que no. Por ley, es un fugitivo, y tengo órdenes de apresarlo. ¡Y es eso lo que voy hacer! Debo obedecer órdenes.

— ¿Y cuáles son esas órdenes? —_inocentemente preguntaba la Pecosa._

—Lo quieren vivo o muerto, Madeimoselle.

— ¿Incluso sabiendo que es inocente, harían eso? —_preguntó ella con amargura_.

— ¿Por qué se atormenta de esta manera?¡Es un hombre peligroso!... ¡Qué extraño! Le ofrece lealtad a un desconocido, no la entiendo. Aún no he dicho el nombre de ese criminal y ya está abogando por él. —_con todos sus sentidos en alerta, el general analizaba a Candy, entonces le propuso:_

—Lady, ¿Aún sigue en pie su ofrecimiento de ayuda? Me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, ¿Tendrá tiempo para acompañarme?

Candy pensó que lo mejor era deshacerse de ellos de una vez por todas, y alejarlos de la villa de Terry era lo que tenía como objetivo preponderante en ese momento. Trató de manipularlos haciendo gala de toda la seguridad que pudo reunir a través de su desenvoltura llena de dignidad y aplomo.

—Pero si está cansada nosotros podemos regresar después. —_esto lo dijo el general al ver que la pecosa pensaba demasiado su respuesta._

—No será necesario, dispongo de tiempo para acompañarlos de una vez. —_confirmó Candy._

—Muchas gracias Madeimoselle. Esto no demorará, sólo serán pocas preguntas.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó Candy mientras los escoltas del superior la ayudaban a subir al carruaje. El cochero soltó el freno y los caballos se pusieron en marcha con estrépito por el camino empedrado. Se alejaron de la periferia y se encaminaron a la ciudad.

*******

Después de caminar durante un par de horas a través del bosque y el lago, la leal moza encontró a Terry. Dorothy estaba pálida de miedo y aún así rápidamente se acercó al joven Grandchester y le informó lo ocurrido con su dulce Candy.

—Tiene que detenerlos. No permita que le hagan daño o que se la lleven—_le rogó._ — ¡Por favor!

Terry no respondió. Cuanto menos supiera Dorothy era mejor, pues supo que Candy estaba en peligro. Aquellos malditos podían hacerle pagar por vengarse de él. Entonces lo invadió un temor profundo, su miedo era muy real, y él nunca lo olvidaría, la maldad que emanaba de esos hombres, quien mejor que él conocía la crueldad con que ellos torturaban a la gente hasta sacarles la verdad. Tuvo terror al pensar en que Candy pudiera sufrir la tortura que durante su encierro a él casi lo mata.

—"_No, no puede ser"_ —se aferraba a la idea de que el pasado no debiera repetirse y menos con la persona que él más amaba en este mundo.

Dorothy se había hincado. Tenía una expresión de profunda angustia y sus manos juntas en posición de ruego.

—Por favor, Joven Terruce —_dijo. _— ¡Encuéntrela! ¡Tráigala sana y salva!

Entonces la muchacha vio como Terry había cabalgado como alma perseguida por el diablo cruzando el bosque. El impulsivo aristócrata ni tiempo se dio para responderle, mucho menos para despedirse, ya iba en camino de la búsqueda del amor de su vida.

— ¿Pero Candy, qué has hecho?—_a todo galope se preguntaba angustiadamente el actor._

Él conocía demasiado aquellos bosques tanto como la palma de su mano; los había recorrido mil veces desde pequeño, primero en compañía de sus padres y después en su adolescencia durante sus solitarios paseos. Giró, por enésima vez, para tomar otro sendero, pero no encontró a Candy ni al carruaje por ningún lado.

Desesperadamente al cabo de unos minutos Terry llegó a su campirana mansión, como un huracán recorrió todos los rincones de la pomposa casona pero no encontró ningún rastro de ella. Decidió salir para buscar nuevamente a Dorothy, tal vez él había escuchado algo mal.

— ¡No está! ¿A dónde se fue? —_a gritos le decía el actor a Dorothy._

Pasó un momento antes de que ella entendiera lo que él quería decir. Terry bajó de un salto del caballo y corrió hacia ella.

— Dios Santo, los soldados estuvieron aquí y ella se acercó a ellos. Eso fue lo último que vi, pues ella me apresuró para que rápidamente lo buscara, me dijo que no debía perder más tiempo.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando Candy? —_Interrogaba el actor a la moza mientras sutilmente la zarandeaba por los hombros._

—Ella quiere salvarlo, y me pidió que le dijera que lo mejor es que se quede escondido en el bosque. No quiere que lo atrapen. Acordamos que usted se quedaría en el bosque durante el día, porque no había manera de que entrara en su casa sin ser visto por esos soldados.

—Ésa no es buena idea y mucho menos lo correcto—_dijo él_ _al momento que la soltaba._

El joven desesperado otra vez subió al caballo de un salto. Se lanzó hacia el equino tan rápidamente que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se aferró a él. Mientras cabalgaba Terry ya no sentía sus latidos era como si le hubieran sacado el corazón del pecho, se le humedecieron sus ojos al pensar:

—"_Está en peligro de muerte, como siempre por proteger a todo el mundo salvo a sí misma…__ ¿Porqué lo has hecho Pecosa entrometida? Acaso nunca medirás las consecuencias de tus actos"._

Terry sintió una punzada de pánico y comenzó a darse cuenta de que Candy no era la única a la que había puesto en peligro, también toda su familia corría un grave riesgo a causa de sus acciones. Echó un vistazo breve, cauteloso, por el perímetro, entonces decidió dejar el bosque y su mansión para continuar la búsqueda rastreando el pueblo y centro de Escocia.

Cada kilómetro avanzado solo lo introducía en un laberinto de dudas, Candy ocupaba su mente y debilitaba su razón, la tensión de Terry aumentaba conforme a tanta distancia recorrida sin llegar a nada.

Unas pocas horas después, Terry espulgaba el centro y puerto de Edimburgo, se detenía en cada lugar sospechoso. Le preguntaba a las personas a quienes veía alguna señal de haber observado algo. Su desesperación iba en aumento y lo peor fue cuando su mente se vio invadida por imágenes de Candy herida o… muerta. Aquello era culpa suya, y rezó para que estuviera bien. Si le llegara a ocurrir algo grave, él no se lo perdonaría nunca.

*******

Se dirigían a un gran edificio aunque muy antiguo su diseño lo hacía parecer como una fortaleza. La Pecosa dudó de las intenciones del militar y pensó:

— ¡Dios mío! me están llevando a prisión. —_imaginó._

— ¿Disculpe, señor acaso estoy siendo prisionera? —_se atrevió a preguntar._

— ¡Claro que no! Relájese, si lo dice por lo imponente de este lugar, tranquilícese aquí es la embajada francesa, se encuentra en un lugar público, sólo que este edificio fue construido hace siglos por eso tiene una apariencia tenebrosa como de un anticuado fuerte. —_decía muy sonriente August Chataline._

Al descender de los caballos y del carruaje todos los tripulantes ingresaron al interior del viejo edificio, mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo Candy observó las banderas francesas que colgaban por todas las partes visibles, pero las piernas de la Pecosa empezaron a temblar de manera casi incontrolada, cuando llegaron al interior de la oficina del General Chataline, pues lo primero que vio fue el cartel con el retrato de Terry.

Estaba atemorizada por el hecho de que ya hubieran identificado a Terry, ella había estado encubriéndolo, y eso la convertía también en cómplice.

— ¿Gusta una taza de café o té? —_preguntó el inquisitivo oficial._

—Muy amable general, pero no, gracias. —_su estómago acababa de recibir una fuerte dosis de__ angustia, no toleraría recibir algo más._

Candy de manera disimulada seguía leyendo el cartel, se sorprendía de ver que efectivamente ofrecían una recompensa por Terry, tal como le había dicho Neil.

El maduro militar era demasiado perspicaz y notó la indagación de la Pecosa.

—Puede tomar como obsequio el cartel, veo que le ha llamado la atención, se lo brindo como un recuerdo, si lo desea.

Candy sintió que recibía una bofetada con esas palabras, le dolieron en demasía.

Mostró pequeños indicios de una determinación que no temía a nada. Sin mirarlo, Candy se apartó bruscamente y se dirigió con naturalidad hacia el lado opuesto al cartel. En su rostro no había el menor asomo de la agitación por reconocer la imagen del rostro de Terry en el anuncio. El aspecto de Candy era de despreocupación, de indiferencia. Ella retomó su postura de indolencia, sabía que él lo hacía para desequilibrarla.

—No, por supuesto que no, ¿debe estar bromeando verdad? — _Era inocente y osada, pero ahora actuaba demasiado arrogante como para admitir que estaba asustada, aunque en efecto lo estuviera no lo demostraría._

El general no perdía detalle, la observaba con extrema intensidad, de una manera hostil, grosera, y desconfiada.

—Entonces madeimoselle, ¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir? Le advierto que soy demasiado impaciente, así que vayamos al grano.

— ¿Perdón? A qué se refiere, no le entiendo…—_pero violentamente fue interrumpida._

— ¡Déjese de estupideces y dígame dónde se esconde su "amiguito"! —_le gritó el enfadado francés._

—No lo conozco, no sé de quién se trata, por eso mismo observaba detenidamente el cartel, para ver si lo identificaba pero no, me resulta un extraño…

— ¡Es una mentirosa! —_poniéndose de pie y golpeando sus manos contra el escritorio el capitán le gritó._

— ¡Alto, no le permito que me hable de esa manera! Es mejor que me retire. —_Candy emprendió su retirada. _

— ¡Aquí las órdenes las doy Yo! El interrogatorio no ha terminado, y le dije que fácilmente me exalto con las mentiras. Así que coopere y dígame la verdad. —_el energúmeno hombre le ordenaba._

—Usted no se está comportando de una manera adecuada y educada, me está faltando al respeto y no se lo voy a permitir.

—Si usted fuera una dama la respetaría, pero ambos sabemos de la pésima reputación que tiene. —_se dijo lanzándole una lasciva mirada._

Candy se enfureció mucho más, pero también sintió miedo. Ningún desconocido la había abordado nunca de aquella manera. El corazón se le paralizó durante un segundo, después comenzó a latir desbocadamente. Tenía que controlar su enojo, desconfianza, rabia e impotencia.

— Le sorprende que conozca demasiado de su vida, déjeme decirle que tuve un excelente informante, por dinero la gente vende hasta su alma, así que empiece hablar! ¿Dígame acaso Chris se sigue escondiendo en su recámara? ¿O negará que docenas de personas lo vieron ahí?

— _¿__**Chris**__? _—Candy estaba estupefacta, trataba de ligar ese nombre con el rostro de Terry. Y un ruido detrás de ella la alertó. Empezó a darse la vuelta y vio que el general ya estaba detrás de ella.

El rabioso hombre al ver que no respondía siguió torturándola más, la estrujó de sus brazos, para luego darle una fuerte bofetada. A pesar del fuerte golpe, Candy aún seguía con absoluto silencio, por lo que enfureció más al bestial hombre, el cual la agarró brutalmente de su rubio cabello, y luego sacó una de sus navajas la acercó demasiado por su rostro y siguió bajando por el cuello hasta rasgarle un tirante de su vestido.

Candy cerró los ojos intentando vencer el pánico y la repulsión. Solo era un acto físico. Simularía que no era amedrentada. Fingiría, pensó con amargura, pero sería capaz de soportarlo. Nada iba a impedir que interviniera por salvar a Terry, estaba decidida a ayudarlo a que escapara del país sano y salvo, aunque ella arriesgara todo, incluyendo su vida.

—Yo no sé nada, déjeme ir, a estas horas mi familia debe estarme buscando, le recuerdo que soy una Andrew.

—Aquí no importa quién diablos sea usted, sabe que este lugar puede ser una prisión donde yo fácilmente podría desaparecer a jóvenes damiselas como por arte de magia.

La Pecosa había llegado asustada, aunque decidida a salvarle la vida a su rebelde. Había utilizado su fingida frivolidad e indiferencia como camuflaje para enmascarar el miedo y la incertidumbre. Pero el fiero deseo de proteger al hombre al que había amado como a nadie en su vida, no disminuía ni una pizca ante la inhumana y brutal presencia y trato de ese militar. Ella sólo clamaba al cielo para que un milagro interrumpiera ese terrible interrogatorio.

—Sabía usted que la venganza es un sentimiento muy difícil de ignorar jajaja, y me confiaré en ello… mientras aprovecharé para comer, su plática me ha abierto el apetito ferozmente. — _dijo el cruel hombre._

Inesperadamente llamó a tres de los soldados, les ordenó que la vigilaran, les pidió que la arrinconaran en el peor lugar de ese edificio. Los guardias comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia la puerta. Con un suspiro de resignación, ella se dejó conducir por el pasillo. Para sus adentros, rezó una oración con el fin de que su amado rebelde sintiera que estaba con él, si no corporalmente, sí en espíritu.

«Señor—_rezó_—, por favor, haz que venga a rescatarme.»_Ahí en el deplorable y mal ventilado lugar Candy imploraba._

Los tres soldados ahí reunidos la estaban observando de una manera lujuriosa que a Candy le pareció, como una jauría de perros callejeros que se disputaban un trozo carne, mientras la atmósfera se cargaba de inseguridad, deseo animal y señales de violencia.

Durante cinco interminables horas, Candy recorrió de un lado a otro aquella húmeda "celda", se tragó una oleada de miedo, pero no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento. Intentó hacer caso omiso del frío que reinaba en el reducido cuarto, del aire húmedo y contaminado por el humo de los cigarrillos que los guardias fumaban.

Todo fue tan confuso estaba tan asustada, apenas podía pensar. El General August Chataline era un demonio que la atemorizaba, y luego también estaban sus escoltas. Al recordar el modo libidinoso en que la habían observado, se le ponía la piel de gallina. Temía tanto que tarde o temprano nuevamente se atrevieran a golpearla, pero aún más la aterrorizaba la idea que la tocaran, o lo peor que tuvieran el deseo de poseerla. Con la sensación de asco y horror recordaba lo que le decían todas aquellas miradas lujuriosas que la veían. Por mucho que se resistiera, tal vez finalmente terminarían abusando de ella.

—Esta es la "Lady" —_dijo el francés más gordo, y ella recordó sus dientes llenos de caries y su fétido aliento durante aquella misma mañana que la ayudaron a subir al carruaje que ellos mismos custodiaron_.

—Es hermosa, fina, tan atractiva es un manjar. —_decía un militar que también se acercó a su lugar y desde la puerta la contemplaba._

—Con esa muñeca ahora yo tendré el primer turno —_objetó el tercer soldado de labios gruesos y mirada hosca, dedos chatos y uñas sucias_.

Candy reprimió una gran oleada de náuseas. Tuvo la aterradora impresión de que las paredes de esa oficina se volvían una prisión que se cerraban en torno a ella y que nunca podría escapar, por eso seguía implorando ayuda celestial.

«Señor, haz que vengan a rescatarme», _rezó por centésima vez_.

—La última jovenzuela fue un bocado muy apetitoso y era virgen. Sin duda, ahora yo seré el primero. —_Sonrió con una mueca dejando al descubierto los renegridos dientes que le quedaban._

Candy por todo el mundo hacía sacrificios; por todo el mundo se comprometía. Siempre que la necesidad fuera lo bastante grande, pero ahora ver y sentir el peligro tan cercano la inquietaba de sobremanera. Y al notar que continuaban disputándosela la Pecosa bravuconamente los silenció y corrió de ahí.

—¡Cállense y Aléjense de aquí! ¡Fuera, largo! —_les gritaba a todo pulmón y con extremo coraje les lanzaba los objetos que tenía a su alcance._

Los tres militares franceses burlándose de ella se retiraron, no querían problemas con el general a causa de su juego por la chica, y decidieron hacer la guardia desde la entrada principal del edificio, querían alejarse de la tentación que la hermosa Candy les representaba.

—Es mejor que nos distraigamos con el movimiento y ruido de la calle, además en cuanto lleguen el general y el otro, nos relevarán y nosotros nos podremos ir a cenar también. —_era lo que se decían entre sí antes de dejar completamente sola a Candy._

*******

La oscuridad y la desesperación cayeron sobre Terry como una losa negra y pesada. Iniciaba la madrugada, él había atado las riendas de su caballo algunas cuadras atrás, y ahora se encontraba caminando entre las calles de la ciudad, al llegar a la encrucijada de un camino poco transitado que seguía de frente y una vereda más estrecha que se desviaba hacia la derecha.

Con el silencio de la noche Terry se concentraba para decidir cuál de los dos caminos tomar, estaba indeciso pero su disyuntiva se vio interrumpida por unas voces masculinas que llegaban de ese último lado, risas y gritos acompañadas de ruidos por golpes. De pronto percibió una voz femenina, que ante sus oídos era suave como la brisa del verano entre las hojas y con un grabado timbre en su corazón, inigualablemente era la de su Pecosa.

El agotamiento se adueñó de ella, Candy había permanecido sentada en la misma posición, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho, escuchaba que afuera el viento húmedo y frío empezaba a ulular entre los árboles.

La noche había caído pesada y oscura, Candy estaba acurrucada contra la pared, temblando. Se había envuelto con el vuelo de su vestido. De repente oyó un ruido en la entrada. Se le aceleró el corazón al ritmo de los fuertes pasos que resonaban en el vestíbulo, temía que fueran los infernales soldados que la acosaban junto con el endemoniado general.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la imagen de un hombre alto, esbelto y pálido, con sus radiantes y largos ca­bellos oscuros que le caían sobre unas finas cejas, y unos ojos de un azul profundo que brillaban entre unas tupi­das pestañas, dándole un aspecto a la vez de valiente y caballero. Candy gozó al ver su sutil e innegable aspecto de depredador, con una mirada profunda, una boca de una sensualidad salvaje y una mandíbula dura y angulosa. Era Terry de pie en el umbral, con un semblante sombrío que contestaba a su pregunta y milagrosamente a sus rezos.

Asombrada, Candy se talló los ojos. ¿Acaso no había fantaseado, secretamente, con la idea de que él apareciera en el último momento para salvarla. Ella estaba, mirándolo fijamente, no podía creer lo que veía. Nunca le había brincado tanto el corazón, y esa súbita agitación le costaba un enorme trabajo de no precipitarse hacia él y abrazarlo.

En aquel momento, Terry olvidó el daño que le había hecho, su rechazo. Olvidó su enfado. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, y no tenía forma de deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos. Desde el otro extremo él debió de percibir su mirada y se volvió hacia ella. Entró moviéndose con sumo cuidado, inseguro de sus fuerzas, parpadeaba con rapidez, sus labios se movían temblorosos sin ton ni son. Miró a su Pecosa con sobresalto, como si no hubiera esperado verla allí. Soltó un grito ahogado y extendió la mano.

Terry llegó a Candy, le sonrió un poco y ella se dio por vencida lloró, al instante lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó. Ella se tragó el nudo de angustia que sentía y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras intentaba atesorar aquel instante, el más grandioso de su vida apenas lograba verlo por entre el raudal de lágrimas.

—Dime que eres real, temo que seas una alucinación y desaparezcas. —_con su voz quebrada preguntaba Candy._

Ambos sentían como si aquellos largos meses de separación no hubieran existido, más sin embargo, al mismo tiempo les parecían toda una vida. Candy no deseaba otra cosa que seguir posando su cabeza en el amplio y duro pecho de su amado.

Terry la miró con amor. Le resultaba tan difícil no permitirle que se refugiara en su pecho, él en su interior se había jurado protegerla, enfrentarse al mismo demonio por la vida, felicidad, paz y amor de su Pecosa, pero hizo acopio de valor para no ablandarse. En su pecho aumentaba la presión por ese momento, Candy percibía todos y cada uno de sus latidos, no sabía si era por la inverosímil cercanía que ahora tenía con Terry y que nunca antes habían gozado, o si escucharlos fuera parte de la magia de ese sueño en que se encontraba.

Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy se había tranquilizado; el temblor había cesado. Suspiró, aliviado, y la apretó más contra su pecho. Le besó la cabeza, pensando en los sentimientos que lo dominaban, abandonándose a ellos. Candy había sido su vida desde que se habían conocido. Si hubiera tenido una posición distinta en la vida, su corazón estaría lleno de esperanza y alegría, si hubieran luchado juntos, si hubieran sobrepuesto su amor, tal vez ahora nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, tal vez ya estuvieran casados y con media docena de hijos. Pero era tan doloroso conjugar ese "hubiera" que decidió no analizar más las cosas. Estaba sobrecogido, y en mitad de aquel milagro, supo que guardaría aquel momento en su alma y se lo guardaría como un recuerdo para él para siempre.

—Soy yo, mi amor—_le susurró Terry al oído._

«Y tú eres mi vida», hubiera querido ella contestarle.

Aquel aristócrata rebelde tenía la virtud de acelerarle el pulso. Y la mayoría de las veces, sin intentarlo siquiera. Candy se aferró a él, las rodillas amenazaron con flaquearle. Terry le alisó hacia atrás un largo mechón de cabello y se lo colocó tras la oreja.

En algún momento de la larga noche él sabía que tenía que enfrentar el peligro por salvarla, pero a esa hora él sólo quería permanecer abrazándola, en ese acto quería protegerla, aliviar la tristeza que adivinaba en su cara. Indudablemente estaba enamorado de ella. Se le acercó y deslizó un brazo por su cintura.

Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba enganchada a su cuerpo delgado y musculoso con tanta fuerza como podía. No quería soltarlo por si acaso él se desvanecía en el aire. Él tenía la barbilla apoyada en la rubia cabeza, y ella tenía la cara metida en su varonil cuello.

—Soy yo —_le dijo él rápidamente abrazándola con más fuerza e ignorando sus propias e internas protestas._ —Estás pálida. No estarás enferma, ¿verdad?, ¿Qué te han hecho? —_le preguntó sin romper el abrazo._

La voz que llevaba meses oyendo solamente en sus sueños, la voz del amante en las sombras de sus noches de desvelo y desvarío, ahora era real tan palpable como el aliento de Terry en su cabello. Ella misma se dio cuenta de lo aterciopelado que se había vuelto su tono de voz.

Terry tenía el semblante pálido, lo que daba a sus ojos un tono azul aún más asombroso, incluso cansado y preocupado, era encantador. Él nunca la había mirado de una manera tan penetrante como en aquel momento.

¿Estaba Candy confundida, o Terry sentía la misma necesidad, el mismo deseo que ella? A pesar del cansancio, del frío y del hambre que ella sentía, nunca había sido tan feliz.

—Tienes frío, y esta noche va a refrescar aún más —_dijo él._

Al instante, ella pensó en la manera más evidente de remediar aquello y sonrió. En sus brazos, ella nunca pasaría frío. Y en aquella ocasión ella sentía que se respiraba el amor entre ellos, a pesar de las terribles circunstancias, del abominable lugar en que se encontraban. Era increíble lo que le estaba sucediendo. Terry había vuelto para buscarla. Era un sueño hecho realidad, un milagro.

El tiempo se quedó inmóvil para estos eternos enamorados, aún se abrazaban el uno al otro con tanta fuerza, con tanta desesperación. La estrechez de su cálida muestra de amor permitía el placer absoluto de gozar la extremada cercanía que tenían, ni una aguja cabía entre ellos, estaban más que unidos. Se recorrían el cuerpo con las manos para convencerse de que estaban juntos de nuevo, apretándose más y más, como si eso aún fuera posible. Un reencuentro en el sentido más dulce y personal, un encuentro tan sincero, logrado con ese abrazo tan lleno de júbilo y amor, y por fin alcanzado.

El tiempo pasó mágicamente para los enamorados. Ni el fuerte viento que aullaba al pasar por las diminutas rendijas del exterior, coreado por el lamento de las ramas de los árboles que parecían querer ser arrancados desde la raíz.

Nada interrumpió su mágico momento a la pareja hasta que otro estruendoso ruido los separó, era el sonido gutural de la risa del General August Chataline.

—Jajaja, veo que no me equivoqué, pero mira nada más que estúpido panorama tengo. Sabía que te encontraría aquí Chris, acerté contigo de igual manera que con ella cuando te advertí que ésta ya tendría tu sustituto. Jajaja, no cabe duda que son tal para cual.

Por la mirada de satisfacción en los ojos de August Chataline, parecía que Terry había mordido el anzuelo. En esta ocasión el joven impetuoso reaccionó tal cual había profetizado su enemigo. Tal como en el pasado en la prisión el aristócrata lo había atrapado, ahora el general igual lo había hecho con él.

—Vaya, vaya Chris… ¡Debes ser todo un hombre para manejar a una loba como ella! y volvió a reír. Ahora resulta que el lobo resultó ser un manso corderito domado por una zorra. ¿Es que no tienes orgullo? Si hasta yo me he sonrojado por tu forma de mirarla. Solo un hombre enamorado mira así a una mujer. Jajaja no cabe duda de que eres un estúpido.

—Si le hace daño a ella, sea como sea, en la medida que sea, lo mataré. —_lo amenazó Grandchester._

Terry no podía haber reaccionado de ninguna otra manera, lo único que quedó en manifiesto fue la necesidad instintiva de proteger a Candy, una necesidad tan innata, tanto enraizada y profunda, y tan salvaje que sorprendía a su enemigo.

— ¿Lo ves? De nuevo esa arrogancia. Todas esas graves amenazas resultan demasiado teatrales, más que payaso presiento que eres actor jajaja. Interpretas muy bien tu papel de príncipe valiente jajaja —_seguía mofándose el vil militar. _—Lo único que lamento es no haber terminado lo que empecé con ella… pero tal vez finalmente me dé el gusto, lo pensaré jajaja.

A Candy le empezó a girar todo a su alrededor, mientras veía como los dos hombres se azuzaban para enfrentarse, los nervios por la inminente pelea de Terry la afectó tanto que sintió que en ese momento se iba a desmayar.

— ¡Maldito, voy a matarte! —_Terry se iba a lanzar a golpes sobre el general, pero al soltar a Candy, sintió que la debilidad que ella tenía no la mantendría de pie, inmediatamente regresó para evitar que la rubia se desplomara._

—Jajaja, ¿Cómo vas a matarme con palabras, o amenazas? Jajaja mejor voy por los grilletes… no mejor dicho por sus ataúdes, y como ha sido un día espectacular los dejaré solos en esta "romántica madriguera" para que se despidan, aprovechen sus cinco últimos minutos de vida.

— ¡Dios mío! — _me pregunto qué pudo haber hecho un muchacho tan noble y educado como Terry para despertar la ira del eternamente irritado general._ — ¡Soy una idiota, egoísta! —_se reprochaba a sí misma la rubia._

Candy se había alegrado realmente cuando Terry había aparecido. Como si fuera una especie de caballero, y ella una princesa. Había deseado que él la rescatara, que la reclamara como propia; y en ese momento, Terry podía morir por ello, y ella sentía tener toda la culpa.

— ¡Terry, perdóname! —_se desplomaba Candy rompiéndose en llanto._

Al ver su propio dolor reflejado en el rostro de ella, él se dio cuenta de que Candy también había temido hasta aquel instante por su vida.

—No, Candy ha sido mi error. Toda la culpa es mía. —_él con su voz quebrada le respondía, pues en su inquebrantable comunicación silenciosa percibía y le dolían los pensamientos de ella._

Terry yacía con una rodilla apoyada en el piso y la otra extendida, mientras sostenía en brazos a su amada Pecosa.

C O N T I N U A R Á . . .

_**G**__**izah**_

********************************

_**HOLA NIÑAS HERMOSAS**_ Nuevamente aquí terminé un capítulo más, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias, aportaciones, dudas, y demás etc…

_**MAFMZT**_: ¡Ya me estaba preocupando porque no me escribías Machel! Pensé que tu ausencia se debía al sabor amargo del anterior capítulo, la sensación de coraje, desesperación, decepción y demás emociones… a mí me crearon una especie de culpabilidad y temor hacia ustedes mis lectoras del alma. Erróneamente pensé que ya había perdido a una querida Amiga-Lectora-Crítico, pero no fue así (jajaja tuve una reacción tipo las de Terry: impulsiva).

Ya despejando los malos pensamientos, te agradezco tu confianza de pasarme tu msn, ya que así estaremos más comunicadas, pues me encantó la idea de intercambiar ideas y de compartir los gustos que tenemos en común. Así que pronto chatearemos Machel! Gracias por tu compañía Amiga.

_**ELHYZHA**_: ¡Que alegría tenerte de nuevo! Sinceramente extrañé tus comentarios, me pareció raro que te ausentaras. Discúlpame porque vuelves y te sigues encontrando tristezas verdad? Y en cuanto al alcoholismo de Candy, siento que fue una debilidad que no volverá a pasar, creo que ha aprendido bastante la lección la Pecosa. Veamos cómo te parece este capítulo Amiga. Gracias por volver!

_**GABY LOVE**_: Hola niña mucho gusto conocerte! Ha sido muy genuino tu review, aún me acuerdo de tu análisis y me suelto a carcajadas, es que nunca me había imaginado a Candy de "EMO"-"SUICIDA" Jajaja, eres muy divertida lo sabías?

Me ha encantado tu forma alegre de ver el fanfic, es una perspectiva muy actual y divertida (alivianada), ojalá que en lo sucesivo te siga gustando la historia. Me despido con la esperanza de volver a ver un review tuyo en el futuro. G R A C I A S!

_**MOONDAN**_: Mi querida Moon, creo que he encontrado a la psicóloga perfecta para nuestra pareja favorita, mira que me gustó mucho tu review y dije, Moon les ayudará mucho a T&C como terapeuta para que salven, recuperen y logren su relación. ¿Cómo ves Amiga, te animas para hablarles de ti? Jajaja.

¡Ay Moon, espero no haberte lastimado tanto con esa daga que incrusté en tu pecho! No me odies por ser tan cruel con ellos, pero ahora por lo menos me acerqué un ápice a la felicidad con ese anhelado, maravilloso y majestuoso abrazo. Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado. TQM. Moon!

_**VEKKA**_: Bienvenida a esta humilde historia, tus palabras me han emocionado muchísimo, han sido un gran estímulo para actualizar rápidamente. Gracias por escribirme y expresarme tu opinión de mi primer trabajo. Espero de todo corazón no decepcionarte y si llegara a suceder de antemano te digo que estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo en complacerlas. Ojalá te siga gustando Vekka, hasta luego! y G R A C I A S!

_**NASHTINKA**_: ¡Ay Nash, si vieras como encontré alegría en tu review! Es que tuviste la misma percepción que yo mientras escribía ese capítulo, así gocé con la persecución y paliza que le dio Terry a Neil, y de igual manera sufrí con la Pecosa cuando Terry la humilló y lastimó. ¡Wow, insisto en que tenemos cierta conexión! Pues mira que aparte de la percepción, qué increíble fue que tú también metiste una escena similar en tu fic. Si que estamos conectadas Amiga, ahora esperaré tu comentario respecto al último cap.

_PD.-_ Nash, dijo Terry que estaba infinitamente agradecido contigo, él también piensa que estas conectado con él porque se asombró al leer tus hermosas cartas, dijo que palabra tras palabra le fueron sacadas de su pensamiento y corazón. Se maravilló por ser él tu inspiración y porque expresaste y compartiste lo que él durante mucho tiempo guardó sólo para él: _**el contenido exacto de tus cartas.**_

_**CANDIDA**_: Hola Centinela! Qué milagro que andas por estos rumbos fuera de la mansión. Me ha encantado el hecho de encontrarme contigo así como con tu review. Sé que no tengo consideración hacia nuestro amado por hacerlo sufrir tanto, merezco que arda mi corazón cada vez que escribo esas atrocidades para mi caballero inglés. Ya parezco disco rayado sólo con decir que algún día le compensaré y lo malo es que no llega el capítulo de la completa felicidad. Bueno seguiré intentando a ver que día paro de lastimarlo. Gracias por tus bendiciones Candida, por Dios bendito que me han llegado, y con toda la sinceridad deseo que Dios te multiplique y recibas todas las bendiciones que nos brindas Amiga.

_**MARIA FANS NUMERO UNO DE TERRY**_: Gracias por estar siempre al día con mi fic Mary, y vaya que me has hecho reír con eso de que ni el diablo quiere a Neil, más que chiste es una verdad jajaja.

Y qué suertuda me saliste eh! ¡¡¡Mira que tocar las manos suaves y blancas de Terry!!! Y lo mejor recibir un beso de él en tu mejilla ¡Wow eso sí que es una fortuna! Yo si fuera tú no me hubiera dejado de tocar mi cachetito, lo haría para seguir tratando de percibir aún su mágico tacto. Felicidades Mary tuviste un hermosísimo sueño.

_**MALINALLI**_: Amiga mía, te confieso que cuando leí tu mensaje durante la edición del capítulo, me atemoricé, y dudé en publicarlo. En cada palabra que me escribiste sentía tu enojo y eso fue lo que me dio miedo, temía que otras lectoras también terminaran odiando a Terry por su actitud. Hubo un momento en que abrí una nueva hoja y empecé a reescribir el capítulo, pero hubo algo que no me lo permitió.

Y finalmente hice acopio de todo mi valor para subirlo, pero ¡ah cómo sufrí! Mi querida Maly, siento haberte puesto los pelos de punta con el cap. anterior, ya buscaré la forma de solucionar este lío. Mi "_**Cazadora de Sueños**_" no me los conviertas en pesadillas jajaja. Gracias por tu importante comentario y tu infalible ayuda. TQM.

_PD.- Maly, por favor te pido un millón de disculpas y perdones por no esperar tu revisión, pero tuve que subir hoy el capítulo, pues debido a las elecciones del 5 de Julio, a partir de hoy estaré sumamente entregada al trabajo, y si no lo subía hoy ya no lo podría hacer hasta el siguiente weekend y eso significaría una semana de retraso. Amiga, por favor entiéndeme si?Perdóname!!!_

_**LADY ANNALISE:**_ ¿Cómo está eso que tienes ira por Terry y luego que no quieres que sufra? Verdad que fácilmente uno se deja llevar por la dualidad de las emociones y siempre quien la lleva es el sentimiento real. Eso mismo fue lo que le pasó a nuestro caballero, se dejó dominar por los endemoniados celos, recuerda que es muy impetuoso y temperamental.

¿Cómo se te hizo este capítulo, arreglé el desorden o empeoré las cosas?... ¡Ay Amiga! Espero tu respuesta, mientras te imaginaré pensativa y ya no agonizante. Muchísimas gracias por tus lindos deseos, la inspiración llegó sólo falta saber si fue buena o mala. Besitos Lady!

_**MARIANA WAY**_: Jajaja pero qué manera tan simple de decir las cosas tienes mujer! todavía me estoy riendo de tu sugerencia de darle Dalay a Patty en lugar de los "tecitos mareadores" Jajaja cómo eres ingeniosa para crear apodos y demás (en eso te pareces a Terry) pues mira la facilidad para crear sobrenombres.

De Candy pues entre tanto fondo de botella que vio ya no andaba ubicando la realidad pobrecita, pero que se le aparece el chamuco en persona y le dice de hasta de lo que se va a morir, de seguro que con eso reaccionará.

Amiga, yo fui al concierto que dio Metallica el sábado 06 de junio, y los dos teloneros se lucieron, tocaron super bien, pero ya sabes la euforia por ver ya a Metallica nos hacían eternas sus canciones, por eso estuvo bueno el rechifladero. Luego le sigo bye!


	12. El Reencuentro

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPITULO 12

"EL REENCUENTRO"

Internamente se decía a sí mismo, que lo hacía por patriotismo, por salvar vidas y por reto intelectual, pero sabía, con cierta vergüenza, que le gustaba el peligro que su "trabajo" representaba, le causaba placer escapar del peligro. Además, le satisfacía usar su inteligencia y habilidades físicas para derrotar a sus oponentes.

Poseedor de un talento para adoptar múltiples identidades, alias y acentos, con ello lograba mezclarse con personas de distintas clases y lugares sin ser detectado. Sus modales templados y su aspecto atractivo y discreto, lograban que le fuera fácil pasar desapercibido por doquier.

Armand D'Lapierre, _"El Diplomático"_ identificaba a la mayoría de los ilustres rostros concentrados en el Parlamento del Reino Unido, astutamente había entrado en contacto con la mayoría de los concurrentes desde su llegada a esa gran ciudad. Era bastante inteligente para filtrarse a cualquier lugar y con todo tipo de gente, incluyendo a los prepotentes y engreídos lores, pues abundaban más las caras menos amistosas que las amables. Su escurridiza presencia ante los nobles de la monarquía inglesa le permitió saber que el Sir Richard, Duque de Grandchester ya se encontraba en Londres.

Después de haber dejado instalada a Eleanor en la suite principal del Hotel Savoy, el Duque de Grandchester se dirigió a la Cámara de los Lores.

— ¡Buenas tardes, mi Lord!, ¿me permite algunos minutos por favor? —_le pedía mientras lo alcanzaba._

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? — _respondió al momento que se detenía para girarse._

Al voltearse para ver el rostro de la persona que lo saludaba, se encontró con un distinguido joven engalanado en un fino traje oscuro, reluciendo sus bien lustrados zapatos. Obviamente que su refinado porte y seguro desenvolvimiento dejaba en claro que su personalidad era de una excelente condición social.

— Me urge tratar con usted un asunto oficial y personal, su excelencia —_dijo Armand._

—Por diversas fuentes, ha llegado a mis oídos que ha estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre mi persona. Y no estoy seguro de tener algo que tratar con usted ¿Señor...? —_dijo con frialdad_—. No entiendo su presencia aquí, no habiendo sido invitado. No tenemos una relación que debiera inducirlo a creer que puede seguir a su antojo mis pasos, pues hace un momento también lo vi rondando el hotel donde me hospedo. Su comportamiento dista mucho de ser caballero, ¿Señor...? —._El duque insistía en saber su nombre mientras __lo escudriñaba de arriba hacia abajo _—. Su rostro me es familiar –_dijo Grandchester sin apartarle su dominante mirada._

— Lo sé, es que las autoridades francesas han puesto precio a mi cabeza, y a la de su hijo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? —_extremadamente sorprendido Richard le preguntaba mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y lo metía a su despacho privado._

—No desconfíe de mí Duque de Grandchester, así empezó su hijo Terruce y terminamos siendo grandes amigos.

Al escuchar esto Richard se sorprendió enormemente, su rostro cambió a la expresión de perplejidad y sobre todo a la de preocupación. Se sirvió una copa para quitar la resequedad que lo invadió.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? —_preguntaba Richard a__ su interlocutor; trataba de discernir las verdaderas intenciones de éste, y sobre todo la veracidad de sus palabras._

— Porque yo le debo doblemente mi vida a su hijo, Terruce Grandchester.

Luego de observarlo detenidamente el Duque reconoció al joven, se trataba del agente conocido como "El Casanova", era el artífice de algunas de las alianzas secretas más delicadas de Europa.

— ¿Tú has sido la persona que sin utilizar la fuerza, fácilmente se ha filtrado en mis propiedades? —_preguntó el duque, evitando una expresión de sorpresa_ —. Te sorprende saberlo, yo también tengo mis "medios" y sabía que desde hace tiempo alguien me investigaba o buscaba algo que yo tengo en posesión.

Armand se encogió de hombros con una modestia rebuscada.

—Bueno, soy un espía francés, mi nombre es Armand D´Lapierre —_contrajo el rostro en una mueca de intensa concentración antes de iniciar el relato de lo acontecido a él y Terry._

— Terruce y yo fuimos encarcelados en Francia acusados de conspirar para derrocar al gobierno francés, fuimos capturados en New York, pues yo estaba en vísperas de atrapar a un alto funcionario francés que se vendió a Alemania. Y el traidor, al descubrir que yo tenía las pruebas y planes para desenmascararlo y enjuiciarlo, él y sus hombres me persiguieron, me encontraron y me golpearon…—c_erró los ojos durante un instante como si estuviera __intentando borrar alguna imagen desagradable de sus pupilas_—.Aquélla noche, Terry se involucró por defenderme… pero eran demasiados y nos hicieron prisioneros, y habríamos sido eje­cutados si no hubiera sido por la valentía y osadía con que Terry nos liberó de aquella prisión.

—Terruce no debería haber estado allí. ¡Fue un error!... ¡Ustedes los jóvenes siempre aspiran y están dispuestos a convertirse en héroes!

—Su hijo por su propia seguridad estaba obligado a mantener en secreto tanto su identidad como su existencia. Conforme pasó el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de los riesgos a los que nos enfrentábamos – _contestó el diplomático._

—No tenía ningún derecho de colocarse a sí mismo en tal peligro, y mucho menos de involucrar y exponer la vida de mi "amado hijo" —_con impotencia y dolor lo decía el duque mientras con su mano apretaba y quebraba la copa que tenía en su mano._

El dolor que sentía Richard traspasó su ser hasta llegar también al Diplomático, quien al ver el resquebrajado semblante del duque a sabiendas que él era el causante se desmoralizó.

—Duque de Grandchester perdóneme, pero de mi trabajo depende la vida de innumerables personas. Mi misión es vital, porque sabe cuántas vidas se podrían salvar si consigo finalizarla, o de igual manera sabe cuántas vidas podrían ser destruidas, si no lo hago… son cientos, quizá de miles, de personas inocentes.

—Sé del poder que tiene la "información", y más aún durante esta guerra. Con ello se puede frenar o aumentar las cifras de muertes. Lo sé porque a mi cargo tengo la comisión de asuntos extranjeros y bélicos. Pero lo que ahora más me importa es mi hijo, ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Porqué no lo acompañó? Mejor dicho lléveme con él en este preciso momento —o_rdenó Richard._

—Lo siento duque, pero su hijo y yo nos separamos, yo no quería continuar exponiéndolo por eso me separé de él. Terry se dirigió a su villa en Escocia.

—Muy bien, lamento dejarlo pero comprenderá que de inmediato tengo que reunirme con mi hijo, Sr. D´Lapierre —_con alegría, emoción, ansía y desesperación se despedía Sir Grandchester, pues le urgía reencontrarse con su hijo._

—Comprendo duque, pero mi urgencia de contactarlo a usted es para informarle que lamentablemente he investigado que nuestro captor se encuentra en territorio inglés. Temo que nuevamente la vida de su hijo esté en peligro, pues hace unos minutos confirmé que ellos también se dirigían hacia Escocia.

— ¡No puede ser! Tenemos que movilizarnos urgentemente.

En ese momento afuera de su despacho se escuchó una fuerte voz llamando al duque al momento que tocaba insistentemente la puerta.

— ¡Richard! ¿te encuentras ahí?, ¡soy Albert y me urge hablar contigo! —_se anunciaba mientras abría abruptamente la puerta._

— Disculpa que haya entrado de esa forma Richard, pero me acaban de llamar de Escocia para informarme que unos soldados buscaban a Terry en tu villa, y Candy por querer protegerlo intervino y ahora también está desaparecida. ¿Tú estás al tanto de lo que ocurre Richard? ¿Urge encontrarlos, tal vez estén en peligro? ¡Ambos son tan impetuosos!

— Si Albert, recién me acabo de enterar, te presento al Sr. Armand D'Lapierre. El nos ayudará a encontrarlos.

—Entonces ya saben que Terry es un fugitivo ¿Y si lo atrapan y ella está con él? ¿Y si también la acusan de traición y conspiración? Tenemos que anular su condena ¿Y si no hay amnistía?—_desesperadamente hablaba Albert._

— ¡Entiendo cómo te sientes Albert, yo estoy atravesando por los mismos sentimientos, temor, ira, impotencia, alegría, dudas en fin… pero debemos tener la cabeza fría para lograr salvarlos. Pongan atención ya que esto es lo que haremos para ganar tiempo y encontrarlos sanos y salvos —_con firmeza se expresó el duque._

*******

Tras la amenaza y salida del General Chataline la puerta se cerró. Terry y Candy se quedaron como estaban durante un momento, sin intercambiar una palabra. Los confines tan reducidos de la habitación imponían una extraña intimidad, aunque en aquel lugar todo lo lejos que podían estar era menos de diez metros.

—No llores Candy, ahora más que nunca necesito de tu fortaleza. ¡Vamos levántate! Por aquí debe haber alguna salida, ven busquémosla antes de que vuelva el desquiciado francés —_alentadoramente él trataba de animarla y sobre todo de escapar._

Ambos se pusieron de pie y al iniciar la caminata Terry quiso tomar de la mano a Candy, pero se dio cuenta que ella ocupaba sus manos en sostener los jirones de lo que había sido su vestido.

Apenado, él vio como Candy avergonzada trataba de cubrir su descubierto cuerpo. Terry rápidamente se quito su camisa y envolvió el tembloroso cuerpo de su Pecosa quien tras sentir la mirada atónita, se quedó sin palabras para explicarle porque lo traía completamente rasgado.

Entonces Grandchester se detuvo y la acercó a la luz, detenidamente la observó, y su furia estalló al momento que vio que el bello rostro de la rubia tenía un marcado golpe en la mejilla, era impresionante ver que la nívea piel se opacaba con una oscura e inflamada mancha morada.

— ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿Qué te han hecho? —_con el alma en su voz el rebelde le preguntó al momento que tomaba y besaba sus manos._

—Nada, no te preocupes—_el miedo, la vergüenza, y el amor se reflejaron en los acuosos ojos verdes_—. Tú sabes lo atolondrada que soy, me caí varias veces en esta oscuridad.

— ¡Por supuesto que mientes! Mira tus brazos y muñecas están llenas de moretones… ¿Candy por cuál infierno has pasado?… Tengo que sacarte inmediatamente de aquí. ¡Urge que te lleve a un hospital! —_considerablemente preocupado, enfurecido y atormentado el actor buscaba una salida._

—¿Terry, crees que sea posible escapar de aquí?, ¡tengo tanto miedo de que vuelvan! —_le decía mientras lo veía con sus ojos demasiado abiertos de par en par._

—Calma, ya pasó. Estoy aquí, y no permitiré que te toquen, te defenderé con mi vida si es preciso —_le murmuró en voz baja y la abrazó_—.

En ese momento entró nuevamente el general Chataline, acompañado de su séquito de soldados. Y al verlos abrazados empezó a burlarse de ellos.

— ¡Siguen! …¡Vaya, vaya! veo que si aprovecharon sus últimos minutos para apapacharse. ¡Mira hasta sin camisa te dejó Chris! ¡Wow, qué intensos! Jajaja.

En cuanto Terry vio al general, en acto de protección cubrió con su cuerpo a Candy, pues tenía la seguridad de que Chataline le había hecho todo aquello, la había humillado, acosado, golpeado y tal vez hasta violado.

—Ahora si te mataré Chataline, y no sabes cuánto gozaré al estrangularte con mis propias manos. —_los ojos de Terry brillaban igual al de un animal rabioso, la ira y la furia se convirtieron en rabia_ —. ¡Maldito cobarde, cómo te atreviste a tocarla! —_entonces se lanzó a golpes sobre el general._

—No Terry, no te expongas, no busques venganza por mí —_le gritó la Pecosa._

Al voltear hacia Candy, Terry se dio cuenta que los escoltas de Chataline ya los tenían rodeados, uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente ágil para atrapar y amenazar de muerte a la Pecosa. El aristócrata dejó de golpear al general para salvar a Candy, cuando furiosamente Chataline ordenó.

— ¡Mátala! —_exigió el general con gesto inexpresivo, carente de misericordia y de cualquier tipo de sensibilidad._

El miedo y la alarma se adueñaron de Terry, el cual frenó su avanzar, temía lo peor.

— ¡No, detente! ¡No la lastimes! ¡Suéltala, por favor!—_imploraba a todo pulmón y con el corazón el actor._

Candy no podía creer lo que veía, por su distracción el general golpeó brutalmente el rostro de Terry, logrando así someterlo pues ya lo tenía de rodillas y apuntándolo a la cabeza con la pistola y al cuerpo con su espada. La rubia no vio más, su temor la dominó, sus defensas bajaron hasta desmayarla y golpearla con el suelo en su caída libre.

— ¡Deshazte de ella! —_el soldado obedeció a su superior, se disponía a salir con el cuerpo lánguido de Candy cuando lo detuvo­_— ¡Pero, hazlo aquí démosle show a este estúpido!

Terry estaba abrumado por el devastado panorama, sabía que el general era un sádico, un demente. Además si es que lograba vencer a esos cinco armados hombres... ¿cómo le haría para escapar cargando al desmayado cuerpo de la Pecosa? ¿hasta dónde podría llegar?. La única seguridad que tenía, era que él ya no expondría más a su amada Candy.

— Esta bien, Chataline tú ganas, vamos a negociar, pero déjala libre a ella de todo esto. —_propuso el inglés._

—Y quien te dijo que estoy interesado en negociar, no estás en posición de hacerlo, estúpido.

—Yo creo que sí, tal vez usted ya me ha atrapado, pero aún le faltan las pruebas que lo exonerarán de sus nexos con los alemanes. Estoy dispuesto a darle esas pruebas a cambio de la vida de Candy. No la toquen, déjenla libre y yo le entregaré lo que tanto ha buscado.

Grandchester conocía que para sobrevivir en un mundo como ése, era necesario que los débiles se embrutecieran y él utilizaría toda su fuerza, valentía y coraje para defender a su Pecosa. Pero ahora más que eso, tenía que utilizar su inteligencia, ya que físicamente estaba en desventaja. Y también sabía que él era la última posibilidad de evitar tanto la violación al cuerpo de Candy, así como de la ejecución de su vida.

Terry de dos largas zancadas llegó a la Pecosa, se inclinó hacia ella. El general Chataline al ver el desplomado cuerpo de Candy, le respondió al aristócrata.

—En ese estado tu mujer no me interesa, no me sirve… está bien creo que aceptaré el intercambio — _y dirigiéndose a sus hombres les dijo_— ¡Preparen las cosas nos vamos en este momento, y tú Chris, ahí déjala. ¡Muévete! ¡Vayamos por las pruebas ahora!

—El intercambio consta de la seguridad y vida de ella. Por lo tanto, dame el tiempo necesario para que recobre el conocimiento, se valga por sí misma para que se pueda marchar —_impuso el actor._

—Jajaja ¡Algo más! Idiota solamente tendrás el tiempo que nosotros emplearemos en preparar nuestras cosas para retirarnos. Además de qué te preocupas, se desmayó y fue un simple golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer, no se va a morir. Y ni una palabra más, las condiciones las impondré yo.

Terry estaba solo, sin un arma y con una mujer inconsciente, por esas razones pensó que lo mejor era negociar con Chataline. Ideó entregarse sin ninguna resistencia a cambio de que dejara en libertad a Candy, pero antes tenía que dejarle claro a ella que no la amaba de otra manera ella sabría que él se estaba entregando y sacrificando por ella. Y conociéndola sabría que no lo aceptaría. Por eso tenía que decepcionarla, tenía que aborrecerlo.

*******

La puerta se abrió y un sirviente dio pase y anunció:

–Su alteza, el Duque de Grandchester, acompañado por el primer ministro de Inglaterra, y el secretario de estado para asuntos extranjeros –_los tres hombres se acercaron para saludar a la reina "Mary de Teck" haciéndole una reverencia._

–¡Bienvenidos, señores! Lamento que no puedan ser atendidos por mi esposo, el rey; pero él se encuentra en una diligencia en Francia.

– Su alteza, lamento ocuparla en nuestros asuntos, pero estos son de extrema importancia para nuestra nación y principalmente para su servidor —_expresaba Richard._

– Lo sé, Duque de Grandchester, y es un honor tenerle aquí, pero estoy segura de que debe tener malas noticias, o no me habría mandado llamar a esta hora espantosa. ¿Qué de malo sucede ahora? –_preguntó la reina, con una nota de preocupación en su voz._

–Su majestad, debido a las funciones y comisiones que me otorga mi puesto en la Cámara de Lores, desde hace tiempo he supervisado la investigación y rastreo de espías, y los últimos resultados no son favorables para Inglaterra, ya que temo, y con toda razón, que el equilibrio del poder, que es tan importante políticamente, se altere debido a una posible alianza entre los alemanes y franceses.

–No puedo creer que eso esté sucediendo. ¿Estás realmente seguro Richard? Perdón –_dijo apenada al notar que los otros dos hombres fueron testigos de ver la muestra de confianza que había entre el duque y la reina _– pero ¿Cómo es posible que puedan hacer eso?

–Algunos mezquinos traidores, es decir unos cuantos franceses han negociado con Alemania, y lo más importante es que ya los tenemos identificados y ubicados, su alteza –_con demasiada seguridad le informó el duque._

–No es un problema pequeño lo que arrojan tus investigaciones, se está arriesgando el equilibrio del poder en Europa. Siempre tan astuto Duque de Grandchester, nuestro reinado te debe tantos favores, eres un leal caballero, siempre vas un paso adelante del enemigo.

–Es un honor escuchar sus palabras su majestad, pero lo hago por patriotismo y amor a mi familia. ¿Sabe que mi hijo Terruce ha sido involucrado en este asunto del espionaje?, precisamente esos traidores franceses se han convertido en su sombra, andan tras de él en territorio inglés.

–¡Por Dios! Pero las cosas están peor de lo que parece, ¡¿Cómo es posible que esos franceses estén creando problemas, y sobre todo tras un noble inglés y en nuestro territorio?! ¡Qué Osadía! ¿Y qué se ha decidido o hecho el Parlamento al respecto?

–He enviado un séquito de soldados a Escocia para buscar y proteger a mi hijo, y yo solamente me desvié para hacer de su conocimiento esta inverosímil situación. Ya que llevo bastante tiempo advirtiendo y presentando pruebas ante el Parlamento sobre los movimientos amenazantes de los franceses coludidos con los alemanes, pero no han hecho nada, absolutamente nada ––_dijo el duque sumamente enfadado_ –. Me miran como a un tonto cuando les digo que deberían de modernizar el ejército, aumentar el número de soldados. No se ha adiestrado al ejército para filtrar invasores y armas, y lo mismo se aplica a la marina y fuerza área. Por eso hemos llegado a esta situación, la inseguridad de nuestros ciudadanos, nuestros hijos en manos de cualquier invasor. Mi hijo Terruce impunemente fue encarcelado en Francia durante un año por esos "tipos"

– ¡Dios mío! ¡Ahora entiendo la gravedad del asunto! No puedo creer que sus informes no sean leídos, esto pudo ser evitado, pero ¿Qué les pasa señores ministros? – _al ver la expresión que había en los ojos del secretario de asuntos extranjeros, la reina añadió:_ –Solamente las avestruces meten la cabeza en la arena y pretenden que no está sucediendo nada.

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio, hasta ese momento parecían comprender la seriedad de lo que está sucediendo. Después el primer ministro dijo:

– Lamentamos haber sido ingenuos, realmente no pensamos que la situación fuera tan grave, no imaginamos que Francia se infiltrara en asuntos bélicos contra Inglaterra. Tampoco desconfiamos ya que el Presidente francés es un hombre que aprecia la paz. Siempre nos ha expresado que no tiene deseos de entrar en guerra con nadie.

–Su razonamiento señor ministro, lo considero extremadamente limitado y confiado. Entonces, supongo que tanto usted como el señor secretario de asuntos extranjeros, estarán preparados para inmediatamente dar esa mala noticia a mi esposo, el rey. ¿O acaso pretenden… que también eso lo haga el Duque de Grandchester? –_con tono molesto y sarcástico los amenazó la reina._

–Richard, agradezco tu enorme preocupación, tu infalible lealtad y disposición por servir a tu nación, pero ya no tomaré más de tu valioso tiempo, ahora en este preciso momento la prioridad es tu hijo Terruce. ¡Ve, búscalo! Dispones de mi autorización y respaldo para todo lo que llegues a decidir y necesitar.

La reina le sonrió sinceramente y le extendió la mano como señal de despedida. El duque besó la mano agradecido y se despidió.

–Gracias su alteza, no dudaré en tomar su palabra, todo en aras de proteger y salvar a mi hijo, recorreré nuestro país de norte a sur antes de enfrentarme a su majestad con una confesión de fracaso.

Y así, sin más protocolo, Sir Richard Grandchester se retiró rápidamente.

*******

La madrugada se despedía con un crudo frío que se filtraba por los huecos de las puertas y ventanas, entumeciendo los dedos de los pies y de las manos, pero ese inclementefresco no calaba y dolía en el desnudo pecho de Terry, pues él solamente sentía el frío del sufrimiento de Candy. La sostenía en sus brazos, la esbelta figura ahora era un cuerpo caído, la blanca piel había cambiado a un tono lívido. Rodeó con sus brazos a la inerte rubia, como dispuesto a protegerla con su vida, y maldijo entre dientes al sopesar su suave e indefenso cuerpo.

Ella se había sacrificado por él y ahora su vida estaba en peligro. Eso pensaba el actor mientras las imágenes de ver cómo Candy se convertía en una fugitiva, o lo peor que moría a manos de esos desalmados lo atormentaba.

—¡Soy un idiota! Cómo me atrevo arrastrarla a mi desgracia, no ella no debe seguir mi condena.

Estaba amaneciendo, en ese momento los pájaros habían empezado a cantarle al sol y su alegre trinar parecía burlarse de la angustia de los desafortunados enamorados.

La rubia fue despertando poco a poco, se esforzaba por abrir los ojos cuando sintió una aguda punzada en las sienes y ese ligero dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Como un susurro logró pronunciar el nombre de Terry. Ella trató de recordar lo que había pasado, visualizó la última escena y se preocupó por la salud de su amado. Trató de levantarse pero el intento fue fallido pues la punzada del dolor aún seguía rebotando dentro de su cráneo.

Candy percibió que estaba en los brazos de su amado, lo miró y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él no podía soportar saber que él era la causa, no podía verla sufrir más.

Terry sintió tan vulnerable a la Pecosa, su sentido de independencia, fuerte e inquebrantable se había esfumado, la Candy que él admiraba y respetaba estaba escondida en el cuerpo de esa bella mujer que empezó a llorar incontrolable, su alma buscaba un desahogo que conmovió profundamente al inglés.

— ¿Te lastimaron Terry?¿Estás herido?— _preguntaba porque asustada vio que él también tenía un ojo hinchado. El labio inferior ligeramente abierto por un golpe. Pero aún así con ese deterioro para ella era la imagen más querida y más anhelada en toda su vida._

—Tranquila Pecosa, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, tú eres quien más importa—_le dijo él amorosamente._

—¡Lo siento… te hice daño, pero yo te quería ayudar… discúlpame si lo hice estúpidamente!

—Pecosa, por favor no quiero… que vuelvas a acercarte… nunca a un soldado, ¿entendido? —_tiernamente le ordenaba mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie._

— ¡Perdóname! Pero es que… me desmayé porque nunca te había visto de esa manera… asustado, tienes mucho miedo, lo veo en tus ojos.

— ¡Tengo miedo por ti! —_gritó él sin poder contenerse y abrazando fuertemente al debilitado cuerpo de la rubia._

Ella palideció. Los labios de Candy estaban temblando y sus ojos rebosaban una emoción infinita, no sabía si era por las palabras de Terry o por el amoroso abrazo, pero cualquiera de las dos razones a ella la hacía inmensamente feliz. Sentir en su espalda sus manos fuertes, delgadas y sumamente masculinas; todo en él era viril y agresivamente varonil.

Él, ahora que la tenía otra vez en sus brazos recordó que nunca le había declarado su amor, y aún así ella siempre le había ofrecido su lealtad, su confianza y su amistad. Sentía que Candy había cambiado tanto y a la vez nada.

— ¡Perdóname tú Pecosa! tu has sido afectada por mi culpa… En verdad no tengo ningún deseo de arruinar tu vida... todos cometemos errores. Por desgracia, a veces el precio que uno tiene que pagar es terrible.

El suelo pareció moverse bajo sus pies, Candy se tambaleó, estaba tan asombrada por escuchar el perdón del chico engreído del pasado, del patán que recientemente la había humillado, del hombre que amaba, que no podía pensar la emoción y la sorpresa le estaban devorando su interior. Él poseía la re­sistencia de la juventud y la insensibilidad que acom­paña a esta, pero en ese momento Terry le estaba demostrando cuánto le importaba al sincerarse, aunado al acto de valentía y de sacrificio que le había demostrado la estaban desquiciando de alegría. Su sueño más improbable se había hecho realidad.

Candy levantó su rostro para mirarlo y percibió cómo podía ver su alma, se sintió tan atraída hacia él de una manera más allá de las palabras. Consciente del rubor que ardía entre sus mejillas y su pecho. Notó que su cuerpo parecía haber cobrado vida al tocar directamente con sus manos la piel desnuda del pecho y espalda de Terry, palpó la sólida musculatura al extender su roce hasta los anchos y cuadrados hombros.

Se hallaba tan colmada que sólo podía pensar en su seductora cercanía. Como ráfagas pasaban las imágenes de sus fantasiosos sueños, se negaba a la cordura, o a tomar en consideración cualquier realidad que pudiera quitarla del deleite que tenía ahora, mientras lo contemplaba.

La Pecosa lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Sus labios eran suaves, húmedos y muy temblorosos por la cercanía de la boca de Terry. Y, a él sólo le bastó con verlos para sentir una tempestuosa oleada de éxtasis. Ella despertaba en él tal pasión, tanta emoción, que sabía que jamás podría sentir lo mismo por nadie más.

Él le clavó una mirada abrasadora, y sin darse cuenta había inclinado la cabeza de una manera coqueta. Estaban uno frente al otro sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia y de repente… Terry enarcó una ceja, confundido. Él se apenó al sentir descubierto su embeleso por Candy. Carraspeó y trató de hablar.

-Perdón. No he debido... es decir no he sido… -_no había palabras para describir cómo él pasó a convertirse en un tumulto de sensaciones caóticas y gloriosas._

El deseo nublaba de tal modo su mente que no podía pensar en nada racional, Terry sentía arder su carne y palpitar sus músculos, ese calor que lo invadía nunca había sido tan explosivo y desesperado. Ella era pálida como la luz de la luna, pero cálida como la luz del sol, así era ella reunía todo lo malo y lo bueno en su ser. Y eso mismo le provocaba a él, desde el más puro sentimiento hasta el más cruel dolor físico y emocional, sin olvidar la exquisita, desquiciante, placentera y dolorosa pasión que por primera vez ahora los recorría.

Terry estaba consciente de no poner en riesgo la vida de su Pecosa al distraerse por dejarse llevar por las emociones surgidas durante un tórrido encuentro físico. No cedería ante aquel impulso porque sabía que su cuerpo débil, traicionero y enamorado respondería ante el inocente gesto de consuelo, confianza y amor que le brindara Candy.

Aunque la mente de Grandchester insistía en una objetividad de gran lucidez, su corazón le decía algo incuestionablemente distinto, que la amaba y que debía decírselo. Tenía el profundo anhelo de nuevo permitirle su cercanía y confianza, pues sólo ella conseguía alejar sus demonios.

La observó para darse valor y declararse, al ver que ella tenía un mechón de pelo atrapado en la comisura de sus labios, él caballerosamente lo retiró colocándolo detrás de su espalda, con gesto de sorpresa la mirada de Terry siguió el recorrido del larguísimo cabello rubio que caía por la espalda hasta llegar por debajo de la cintura, su deleite siguió a las caderas y pechos de Candy.

Invadido por la marea del deseo cerró los ojos, y se reprochó que no debiera estar admirándola de ese modo tan atrevido y masculino en ese momento tan crucial. En cuanto consiguió desarrollar la energía suficiente, retrocedió un paso, se retiró de ella, deshaciendo el maravilloso abrazo. Temía sucumbir ante esos esbeltos brazos que dulcemente lo aprisionaban.

Pero el simple hecho de estar a su lado le proporcionaba la confianza necesaria para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, excepto a la clase de vida que el destino le diera sin ella a su lado. Por eso, se recriminaba una y otra vez que nuevamente hubiera llevado sus vidas hacia aquella crítica situación… sus vidas, su futuro pendían de un hilo. Lo único que tenían en ese momento era su palpable pasión y evidente amor.

Ambos eran plenamente conscientes de su íntima situación, mientras se preguntaban lo que el otro pensaba y compartían el misterio de una atracción que ninguno de los dos comprendía, pues les traía emociones fuertes, deseos y temores de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

—Terry ya amaneció, escucha el cantar de los pájaros —_decía la Pecosa para romper la tensión._

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —_le preguntó él, mientras la ayudaba a cubrirse bien._

—Sí. Te debo una explicación —_dijo ella, pero él la interrumpió._

—Candy, no me malinterpretes pero creo que no es el momento adecuado para hablar, apresurémonos, tenemos que escapar de aquí.

—Si, no quiero que Chataline y sus hombres se diviertan otra vez con nosotros —_dijo ingenuamente la rubia._

—Pecosa, ¿es que no puedes hacer otra amenaza más original? —_se lo decía al momento que le sonreía._

Ella estaba atónita, increíblemente volvía a ser el Terry de antes, aquel sarcástico rebelde que siempre la bromeaba y defendía. Y se preguntaba ¿Cómo había podido olvidar lo bueno y considerado que era aquel hombre? Entonces con voz amorosa y ansiosa le dijo:

—Terry, eres el hombre más valiente que conozco, eres honorable, astuto y con un gran corazón.

—Candy, increíblemente reúnes tantas cualidades, eres hermosa, noble y un poco audaz, creo que en el mundo no existe otro bello ser como tú, solamente existe una "MonaPecas".

— ¡Terry!... —_ella conmovida veía que su Terry del feliz pasado volvía al presente._

—Bromeaba Pecosa, claro que también eres muy inteligente, creo que ambos seremos lo bastante listos para resolver nuestra situación. Yo deseo intentarlo ¿y tú?

Candy respondió con una sonrisa tímida y alentada, en un gesto de afecto y confianza acarició la mejilla de su amado. No pudo responder porque en ese momento no sabía si el corazón le iba a estallar o se le pararía de golpe. Por fin había visto una emoción reconocible en la voz y ojos de Terry, y ese bello sentimiento era la "esperanza".

—Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo —_le dijo en voz tan baja que casi no pudo oírlo, pero la urgencia era inconfundible_ —. Encontré una salida mientras "dormías".

Candy se sentía ligera como una pluma. Si la más ligera brisa se hubiera colado, sin dudar la hubiera liberado fácilmente.

El semblante de Terry le transmitió la fuerza necesaria. Él le rodeó la cintura y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

De un momento a otro volverían los militares y se llevarían al aristócrata. Eso fue lo pactado con Chataline, que en cuanto la rubia reaccionara y pudiera caminar, el general le permitiría que se marchara. Quedándose a cambio Terruce por la vida y libertad de su amada.

Agarrados de sus manos Terry y Candy cruzaron el patio trasero llegando al portal el inglés se despidió de la pecosa.

—Candy, necesito que salgas, correrás tan rápido como puedas, y por nada del mundo quiero que regreses. ¿Entendido? No voltearás hacia atrás.

La Pecosa entendió perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones del rebelde.

— ¿Y tú Terry, acaso me dejarás sola, no me acompañarás? Si es así, no me pienso marchar, no sin ti. No voy a dejarte.

Él sacudió la cabeza con desesperación e ira.

— ¡Tienes que irte, o te acusarán de ser mi cómplice!... Entiéndeme por favor, nunca dejaré que vayas a la cárcel.

— ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué siempre es así? Me niego a esta separación, no esta vez Terry.

—No hay elección Candy, hazlo por mí ¿de acuerdo? Yo te alcanzaré tan pronto me sea posible. Confía en mí por favor.

Ella se lanzó sobre él, llorando, sacudiendo la cabeza, pidiéndole una vez más que cambiaria de opinión. Terry la abrazó como si fuera la última vez, y desde el fondo de su corazón le declaró:

—Pecosa debo hacerlo o nunca podría soportar la carga de que te pase algo malo. Si tan solo… las cosas fueran distintas… si pudiera vivir la vida de nuevo…sólo una oportunidad pido… —_no pudo decir más pues…_

Como si fuera juego del destino una vez más eran interrumpidos por el general, el cual ya se encontraba del otro lado del portal, ya estaba afuera, preparado para marcharse, pues su ansía por obtener las codiciosas pruebas lo inquietaba de sobremanera. Chataline abrió el portal para apresurar a los chicos y al ver que ellos estaban abrazados se enfureció e hizo que salieran aceleradamente al exterior.

—Pero ¡Qué empalagosos son ustedes! Siempre los encuentro tan "unidos", dejen de escurrir miel, pues me provocan náuseas y me ponen de muy mal humor. De hecho de ver se antoja, y sabes Chris antes de que vuele la paloma me voy a entretener un rato. Entonces apuntó con su arma a los enamorados y les ordenó:

—Ven mujer acércate, que te daré tu despedida jajaja.

Terry miró de cierta manera a Candy quien a la perfección le entendió que era momento de correr. Ambos corrieron como nunca, apenas lograron alejarse de la embajada cuando fueron alcanzados en la calle por el general y sus hombres.

— ¡Son un par de malditos! Y tú preciosura porqué huyes, ven que te encantará, pues ahora estoy más emocionado que antes.

Terry se antepuso para proteger con su cuerpo a Candy, y enfurecidamente advirtió al militar.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

—Príncipe valiente me estorbas, pero si así lo quieres no me queda más que quitarte del camino-. _Le dijo mientras apuntaba directo al corazón del joven rebelde._

*******

El Duque de Grandchester iba llegando a la embajada francesa, acompañado por una escolta formada por coroneles, generales, capitanes y soldados ingleses, era un imponente cuerpo de seguridad. Todos ellos sigilosamente empezaron a rodear el edificio, habían sido guiados e instruidos excelentemente por el Diplomático.

Richard ingresó a la embajada y con toda la autoridad del mundo le ordenó al burócrata francés que le informara dónde tenían a Terruce Graham Grandchester. —_le importaba un comino que en el interior de la embajada él no tuviera la autoridad para ordenar. ¡Como iba a tener consideraciones con las personas que habían tratado a su hijo peor que a un animal! _

—Lamento informarle que aquí no tenemos a nadie con ese nombre duque.

Entonces Albert vio el cartel con el rostro de Terry y se lo acercó a Richard

—No mienta que no tengo su tiempo —_s__eñalando la foto de Terry con suma exigencia le preguntó_ —: ¿Dónde tienen a éste hombre? Lléveme con él ahora mismo, o se arrepentirá si no me obedece.

—Disculpe, Duque de Grandchester no entiendo como una persona de su nivel se puede interesar tanto en un pobre diablo como Chris Hetfield.

De un rápido movimiento Richard saltó el escritorio llegando al insolente francés, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo zarandeó.

—Ese hombre, es mi hijo, es Sir Terruce Graham Grandchester y antes de que vuelvas a expresarte de manera despectiva de él, haré lavar tu boca con ácido. Y si es preciso habrá ruptura de relaciones diplomáticas si no me entregan en este momento a mi hijo.

El silencio y el duque fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un disparo. Albert y Richard acompañados de sus escoltas corrieron al lugar de donde provino el estallido.

Al llegar a la calle, se quedaron sorprendidos de ver tirado al general Chataline, había recibido un disparo en la mano derecha, la cual sangraba imparablemente. Y aún así con gran esfuerzo él trataba de alcanzar con su otra extremidad la pistola.

— ¡No te muevas Chataline! —g_ritó el Diplomático_— ¡No lo hagas! O te dejaré sin ambas manos! Y ustedes también suelten sus armas y tírense al suelo —_ordenaba a gritos a los soldados franceses._

Terry estaba rígido, asombrado por ver a su entrañable amigo el _Diplomático_ en posición de tiro, apuntando directamente al general. Pero su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando vio que varias decenas de soldados ingleses dirigidos por su padre el Duque y Albert llegaron para respaldar y finalizar su rescate.

— ¡Arréstenlos! —_ordenó estrictamente Richard._

Varios soldados capturaron a Chataline y sus hombres, apuntándoles al instante con pistolas por todo el cuerpo. Los montaron como costales en los caballos para encarcelarlos en Londres. El Diplomático se acercó y abrazó con demasiada alegría a Terry.

— ¡Amigo! Tú siempre siguiendo al peligro. Ahora sí que me ha dado muchísimo gusto volverte a ver Armand. Llegaste como un ángel…caído del cielo ¡jajaja!.

—Lo importante fue que llegamos a tiempo, un minuto más y no estaríamos riendo con tu ácido humor amigo ¡jajaja!. Ha sido un placer servirle Sir Terruce Graham Grandchester —_le decía al momento que le hacía una venia_ —. El deber me llama; será un placer volvernos a reunir tan pronto termine con estas sabandijas.

—Cuando gustes amigo, ya sabes que siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas de mi casa y de mi amistad.

—¡Monten! —_dijo Armand, que ya estaba sobre su montura. Luego se dirigió a los Grandchester_ —. Seguiré sus instrucciones duque, y pronto regresaré a charlar contigo Terry.

Después hizo girar al caballo y les indicó a sus hombres que debían comenzar la marcha. Al pasar los franceses ya sometidos ante el Duque de Grandchester, este no pudo evitar expresarles su odio.

—Son una inmundicia viviente—_luego de decir esto Richard les escupió la cara_ —. Les imputaré juicio por ultraje contra la humanidad y contra la justicia, y lo haré del conocimiento de todo el mundo, para que conozcan las bajezas que cometen los "franceses", y sobre todo para que los ejecuten.

Terry estaba asombrado con la reacción salvaje de su siempre educado y tranquilo padre. Nunca lo había escuchado expresarse así, con ese vocabulario y con esa ira. De la sorpresa paso al orgullo, ahora entendía que de su padre había heredado esa garra para defender a los suyos. El Duque se acercó y lo abrazó efusivamente, era más su deseo de abrazarlo que temer al rechazo que su hijo le pudiera responder.

— ¡Padre, no sabes que orgulloso estoy de ti! Gracias por todo —_le dijo Terry con la voz sumamente conmovida._

—No hay nada que agradecer, eres mi hijo y por ti enfrentaría a mil ejércitos, además tengo tantas deudas contigo que…—_también con su voz quebrada el duque le respondió, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de los caballos que se alejaban._

El Diplomático y el grupo de hombres comenzaron a retirarse escoltados por los altos mandos militares ingleses. Con un compartido suspiro Terry y Candy se vieron directamente, y comprendieron que todo había terminado, ambos estaban juntos sanos y salvos.

—Hijo, es hora de volver a casa —_dijo con las más cálidas palabras Richard, rompiendo la frialdad que había entre ellos._

*******

Patty y Eleanor iban arribando a la villa Grandchester, y ambas estaban nerviosas por el repentino viaje de Londres a Escocia. No se explicaban porqué regresaron de esa urgente manera. Todo había surgido tan inesperadamente que ambas estaban hechas una maraña de nervios. Pero rápidamente sus dudas fueron despejadas, pues Richard inmediatamente salió a recibirlas.

— ¡Eleanor, nuestro hijo ha vuelto!- _le dijo el duque temblando de alegría._

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Richard quiero verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo he extrañado, quiero pedirle perdón por mis errores, quiero…—_el llanto ya no le permitió que hablara más a la desesperada y sorprendida madre_.

—Viene hacia acá, tranquilízate Elly. Ahora más que nunca nos necesita, debemos ser fuertes. Ven pasemos a nuestra casa, recibámoslo en su lugar favorito de la mansión.

Terry demoró un poco su llegada porque estuvo convenciendo tanto a Albert como Candy de que los acompañaran. Todos ingresaron al majestuoso lugar aristocrático, pero el joven heredero se sorprendió con la escena que encontró, pensó que era una alucinación.

Al llegar al salón principal, aquél acogedor lugar de la chimenea y ver ahí a su madre quien seguía tan elegante como siempre, pero que inevitablemente su rostro reflejaba la tristeza y la amargura con que vivió durante todo un año, lo conmovió infinitamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto habían sufrido sus padres por su desaparición, ya que también el Duque además de su impenetrable y seguro porte, su cabello ahora tenía algunas canas de más, su rostro mostraba una línea de preocupación en la frente, también supuso que fue la marca de la incertidumbre y dolor que marcó a su padre su larga ausencia.

Por el hecho de comprobar que sus padres realmente lo amaban que estaban ahí con las huellas de su sufrimiento, con los ojos llorosos y los brazos abiertos para recibirlo, fue que Terry flaqueó y sucumbió en ese ambiente tan lleno de amor y emoción.

Nunca imaginó que al entrar a su casa se encontraría con ese cuadro tan familiar y tan deseado. No podía creer que ahora formaba nuevamente parte de su familia añorada.

Y fue así que sin pensarlo, Terry corrió a los brazos de su madre quien lo llamó con un grito desesperado, acorde al llamado de su padre quien con voz amorosa también lo aclamó.

—¡Hijo de mi alma, por fin apareciste! ¡Dios has escuchado mis súplicas, Gracias! —_decía Eleanor con el torrente de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y abrazando cariñosamente a su hijo._

— ¡Terry, hijo mío, no sabes cuánta falta me hiciste. Le dije a Dios que le daba mi vida y todo mi ser a cambio de que volvieras! Y lo hizo infinitamente le estaré agradecido pues también me escuchó —_el Duque abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo y a Eleanor, los tres estaban más unidos que nunca en un sólido abrazo._

Terry creía que finalmente había enloquecido, esa escena jamás creyó que pudiese ser realidad. Debía estar demente para haber escuchado las cariñosas palabras de amor del duque. Debía estar loco para ver que Eleanor estaba en Escocia, en su casa y con su Padre.

Sentía que su mente le iba a estallar, su corazón desbocadamente se le quería salir, reventaría de emoción si no libraba tanta alegría que recibía su ser, y fue así que sorpresivamente Terry liberó algunas lágrimas, aún seguía sostenido y abrazado por sus padres ambos no lo dejaron caer, amorosamente le decían que nunca más estaría solo, que lo cuidarían como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

La chimenea estaba apagada pero sorpresivamente había un cálido y hermoso ambiente, después del mar de lágrimas solo quedaban sonrisas y abrazos. El nudo en sus gargantas ya no les permitía hablar, ese contacto les transmitía todas las palabras ahogadas y reprimidas durante la separación.

Por todos los años transcurridos y alejados con ese momento lograba subsanar sus heridas, Terry pensaba que había logrado destruir su frustrada necesidad de amor familiar. Irónicamente, trató de disfrutar la vida a través de burlas y engaños a los requerimientos del corazón. Pero, esa necesidad seguía allí, más fuerte que nunca. Tras la emotiva muestra de amor de sus padres, se dio cuenta que su vida había sido vacía, trivial.

Terruce no podía creer que todo un año de soledad, le estaba compensando con esos minutos de indescifrable felicidad. Era uno de sus sueños por fin hecho realidad. Era imposible negar el anhelo que tenía de ver y sentir así a sus padres, lo había deseado tanto que fue en vano su intento por no dejarse llevar y corresponderles.

*******

Al ver que Albert ya disponía del carruaje que los llevaría a la villa Andrew, los jóvenes enamorados iniciaron su despedida, tomando la palabra la Pecosa.

— Terry, yo creo en ti, y sé que no hiciste nada malo, nunca has hecho daño a nadie eres inocente y siempre tendrás todo mi apoyo.

Terruce la tomó por los hombros, la hizo levantar y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella se puso a temblar por el esfuerzo de mantener el control, se sentía pequeña ante el imponente inglés.

—Gracias Candy —_le dijo Terry pegado a su cabello, aspirando su leve aroma a rosas. Y ella aprovechando la cercanía le respondió._

—Terry… te debo una camisa —_le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo. _

Fue apenas un susurro que solamente él escuchó y vio la picarona mueca de travesura típica en la Pecosa. Se preguntó si no sería que su mente le hacía escuchar y ver lo que él deseaba. Y maravillado por la vivacidad e ímpetu que emanaba el irresistible rostro de Candy, le respondió:

—Lo sé y es un pendiente que luego solucionaremos, ten la seguridad que te lo cobraré.

—Adiós Terry.

—Hasta muy pronto, Pecosa.

C O N T I N U A R Á. . .

_**G**__**izah**___

****************************

_**HOLA NIÑAS HERMOSAS:**_ Nuevamente aquí terminé un capítulo más, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias, aportaciones, dudas, y demás etc…

_**MALINALLI**_: Mi queridísima Amiga y Editora, sin tus perspicaces ojitos no se qué haría, nunca me cansaré de agradecerte tu paciencia, tiempo y esmero que pones a mis borradores, gracias porque tu atención pule mi trabajo. Espero que las correcciones que hice sean de tu agrado Amiga, sino mándame tomatazo jajaja. Maly pues ya estoy ansiosa por vernos hoy para comer, y sobre todo para platicar contigo mujer. Te mando un beso y no me despido, es un hasta al rato jajaja.

_**MAFMZT**_: Hola mi "Poetisa Favorita" ya vi que sigues embelleciendo con tus hermosas frases tus reviews eh! y me gusta muchísimo ese toque romántico que le pones a tu comentario. Y no sólo eso, también todas tus conclusiones fueron acertadas, ¡wow Machel sí que nos telepateamos Amiga jajaja! Sobre tu compañía, te confieso que en tan poco tiempo ya me he encariñado muchísimo contigo, por eso al ver que no me escribías pues más que susto me entristecí, pero llegaste a tiempo, gracias por no abandonar la nave de la fantasía. TQM Machel

_**LERINNE**_: Hola, hola ya ví que estas haciendo corajillos con la Pecosa, pero ya ves como es impulsiva: primero actúa y después piensa… y a Terry pues el amor lo trastornó ya que no hizo ningún plan para rescatar a su amada, simplemente se filtró al edificio y la buscó hasta que la encontró… en fin el amor es ciego, tonto e impulsivo. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndome Amiga, bye.

_**VEKKA**_: Bienvenida a mi corazón, anteriormente te dí el recibimiento a mi fic, pero después de leer tus bellas palabras, pues mágicamente has abierto mi corazón y te instalaste en el espacio llamado Amistad, gracias Amiga por tus halagadoras palabras a mi trabajo. Espero en Dios que tu salud ya esté recuperada totalmente y si no échale ganas, cuídate y no desistas. Vekka, espero haber dejado un sabor dulce en tus labios con este capítulo. Gracias por tu especial compañía Amiga, hasta luego!

_**MARIA FANS NUMERO UNO DE TERRY**_: Amiguita que padre que lees hasta los comentarios, mira que sí te avientas todo lo que escribo jajaja. Mary, debes estar contenta eh! Mira mi niña que te cumplí todos tus deseos: apareció Armand (muy heroicamente) y finalmente quedaron libres los tortolitos. Espero tus comentarios y peticiones Amiga, gracias por aún seguirme.

_**NASHTINKA**_: Jajaja estoy sorprendida por las similitudes que traemos en nuestros fics, veamos a ver cómo las seguimos desarrollando jajaja. Uhh! Que mala onda que no te pareció la actitud de Terry, pero Nash no es por justificar al Terruce, pero es que vio a la Candy y toditito se emocionó jajaja. Veamos qué te parece su actitud en este new capítulo. Te mando mil besitos y muchísimos saludos. ¡¡¡Que te vaya bonito Nash!!!

_**ELHYZHA:**_ Wow mis sinceras felicitaciones por tus minifics Amiga, insisto, tienes mucha sensibilidad, deberías de seguir escribiendo, ya verás que tal vez pronto nos des la sorpresa con tu fic. Que padre que te pareció romántico el medio rescate, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas con el rescate final. Gracias por seguir leyéndome!

_**MARIANA WAY**_: ¡Ay Amiga cómo me has hecho reír! ¿Cómo que mandarlos a que les corten la cabeza? NO, no, no- Efectivamente tienes toda la razón, me he ensañado con el pobre de Terry en cuanto a tragedias, pero ya la bajaré la dosis, veamos que otra emoción me ataca ahora para plasmar, qué prefieres: romanticismo (rosita), pasión (rojísimo), acción, drama, en fin tu dime y yo trataré jajaja.

Y cambiando de tema a poco estás en una banda? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿qué instrumento tocas? Genial, estoy picadísima por saber más ti Amiga, sígueme platicando de ti please. Y muchísimas gracias por estar super al pendiente de esta historia, ya me he fijado que eres la primera en mandarme review. TQM y gracias por tu amistad!

_**MOONDAN**_: ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?amiguita extrañé tu compañía…snif, snif….


	13. LA DECLARACIÓN

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPITULO 13

"LA DECLARACIÓN"

El reencuentro con sus padres se había convertido en una placentera cena que posteriormente los llevo a una velada familiar donde la plática parecía nunca terminar.

—Tráiganos una botella de champagne...—_ordenó a un sirviente el Duque de Grandchester mientras se alejaba. Entró en un salón espacioso con paredes de color esmeralda y techo de oro pálido. _

Terry estaba apoyado en la repisa de mármol blanco de la chimenea, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Se incorporó y se volvió para mirarlo cara a cara.

—Padre, aunque me consideres el rebelde más escandaloso que conoces, no estoy rodeado por facciosos, como te gusta creer, mi encierro se debe a una terrible…—_el Duque lo interrumpió tomándole la palabra._

— Terruce, hijo mío olvida ese tema. No es necesario que nos expliques nada. Confiamos plenamente en ti, o no es así Eleanor. —_decía Richard mientras abrazaba a Eleanor._

— ¡Oh, santos y demonios! No puedo creer lo que estamos viviendo juntos —_expresó Terry_ —Aún no entiendo como ustedes nuevamente están juntos.

—Hubo veces —_admitió Richard_— en que me sentí muy pequeño e insignificante para la gran responsabilidad del Ducado. A diferencia de ti Terruce, yo no tenía hermanos por eso recaía en mi la única esperanza de persistir con el linaje directo del Ducado de Grandchester. En mis planes no estaba contemplado un matrimonio, puesto que ya felizmente lo había hecho con tu madre, pero ventajosamente entre todos los acuerdos, convenios y demás asuntos que acepté al tomar el ducado ineludiblemente se había pactado mi matrimonio con tu madrasta, y entre tantos papeles firmados ahí introdujeron el documento con el que me ataron a una vida miserable al condenarme a vivir al lado de una desconocida mujer, "_mi ex esposa_" o mejor conocida por ti como la "_Sra. Cara de Cerdo_". Me avergüenza contártelo pero impunemente así actuó tu abuelo, pues demasiado tarde me dí cuenta de mi error al caer tan estúpidamente en su trampa. A tu abuelo le importó más conservar su noble estirpe que mis sentimientos y por eso no le importó pasar sobre ellos. Tras tu nacimiento, tu abuelo logró manipularme, pues se ensañó al amenazarme con dañarte a ti y a tu madre por eso no tuve alternativa más que aceptar sus imposiciones… y finalmente tras la separación con tu madre mis fuerzas, alegrías y ganas de vivir se quedaron con ella, pues ya nunca tuve el coraje y amor suficiente para luchar en contra del destino y vida que llevaba, lamentablemente tú fuiste la víctima más afectada, pues al perder a tu madre me perdí a mi mismo y me convertí en ese vacío ser que sólo los hizo sufrir a ti y a Eleanor.

—Gracias por cuidar a mi madre durante mi larga ausencia, por quererla tanto y sobre todo por ser su soporte cuando no tenía a nadie más. Podrías haber dejado "mi asunto" con tus abogados, detectives y demás sirvientes, pero no lo hiciste así, sino todo lo contrario dejaste todo por nosotros, sacrificaste tu reputación, tu matrimonio y tu vida por nosotros tu familia.

— No tienes que agradecer hijo, eres mi orgullo y mi alegría. Lo hice por Eleanor y por ti hijo porque los amo infinitamente. Y ahora que los tengo enfrente de mí quiero pedirles perdón, por todo el daño que les causé a causa de mi cobardía, mi ignorancia y mi terquedad. ¡Perdóname Elly, perdóname hijo! —_imploraba el consternado Duque de Grandchester._

—No padre, no es necesario que lo hagas, así fuiste educado y desgraciadamente se aprovecharon de tu confianza y juventud, además las circunstancias no fueron favorables para ustedes, ahora entiendo que hay tantas circunstancias en la vida que te ahuyentan y alejan de lo que más se ama, pero en uno radica la persistencia en lograr alcanzarlas venciendo esas adversidades.

Tanto Eleanor como Richard estaban al borde de la emoción, agradecían infinitamente a Dios el haberles regresado "sano" y salvo a su hijo, y ahora estaban maravillados de ver la ponderada madurez y sensibilidad que había alcanzado a base de un costoso precio: el encierro. Y pretendiendo romper el ambiente tan cargado de drama a tono de burla Terry comentó.

—Ya me imagino el escándalo por tu divorcio padre, la reputación de los Grandchester debe estar por los suelos.

—Algo hay de eso, pero no en la magnitud en que ha sido dañada Candy. Mi cercana amistad con los reyes frena todo mal comentario que intenten propagar en contra de los Grandchester, pero con quien si se han ensañado es con la Srita. Andrew.

Inmediatamente le cambió la expresión a Terry, fue como si una cascada de hielo lo hubiera partido. Eleanor al ver su semblante decidió que era mejor dejarlo descansar.

—Hijo, ha sido un día cargado de tantas bendiciones y emociones que ya estoy agotada. Espero no haya inconveniente si decido irme a dormir.

—En absoluto madre, yo también necesito descansar. Gracias por todo.

—Hasta mañana Terruce. —se despidió Richard quien se retiraba llevando abrazada a Eleanor.

Terry se quedó sumamente preocupado, preguntándose si le había hecho daño a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Pensaba en Candy en cómo iba a continuar enfadado con ella. Si él no la ayudaba, ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

Había permanecido en la sala apenas media hora y, desde entonces, recorría la biblioteca de arriba a abajo sin parar, y a pesar de que ahí estaba toda la belleza que siempre lo habían deleitado: sus libros, sus ensayos, aún así le era imposible dedicarse a algo, nada acaparaba su atención su pensamiento seguía enfocado en Candy.

Pensó en el incidente de la recamara, estaba seguro que había sido una trampa de Neil, que la había convertido en la víctima perfecta para recibir el trato más morboso y humillante, se preguntaba si ya estaba marcada de por vida. Él no la consideraba culpable, pero sabía que ante la injusta sociedad dificilmente volvería a gozar del prestigio y la admiración de los que una vez disfrutó. Aunque él no la creyó deshonrada, conocía la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y sabía lo que ella sufriría con ello.

Entonces recordó que su amor por Candy era una bendición, y no una carga. Siempre había anhelado que fuera su esposa, y no había razón para albergar dudas, para sentirse enjaulado. De pronto imaginó un camino largo, sombrío y brumoso, de cielos cubiertos y grises, un futuro sin Candy y su corazón lanzó un grito de advertencia y de protesta. Se acercó al ventanal y bajó la vista; solo veía el manto negro que cubría el resto de su vida. Una vida sin Candy. Sin amor. Por su mente y corazón recordó la triste y amarga experiencia de sus padres, y decidió que él no cometería el mismo error, afianzó su decisión de luchar por su amor, por Candy.

Ahora que había resuelto seguir los dictados de su corazón, sólo sentía alivio y determinación. De hecho, nunca había estado más decidido. Era consciente de que la batalla sería dura, pero ¿no eran acaso las batallas más grandiosas de la vida las más difíciles y traicioneras, pero a la vez las más deleitosas?

Con ese buen deseo intentó dormir, pero pasaron los largos minutos y él seguía en vela. Su dormitorio tenía un gran ventanal que mostraba la esplendorosa vista al bosque, sentir la fresca brisa lo hizo avivar el deseo de salir a llenar sus pulmones de esa frescura.

El lago, ahí debía volver si quería encontrar algo de tranquilidad, si es que quería, de alguna manera, volver a reunir los fragmentos rotos de su vida. Sin dudar, ese era su lugar favorito y lo había estropeado al dejarse dominar por los celos cuando ahí, él humilló a Candy. El mal recuerdo lo hacía dudar de acudir ahí, para buscar su paz, su consuelo… más sin embargo, era más grande su necesidad de la serenidad y confortación que le brindaba que decidió ir ahí.

Ese era un acogedor lugar, de esos en los cuales afloraba el significado de las cosas y donde sentía que podría comprenderlo todo, si encontraba los pensamientos o las palabras con los cuales captarlo. Pero también era verdad que ese significado no era algo que había que captar. Era un misterio en el que había que confiar.

El aire era fresco, pero para alguien que había pasado casi toda su vida al aire libre, no era incómodamente frío. Y él necesitaba respirarlo. Le urgía sentir toda la hermosa naturaleza que desde su inhumano encierro lo había privado de toda esa generosa belleza que ahora lo rodeaba.

Minutos después, estaba sentado en una rama que le había parecido perfecta desde abajo. Sus ojos no lo habían engañado. Era una rama ancha y firme. Podía apoyar la espalda en el tronco y estirar las piernas y sentirse absolutamente a salvo.

Ahora si… en esa intimidad sentía que si podía soltarlo todo, incluso los pensamientos, y convertirse en parte de la belleza y paz que estaba regocijando. Disfrutó de su bien conocida sensación de estar a solas con el universo. Siempre había tenido el don de poder encerrarse en sí mismo, apartado de la multitud. Y esa era una de las tantas razones por las que él amaba ese mágico pedazo del bosque, pues había algo en esta pequeña parte del lago que era muy diferente de cualquier otro sector de Escocia, o de cualquier otro lugar de la tierra.

*******

Apartó las mantas con un suspiro y saltó de la cama. La caricia del aire fresco en su piel caliente le resultaba agradable. Se acercó a su cómoda para servirse un vaso de agua de una jarra que había ahí. Bebió con ansiedad y se fue a la ventana miró a través de ella las colinas, el lago, el camino y los árboles.

Había sentido la necesidad de volver a ese lugar. Tenía que liberar su mente de esa especie de encantamiento que parecía haberse apoderado de ella. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó el recibidor a oscuras no resultó sencillo. No obstante, llegó al portal y cuando giró el cerrojo se abrió con facilidad y salió al exterior.

La noche era tranquila y brillante, iluminada por la luna y las estrellas. Candy sentía la temperatura casi templada. La capa que llevaba parecía innecesaria y decidió quitársela, guiada por la luna caminó por el lago. Pensó que también sería un sosiego para el alma caminar con los pies descalzos por la orilla. Era un mundo encantado oscuro y misterioso, el lago se reflejaba formando una brillante franja bajo la luz de la luna.

Mientras caminaba reflexionaba sobre su vida. Había aprendido algo sobre lo infinitamente precioso que era el momento presente. La vida era algo tan incierta, tan fugaz, tan llena de pesares, horrores, miseria... y de asombro, belleza y misterio. Y como todo el mundo, ella también había vivido su parte de pesares. Una abundancia casi abrumadora de ellos había empezado justo el día más desdichado y el más feliz de su vida, el día en que ambos se reencontraron, el día que amorosamente se rescataron. ¡Habían sobrevivido!

Y ahora, en el más preciado de los momentos, era libre y estaba rodeada de una belleza tan elemental que le dolían el pecho y la garganta con el tormento que le producía. Y le parecía que el viento la atravesaba, en lugar de soplar a su alrededor, llenándola del misterioso espíritu de la propia vida.

¿Cómo podía no abrir los brazos y aceptar aquel regalo de vida?... ¡Estaba viva!... —_lo pensaba mientras abría sus brazos y giraba sobre sus propios pies_— ¡Lo estaba!... Llena de nuevas esperanzas, nuevo valor, nueva exuberancia. Y todo este brío radicaba en el bienestar de Terry, ella volvía a la vida porque sabía que él estaba sano y salvo, nuevamente estaba con su familia, sus amados padres. En ese momento su pensamiento se enfocó en ese amado ser.

— ¡Oh Terry!- _pronunció anhelantemente su nombre mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la villa Grandchester._

Internamente se preguntaba si él estaría durmiendo. Sabía que, al igual que ella, sufría de insomnio ocasional. Lo había visto más de una vez fuera de la casa. En cierta ocasión, lo había contemplado mientras tomaba el camino principal de la propiedad hasta que lo perdió de vista. Mágicamente en ese momento fue como si lo hubiera convocado con el pensamiento. Terry apareció.

— ¡Candy! — _La amada voz varonil, procedía detrás de ella._

Ella conmocionada, volvió a abrir los ojos una vez que todos sus sentidos estuvieron en sintonía con lo que la rodeaba. Miró las aguas entonces vio el reflejo del más bello rostro, ahí estaba Terry. No lo había visto ni oído acercarse, pero curiosamente ni se sorprendió ni se sobresaltó, simplemente pensó que estaba soñando.

Parecía como si tuviera que ser así. La cita del destino que retrasada pero por fin había llegado para los eternos enamorados. Lo que ahí se había estropeado ahí debía arreglarse. Y por azares de la suerte ambos estaban ahí solos bajo la luz de la luna.

—Invoca al diablo y aparecerá… aunque confieso que nunca me habían llamado con esa exquisita y dulce manera. —_le dijo susurrándoselo en su oído._

— ¡Terry! Pero cómo es que no te visto, dónde estabas cuando llegué. —_la sorprendida y emocionada rubia no sabía que decirle._

—Te he visto desde la rama. Y Por lo visto no entiendes Srita. Pecas, cómo es posible que salgas a esta hora sola, y sin más compañía que tu sombra.

— ¡Este…Oh! —_la nerviosa Pecosa no sabía cómo justificarse_—... No había pensado en llamar a Dorothy a levantarse a esta hora, sería muy impertinente de mi parte. Además, sólo salí a respirar aire fresco… pues no lograba concebir el sueño… sabes Terry, a mí también me gusta estar sola y tranquila, a veces.

—Pues debes de tener muchas agallas - _Le respondió mientras la observaba detenidamente._

Era alta y esbelta, sus femeninas curvas eran perceptibles a través de su delicado camisón blanco. Le brillaba el rostro con sus sonrojadas mejillas suaves como el terciopelo, y sus ojos verdes enmarcados por unas pestañas tan negras. Sus dorados rizos gozaban de la libertad, lo llevaba completamente suelto.

—Ah, sí —_dijo ella, al final, suspirando_—, Pero este es un lugar muy seguro y especial. Comprendo por qué vienes aquí. Siempre me imaginaba que habías descubierto un mundo que estaba cerrado para mí y para casi todos los demás. ¿Era así? —_Ella le preguntó._

—Quizá aprendí a encontrar ese lugar dentro de mí mismo. Pero siendo sincero si hay un lugar muy especial para mí. ¡Ven, te lo mostraré! — _La tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y empezaron a caminar juntos._

Candy sonrió alegremente y continuó andando, no le importaba si la llevaba al mismísimo infierno, ella a su lado era feliz. Siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, mirándose el uno al otro cada poco tiempo. A ella le parecía que eran las dos únicas personas del mundo. Así fue hasta que llegaron al lugar donde dias atrás él la había rechazado y humillado.

— ¿Aquí? —_preguntó tristemente ella._

—Precisamente, para borrar el recuerdo de lo que sucedió la última vez que estuvimos aquí. —_le respondió._ — Te he traído porque amo este lugar y el instinto me dijo que tú también lo amarías, es tuyo tanto como mío, puedes venir siempre que lo desees. Aquí estarás siempre a salvo... incluso de mí. Lo juro. Y aquí puedes ser tú misma. Puedes ser exactamente la persona que decidas ser.

Estar con Candy lo hacía muy diferente. Los sentimientos en su interior eran los mismos, pero ampliados muchas veces y mezclados con nerviosismo e incertidumbre. Se preguntaba si ahora sería capaz de hablar con ella sin convertirse en un tonto estirado, como lo había sido tantas veces en el pasado.

—Para eso estamos aquí, ¿no es verdad? —_respondió ella_—. Para adentrarnos en la magia, para ser sencillamente nosotros mismos de nuevo, para estar juntos pese a todo lo que ha sucedido y está sucediendo. Juntos como hemos sobrevivido. Y ahora juntos aquí. —_con esas palabras ella abrió las puertas de la comprensión y confianza. _—Entonces él se sinceró y empezó a hablar.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido por superar mi pasado, pero es algo difícil de conseguir. —_Candy le tomó la mano, y él le sonrió._

—Querida Pecosa —_le dijo_—. Siempre eres tan buena, siempre estás dispuesta a ofrecer tu comprensión, tu calidez. Me temo que te quedarías asombrada si supieras lo que soy en realidad.

—Estoy segura de que no soy tan buena como tú piensas —_dijo Ella_ —Ojalá pudiera hacer que te sintieras mejor. —_respondió ella, frotándole la espalda con un movimiento circular para calmarlo._

—Lo consigues. Créeme, lo consigues. —_dijo Terry. _—Candy, yo quiero pedirte perdón. Sé que he sido un patán egoísta y maleducado contigo. Nunca he querido lastimarte, pero sé que lo he hecho. ¡Por favor, Perdóname!

No obstante, Terry estaba diciendo mucho más de lo que las simples palabras implicaban. A todas luces, Candy supo que ese hombre jamás había conocido la alegría y había reprimido toda su capacidad para ser espontáneo y feliz. Era un hombre que necesitaba que lo escucharan, pensó. No era el hombre arrogante y despreocupado por quien lo había tomado cuando se conocieron.

Sabía que se limitaba para hablar de su corazón. También intuía que él nunca había compartido tan profundamente sus sentimientos o lo que era, con otro ser humano. Ella percibió el sacrificio que él estaba haciendo al sincerarse con ella. Y ella lo comprendería, lo aceptaría, y lo apoyaría incondicionalmente. Las heridas que él cargaba eran mucho más profundas de lo que parecía. ¿Cicatrizarían alguna vez? ¿Era ella capaz de sanarlas? ¿Ahora, en un lugar en el que ella era rechazada, donde no podía ser la mujer que había llegado a ser, llena de vida, espontánea y libre?

—El honor siempre ha tenido gran importancia para mí —_confesó él con la voz tan carente de humor que Candy apenas fue capaz de reconocerla_—. Hubo una época, en la que el honor significaba para mí más que mi propia vida, más incluso que las vidas de aquellos a los que amaba. Pero… —_Hizo una pausa antes de continuar_—. No he actuado de un modo honorable en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que he tratado contigo. Estoy muy avergonzado y te pido perdón, te ofrezco mil disculpas. —_él se refería al pasado al elegir a Susana y al presente donde la había humillado. _—Yo no debí haberte…_ Iba a decírselo pero ella no lo dejó hablar._

— ¡Shhh! Terry no es necesario—_le decía al momento que posaba sus dedos sobre los carnosos y sensuales labios de él. _—Yo también he cometido muchos errores, y he sido partícipe en las decisiones que nos han afectado a los dos. Yo también te pido perdón si te he lastimado, te juro que nunca ha sido mi intención herirte sino todo lo contrario, quiero ayudarte, ser tu apoyo, ser tu amiga… quiero estar…—_la emoción se atoró en su garganta, _ _la rubia se había quedado quieta. Su corazón latía incontrolablemente. Quería decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo amaría siempre, pasara lo que pasase. Quería declararle su amor, su agonía y su tristeza por él. Quería decirle que sólo vivía pensando en él._

La luz de los ojos de Candy era extremadamente tierna, y no era consciente del brillo de su rostro ni de la manera en que estaba viendo a Terry. Ella también queria desahogar su alma, sus sentimientos pero fue interrumpida por su gran amor.

—Desde el momento que nos conocimos, arrogantemente he hecho cuanto he podido por no tratarte como realmente te veo y tal como eres: la mujer más asombrosa y hermosa que he tenido la buena suerte de conocer. Mi comportamiento contigo ha sido de lo más estúpido y me arrepiento de ello.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro y de temor, y al mismo tiempo sintió esperanza.

—No puedes hablar en serio. Por favor, no me halagues si no eres sincero.

—No soy el donjuán que me crees —_dijo él_—. ¿Cuándo empezarás a confiar en mí Pecosa?

Candy lo miró con fijeza. Tardó un momento en ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Estoy asustada. —_le confesó._

Él se ablandó.

— ¿Por qué? Nunca he admirado más a una mujer... y he deseado a ninguna como a ti.

Ella sintió que sus rodillas cedían y Terry la rodeó con sus brazos.

—No tengas miedo —_le susurró_—. De mí, no. ¡Por favor, Pecosa! —_tiernamente se lo dijo._

Candy instintivamente apoyó las manos sobre el varonil pecho.

—No he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti, gracias a ti sobreviví a un calvario, y el infierno conocí al sentir que te perdía…mi amor —_le dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos con intensidad_—. No he hecho otra cosa que pensar en nosotros.

Candy estaba fascinada, pero paralizada. Sólo su corazón latía con fuerza explosiva.

—Terry…yo…

—Pecosa, eres el centro de mi corazón. La única mujer a la que he querido y a la que siempre querré. Te ofrezco mi alma, mi ser, mi fortuna y sobre todo mi amor. Candy... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Porque tú para mi ya lo eres todo. —Desde que te ví en el Mauritana desde esa noche me enamoré —_prosiguió él_—, mis sentimientos hacia ti han crecido cada día, a cada hora y minuto. ¡Candy Te Amo!

Le declaró mientras sostenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella sobre su pecho, suspiraba por ella. Suspiraba por ser parte de su vida, de su mundo. Ansiaba compartir lo que él era con ella, como nunca lo había deseado con ninguna otra mujer. Y ansiaba que ella confiara en él, que estuviera dispuesta a compartir lo que ella era con él. Ansiaba que le concediera su perdón, aunque sabía que, para ella, no parecía haber nada que perdonar. Ansiaba poder compensarla por sus sufrimientos.

Candy pudo ver el destello de su sonrisa en su pálido rostro a pesar de que la oscuridad era casi absoluta. No dijo nada. Sin embargo, su mismo silencio lo decía todo. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, pero la sensación que Terry le brindaba al acariciarle el cabello, junto a las sienes, con el dorso de los dedos. Sí que la volvía a la vida.

—¡Si quiero!, es decir si acepto ser tu novia.—_notablemente era víctima de la emoción y sorpresa._

No había ningún elemento de insinuación en sus palabras. Mostraban simplemente la emoción y aceptación que ella ofrecía. Luego, se produjo una sensación de perfecta paz, de comunión perfecta.

Terry tenía toda la atención de Candy con sus verdes ojos, ardientes e intensos, él tragó saliva, mirándola durante un instante, y cuando repitió su nombre, no lo hizo como una advertencia, sino con un suspiro de deseo:

—Candy...

Entonces ella sintió las manos de Terry a ambos lados de su cintura. La atrajo hacia delante y, si bien sus pies no se movieron, su busto rozó el torso masculino para acabar apoyado sobre él. Con el fin de mantener el equilibrio, Candy alzó las manos para aferrarse a los hombros de Grandchester, y de nuevo volvió a experimentar esa extraña sensación de intimidad al estar junto a un hombre cuya altura superaba la suya en apenas unos centímetros.

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió el rostro de Terry muy cerca del suyo, con la vista clavada en sus labios. Candy subió su rostro, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, temblando ligeramente al primer contacto. Los labios de él eran cálidos, firmes y relajados. Ella sabía que era un beso inexperto, dado que no sabía qué hacer salvo presionar la boca contra la suya… Seguramente, un hombre de su experiencia no se sentiría satisfecho. Pero cuando él levantó la cabeza, con la respiración temblorosa, Candy vio que a Terry también le había afectado. Tenía la mirada suave aunque llena de deseo, el pecho palpitaba más rápido que un momento antes. La inocencia de aquella casta caricia conmovió profundamente a Terry, pero el deseo lo dominó y al instante, capturó nuevamente su boca.

El femenil cerebro no fue capaz de registrar al completo la secuencia de los acontecimientos, acabó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras él la sujetaba por las caderas. Terry le apartó el cabello del rostro con la mejilla y le besó la sien, la mejilla, el mentón. Le besó el lóbulo de la oreja antes de succionarlo con suavidad entre los dientes.

Los sonidos desaparecieron. El tiempo quedó suspendido. No hubo más que el calor de sus cuerpos y sus bocas. Candy permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo. Aunque su inmovilidad no era absoluta. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia su brazo, con lo que le permitió un fácil acceso al lado de su rostro. Terry la besó en el cuello y la acarició suavemente con la nariz. Él tenía los labios entreabiertos. Ella se sorprendió al percibir la cálida humedad de su boca y el roce tibio de su aliento sobre la mejilla. Durante unos instantes, se vio atrapada en la maravillosa contemplación de unas sensaciones mucho más carnales de lo que ella habría creído posible.

Terry la besó como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, lentamente quería ir despacio, darle tiempo para que le tomara confianza. Candy asombrada, le devolvió los besos con un placer lánguido; se habría conformado con permanecer allí, entre sus brazos, para siempre y no hacer nada más. Pero el apasionado Grandchester le besó las mejillas, la barbilla, las cejas, los párpados. Después se concentró en el lóbulo de la oreja; entonces Candy se movió con inquietud debajo de él, incapaz de permanecer quieta ante sus caricias juguetonas y dejó escapar una exhalación al tiempo que le pasó las manos por la espalda.

Ella no tenía idea de qué esperar, y nunca habría soñado que la vista del despertar del deseo masculino intensificara tanto su propia necesidad.

La tensión que no se notaba en sus besos estaba en su cuerpo. Candy sabía que era presa del deseo, y que aquellos besos tranquilos y tiernos eran el resultado de un control férreo. Se le entrecortó la respiración. Estaba excitada, asustada, y sentía otras muchas cosas. Jamás sería tan feliz como lo era en ese instante, pensó la Pecosa… luego se ruborizó y, por instinto, se llevó una mano al pecho, trataba de esconder los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, sentia pudor por lo que Terry la hacía sentir, pensar y desear. Sí que la seducía. Pero más que la seducción estaba la idea de prolongar esa noche mágica, esa noche en la cual se podía convencer de que todos los problemas de la vida se habían solucionado para siempre. Sabía que la vida nunca era tan sencilla, pero también sabía que eran necesarios momentos como ese, que era un bálsamo para restablecer el alma.

En una noche como esta, el amor debía serlo todo. No siempre podía ser así, pero había momentos preciosos, y aquel era uno de ellos, que no se debían rechazar. Aquello, pensó, era amar a un hombre. Ella nunca lo había sabido antes, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Nunca había sentido el alcance del amor al completo, la manera en que el corazón, el alma y el cuerpo se abrazaban a otra persona, lo acariciaban de todas las formas posibles y descubrió que era algo muy bello.

El sentido común y el dictado de la decencia estuvieron a punto de imponerse en ese momento, pero ella quería disfrutar de aquel momento y tener aquel recuerdo perfecto que atesorar siempre. Podía ser sensata al día siguiente, y todos los días posteriores. Además, en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, solo tenía que confiar en él, algo en extremo sencillo. Siempre se sentiría a salvo con él. Sonrió al pensarlo, quiso terminar con ese abrazo pero en el intento se trastabilló y solo consiguió tambalearse hacia él para sujetarse hasta que las puntas de sus pechos rozaron y se aplastaron contra la chaqueta de Terry. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. Podía sentir la dureza de los músculos y la calidez de ese cuerpo masculino sobre toda la parte superior de su cuerpo. Quería apretarse contra él y notar su calidez y su fuerza. Quería apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y oír el firme latido de su corazón. Quería meterse dentro de él.

Inocentemente, apoyó sus muslos contra él, y después el abdomen y las caderas. Fue entonces cuando Terry deslizó las manos hasta su espalda, si bien lo hizo despacio, sin intimidarla. No hizo nada más y tampoco ella. Sin embargo, podía sentir que su cuerpo se amoldaba a los planos del hombre, suave feminidad contra dura masculinidad, al tiempo que sus emociones giraban en plena confusión. Todo en él era tan nuevo y fascinante... la textura de su piel, los sonidos de su deseo, la forma y fuerza de sus músculos, todas las señales de su excitación... Candy quería saborear y acariciarlo todo aquella noche, llenarse de todos los recuerdos que pudiera.

Terry durante un momento, se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración entrecortada y los músculos contraídos. Él se detuvo, con el cuerpo rígido y tembloroso por el esfuerzo, apenas tenía la energía necesaria para hablar o para actuar, ya que una enérgica oleada de sangre le tensó la entrepierna. Fue maravilloso, como si el vacío que tenía por dentro al fin hubiera sido colmado. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, quería más... Era su deseo mezclado con ternura, amor con placer, pasión con cordura… eran sus sentimientos luchando uno contra otro y que hasta ese momento jamás había sentido a la vez, no identificaba donde acababa uno y donde iniciaba el otro. Se hallaba en territorio desconocido.

Él la besó pasándole el brazo por los hombros, hizo que se acurrucara a su lado. Candy encontró que su cabeza se adaptaba perfectamente a la curva del hombro de su amado. Percibió su respiración, calmándose. Escuchó cómo los latidos de sus corazones se hacían más lentos, hasta recuperar la normalidad, y se sintió llena de bienestar.

No hicieron nada más que besarse durante muchos minutos, con los labios ligeramente separados. Pero la calidez se convirtió en calor entre ellos y pronto estuvieron dispuestos, sin necesidad de más caricias previas.

Se miraron con franca apreciación y, sí, con el despertar del deseo, del anhelo, de la necesidad. Pero había algo más que eso. Había necesidades del alma que alimentar y, por ahora, eran de mayor importancia que las ansias del cuerpo. Además, tenían toda la noche...

El aire del alba era fresco y vigorizante, estaban muy internados en el bosque, bajo un techo de estrellas y sin más testigo que la luna. Candy se volvió a cubrir con su capa, pero aún así temblaba. Terry supuso que era por el frío y entonces empezó a formar una fogata. Una vez terminada se sentaron alrededor del fuego. Candy estaba recargada en él, acunada en sus cálidos brazos. Ambos pudieron observar cómo el cielo nocturno los engalanaba con sus destellos de brillantes colores a través del dosel de los árboles bajo el que se sentaban. Era un romántico ambiente, pero aún había tanto de qué hablar que retomaron su plática.

— ¿Pecosa, qué clase de problemas te impiden conciliar el sueño? —_le preguntó Terry._

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Antes no me sucedía. Sin embargo, la desesperación que me embargó tras tu desaparición me consumió… fui víctima del dolor, de la incertidumbre y… de tantas cosas más —_pensó indicar del alcoholismo pero no lo creyó oportuno, no quería romper el hechizo amoroso_— A partir de entonces, la falta de sueño se convirtió en algo habitual. Durante el día intentaba mantenerme ocupada, pero cuando llegaba la noche… con su tranquilidad y oscuridad sentía que me devoraban unas ansias desconocidas… ¿Y a ti, qué es lo que te impide dormir?

—El insomnio es una defensa contra las pesadillas, o eso creo —_contestó_—, aunque no siempre se haga de manera consciente.

— ¿Pesadillas?

—No te gustaría saberlo, Candy, pero luego te contaré, no pretendo arruinar nuestra maravillosa velada con nefastos temas —_le dijo_.

Hablaron durante varias horas mientras el fuego se consumía, lo alimentaban de nuevo y volvía a consumirse. Hablaban sin elegir deliberadamente el tema, con una comodidad y facilidad entre ellos. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Y mientras ambos veían el fuego Candy le expresó:

—Sabes Terry, eres como el fuego: tórrido, inquieto y salvaje…y yo me siento como esa polilla tan atraída a esa llama.

—No Pecosa, si yo soy el fuego, tú eres el viento que con su roce aviva mi fuerza y calor, y que a su paso se lleva todos los problemas y temores que durante años intenté olvidar. Eres mi perfecto complemento.

Finalmente, la charla fue dejando paso a unos silencios más largos, cordiales al principio, pero que se fueron cargando poco a poco, inevitablemente, de algo más. Cuando las pausas se fueron alargando, no resultaron incómodas, ya que estaban plagadas de cálidos pensamientos y una entrañable intimidad que no necesitaba palabras.

Terry sentía hinchado su corazón al descubrir que su amada había sufrido por su ausencia. Era tanta su emoción que no cabía en su ser. Él esa noche había dejado paso a los recuerdos y los había encontrado agradables, con una sorprendente ausencia de dolor y de amargura. A pesar de todo lo que sucediera años atrás, aquellas horas habían sido felices. La amistad y el amor fraternal lo habían forjado, lo habían alimentado, lo habían convertido en el hombre que era en esos momentos.

La brisa de la noche resultaba fresca sobre sus descubiertas manos. En cambio, las manos de Terry parecían marcarla a fuego con su calidez mientras deslizaba las palmas con lentitud sobre sus finas manos. Él le apretó con fuerza los dedos al percatarse de su temblor, le acarició las palmas con los pulgares y le alzó las manos para colocárselas sobre los hombros. Él apoyó las suyas con suavidad sobre sus cintura, al momento que le decía:

—Quiero que cuando me mires tus ojos tengan una expresión diferente a cuando mires a los demás… Quiero que acudas a mí para todo lo que necesites, consuelo, ayuda, amor… es decir a todo lo que necesites Pecosa. —_se lo pedía con una amorosa voz y una penetrante mirada._

—Terry…yo también te amo. Y mi corazón nunca se había llenado de tanta alegría y tanto amor hasta que te conocí. Eres y has sido mi único amor y jamás nadie ocupará tu lugar, eres único y mi amor por ti ha sido y será inquebrantable.

Candy era plenamente consciente de cómo cambiaba el ambiente, y dejó que fuera así. Esa noche había decidido dejar el miedo atrás, ceder a su voluntad personal al nuevo modelo de su vida que iba apareciendo. Permitiría que fuera lo que debiera ser. Tuvo un osado pensamiento. ¿No sería mejor experimentar la completa profundidad del deseo al menos una vez? Pensó de nuevo en besar a Terry, en abandonarse entre sus brazos y fundirse con él. Quería descubrir todos los placeres que podía proporcionarle su cuerpo fuerte; quizá fuera desvergonzado por su parte, pero quería saber en qué desembocaba un beso como los que él apasionadamente le había otorgado. Lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que casi temblaba.

Algo de lo que estaba pensando debió de reflejársele en el semblante, porque Grandchester la abrazó más fuertemente. Después la besó, apretándole los labios suavemente con la boca, mordisqueándola, acariciándola con la lengua, hasta que el calor comenzó a aumentar entre ellos y aquel beso se volvió más duro, más exigente, más profundo.

La fiereza del beso no asustó a Candy, sino muy al contrario, encendió en ella un anhelo igualmente fiero. Ambos se sintieron en las garras del deseo. Deseaba a Terry y aquel momento. Pese a las demás cosas que pudieran suceder después ella quería continuar. Quería abrirse a él, dejar que la tomara entre sus brazos y que le enseñara todo lo que podía haber entre un hombre y una mujer. El resto de su vida podría ser sombria y vacía, pero en aquel momento conocería la pasión.

Que Dios lo ayudara, pensó Terry, pero la deseaba de verdad. Por ridículo que pareciera, estaba convencido de que daría gustoso la vida con tal de conseguir que algo fuera perfecto para Candy. Habría que cuidarla, anteponer sus deseos a los propios. Su bienestar ante su pasión. Su reputación ante el acto de amor.

La deseaba. La necesitaba. Sería maravilloso poder hundirse en su cuerpo virginal, dulce y sereno. Toda la velada había imaginado cómo sería despedir a la doncella y asumir él aquella tarea, trayendo con su ser a la nueva mujer, recibiéndola con interminables caricias. Y por extraño que fuera, y a pesar de que estaba excitado, el sentimiento era muy agradable pero complicado de controlar. No quería desearla con más urgencia. No quería que la situación se convirtiera en algo sexual. Candy era demasiado valiosa. El amor que él le profesaba era elevadísimo, inmaculado y perfecto. No la seduciría y mucho menos la tomaría a sabiendas de que eso le robaría cualquier opción de decidir su propio futuro. Saber que se encontraban en ese lugar y bajo esas tentadoras circunstancias, decidió que sería mejor que él establecería los límites del encuentro.

La conversación y los besos, los habían atrapado tanto que ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Dirigieron la mirada al lago, que a esas horas tan tempranas de la mañana era como un espejo que reflejaba los rayos del sol. Deleitaron sus ojos en la belleza de la escena y sus oídos en el sosegador siseo del agua.

— Debe de estar haciéndose tarde. — _dijo la rubia con una sonrisa amplia y radiante que iluminó su rostro y consiguió que su belleza resplandeciera de pronto._

—Querrás decir "temprano" jajaja —_respondió él_—. Y seguro que tus parientes y sirvientes, si no es que todos, no creerán que has estado disfrutando del aire matutino puesto que no eres muy madrugadora que digamos. Eso más que escandaloso sería de lo más asombroso.

— ¡Terry! No juegues, mejor dime ¿Cómo vamos a regresar a la casa sin que nos vean? —_Sintió que se ruborizaba_.

—No te enojes mi amor, mira mejor ríe y disfruta del canto de los pájaros. —_le decía mientras la abrazaba._

Inundada por los trinos de los pájaros que cantaban al alba desde las copas de los árboles. Era su sonrisa, su risa, y la manera de llamarla "mi amor" lo que ella recordaría mucho tiempo después de que los restantes recuerdos se hubieran desvanecido, pensó Candy. Era un recuerdo que siempre le arrancaría una sonrisa a sus propios labios en los años venideros. Y por ese momento olvidó su enojo y preocupación.

Era sorprendente cómo un nuevo día podía restablecer el ánimo y el valor. Terry la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar. Entre ellos resurgió su conexión inmediata, tanto física como emocional. Descubrió que también caminar de la mano de ese hombre era tan íntimo como sus besos.

—¡Candy, mi amor! Gracias. Por escucharme, aceptarme y por estar aquí. Es uno de los momentos más especiales de mi vida que recordaré hasta el día de mi muerte. Será un instante que atesoraré en mi memoria y guardaré para los momentos en los que necesite consuelo.

—Terry mi amado, gracias a ti por lo que me has hecho vivir, sentir y conocer… Si esto es un sueño, que aquí me entierren, pues no quiero despertar.

—A partir de hoy amaré cada nuevo día, porque te has convertido en el sol que iluminó de esperanzas y bríos a mi desolado ser. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra Pecosa. Te Amo!

—Y yo, ya no temeré a las noches, con tu pálido resplandor has sido y serás la luna que pinte mi vulnerable oscuridad. ! Te Amo, Mi Rebelde Engreído!

No hubo más palabras porque sus bocas fueron selladas en un amoroso y prolongado beso. Terry tenía razón; esa parte del lago de Escocia, era uno de esos sitios especiales de este mundo, uno de los lugares en los que algo emergía. Y de ahí surgía el noviazgo de los eternos enamorados Candy & Terry… el día y la noche… el sol y la luna.

C O N T I N U A R Á. . .

_**G**__**izah**___

****************************

_**HOLA NIÑAS HERMOSAS:**_ Nuevamente aquí terminé un capítulo más, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias, aportaciones, dudas, y demás etc

_**ILOVETERRY:**_ Con especial cariño te escribí el párrafo final. Ojalá que sea de tu agrado... Y yo también me uno a tu porra: "CANDY & TERRY POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS". Gracias por escribirme!

_**MAFMZT:**_ Hola mi Poetisa Favorita! Wow! por tu bella frase Machel... y muchas gracias por engalanar con tu talento tus reviews, me parece una retroalimentación muy poética y romántica. Sobre la camisa...mmh..me parece que en lugar de romanticismo haré que Terry se la cobre picaronamente, jajaja...como ves te agrada la idea Machel? Bueno Amiga, esperaré tus comentarios sobre la Declaración... Gracias por no abandonarme!!!

_**MOONDAN**_: Yujuuu! Hurraaa! Que bien Moon que gracias a Dios ya tienes chamba, hay que cuidarla porque en estos tiempos es muy difícil conseguir trabajo, por eso si tenemos hay que "conservarlo". En hora buena Amiga. Y luego me dices ¿qué te pareció la lluvia candente de besos fogosos? Jajaja… ¡Ah que mi Terry, en lugar de saliva le corría lava jajaja. Moon en este capítulo te quise compensar el "casi beso" del anterior. Ojalá que sea de tu agrado. Besos Amiga.

_**MALINALLI**_: Creo que con este capítulo terminé de redimir los errores del pasado de mis eternos enamorados, aunque siento que aún dejaron pendientes de aclarar algunas cosas…en fin veamos como llevan su noviazgo este par de locos!

Maly, perdóname por no leer AVANTI, pero te juro que sufro mucho con los fics en donde Terry no es el ganador del corazón de la Pecosa, ya que para mí el centro de atención e interés del anime-manga es Terry y nadie más (inclusive Candy)… Mejor te cuento que ya me reporté con Mallory, ha sido un atinado, divertido y excelente fic eh! Gracias por la recomendación, bueno amiga me despido con Besos, abrazos y saludos con muchísimo cariño Maly.

PD.- A ver si no se te hace muy empalagoso este capítulo…. Bueno….

_**LERINNE**_: Que maravilla que al fin lograste leer mi capítulo, y si el anterior te gustó yo creo que este también te dejará buen sabor de boca… (o más bien con la boca seca jajaja), pues Terry anduvo muy besucón con la Pecosa. Sabes Lerinne, creo que te daré gusto porque por lo pronto no se ven nubarrones que "atormenten" este idilio. Gracias por review, siempre lo espero ansiosamente.

_**MARIA FANS NUMERO UNO DE TERRY**_: Amiguita Mary…sabes que haces que yo tenga sentimientos encontrados, pues me alegra haberte emocionado tanto que hice que te brotaran las lagrimas, pero a la vez me siento triste por hacer llorar… en fin tu goza de esta historia. Esperaré ansiosamente tus comentarios con la declaración de Terry, para saber si te gustó o no. Mil gracias por tus porras a todos los personajes y a mí. Saludos Amiga!!!!

PD.- Excelentes palabras al héroe de Armand.

_**NASHTINKA**_: ¿Cómo está eso que haces sufrir a tus lectoras eh? Pensé que la única malvada que habitaba estos rumbos era yo, jajaja. No Amiga, mejor bríndanos hermosos momentos con escenas cargadas de romanticismo para seguir suspirando por mi rey Grandchester.

A ver mi querida Nash, a ver si no te parece muy empalagoso y cursi este capítulo, pues en sí trata solamente de cómo se le declara el apuesto y besucón Terry a la Pecosa.

_**ELENA**_: Amiga mía, gracias por escribirme y bienvenida al Candymundo, gracias por acompañarme en este viaje de fantasías y locuras. Mira que escribir ha acaparado mi tiempo y es la razón por la que no nos hemos ido al café… pero ya que actualicé nos podemos ir cuando quieras . Espero no desesperarte amiga, sólo tenme un poquito de paciencia si? Saludos, Besos y Abrazos con muchísimo cariño Elena.

_**YUME-XAN:**_ ¡Wow, qué espectacular review me enviaste!

Ese emocionante, divertido y perfecto resumen, sí que me hizo sufrir pues mira que me mostraste que me he ensañado en suspenso con ustedes mis adoradas lectoras… Perdóname por inflar y luego aplastar tu corazoncito con el nefasto reencuentro y con la inverosímil reconciliación… pero para compensarte te escribí la Declaración plagada de apasionados besos…jajaja ese Terry no pierde oportunidad verdad!

Ah! Por cierto le comenté de tu pedido (de camisa) y me dijo que esta noche él mismo la dejaría debajo de almohada para que sueñes con él. Eso en agradecimiento por acompañarlo en esta aventura llamada Inquebrantable.

Gracias Yume-Xan por privilegiarme con tu atención y hermosas palabras, wow me emocioné muchísimo. Y respecto al final?... no tengo idea de cuántos capítulos más sigan, pues voy al día y escribo lo que se me ocurre, es decir no tengo contemplado nada más allá de este último capítulo así que te debo la respuesta Amiga. Gracias por tu compañía y genuino review.

_**KARELEM:**_ Bienvenida Amiga!!!! Disculpa la pregunta pero eres centinela verdad? Mmmh… eres la chica de Torreón, Coah?... Si es así… Hola Paisana!!!... y si no discúlpame por andar de curiosa… Mejor al grano, mira que tarde pero finalmente actualicé, el problema fue que anduve muy engripada y no tenía cabeza para escribir, pero aquí te va la Declaración. Con cariño…¡Disfrútala! Y si no me mandas tomatazo jajaja.

_**ELHYZHA:**_ Querida Amiga pensamos lo mismo y el beso se dió en un especial lugar y no en aquel aberrante encierro… y no uno sino muchísimos castos y candentes besos jajaja. ¿Qué te pareció el apasionado y caballeroso Terry? Ahhhh! Pues en lo que me doy deleite en suspirar por él, esperaré tu comentario al respecto. Saludos Amiga.

_**MARIANA WAY**_ & _**VEKKA**_: ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?Amigas queridas las extrañé muchísimo…snif, snif….espero que anden en alguna playa vacacionando, porque si no es así me harán llorar de tristeza… Ya en serio espero que estén bien de todo corazón que nada malo haya sucedido. Mis nenas que Dios las bendiga!


	14. El Noviazgo

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPITULO 14

"_EL NOVIAZGO"_

Para este par de rebeldes y ágiles enamorados las paredes y puertas no fueron impedimento para que la Pecosa llegara sana y salva a su alcoba, y el aristócrata se retirara silenciosamente de la mansión Andrew. La despedida fue apresurada, una ternura infinita recorría sus venas como una droga, mientras que él dulcemente le advertía a la rubia.

¡Deléitate con mi ausencia, disfruta, porque ya no te dejaré mucho tiempo apartada de mí!

Ella alucinó tras escuchar esas palabras, sintió tal posesión en su tono y modales que ahogada por la emoción solo asintió con su cabeza.

Minutos después, Terry llegó a su habitación y estuvo un momento recostado en su cama, recordaba cada minuto acompañado de Candy… lógicamente le era imposible dormir, además ya casi era la hora del desayuno y bajaría para tomarlo en compañía de Richard y Eleanor. Con una gran sonrisa se levantó para ducharse, la ansía por gozar de un desayuno familiar lo emocionó considerablemente; tanto que se olvidó que no había dormido durante toda la noche. Al acercarse a la ventana, para suspirar el aire fresco que lo hacía sentirse totalmente despierto, y que le confirmaba que no era un sueño todo lo que estaba viviendo, se percató de que las nubes eran altas y por tanto era posible que desaparecieran a media mañana para regalarles un día poco soleado, el aire era fresco pero no frío. Terry concluyó que era un día maravilloso para realizar cualquier actividad al aire libre.

Candy permaneció junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, aún en camisón y con la mirada perdida en lo que prometía ser un día encantador. No había amenaza de lluvia. Las ramas de los árboles no se agitaban demasiado, hecho que daba a entender que si acaso soplaba el viento no era más que algunas débiles brisas. Quería dormir un poco, pero su cuerpo y mente no la obedecían pues, no podía dejar de recordar la noche pasada: los sentimientos que habían compartido, los besos, las risas, el rítmico crujido del fuego; la maravillosa e inolvidable despedida que le dio a la noche, lo hizo bajo el cobijo de los brazos aristocráticos; así como, el cálido y acogedor recibimiento de un nuevo día, lo había iniciado junto y acurrucada contra él.

Terry pasó un ameno desayuno con sus padres, pero aún tenía otro tipo de hambre, aún no lograba saciar su necesidad por estar al lado de Candy, estaba tan necesitado de sus besos y su dulzura que le costó un enorme esfuerzo no irla a buscar de inmediato, pensó que ella debía estar durmiendo y que sería inoportuno despertarla… entonces pensó en saludar a Albert, así aprovecharía para solicitar su permiso de visitarla diariamente, quería platicarle como amigo que finalmente la Pecosa ya era su novia.

Candy se bañó y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo. Pensaba salir de su habitación pero era demasiado temprano para su acostumbrada y tardia hora de levantarse, penso que en ese momento Albert estaria desayunando y le daba miedo y verguenza comprobar si el rubio se había dado cuenta de que no durmió en la mansión. Mejor decidió recostarse en la cama, no con intención de dormir, sino de seguir pensando en lo delicioso que era gozar del amor.

Terry llegó a la mansión Andrew y fue conducido por la servidumbre hasta la biblioteca, ahí lo esperaba su amigo magnate. Luego de darle el pase a Terry, Albert se puso de pie después de doblar la carta que estaba escribiendo.

— ¡Hola Albert! Disculpa… espero no interrumpir — _con una amplia sonrisa lo saludaba el actor._

— ¡No que va! Pasa Terry —_respondía el rubio comprobando el buen ánimo de su amigo._

—Yo sólo venía a saludarte pero si estas ocupado regresaré después.

—Jajaja, ¿¡Vienes a saludarme y me traes flores!? —_en broma decía Albert._

— ¡Bueno entre otras cosas, principalmente vengo a ver a Candy, de hecho te quiero solicitar tu permiso para visitarla muy frecuentemente, así como tu autorización para salir a pasear.

— ¿PERMISO? Tú, Terruce Grandchester pidiendo autorización, ¡jajaja! ¡no lo puedo creer amigo!

—Jajaja… en todo este tiempo enloquecí, o tal vez me estoy haciendo viejo, o yo que sé…pero dejando la broma Albert esta vez quiero hacer bien las cosas —_en ese momento tocaron la puerta._

Era Candy, quien después de un largo rato decidió bajar, buscaba a Patty cuando pasó por la biblioteca y distinguió las risas que provenían del interior. Llamó a la puerta y entró.

La mirada de Candy se ancló en el rostro de Terry, y le proyectó una sonrisa encantadora reluciendo sus blancos dientes y los ojos brillantes. Y el solo hecho de verlo, habiendo pasado tantas cosas entre ellos, reabrió cada una de las imágenes recién vividas unas horas atrás.

La enigmática mirada de Terry se deslizó lentamente sobre su cara, como si le respondiera que recordaba cada momento compartido... Se miraron hipnotizados. Cualquier indicio de comunicación entre ellos parecía destinado a convertirse rápidamente en intimidad, ya fuera una mirada, una palabra entre ellos eran detonantes. Un simple intercambio de sonrisas se convertía en una intensa mirada de deseo compartido.

Terry se acercaba con galante intensidad. Ella notoriamente sonrojada parpadeó, y enfocó su mirada hacia el imponente ramo de rosas rojas que él llevaba. ¿Por qué le había llevado flores? ¿Pretendía que todos se enteraran de su noviazgo? Inconsciente de que el rubor inundaba sus mejillas se quedó paralizada. Terry llegó a ella, y en saludo caballeroso se inclinó, tomó su mano y la besó. Duraron algunos minutos así, viéndose fijamente y él sujetando su mano, parecía que el roce de las manos amenazaba con transformarse en un abrazo apasionado.

Albert discretamente pasó una mirada de evaluación y percibió el amor y la pasión que ellos desbordaban, sabía que eran el uno para el otro y lo aceptaba. A los dos los amaba y a los dos los ayudaría a encontrar su felicidad, a pesar de que se le partiera el corazón por su sacrificio, la grandeza de su espíritu lo sanaría. Y haciendo garra de su valentía, el rubio intervino aclarándose su garganta, ya que parecía que el mundo entero se había reducido solamente en ellos dos, se olvidaron completamente de él.

Terry aún seguia sosteniendo su mano, y al darse cuenta que duró más de lo que hubiera sido adecuado, delicamente la soltó, y le sonrió. Candy sintió la calidez de su sonrisa por todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Buen día, Candy! Es para ti —_le decía el actor, al momento que le entregaba el extenso ramo de rosas._

— ¡Hola, Terry! — ¡Oh, es enorme y son rojas! Las rosas deben de ser muy difíciles de encontrar en esta época del año. Por no decir que increíblemente caras.

—Jajaja, ¡Ay, Candy! te preocupas por inferioridades, mejor permíteme decirte que luces esplendorosa—_dijo él, muy serio, y su mirada se deslizó por el vestido antes de volver a posarse en sus ojos, y antes de que lo descubriera Albert._

— ¡Gracias!— _ella apretó las flores contra su pecho y le guiñó un ojo, pues percibió su doble sentido._

—He venido a invitarte a pasear, ahora que estás aquí pretendo mostrarte toda Escocia.

—Si me encantaría, pero…—_dudaba en aceptar y con su mirada buscaba la aprobación de Albert._

—Vamos Candy, no te detengas por mí, acepta. Tú sabes que no necesitas mi permiso, confío en ambos y no hay necesidad de adquirir esas formalidades —_dijo el tutor._

—Albert, la invitación también es para ti. Vamos. Acompáñanos a conocer las tierras de los Grandchester—_dijo el aristócrata._

—Jajaja, entonces eso nos llevará horas y horas o tal vez días, pues son muchísimas las propiedades que ustedes tienen por todos lados. ¿Sabías Candy, que los Grandchester son casi dueños de toda Escocia, ¡jajaja! Y siendo sincero me gustaría acompañarlos, pero de momento no puedo, ya que recientemente he adquirido más responsabilidades que ameritan de mi tiempo y disposición, pero prometo en alguna otra ocasión aceptar tu invitación Terry.

—¡Jajaja! muy gracioso Albert, ¿por qué no le dices a Candy que los Andrew son dueños de lo restante de Escocia, precisamente tantos negocios por todo el mundo es lo que te apartan de divertirte o no amigo "magnate"?

—¡¡¡Jajaja!!! _Intervino la risa de la pecosa_ — ¡Y yo preocupándome por el precio de las rosas en pleno invierno! Y ustedes renegando de sus fortunas, vaya que sí es curiosa la vida!!!

Entonces los tres amigos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Bueno chicos, ya no los entretengo más. Cuídense y nos vemos aquí más tarde.

—Gracias Albert! —_le decía la reluciente Candy al rubio mientras le daba un beso de despedida._

—Nos vemos más tarde Albert, y no olvides que luego nos acompañarás —. _Se despidió el actor._

Terry le ofreció el brazo a Candy. Ella esperaba que él no notara el ligero temblor de sus dedos. Estar tan cerca de él le dejaba la mente en blanco y le hacía sentir cosas muy desconcertantes. Se encaminaron hacia la puerta, mientras cruzaban la enorme y elegante estancia hubo ráfagas de suspiros, miradas y risas tontas. Él realmente tenía un perfil perfecto y un físico inigualable.

«— ¡Dios mío! Que hombre tan más guapo me has concedido y mira sus modales, me trata como una princesa, ¡Oh! —» _pensaba sólo para sí la rubia mientras embobada veía a Terry._ Él la descubrió en la manera embelesada que lo veía, y a ella apenada se le escapó una risilla al imaginarse que actuaba como una loca. Terry sonrió también y pensó «— ¿¡Estoy reaccionando como un tonto?!... tal vez si, tal vez no, ¡Qué importa! Que sepa que estoy loco por su belleza y su encanto, ya no más secretos—»

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta, él se la abrió para que pasara y salieron juntos. Caminaba junto a ella como todo un caballero con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, pero apenas salieron y Terry inmediatamente abrazó a Candy.

— ¡Ay, Pecosa, qué camino tan largo, nunca había odiado una estancia tan enorme! Ansiaba tanto poder abrazarte.

— ¡Oh, Terry, sólo era cuestión de segundos, si no mi corazón como bomba también hubiera estallado! En este momento un helado me caería de maravilla… ¡y si es de chocolate más!

— ¡Pecosa! ¿Helado?... será difícil de conseguir, pero lo encontraremos. ¡Vamos, sube al coche! Iremos a conseguir tu helado de chocolate.

— Caminemos… Quiero disfrutar del paisaje, quiero contemplar todo Terry.

— Si lo haremos, por lo pronto nos acercaremos lo más posible al pueblo, luego caminaremos todo lo que quieras, ¿aceptas?

— Esta bien, no quiero ser la causante de las ampollas en tus pies, ¡jajaja!

— ¡Jajaja!, por lo visto los Andrew hoy amanecieron muy graciosos, ¿verdad querida?

**********

Llegaron al centro de Escocia, la gente ya había iniciado sus labores cotidianas. Los novios paseaban en esos momentos bajo la sombra de un exuberante y fresco parque, muchas mujeres, ya fueran jóvenes o ancianas, le dedicaron a Terry unas cuantas miradas furtivas. A decir verdad, era un caballero que no podía pasar desapercibido. Era un aristócrata desde lo alto de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, extremadamente hermoso de un modo frío, implacable, templado.

A Terry, le causó asombro y gracia ver que los habitantes del pueblo lo reconocieron al instante como el heredero del Duque de Grandchester, y todos a su alrededor los miraban asombrados entre apresuradas reverencias y saludos respetuosos. Candy sonreía abiertamente cada vez que la veían, servían o saludaban, y los hombres se llevaban la mano al sombrero a modo de saludo.

— Pecosa, eres toda una rompecorazones, por lo que veo aquí también tienes tus admiradores eh!—_bromeaba él._

— Si, y a ti nada te cuesta intercambiar el saludo. Aunque veo que hasta acá llegó tu fama de arrogante y engreído ¡jiji! —_sus antiguas bromas y peleas volvían a ser parte de sus "pláticas"._

En una parte del bosque varios niños pequeños jugaban futbol, y uno de ellos en su salvaje intento de meter gol, con demasiada fuerza golpeó al balón lanzándolo hacia arriba y no volvió a bajar, pues se enganchó firmemente entre una rama alta y el tronco. El pequeño mostró signos de echarse a llorar por los reclamos que sus amiguitos le hacían por su "accidente" que provocaba que dejaran de jugar.

Terry estaba entretenido comprando los helados, mientras que Candy sin decirle nada se trepó al árbol para desatorar la pelota. La rubia subió con su característica facilidad y sin ningún problema llegó al balón. Todos los chiquillos la aclamaron por su diestra habilidad.

Terry escuchó el alboroto y se sorprendió al ver trepada a Candy en lo alto del árbol, le pareció que sus movimientos y gestos eran algo incontrolados y poco cohibidos. Ella ya había liberado y lanzado el balón, pero de algún modo su vestido se había enredado en otra rama. Y no lo había percibido hasta que los niños empezaron a reír de una manera cómica, pues ella había mostrado una considerable parte de sus piernas. Terry enmudeció junto con los niños, pues se encontró con que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, quien era poseedora de unas piernas esculturales, firmemente torneadas y con tobillos esbeltos. Él asumió que ella estaba en un aprieto que se merecía por impulsiva, ya que indudablemente si le hubiera dado oportunidad él hubiera bajado el balón.

Rápidamente el rebelde también subió al árbol y salvó a su amada del inesperado espectáculo que estaba dando, desatoró la tela e inmediatamente la abrazó, en ese momento los pequeños los aclamaron como si fueran héroes.

— ¡Qué mortificación tan pública me has dado Pecosa!—_la miró fijamente con gravedad en sus ojos._

— ¡Discúlpame Terry, pero yo solamente quería ayudar aquél pequeño antes de que llorara!— _ella sonrió con sus mejillas sumamente enrojecidas._

— Muy bien, es hora de bajar. Lo haré yo primero y luego tú saltarás ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

Terry se balanceó hacia el suelo, y una vez que él ya estaba firme y galantemente esperándola, ella saltó y cayó en sus brazos.

Los niños habían permanecido ahí de espectadores, y ahora brincaban y gritaban alrededor de los enamorados.

— ¡Vaya, vaya "Mona-Pecas", creo que te has convertido de un Tarzan-Pecoso a toda una heroína! Jajaja.

— ¡Es mejor eso, que parecer una estatua de mármol… Sabes que tú podrías pasar por una sin que nadie note la diferencia! —_se defendió la Pecosa._

— ¡Jajaja! — _Se escucharon las risas de los pequeños que apoyaban a la rubia en su defensa._

— ¡Pecosa! Parece que les agradas a los niños— _y haciéndole broma le dijo_ — Y lo maravilloso es que puedes descender a su nivel tan fácilmente, ¡jajaja!

— ¡Terry! — _gritó Candy_

Su reacción fue fácil de adivinar, pues inmediatamente a gritos y manotazos inició la divertida persecución tras de Terry. Después de correr una buena parte del parque, finalmente el aristócrata se rindió y le pidió perdón a la rubia.

— ¡Lo siento Pecosa, sólo estaba jugando, es que no puedo resistirme a ver tus muecas! No me importa que me hagas correr como loco, ni que me odies por provocarlo, pero amo cada una de tus "salvajes" reacciones.

— Te disculparé siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo conmigo. Terry… es que nunca sé como logro meterme en semejantes líos tan bochornosos.

— No te preocupes Pecosa, en esta ocasión tu osadía tuvo una vista ¡**es-pec-ta-cu-lar**!

— ¡T E R R Y! — _y se inició nuevamente la persecución._

**********

— ¿Elly, me acompañarías a dar un paseo en carruaje al "Town"?

— ¿Estás seguro Richard?

Eleanor estaba impresionada por la invitación del duque, ya que contrastaba con la personalidad y convicción del apuesto y distinguido noble inglés, quien era un hombre cosmopolita que gobernaba su mundo fácilmente, bajo la exigencia y obediencia de sus inferiores.

— Jajaja, vamos Elly soy un hombre común y corriente… y simplemente quiero pasear a tu lado al aire libre como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Dime, a ti no te gustaría?—_En tono seductor le preguntó._

— Jajaja, claro que si Richard. ¡Vayamos!

Tanto a Richard como a Terry en sus esporádicas visitas a Escocia nunca antes se les había visto pasear por ahí, durante muchos años no habían salido más allá de la magnificencia de sus propiedades, razón por la cual la gente del pueblo estaba sorprendida y gustosa de ver a esos nobles y poderosos hombres pasear por ahí. Los Grandchester acompañados por sus hermosas y amadas mujeres americanas.

— ¿Ese es Terry? —_Preguntó Richard asombrado_—Nunca lo había visto jugar ni reírse de esa manera. ¡Apenas puedo creerlo!

— ¡Y está con Candy! Dios mío, bendigo el día en que la conoció —_dijo Eleanor muy emocionada._

Desde su carruaje los padres observaban la escena de Terry y Candy. El joven heredero se había puesto de rodillas, luego se levantó y salió corriendo mientras Candy lo perseguía. Ambos reían como locos.

—Es una mujer llena de vitalidad, sencilla y cariñosa. Solo ella puede seguirle el paso a Terruce.

—Siempre se ha comportado con amabilidad y ha sido muy comprensiva con Terry. Estoy segura que sería la esposa ideal para nuestro hijo.

Los novios en su juego siguieron corriendo a lo largo del camino principal y subieron a través de un puente que les ayudaría a cruzar el pequeño río que serpenteaba por Edimburgo. Se detuvieron ahí mientras deleitaban su vista con el impresionante panorama que tenían a su alrededor, debajo de ellos corrían las tranquilas aguas del río que vertía parte de sus aguas en su "amado lago".

— ¡Ven, Candy! Rentaré o compraré un bote para que recorramos este río.

— ¡Terry, es una magnífica oportunidad para hacer algo tan romántico!

En cuestión de minutos los intrépidos enamorados ya se encontraban en su bote, navegaban hacia una tierra llena de magia. El cielo estaba salpicado de nubes en movimiento, era increíble la variedad de colores que compartían el agua y el cielo.

Terry perfectamente remaba y controlaba el bote, Candy emocionada por la aventura trataba de relajarse, pero su estado empeoró cuando descubrió el modo en que los músculos de los brazos y piernas de Terry se contraían mientras remaba. Él al notar la mirada nerviosa de ella decidió acercarse. Dejó los remos a su costado y se sentó junto a la Pecosa.

— ¡Bien, con ese vuelo es suficiente. Ahora disfrutemos Pecosa!

— ¡Ay, Terry! algunos momentos deberían ser eternos — _suspiraba mientras respondía la rubia._

Habían avanzado bastante, se encontraban en un área donde los árboles y colinas les conferían un aire mucho más aislado. La arboleda era más densa conforme se internaban más al interior del bosque. Y a esas alturas a ellos ya les resultaba de lo más natural estar juntos y a solas, demostrándose el amor que sentían.

— ¡Qué festín para nuestros ojos y para el resto de nuestros sentidos! Hay un lago silencioso, el sol nos juega a luz y sombras… Y una mujer bella como diosa a mi lado. —_inspirado le decía el actor._

Candy no respondía se encontraba imaginando su interludio romántico. Terry no desaprovechó la ocasión para bromearla nuevamente.

— Pecosa, si quieres puedes imaginar que tú eres la diosa a la que me refiero—_y rió._

Candy se molestó por la broma y con fuerza se arrojó sobre él. Terry no esperaba el salvaje movimiento de la rubia, y para evitar que se volteara el bote él se dejó caer en un rápido meneo llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Candy.

En ráfagas de segundos ambos ya estaban tirados en el suelo del bote. Se quedaron quietos hasta lograr mantener el equilibrio y evitar caer al agua fría. Fue un momento de silencio muy extraño e inesperado en el que ambos parecían darse cuenta al mismo tiempo de que Candy yacía debajo de Terry. Su peso y estrechez sobre ella lograba que el contraste con sus pechos y caderas resultara delicioso. Ella abrió la boca y tomó aire para decir algo, pero no logró decir nada, en ese momento sintió que sus muslos eran separados suavemente por la rodilla de Terry, quien la depositaba ahí para apoyarse y no dejar todo su peso en el delicado cuerpo de su amada, ella solamente lo miraba boquiabierta, pues la osadía del actor acentuó un placer indescriptible que se expandió entre sus piernas.

La Pecosa se olvidó del bochorno que le causaba la posición en que estaban, cuando Terry humedeció sus labios con los propios, ella no puso la menor resistencia y le correspondió. Se estaban besando, no con un frenesí de pasión, ni con un arrebato de deseo; sino con besos delicados pero peligrosos, ella le había permitido que bebiera los sonidos de la pasión de sus labios. Él tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, mientras que ella le enterraba los dedos en el pelo acariciándolo tiernamente. El vaivén del bote fue el movimiento sensual que acompasó a esos unidos cuerpos llenándolos de placer.

Inesperadamente y luego de muchos minutos ella empujando el pecho de Terry preguntó:

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —_aturdidamente preguntó al tiempo que pensaba que era inconcebible y deliciosamente indecente._

— ¡Besándonos! —_él le sonrió y frotó su nariz con la Pecosa_ —. No temas, hemos llegado, esta es la ribera más próxima a nuestras casas.

— ¡No lo puedo creer, pronto empezará a oscurecer! Terry es impropio todo el tiempo que estuvimos de paseo.

— Ahora somos novios, así que todo es muy propio Pecosa, pero tienes razón es mejor que nos apresuremos. No quiero que por esto mañana no te permitan ir a montar conmigo.

**********

La mañana siguiente Candy se quitó la camisa con que durmió toda la noche, la cual ya se había vuelto su pijama favorita, desde que Terry se la brindó; cada noche ella cubría su cuerpo con esa prenda, dormía y soñaba con ese olor a Terruce.

Inspiró la suave fragancia masculina a lavanda, pasaba por su mejilla la suave tela, reviviendo los gratos momentos que había pasado a su lado, pero sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por Dorothy quien le avisó que le había llegado otro inmenso arreglo de rosas rojas. Sin dudar, era el preludio que anunciaba que Grandchester estaba por arribar.

La hermosa rubia aceleró su arreglo personal, se esmeró en cada detalle, desde el peinado hasta la lustración brillante de sus botas. Candy parecía toda una valquiria, lucía un traje de montar de corte masculino color verde militar. Su largo cabello finamente lo recogió en una gruesa trenza que caía hasta su cintura. También portaba un sombrero a juego que remataba con sus intensos ojos verdes que proyectaban una seductora mirada felina.

Transcurrieron quince minutos cuando Terruce apareció en la recepción Andrew. Perfectamente ataviado con un traje gris oscuro para montar. Estaba ahí esperando de pie y destilando virilidad por cada poro. Sus pantalones grises se amoldaban a cada imponente curva y a cada marcado músculo de sus largas piernas, ciñendo sus pantorrillas y resaltando su figura atlética. Su chaqueta gris permitía que resaltara la camisa de lino que era de un blanco inmaculado. Cuando Candy llegó hasta él no pudo dejar de notar lo magnífico que estaba con ropa ecuestre, lo impresionante y masculino que lucía con su melena recogida en una coleta.

Terry se quedó mirando la atractiva y sensual imagen que ofrecía la "amazona" en su ceñido traje. Le parecía tan femenina, tan segura y tan inocente que deseaba estrechar su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo. Él la miró de una forma que hizo que la Pecosa se sintiera cohibida, halagada, y un poco inquieta.

— ¡Eres perfectamente bella! Tienes la facilidad de enloquecerme Candy —_Con voz grave declaró._

—Y tú pareces un príncipe, un perfecto caballero —_le costaba mirarlo de una manera recatada._

—He seleccionado y ordenado que te ensillen la yegua más tranquila, espero no te moleste, es por tu seguridad Pecosa.

—Espero que no te incomodes tú Terry, pero me gustaría montar a Teodora.

—Jajaja Pecosa veo que hoy también has amanecido con excelente humor, pero considero que la única forma de conseguir que cabalgues a Teodora sería que mi yegua cojeara de las cuatro patas. Si gustas ambos podemos montarla a la vez, no tienes nada que temer.

—Mocoso engreído, creo que no me has entendido… o no me tienes la confianza suficiente para prestarme a Teodora. No me asusta montar, quieres apostar.

—Continúas siendo osada Pecosa… muy bien acepto, veamos qué vas a "**mostrar**" el día de hoy—_dijo sarcásticamente el actor._

Llegaron al establo y rápidamente Candy montó a Teodora. Su postura sobre la silla era excelente, sus esbeltas manos que sostenían las riendas protegidas por los guantes parecían ser muy capaces de controlar a cualquier indomable caballo. Terry con franca admiración lo reconoció para sus adentros y luego eligió a su caballo.

Candy queria ganar su apuesta por eso trataba de no distraerse con la cautivadora imagen del aristócrata. Era alto y ancho de hombros, sus piernas enfundadas en los ajustados pantalones ecuestres, estaban bien formadas con los músculos precisos en los lugares y rincones vigorosos.

Ambos empezaron a galopar hombro con hombro, pero la experiencia hípica de Terry lo hizo tomar la delantera. Ante esto la rubia azuzó a Teodora para ir cada vez más rápido, sufriendo el azote del viento el cual le voló su sombrero liberando su rubio cabello que se agitaba y brillaba a la luz del sol. Terry no sabía que le sorprendía más, si observar cómo la distancia que los separaba se reducía hasta casi alcanzarlo, o mirar la valiente y segura mujer que ahora era Candy, parecía una guerrera celta.

Ella se regocijó al ver que iban parejos y que él no le estaba otorgando la menor ventaja, ella lo iba alcanzando a pulso. Candy deleitó su mirada al ver que el viento le alborotaba su sensual melena a Terry, gallardamente lucía su postura y la rubia casi se distrae cuando él le brindó su maliciosa sonrisa de medio lado.

Los dos iban tan rápidos como el viento. Eran iguales en lo que a pasión y audacia se refería, pero finalmente la Pecosa tomó la delantera y le ganó al actor. Aceptando su derrota el inglés empezó aminorar la velocidad y tomó un sendero bien delimitado y sombreado estaban a kilómetros de distancia de la civilización. No quería volver todavía, quería pasar más tiempo con ella, necesitaba su luz, su ánimo y su risa.

—Creo que he ganado —_dijo ella._

Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta, se olvidó de protestar al ver que Terry exudaba vitalidad y alegría. No supo en qué momento se había quitado su chaqueta, ahora llevaba su blanca camisa arremangada por encima de los codos, revelando sus muñecas y antebrazos de escultura griega. La prenda se pegaba a su cuerpo en zonas húmedas por el sudor, sobre todo a su estómago plano y su ancha y sólida espalda. El inglés desmontó su corcel y ató las riendas en la rama de un árbol.

— ¡Candy! —_sorprendido le preguntó_— ¿Dónde has aprendido a montar así?

— ¡Contigo! Tú me enseñaste Terry—_le decía mientras intentaba bajarse de la yegua._

—Permíteme —_se dispuso a bajarla._

La heredera Andrew esperó hasta que Terry se acercó para ayudarla a descender. Ella le colocó las manos en los hombros y habría saltado al suelo, pero él le rodeó la cintura con las manos y con fuerza la alzó para bajarla muy despacio al suelo. Mientras lo hacía la hizo deslizarse contra su cuerpo y ante este roce una evidente tensión se manifestó en su ser. La forma en que Candy estaba siendo sujetada no podía evitar ser consciente de la espléndida musculatura y virilidad del cuerpo de Terry, eran demasiado pujantes para ser ignoradas.

Tal y como ella se había imaginado, el amoroso roce le pareció la gloria, deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo e hizo un esfuerzo para estar aún más cerca. En cuanto ella tuvo los pies en firme, él bajó la cabeza y la besó con más intensidad de la que pretendía. Y ante ese estrecho y profundo abrazo algo cálido le serpenteaba en el bajo vientre a Candy, era el contorno largo y rígido del "apasionamiento" de Terry, delineado perfectamente aún sobre su ropa. Él al notar que la parte baja de su cuerpo cobró vida manifestándose ante la rubia, ruborizado rápidamente se separó de la Pecosa.

—Yo solo te ayudé a esfumar tus temores Pecosa.

—Pero…durante tu ausencia imité muchas de tus actividades y pasatiempos Terry —_incluyendo el gusto por el vino pensó pero no se lo dijo_—…según yo era una manera de seguir conectados, de tenerte cerca, de siempre recordarte.

—Mmmhh… entonces ahora te enseñaré otras cosas para gozar de nuestra cercanía Pecosa —_con una mirada seductora y con un tono burlón Terry la abrazó._

— ¡Terry, no seas atrevido! —_mientras le reclamaba lo empujaba retirándose de él._

—Jajaja. Temo que te estás imaginando una idea equivocada Pecosa… pero lo que sí te aclaro es que siento unos deseos irresistibles de besarte como Dios manda.

Y al ver el enfurecido rostro de la rubia, el aristócrata no pudo evitar reírse sonoramente, pues para él era inevitablemente graciosa la mueca que ella siempre hacía cuando él se mofaba de ella.

—Tranquila Candy, no te besaré si no quieres, no quiero que me vayas a cachetear —_lo dijo por la experiencia del beso robado en el pasado._

—Terry, creo que es mejor cambiar de tema. De otra manera llegaremos a las bofetadas y me atrevo a decir que me llevaré la peor parte —_le dijo al tiempo que se pasaba su mano por la mejilla._

— ¡Jajaja. Eres toda una salvaje Pecosa! Y así me enloqueces Candy.

Terry inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Estaba asumiendo un riesgo mortal, porque sabía que enojada ella era capaz de arrancarle un buen trozo de labio con los dientes.

—Perdóname Candy, es un error que jamás en nuestras vidas lo volveré a cometer. Lamento en el alma haberte golpeado aquella ocasión, te prometo por lo más sagrado que nunca lo repetiré. Nunca haré algo en contra de tu voluntad y jamás te tocaré si no lo deseas.

Se inclinó hacia ella un poco más y separó sus labios, su lengua pasó entre ellos y se movió hasta acariciar la de ella. La rubia lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a él, rápidamente aprendió a batir con su lengua luciendo la pasión de su temperamento la que había florecido en todo su esplendor. Él hurgaba entre sus labios, exhortándola a abrir otra vez la boca para él y su acometida fue tan sensual que ella ensartó los dedos en las solapas de la chaqueta de Terry.

Ahora él le enseñaba un beso escandaloso y no era porque lo tuviera premeditado, era la naturaleza de su amor lo que los llevaba a ir subiendo el tono de las caricias.

Las discusiones, los rápidos y ocurrentes intercambios verbales en que se crispaban simplemente escondían una poderosa llama.

— ¿Podemos comer algo Terry? Besar provoca mucha hambre.

—Jajaja, eres terriblemente encantadora, y yo estoy dispuesto a comerte toda.

Candy no lograba ganar ninguna de sus "declaraciones", algo sonrojada por la emoción, los nervios y el pudor fue que ya no dijo nada, pero lo acompañó en las risas. Se sonrieron como un par de idiotas enamorados pícaros. Él estaba loco y ella le hacía segunda, no cabía duda de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Pecosa, es increíble saber que nos entendemos a la perfección —_le confesó el actor._

—Tienes razón Terry. Ambos sabemos cómo disfrutar de una broma. Y eso es bueno, sino te imaginas si yo te resultara aburrida, tal vez te cansarías de mí al cabo de un mes—_citó ella._

— ¡Más bien de una semana! —_replicó él riéndose._

— ¡¿Terry, es que no tomas nada en serio?!

—Claro que sí, a tí mi amor, a nuestra relación, a nuestro amor —_y lo selló con un amoroso y prolongado beso._

Tres horas después, Candy cabalgaba a la par con Terry en el camino de regreso a

casa.

—Qué actividad te gustaría que hiciéramos mañana, prefieres: explorar, nadar, caminar, leer, pasear, ir de compras… ¡dime Pecosa! Te prometí que tu estancia en Escocia sería memorable… además, yo nunca me limito a una sola cosa.

—Pero mañana no podré Terry…es que…

— ¿Tratas de librarte de mí cariño?

—No, es decir por supuesto que nos veremos pero aún no defino la hora.

—Hasta mañana amor —_sin decir más la pecosa le dio el beso de despida y se retiró dejando a un preocupado novio._

**********

En el siguiente día, Terry fue sorprendido en su recámara por sus padres, amigos: Patty, Albert, y su novia Candy. Todos invadieron la intimidad de su aposento para llevarle hasta su cama el pastel, al tiempo que le cantaban las "mañanitas". Era su cumpleaños y todos ellos acudieron ahí para felicitarlo y sorprenderlo. Se abrió la puerta, todos entraron y al unísono gritaron.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Terry! —_el actor se quedó paralizado, en su cama seguía sin moverse._

— ¡Vamos hijo, arriba! ¡Mira todos esos regalos son para ti! —_emocionados decían tanto Richard como Elly._

Durante toda la mañana en la mansión Grandchester se respiró un ambiente de celebración, fiesta y convivio por doquier había letreros de felicitaciones. Y a pesar de que nunca antes en su vida el heredero había disfrutado de un festejo tan cariñoso, cercano y especial él ya deseaba que terminara, pues quería estar a solas con Candy.

Como víctima de un delicado hechizo, Terry percibió cómo sus sentidos, sus pensamientos y su conciencia se centraban en ella y cómo el resto de las personas desaparecían. Lo que resultaba obvio era que, antes, cada minuto de soledad había sido un tesoro, pero ahora, con el corazón lleno de impaciencia Grandchester imploraba que los minutos pasaran volando.

Miró a la rubia que con su vestido blanco y su sombrero la hacían ver como una muñequita. Al cruzarse sus miradas, ella se sintió confusa. En los ojos de él brilló un relámpago de ansia, adoración. Entonces la heredera adivinó que su impaciencia era por estar con ella, tenía que ingeniar algo para que ambos se retiraran. Candy apenas anunció que se robaría a Terry en un paseo para darle su regalo, cuando George llegó en busca de Albert.

Y gracias a esta intervención o a su suerte la fiesta se terminó, ya que Albert se tuvo que retirar por cuestiones del Clan Andrew, Richard iría de inmediato a Edimburgo para atender un llamado del rey, y tanto Eleanor como Patty lo acompañarían para mientras realizar algunas compras.

Por azar o por comprensión de cada uno de los parientes y amigos fue que los novios podían disponer de tiempo para pasar la tarde juntos. Mejor regalo de cumpleaños Terry no pudo recibir, puesto que ya todos habían abandonado la villa aristocrática y para no quedarse solos en la mansión decidieron también salir.

—Terry, te tengo una sorpresita, es decir tu regalo, pero no lo traigo conmigo, vamos por él —_propuso la rubia._

—Pecosa, mejor regalo que tu compañía no puede haber. Hoy estás más que hermosa, luces tan celestial vestida de blanco que me entran ganas de corromperte.

— ¡Atrás Satanás! No creas que porque tienes el cuerpo de un dios, el rostro de un ángel y la astucia del diablo me vencerás.

— Siempre pensando mal de mí, para tu conocimiento Pecosa, tú has creado para mí un infierno más intenso que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

— ¡Ay demonio!, será mejor que vayamos por Teodora!

—Pequeña hechicera, ¿a qué nuevo infierno planeas enviarme?

Al cabo de un rato y de haber llegado a su lugar favorito, fue que desmontaron a la yegua y se acercaron a un lugar bellamente decorado. Había dos mantas extendidas frente al lago. Los cestos de la comida y el vino estaban puestos al lado de cada manta.

Con anticipación Candy había decorado ese lugar con globos y letreros de felicitación, también había llevado los alimentos en unas cestas, sobre unos manteles blancos colocó las bandejas de bizcochos, galletas, sándwiches y el pastel. Él la miró con admiración y cariño, estaba sorprendido por la íntima celebración que su novia le había preparado.

Ella se sentó en la frazada, dobló las piernas y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, Terry se tumbó de costado a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

—Aquí tienes mi amor, espero lo disfrutes y sobre todo que sea de tu agrado —_entonces le pasó un libro envuelto, ese era su regalo._

—Lo mejor de Lord Byron, wow Pecosa! ¿Cómo supiste que no he leído este poemario?

—Tuve una aliada que me permitió acceder a tus rincones, vi lo que tenías y supuse lo que te faltaba.

Terruce se incorporó como si fuera a murmurarle las gracias al oído. Candy se inclinó para oírle mejor, pero sólo sintió que él le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Él le tomó la cara entre las manos, acarició sus cejas con los pulgares y desde allí fue descendiendo por las mejillas, pasó por la barbilla hasta llegar a su boca.

Luego exploró la carne suave detrás de sus labios, aspiró su calor, drogó sus sentidos con su esencia. La tersa caricia causó conmoción en ambos, se tumbaron en la hierba de forma desgarbada, la sumisión voluntaria de ella despertó una parte salvaje de él, mientras que la pasión de él encendió el alma de ella. Era la mujer más apasionada que había conocido, la más deseable que había contemplado nunca.

Candy haciendo caso omiso de su arrugado vestido, obedecía a sus manos que recorrían las masculinas formas con una sensación de descubrimiento, cada caricia íntima, amorosa, era de asombro. Pero la magia no había residido en esas caricias, se encontraba en la euforia, en la sensación de arrojo y de haber realizado la hazaña de disfrutar del momento, abandonarse a la alegría y al amor. Quería ofrecerle mucho más que el regalo de su cuerpo o de su amor, o tal vez hasta de su alma.

Él deslizó una mano alrededor del exquisito cuello, tratando de capturar las sensaciones que se volcaban sobre ella en una cascada etérea y sutil. El entusiasmo con que las níveas manos le buscaban, llevaron a Terry a un estado de ofuscación apasionada sin comparación. Estar recostados sobre la manta y sentir los latidos de su amada, para él era como estar entre cientos de fuegos artificiales estallando.

Él sonrió perezosamente, se las arregló para recuperar la compostura, se sentó y se recargó contra el tronco del árbol que les daba sombra, dobló las rodillas, colocó los pies a ambos lados del cuerpo de Candy. Terry la sentó en medio de él para abrazarla y relajarse aspirando su perfume, escuchando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

— ¡Gracias Candy, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños en mi vida! Ha sido demasiado, me ha encantado pero ya habrá tiempo para más.

Debido a su actitud y al comentario la rubia se percató de que el entorno donde se encontraban se prestaba al romance apasionado, y que él lo estaba frenando. Terry no había tenido la intención de besarla de esa manera. Y tampoco había advertido la apasionada respuesta de la Pecosa.

Grandchester pensaba que había sido un idiota, claro estaba. Pese a toda su inocencia, tenía pruebas fehacientes de que en el fondo de su dulce Candy había una mujer de carácter valiente, temperamento impredecible y naturaleza impulsiva.

Tan absortos estaban cada uno en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que se estaba formando una tormenta. Las nubes blancas se habían convertido en un velo gris oscuro.

—Será mejor que regresemos - _dijo el actor mientras salían del resguardo de los árboles._

—Me temo que la llovizna nos tomó por sorpresa —_respondia la rubia al ver que las gotas empezaron a caer cada vez con más frecuencia._

—Sí, eso ya lo veo – _la lluvia ya había embarrado el suelo y ya estaba resbaladizo._

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Nos quedaremos bajo la lluvia un rato? —_las ramas les sirvieron de refugio brevemente y luego no les sirvió de nada, aún así se mojaron completamente._

—Avanzaremos con lentitud para evitar caernos, llegaremos a Teodora para regresar a mi casa Candy.

La tomó por el brazo y comenzaron a caminar, la lluvia caía con fuerza, de modo que corrieron en dirección a la yegua cogidos de la mano, pero cuando tomaron el camino tanto se intensificó el viento y la lluvia que los jóvenes se resbalaron y cayeron al suelo de espaldas, se deslizaron hasta llegar a Teodora, la cual estaba muy inquieta por el sonido de los truenos y por el agua. Aún así lograron montar al animal y regresaron totalmente empapados a la Villa Grandchester. Ingresaron al salón principal e inmediatamente Terry se coloco de rodillas junto a la gran chimenea para encender el fuego. Candy miró hacia la puerta, no era propio estar a solas con un hombre en un salón cuyas puertas estaban cerradas. También pensó en los sirvientes y familiares ¿Si llegaban qué dirían? Él se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo? Te prometo que no comprometeré tu virtud. No debes temer Pecosa.

La rubia no podría haber esperado un respeto más encantador, e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia delante con una expresión de credulidad en el rostro.

—Ven Pecosa, siéntate junto a la chimenea. Deberías quitarte la ropa —_le sugirió_.

La rubia se acercó y se detuvo a su lado. Sus miradas se quedaron atrapadas.

—Si, estoy empapada—_dijo ella, estremeciéndose de frío_.

Terry acortó aún más la distancia que los separaba y alzó las manos para quitarle la capucha. El rubio cabello cayó como una cascada sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Después de eso el aristócrata se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al piso. En esos momentos, estaba tirando de una de sus botas.

La mente de la rubia se llenó de imágenes de sí misma, quitándose la ropa ante Terry, y extrañamente, el calor que sintió fue menos de vergüenza que de impaciencia. Estaba maravillada, embargada por una especie de postración, y era muy consciente de que todas esas sensaciones se estaban grabando a fuego en su cabeza. Sus temblores ya no los provocaba el frío.

—Yo... eh... —_de repente Candy se quedo sin aliento._

—Espera Pecosa — _y las palabras de él quedaron suspendidas en el aire pues salió del salón._

Candy escuchó un sonido y se giro, en ese momento Terry volvia con la bata que hacía algunos años en ese mismo lugar y por la misma razón él se la había dado. Ambos nuevamente se refugiaban de una tormenta y buscaban el calor que sus mojados y frios cuerpos necesitaban. Parecía irónico como el tiempo nuevamente les pagaba una cita inconclusa, un momento tan anhelado.

—Ahora si puedes cambiarte. Te prometo que no te veré…ni te miraré —_le decía al tiempo que le daba en sus manos la bata._

Candy sabía que todo se había vuelto mucho más complicado, estaba en una situación comprometedora, pensó en Terry que estaba detrás de ella, y se preguntó si en verdad estaba mirando hacia otro lugar, o si estaba observando cómo ella se desvestía. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía instintivamente que jugar con él era jugar con fuego. Y en el fondo tal vez ella tenía el mismo espíritu de jugadora que él.

Sin embargo, le confiaría su vida a ese hombre, comprendió de repente que no debería desconfiar de él en lo absoluto. Su rebelde le inspiraba la sensación de seguridad y confianza pese al peligro de la debilidad y deseo que ambos enfrentaban.

Se quitó la primera prenda y se detuvo, el calor que sintió en las entrañas la hizo dudar y sin poder evitarlo, miró por encima de su hombro hacia atrás. Pretendía cerciorarse de que él no faltara a su palabra y que no le estuviera haciendo trampa.

Su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando comprobó que el actor estaba comportándose como todo un caballero; estaba de espaldas a ella, también se estaba cambiando. Se había equivocado al dudar de él y no debería haberlo hecho.

A la par terminaron de vestirse, y él le pidió que le avisara el momento en que pudiera girarse hacia ella.

—Listo, he terminado Terry, ya te puedes voltear —_indicó la heredera quien lucía divinamente bella, su imagen era tan sensual e inocente, tan dulce y tan arrolladora._

Al verla el actor se impresionó, se acercó le tomó la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, la besó en la frente y después de besarle cada uno de los dedos la abrazó y le declaró.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Cuando intento recordarte tal como eres ahora, mi deseo por ti se vuelve desesperado… Sin embargo, los recuerdos son una pobre imitación de la realidad. Ningún pensamiento, ni recuerdo ni sueño podrían hacerte justicia nunca.

Sus palabras la conmovieron muchísimo. Se sentía protegida y segura allí entre sus brazos y, contrariamente a sus dudas y temores, aceptó encantada la estoica seguridad que le transmitía ese cuerpo. A la vez se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía un caballero de buen talante y sangre caliente resistirse a algo así?... a ella le estaba costando un infierno pues se estaba quemando viva.

Terry la atrajo hacia sí rodeándola con un brazo y con el otro la tomó por la nuca. Candy se aferró a la varonil espalda con desesperación. Él se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente, la estrechó entre sus brazos, luego recorrió su exquisita espalda ávidamente de arriba abajo con las manos, también él rozaba sus pechos sin apenas acariciarlos. La sensación de su firme carne juvenil enfundada en la bata de seda resultaba deliciosa al tacto.

— ¡He esperado tantos meses para hacer esto! — _le murmuró él._

Terry se estremeció al llegar a sus labios aterciopelados que lo seducían y lo redimían, se apoderó de su boca con violencia, introduciéndole la lengua, duró tanto y fue tan intenso que quedó tan falto de aliento por ese beso, que ella trató de renovarlo. Candy apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo, intentó en vano tocar con sus dedos temblorosos cualquier parte de la anatomía de Terry mientras suspiraba, llena de ansiedad.

—Mi tierna y dulce chiquilla—_murmuró él_ — ¿Te estoy asustando? —_preguntó conmovido por su inocencia._

De algún modo ella logró negar con la cabeza y extendió su mano hacia el firme pecho. Su caricia fue breve pero lo llenó de placer, se estremeció ante la insoportable suavidad de su piel, era tan ardiente y tan apacible a la vez.

Entonces él la apretó contra su ser, la fricción sedosa entre la piel de ambos hizo perder por completo el sentido a Candy, abrió la boca para clamar algo cuando el actor la atrapó hundiendo la lengua profundamente entre sus labios. Sentía con agudeza casi dolorosa el cuerpo suave de la Pecosa apretado contra el suyo, sus pechos pegados a sus costillas. Con una mano le levantó la cara, con el otro brazo la sujetó. Los verdes ojos se veían enormes y espantados. Terry pensó que la estaba asustando y le dijo suavemente.

—Nunca te haría daño Candy. Eres todavía tan inocente, pero eres también la mujer más sensual que he conocido. Tras eso él encendió el fuego de sus entrañas, ella se apretó contra él y le devolvió el beso con la misma ansia y el mismo frenesí.

— ¡Qué delicia!— _logró articular Terry_ —. Tu pulso vuela a la velocidad de la luz —_le decía mientras pasaba su dedo por la nívea garganta. La sutil caricia provocaba que el pulso le golpeara y retumbara en las sienes y muñecas de la rubia. _

Ella nunca había sentido tal excitación como cuando el aliento de Terry rozó su cuello, luego se tornó más agresivo dándole un intenso beso con la boca abierta, con el que estuvo a punto de morderla, pero en lugar de esto la osada lengua de Grandchester comenzó a acariciarla, la rozaba como una pluma, la apretaba, la frotaba.

A veces, los besos de Terruce habían sido increíblemente tiernos; en otras ocasiones, habían sido oscuros, exigentes y duros, pero ahora eran extremadamente apasionados y salvajes. Ahora él debía lograr, mantener encerrado en su jaula al león de la carnalidad que amenazaba con salir y devorar.

Candy respiraba trabajosamente, incapaz de creer el intenso placer que había experimentado. Se mordió el labio para no gemir y fracasó, porque profirió un sonido suave y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Terry era la viva definición de lo irresistible, era la piel del diablo. La Pecosa tuvo que cerrar los ojos, todavía incapaz de respirar con calma. Él agarró su cara con una mano y ella abrió los ojos, se ruborizó con un persistente recato.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?, ¿Te he ofendido? —_preocupado pregunto. _

—Claro que no —. _Ella se sorprendió de sentir una parte de su espíritu libre por fin de represiones, se abrió como la compuerta de un dique y un aluvión de deseo la inundó_—. Tú nunca podrías hacerme daño, mi amor. Te amo demasiado —_dijo la rubia._

Cuando ella volvió a buscar sus labios, él comprendió que deseaba más. Los ojos de Terry se agrandaron, llenos de perplejidad.

—Lo sé — _y él la apretó con más fuerza_—. Lo sé, Pecosa —c_omo si entendiera, la miró con recelo._ Yo también te amo infinitamente.

Volvieron al beso profundo y apasionado, ahora ella dirigía quería saborearlo por entero, lo mordió y volvió a besarlo. Un gemido de sorpresa, áspero entrecortado surgió de él. Los dientes de Candy le hacían daño y al mismo tiempo le procuraban un placer extremo. Él la miraba con auténtico asombro, su expresión se llenó de una satisfacción salvaje, tenía el rostro crispado por el deseo y la determinación, la miraba sin vacilar.

El delicioso calor del cuerpo de ella invocaba su sangre como un canto de sirena. Ella significaba para él su paraíso, inexplorado territorio… deseaba llegar a la cúspide de sus montes turgentes, penetrar y perderse en el valle exuberante y derramar su semilla en esas fértiles llanuras. Definitivamente moría por ser el primer explorador de esa tierra virginal.

—Mi sangre arde por ti —_dijo él y, soltándola, retrocedió_. _No sabía si podría dominarse y esperar. La miraba con idolatría. La amaba con veneración y la trataría inmaculadamente. Meditó acerca de la agradable tarea de cuidar de ella, y esa razón era lo que le ayudaría a protegerla de los demonios del deseo que dominaban su ser_— ¡Sálvame del fuego y el azufre que me esperan si continuo Pecosa!

¿Bendición o Maldición?... En ese momento, Candy comprendió hasta qué punto se estaba conteniendo Terry. A ella le costó un gran esfuerzo separarse de él. Debía evitar cualquier situación que pudiera llevarlos a cometer un error. Ambos compartían la misma sensación de libertad, de aventura, de pasión… así como la misma integridad moral. Y si él estaba marcando la pauta de respeto, ella no sería la primera en romperlo, tendría que comportarse como toda una dama a la altura de ese caballero.

Pero… aún así, la Pecosa no podía abandonar la nube de extenuación salpicada de placer en la que se había abstraído. Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlo, o culparía a la debilidad del deseo y se entregaría por amor. ¿Sería la culpable de que sucediera… o impediría el acto de amor?

Así tal como los novios en su interior luchaban por vencer el torrente de emociones que los azotaban, igual parecía que esa infernal lluvia no tenía fin, amigos y familiares estaban varados en algún lugar, la tormenta no pensaba ceder, seguía castigando con la fuerza de sus vientos, lluvia y relámpagos.

Sería una noche muy larga…para la espera… o muy corta… para el amor.

C O N T I N U A R Á. . .

_**G**__**izah**_

_**HOLA NIÑAS HERMOSAS:**_ Nuevamente aquí terminé un capítulo más, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias, aportaciones, dudas, y demás etc

_**SYNDY: **_Hola Nena! Bienvenida a este, tu humilde espacio, por supuesto que será tal como tú dices, pues mira T&C se merecen un final feliz ya por fin... aunque en mi fic aún no sé por lo que pasen previo a llegar a la fase final. Pero ya lo veremos según los capítulos que vengan Gracias por leer!

_**ELENA: **_Amiga, cómo estás??? Por lo que habrás visto te darás cuenta que abandoné un poquitín mi fic, nunca ante me había tardado tanto en actualizar! Para que veas Amiga que a ti no es a la única que he olvidado. Necesito organización pues últimamente sí que ando despistada. Helen, gracias por clasificar a la altura de los clásicos romances, a éste mi idilio entre C&T, me pusiste la piel chinita Amiga!!!

_**MARIANA WAY: **_Ahora yo fui quien se retrasó en escribir Amix,,, en dos noches me aventé este capítulo pero ya no podía atrasarme más, tal vez no diga nada mucho en este capítulo pero lo escribí express para reportarme ya!!!! Y sí estoy muy enamorada Maryan,,, pero aparte ese Terry me hace imaginarme cada cosa, es más en el siguiente capítulo vendrá algo recargado mostraré como me imagino a ese Adonis-Hedonista jaja… Y que bueno que estas bien amiga y que no sucedió nada malo. TQM!!!

_**MAFMZT**_: Mi querida Machel, no puedo creer que ando logrando convertirte en Terrytana, por un momento te hice desear al aristócrata jaja. Pobre de mi buen amigo Albert, mira que las mujeres que se le acercan siempre lo hacen partiendo de Terry, ya sea antes o después de haber amado a Terry llegan a Albert!!! Qué difícil ha de ser que tu mejor amigo sea tu punto de referencia o principal rival jiji. Machel deberíamos de escribir algo juntas tomando ese tema para la trama jaja. Amiga me tardé pero volví!

_**MOONDAN: **_Moon, espero haber cumplido con la dosis suficiente de besos que pediste, aunque ahora llevaron pilón esos besos pues mira que todos incluyeron "frotadita" jiji. Amiga este capítulo lo escribí aceleradamente porque me dí cuenta que había pasado un mes sin que actualizara. ¡Perdón! Nunca había dejado transcurrir tanto tiempo. Espero que no vuelva a suceder, por lo pronto aquí va lo que pediste. Saludos Hermosa Niña. TQM

_**MARIA FANS NO. 1 DE TERRY:**_ Mary cómo está eso de que no tienes amigos!!! Y luego nosotras qué???? No permitas que la discriminación, intolerancia y estupidez de la gente te dañe. Cada individuo tiene su propio valor y tú no te debes menospreciar por los tontos comentarios y absurdos comportamientos de la gente. Amiga, échale ganas a esta vida que es maravillosa, aún con las difíciles adversidades que se nos presentan. De la música de Armand si te comenté Amix, y por cierto ya te lo traeré lo que pasa es que le di vacaciones después del tormento chino que le dí jiji. Mary, estamos juntas aún en la distancia, arriba ese ánimo mujer!!! TQM

_**AKANE KAGOME:**_ Hola Akane! Qué pena tengo contigo mujer! Mira que te tocó presenciar mi larga ausencia. Así que antes que nada te pido disculpas por mi tardanza si? Segundo te agradezco muchísimo tus lindísimas palabras. Wow! me encantó saber que también disfrutas de esa pasión reprimida y disfrazada entre este par. Sabes qué… incluiré algunas escenas de ese tipo jiji, ya que veo que son las que más te emocionan!!! Akane Mil Gracias por las porras, son muy finas y motivantes tus palabras y frases de tu review (del cual no hay problema que haya sido solo uno, fue más que efectivo) pues la calificación que me das me eleva grandiosamente. Nena para mí será un privilegio que me sigas acompañando en esta aventura que no sé cuanto dure, por lo pronto aborda y luego ya veremos. Tarde pero volví. Express pero con Capítulo! Hasta pronto!

_**NASTHINKA: **_Hola Nash, perdóname por tanta ausencia amiga aquí y allá en la "Correspondencia" pero anduve por un torrente emocional que me sacó de mi estado normal de vida… y pues por eso anduve absent jiji. Respecto a Terry si tienes toda la razón, pero recuerda que él andaba con la necesidad de Candy al 100 por ciento y en ese momento más que nunca él necesitaba de dulzura (mira que me ensañé con él) por eso anduvo mansito, mansito con la Pecas, pero ya verás que poco a poco volverá a ser aquel arrogante, sarcástico, atrevido y sensual chico que nos vuelve loquitas!!! Nash ahí voy a ver mi Correspondencia Bendita! TQM.

_**MALINALLI**_: Pues me sigue escurriendo la miel Amiga jajaja!!! Pero ya verás que le iré subiendo de tonalidad, digo claro que avisaré para no incomodar a las chicas que no les gusta lo rojito verdad, pero esa es mi loca idea. Y como le decía a Nash, si ha pecado de romanticón-fresón y empalagoso mi Terry, pero venía más dañado que nunca (por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa jiji)pero ya lo iremos normalizando para que sea el Terry de siempre okis? Y tu seca??? De dónde salió eso, para nada mira que eres la chica talento que le escribe Fics a todos los galanes, cuál seca cuando traes un manantial de ideas Maly!!! Gracias por tu apoyo Amiga-Editora ahí vamos, ahí vamos.

PD.- Qué tal la conferencia te gustó? Prolongada verdad?

_**LERINNE**_: Hola Lerinne!!! Ya te extrañaba eh Niña! Wow sí que me emocionan tus palabras, pues mira que es un reto escribir cada capítulo pero si realmente te sorprendo en cada uno, híjole sí que valen la pena las noches de desvelo Amiga, pues ese es mi cometido, que lleguen a sentir cada emoción que trato de plasmar. Y tú dime si quieres que continuemos dejándote seca la boca con el atrevido Grandchester, o ya lo quieres bien portadito jiji, espero tus comentarios Amiga!!!

_**I LOVE TERRY: **_Primero que nada una disculpa Nena, por mi injustificada demora!!! Sabes, fue necesario que recibiera un correo donde me jalaron las orejas por "abandonar" lo empezado, y aquella chica tuvo toda la razón, pues yo he sufrido mucho con fics que no han sido terminados y que lo dejan a uno al borde de la histeria…Trataré de que no vuelva a suceder si Amiguix. Por lo pronto aquí estamos, veamos si te gustó o no este capítulo, espero tus comentarios Nena!!!

_**ELHYZHA: **_Amiga, no sé si te gusten estos encuentros que solamente fueron "roces", pues desde el anterior capítulo mira que yo ando igual que tú, ya quiero, ya me anda, ya me urge porque pasen cosillas entre este par de tortolitos, pero mira que ahora Terry se está desquitando por todo lo que le hice pasar, y ahora se está poniendo sus moños y me está haciendo sufrir de esta manera. ¡No se deja poner en cueros! Jajaja


	15. EL COMPROMISO

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPÍTULO 15

"_EL COMPROMISO"_

Su cuerpo naturalmente estaba respondiendo como lo haría ante la mujer amada y sobradamente bella, aunado a los años de celibato que había pasado lo estaban desquiciando. Razón por la cual comenzó a restregarla contra su cuerpo de un modo tan incitante que creyó, que el anhelo que sentía en su interior acabaría por estallar y su luz calor rivalizaría con el de las mismas llamas de la chimenea.

No podía dejar de ser un hombre apasionado, le estaba siendo imposible comportarse como un caballero respetuoso.

Lo que siguió fue más parecido a un combate de lucha que a un acto de amor. No supo exactamente cuánto habrían seguido besándose de ese modo. Candy notaba el rastro de calor en su piel en los puntos donde Terry le había acariciado con los dedos, y en consecuencia su euforia intentaba saltar los límites.

— ¿Sabes lo que haces? —_gimió él, asombrado._

—No —_contestó ella, extrañamente segura de sí misma._

Ella cegada por sus zafiros convertidos en brillantes estrellas lo miró fijamente. Una oleada de comprensión la embargó entonces. No podía hacer aquello. Había intentado cumplir sus deseos, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

El nunca aceptaría aquel ofrecimiento, aunque con sólo pensarlo se sintiera excitado. De corazón tal vez ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo, pero quizá Candy no tenía idea de las consecuencias o ni siquiera estaba preparada para entregarle su cuerpo, solamente se estaba dejando llevar como él. Las voces de la razón y la conciencia se pusieron en pie de guerra y él obedeció. Interrumpió el beso pero no la soltó.

—Aprendes muy deprisa Pecosa—_dijo él, frotando la nariz contra la de ella y luego besándole la mejilla,_ —Pero también es verdad que eres una mujer inteligente. Debes comprender que pienso imponerte la obediencia propia de una novia y como pienso hacerlo…

— ¡Terry, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo paradójico que puedes llegar a ser... ni lo carente de escrúpulos que te vuelves!

— ¿Humm? —_Le recorrió la mandíbula con leves besos hasta la barbilla_. —Otra vez me estas juzgando mal Pecosa. Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —_dijo— _Y por eso mismo te respetaré aunque… ¡Van a tener que canonizarme, estoy a punto de convertirme en un SANTO!

— ¿Te has cruzado de brazos? — _ella le preguntó al momento que él rompía el abrazo para hablarle solemnemente y con los brazos cruzados._

— ¡Caray! —_exclamó Terry_—Nunca antes nadie me había acusado de un exceso de sensatez jajaja.

—Terry… es que nunca tomarás en serio nada de lo que haga, nunca te dejarás de burlar de mí. —_apenada y entristecida le reprochó la rubia._

—Me llena de emoción que adivines tan fácilmente mis intenciones —_dijo_— Pero confieso que los dos lo hemos disfrutado como si fuera una especie de "juego" o "exploración" que acabará mal si no nos detenemos.

— Si Terry, tienes razón… hemos tenido unos días maravillosos y doy gracias al cielo por cada uno de ellos. Me has hecho descubrir tantas nuevas sensaciones… y lo que ahora te brindo me nace del corazón Terry, es lo que dicta mi interior.

— ¡Candy! —_Exclamó sorprendido_— Te deseo a morir y lo has notado igual que yo lo veo en ti.

En el aire, sobre ellos aún había demasiada tensión. La pasión no se despejaba ni un ápice.

—Sí, Terry y ahora también me deberás enseñar a ¿Cómo vencer esta pasión sobre nuestra estrecha distancia? ¿Cómo cambiar este ardiente dolor por un minuto de amor? —_ella le respondió, y luego._

Tomaron asiento y se acurrucaron en el cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, abrazados. Candy hacía malabarismos entre el calor infernal de sus labios y el oscuro mar azul de sus ojos. Ella lo miraba fijamente, sus enormes ojos verdes eran tan grandes y atrayentes que Terry sintió que se perdería en ellos, pues sus labios atractivos, húmedos y recién besados seguían siendo una invitación a la incitación, a la cual no se pudo resistir.

Se hundieron en otro profundo beso cuando de repente apreciaron que se filtró una luz hasta ellos, sintieron como si un relámpago los hubiera alcanzado. Era porque inesperadamente la puerta fue abierta y a paso veloz y sonriendo entraron Richard y Eleanor, ambos huían de la ligera lluvia.

La tormenta había cesado, si bien el cielo seguía cubierto de nubarrones negros, sin lugar a dudas, ninguno de los dos habían previsto la prematura llegada del Duque y Eleanor.

Y así como no habían podido evitar que lloviera, ni haberse visto obligados a buscar refugio. Los novios sentían que no tenían alguna explicación válida para el hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo y a solas en la privacidad de la mansión.

Como resorte Terry se paró y saludó a sus padres, mientras que Candy se incorporó poniéndose tan respetable como le era posible sin la ayuda de un cepillo o un espejo. Se puso en pie y buscó su ropa que había terminado colocada cerca del fuego. Al menos, las prendas ya estaban secas.

Los padres de Terry pasearon fugazmente su mirada por los presentes y por la escena que los rodeaba. Era evidente que estaban analizando la situación por el ambiente romántico que se respiraba.

Cons­ciente del suspenso y la incomodidad que se había creado entre ellos. Eleanor tuvo la iniciativa de invitar a Candy a su habitación para ayudarla a cambiarse, ya que detrás de ellos el carruaje de Albert se acercaba para pasar por ella.

*******

Más tarde, ya que Albert se había llevado a Candy, y que Terry se había ido a descansar sus padres hablaban sobre lo que habían visto minutos antes.

—Cariño, tú sabes lo que deberás hacer, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y sé que harás lo mejor para Terry, porque lo quieres y deseas que disfrute de una vida de paz y felicidad, como la que hasta hoy estamos teniendo nosotros.

—Si Elly, tengo que pensar en mi hijo y su porvenir. Lo apoyaré en todo lo que decida.

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo agarró de los hombros para darle un dulce beso. Él sonrió y la enlazó por la cintura.

—Soy una marioneta en tus manos mi querida Elly.

— ¿De veras? —_bromeó ella, y él la besó._

—Vayamos con Terry, es necesario que hablemos con él.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de su hijo y después de saludos y pláticas banales de una manera muy sutil iniciaron la plática con él.

—Terruce, hijo mío, —_Richard no encontraba la forma de abordarlo_—... Te entiendo perfectamente, sé que has encontrado el amor auténtico y duradero, la misma clase de amor que yo comparto con Eleanor, - _al ver la sorpresiva reacción de su hijo le reconfirmo lo dicho_- sí tu madre Terry, debo confesarte que la amo más que nunca, y solo estamos dejando pasar un tiempo para casarnos, ahora que finalmente me he divorciado de tu ex madrastra.

— ¿Por fin te has divorciado de la Sra. Cara de Cerdo? —_sorprendido preguntó._

— Si hijo, finalmente lo hice, y debido a que temí que pudiera incurrir en críticas aquí en Inglaterra, por casarme nuevamente con Eleanor, presenté mi renuncia a mis deberes en la Cámara de los Lores. Renuncié a mi posición en el parlamento para proteger a tu madre.

—Padre, ¡No, no puedo creerlo! —_el hijo escudriñó a su padre_— En verdad estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella. No puedo creer que eso esté ocurriendo. ¿Estás realmente seguro de lo que harás Padre?

—Así es Terruce, es por eso que al enterarse el Rey de mis planes me mandó llamar con urgencia para exponerme su total apoyo y ha roto enfrente de mi tal renuncia, no la aceptó. De hecho también la reina me ha mostrado su solidaridad y nos ha organizado una fiesta en honor a los Grandchester, lo hace para agradecerte los servicios de espionaje que sin querer le brindaste a tu nación hijo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que puedan hacer eso? Mi intervención fue accidental, quien debería llevarse todos los honores es Armand.

—Si hijo tienes parte de la razón, pero tu vida estuvo en riesgo y gracias a ello logramos descubrir información militar valiosísima en estos tiempos de guerra. Además también ha sido invitado tu amigo Armand, pero como comprenderás no se le podrán hacer honores a él, pues su condición de espía no le permite que se haga pública su identidad, funciones y logros. Por lo tanto, prepara equipaje que viajaremos a Londres allá será la fiesta en el Palacio Real.

—Por supuesto que deberás llevar a Candy hijo. —_dijo con cierto tono de complicidad Eleanor._

—Terruce tu madre y yo hemos notado el gran amor que existe entre ustedes dos, por eso entendemos y apoyamos tu decisión, sé que no ha sido fácil para ustedes y, dejando a un lado la cuestión del escándalo que atraviesa Candy, creo que no hay mejor candidata como la señorita Andrew para ser la próxima duquesa, está dotada de sobrada nobleza y carisma. Después de tu madre será la más bella duquesa de Grandchester, claro está!

— ¡¿Padre, me estas brindando tu consentimiento para mi boda con Candy?!

—No solo eso, tienes todo mi apoyo económico para realizar una majestuosa celebración.

—Y yo me encargaré de la organización hijo, claro si tú y Candy me lo permiten. —_ dijo Eleanor._

—Padre, madre… les agradezco enormemente que piensen "demasiado" en mí pero yo no he pedido ni he aceptado el ducado, así como la ayuda para la boda, de hecho es algo que primero tengo que pedirle a Candy y aunque ya estoy trabajando en la forma en que lo haré... ¡Creo que ustedes se están adelantando!

Tras la última frase tanto Richard como Elly se rieron discretamente.

—Para serte sincero, –_dijo_– estoy siendo muy egoísta, pero me gustaría que tú, como mi hijo mayor, ocupara en el curso del tiempo el lugar que me corresponde en la Cámara de los Lores. No me gustaría perder el título que tanto amor y sacrificio nos ha costado a cada uno de nosotros hijo, nada menos postergó el convivio de familia que ahora hemos retomado, nos privó de todo este cariño y amor. Me parecería injusto dejarlo en las manos de la Sra. Cara de Cerdo cuando tanto dolor le costó a Eleanor y sobre todo a ti Terruce. Piénsalo hijo, es una decisión que esperaré pacientemente, tómate el tiempo necesario. Y de la boda no tienes que decirlo hijo, estás que te mueres porque Candy ya sea tu esposa.

—Y sobre los "adelantos" hijo, con todo respeto solamente tú y Candy saben que tan "adelantada" va su relación. Nosotros solamente los queremos ayudar a culminar esa hermosa relación de amor que existe entre ustedes. —_le decía Eleanor a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba_ — Piénsalo hijo, estaremos respaldándote en todo lo que decidas y con todo lo que necesites.

*******

Como ya era su costumbre a la mañana siguiente Terry apareció intachablemente ataviado con un traje azul marino, yacía en la mansión Andrew, pacientemente esperaba a su amada rubia.

—Candy me encantaría que me acompañaras a Londres al palacio real, la reina ha realizado una fiesta y somos sus invitados de honor.

—¿Yo? ... No sería buena acompañante puesto que aún debo de estar en boca de todos. No quiero desprestigiarte si te ven a mi lado Terry.

—Jajaja, ¿¡Junto a mí, el rebelde de la nobleza aburrida!? No te preocupes, ya sabes que esas situaciones las controlo muy bien.

—Terry esa gente es muy despiadada, no se tocan el corazón cuando quieren destruir y humillar a alguien.

—Eso déjamelo a mi. Nada malo te pasará, estarás a mi lado yo te protegeré. Conozco a la mayoría de los invitados, en su mayoría son amigos de toda la vida de mi padre. Todo saldrá bien, solo sé tú misma.

—Pero, es que la mayoría de las personas importantes que vi en la noche del escándalo… probablemente estarán allí, reunidas en el palacio real, ¿Qué haré cuando las tenga en frente otra vez? ¿Qué diré? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué pensarán de mí?… es que supongo que no tendrán muy buena opinión de mí.

—Tranquila Pecosa, yo estaré allí para rescatarte de las aguas peligrosas de la alta "suciedad" jajaja. Es más te aseguro Candy que te convertiré en la mujer más solicitada de Londres, después de ese evento ya verás que recibirás invitaciones para las fiestas más prestigiosas.

—No lo sé Terry, es que ...

—Vamos Candy yo te acompañaría al mismísimo infierno antes de exponerte y abandonarte ante las fauces de la alta sociedad inglesa.

— Jajaja ¿Quieres decir que el infierno es más divertido que Londres? — _Candy se rió._

—Sólo sé en cuál de los dos se respira una atmósfera más saludable jajaja.

—Está bien Terry, tú ganas, te acompañaré a esa fiesta —_respondió_—Pienso que asistir es la forma más importante de acabar con cualquier rumor sobre mi.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño —_le aseguró_— Te doy mi palabra. Eres mi novia y no deberás dejarme solito jajaja.

Candy decidió asistir simplemente por cuestión de orgullo, aunque podría dar la persistente impresión de su temor por aparecer en público, también tenía la valentía de no dejarse dominar por el miedo a las burlas, chismorreo y rechazo que acarrearía.

Esta vez no se acobardaría como últimamente lo había hecho. Ahora echaría mano de todo su coraje para enfrentarlos. Acudiría y mantendría la cabeza bien alta, a paso firme aplastaría a los infames que la habían subestimado la noche más espantosa de su vida.

*******

Luego de que regresó de su breve paseo con Terry, y de que éste la dejara en la mansión Andrew, la rubia entró corriendo con gritos buscaba a Albert.

— ¡Albert, Albert!—_entró como loca gritando en la biblioteca y al verlo ahí, en el mismo tono alto y emocionado le dijo_—Terry nos ha venido a invitar a una fiesta en Londres, ¿lo acompañaremos verdad, iremos con él sí?

En sus prisas locas y con su elevada emoción, la Pecosa no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Tía Abuela Elroy. La anciana mujer se puso de pie después guardar el documento que había firmado, sentada al escritorio.

—Por supuesto que no irás Candice, tus modales siguen dando mucho de qué hablar, además no es correcto que se te vea al lado de ese joven sin dama de compañía.

—Tía-Abuela —_intervino Albert sin abandonar la sonrisa_— Candy no necesita ninguna carabina mientras pasea con Terry, ambos gozan de mi confianza. —Y aunque la necesitara... —_agregó el rubio alzando las cejas y dejando la frase en el aire_— Sí, me encantará acompañarte Candy.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿De qué se trata esto William? Debes considerar de importante el permiso que le estas consintiendo, y no de clasificarlo como un asuntillo sin el decoro debido. Candice es nuestra heredera-casadera. No es correcto que viaje a Londres en compañía de ese joven.

—Con todo respeto Tía-Abuela yo no encuentro ninguna falta en que Candy viaje a Londres para acompañar a los Grandchester a una fiesta donde también ella ha sido requerida como invitada de honor, además me extraña tanto tu oposición ya que ¿eso era lo que querías, no? que Candy se relacionara con lo más selecto de esta sociedad para que buscara pareja.

—Sí, pero a qué clase de evento la puede llevar ese actorcillo, ¿al estreno de una de sus obras? —_Sarcásticamente se expresó la dura mujer._

—Estará con el Duque de Grandchester, su esposa y su hijo —_respondió el líder del clan, con voz maravillosamente arrogante y enérgica_—Porque la reina les ha organizado una fiesta en su honor. Lo sé porque también a mí me llegó invitación del palacio real. Por lo tanto iremos.

—Gracias Albert —_se acercó la Pecosa y le dio su beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla_ — como comprenderán me tengo que retirar para preparar mi equipaje, apenas tengo el tiempo necesario. ¡Con permiso! —_hizo su reverencia y se retiró._

*******

El baile era uno de los grandes acontecimientos, desde su regreso a Londres Candy bullía de ansiosa expectación ante una situación que, sin ninguna duda, iba a ser diferente. Iba a ser su reencuentro alarmantemente público y ya estaba a un par de horas de llevarlo a cabo.

Nunca antes le había importado lo que llevaba puesto, pues la Tía-Abuela Elroy siempre le elegía y surtía su guardarropa, pero ahora con su ropa más que lucir su posición social quería impresionar a Terry.

Aún no decidía cuál vestido lucir, estaba frente al espejo ensayando el peinado que debería llevar, ya estaba desesperada pues Patty estaba ocupada realizando por sí misma su arreglo personal, así que finalmente, se dio por vencida. Dándose la vuelta, agarró las manos de Dorothy y comprendió que debía de estar loca. No había podido evitar el deseo de experimentar algo de glamour.

—Quiero ponerme carmín... ¡y pintarme los ojos! Quiero lucir bella Dorothy!

—Si me permites puedo intentarlo —_ofreció su ayuda Dorothy._

—Haz que esté preciosa — _su leal moza la miró con evidente sorpresa_—. Hazme algo especial en el pelo.

Candy se vistió cuidadosamente para la ocasión. Tenía la intención de divertirse y de desempeñarse bien.

Terminó engalanada a la última moda tanto en el vestir como en el peinado, se acercó al espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su reflejo. La mujer que veía no sólo era guapa, sino también sofisticada. El carmín hacía destacar sus labios, lucían más carnosos.

— ¿Qué te parece, Dorothy? —_le preguntó a la doncella antes de bajar_— ¿Estoy bella o estoy hermosa? —_Hizo una pose con los brazos a los lados. Las dos se echaron a reír, divertidas por aquel mal chiste._

Candy lucía un resplandeciente vestido color marfil de talle alto que le destacaba su diminuta cintura, sin mangas con faldas amplias y flotantes, el escote era de forma de corazón a la altura adecuada para dejar a la vista, de una manera seductora pero no vulgar su pecho y sus hombros níveos. Del mismo tono marfil eran la estola, el abanico, los zapatos y los guantes largos. Llevaba un exquisito pero maravilloso collar de diamantes y un brazalete a juego con las peinetas, también bordeadas de esas joyas brillantes que le sostenían el cabello el cual se había recogido en un sofisticado moño.

— Pero apúrate Candy, el joven Grandchester ya tiene quince minutos esperándote, ya me amenazó que si no bajas en este momento, él mismo subirá por tí.—_le advirtió Dorothy. _

Entonces sin más pausas ambas salieron de la habitación. Terry estaba al pie de la escalera sumamente desesperado, pero al ver a su divina novia se olvidó de todo y subió a su encuentro.

Candy lo miró absorta. Cuántas veces le había visto con sus prendas más caras, frío, sereno y perfectamente guapo; sin embargo, nadie podía compararse con él en ese instante, la Pecosa pensó que era el epítome del caballero elegante y mundano. Llevaba una ropa exquisita que le quedaba perfectamente y hacía juego con la vestimenta de Candy.

Terry estaba extremadamente elegante de smoking negro, camisa blanca, corbatín y faja marfil. Su cabellera castaña oscura, negra cuando no se exponía a la luz, su sexy mechón cayendo con desenfado por la frente contribuían a dar una imagen propia de su linaje arrogantemente. Cuando sonreía, como en aquel momento, se le formaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla y le brillaban los ojos, señales que seguramente conseguirían desmayar a cualquier mujer.

Terruce se quedó sin aliento, se le habían dilatado las pupilas al verla, fue muy consciente del despliegue de piel desnuda de su escote, de su generosa anatomía, de la elegante curva de su cuello, de ese rostro angelical y atractivo, del brillo de su peinado cabello rubio. Sintió que su temperatura aumentaba un tanto.

—Has cambiado. Eres más bella e irresistible que antes, y ahora tienes el aplomo y la seguridad de una mujer madura.

Candy se quedó atónita y, a pesar de sí misma, sintió alegría.

—Todos cambiamos, Terry. Creo que a eso se le llama crecer —_vaciló_—Me parece que tú también has cambiado.

*******

Durante toda su vida Candy se había visto empujada a situaciones difíciles, se había adaptado a toda clase de lugares, situaciones y personas pero a vísperas de entrar al palacio, la rubia estaba atemorizada, pues en el pasado su incipiente vida social al lado del Conde Edward Stockstill en Londres le había mostrado cómo era la vida entre la realeza inglesa, y a su parecer era un mundo exigente, frío y calculador.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba a punto de presenciar un baile ante lo más selecto de esos nobles aristócratas. Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, pese a no haber ingerido más que unos bocados en la comida, ya le estaban causando una revolución estomacal, así como sus rodillas, sentía que de un momento a otro se quedarían sin huesos que la sostuvieran en pie.

Todo el mundo había oído hablar de Candice White Andrew, posiblemente fuera la mujer más famosa, en el buen o en el mal sentido, de toda Inglaterra por aquella particular noche. Dicha historia había sido contada y discutida en todos los eventos y salones de moda de Londres.

Y la verdad era que todos estaban ávidos por poner los ojos en Candy, querían echar una segunda ojeada a la mujer que habían visto en tan comprometedora escena durante breves instantes. Y los que nunca la habían visto deseaban ver a la mujer que había alborotado a toda la buena sociedad.

Terry se levantó del asiento, salió del carruaje y con una sonrisa le tendió la mano para que bajara. Candy tomaba su mano, y dejaba que la ayudara a bajar. Aceptó su brazo y felices emprendieron su ingreso al recinto real.

Una alfombra roja desplegada desde las puertas bajaba por la escalinata y cruzaba la acera, para que los invitados que descendían de los carruajes no tuvieran que pisar el duro y frío suelo. Una gran cantidad de luz salía por las puertas abiertas del palacio brillantemente iluminado.

Candy no quería imaginarse qué aspecto reflejaba. Si se parecía a lo que sentía por dentro, entonces estaba segura de que todo el mundo se quedaría mirándola. El corazón le latía aceleradamente y tenía los nervios de punta. Llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal. Se apoyó con más fuerza en el brazo de Terry, y sin mostrar su ansiedad interna se introdujeron, y al ir descendiendo por una de las grandiosas escaleras Candy se dio cuenta de que atraían muchas miradas de curiosidad.

Terry notó que los observaban, sabía que cada mirada, gesto, contacto y palabra serían anotados y comentados a la mañana siguiente. Y sin prestarle importancia a todos esos morbosos, la condujo en medio del silencio que se había hecho a su entrada, hacia una señora de edad con un porte regio, la cual les dio la bienvenida con honores.

—Sean bienvenidos— _le_s_ dijo alegremente_— ¡Es un placer contar con visitantes tan distinguidos!

Cuando entraron al vestíbulo, Candy miró a su alrededor. Era una sala demasiado imponente que al igual que las escaleras y jardines, estaba decorada con diversidad de flores y candelabros. Las altas ventanas estaban vestidas con cortinones de terciopelo, y alineadas a la pared había infinidad de sillas y mesas para los invitados. Al otro lado de la sala, sobre un estrado, estaba la sinfónica.

Terry y Candy hicieron un recorrido por la elegante estancia, deteniéndose a hablar con todo el mundo. El trayecto fue lento y serpenteante, con muchas pausas para saludar y ser saludados.

Candy caminaba altivamente aún del brazo de su amado, lucía todo el aspecto de una fina dama y resultaba tan encantadora que a su paso provocaba la admiración y deseo de todos los asistentes. Terry como un depredador estaba al acecho, con sus sentidos totalmente agudizados para cuidarla, ya que percibía el atractivo magnetismo que emanaba su Pecosa, se daba cuenta que ella gustaba a la gente y a pesar de la desaprobación, pocas personas negarían que era una de las grandes bellezas de los últimos tiempos.

La Pecosa veía el efecto que arrastraba la natural y enigmática elegancia de su amado rebelde, tan hermoso, inteligente, culto y refinado. Pensaba que tal vez, ningún hombre de carne y hueso podía estar tan perfectamente hecho… él era real, y en aquel momento era suyo, el hombre más asediado de la noche y de todo Londres. Entonces a Candy una sonrisa se le escapo, era su festejo de triunfo pues con orgullo observó como una ola de mujeres se avalanzaba sobre su novio.

Los cuerpos perfumados de aquellas damas tan discretamente disponibles le coqueteaban al heredero Grandchester y como nunca antes, se ofrecían a su entera disposición, pero habían fracasado en su intento de llamar su atención. Terry las miraba sin sonreír, con una expresión casi altanera pero atrayente e intimidante; las había despreciado adoptando una postura de frialdad y aún así, todas ellas le adularon a cada paso, a cada minuto, y usaron cada astucia imaginable para acapararlo.

—Me parece, querido, que te agrada flirtear. —_le dijo la Pecosa mientras lo pellizcaba._

—Como es tu costumbre, me juzgas equivocadamente Pecosa. — _él se rió._

Pero ella no tuvo oportunidad de pensar más en aquel asunto porque, en cuanto entraron en el gran salón principal, se vio asaltada por tantas impresiones de golpe que se quedó perpleja. Estaba ante la grandiosidad y magnificencia de todo el palacio; tan intimidante era la riqueza de ese lugar como lo era el número de personas que la ocupaba y sobre todo, por estar frente a los reyes de Inglaterra.

Junto con los monarcas ahí ya estaban Albert, Elroy, Eleanor y el Duque de Grandchester el cual no tenía por costumbre adornar con su presencia las fiestas. No era de ninguna manera un ermitaño, pero como solía comentar, los bailes eran para los jóvenes en busca de esposa o de coqueteos. A su edad ya no estaba interesado en esas actividades públicas además, estaba Eleanor, por fin volvían a estar juntos.

Richard Grandchester era todo un duque; sus modales finamente perfectos, su andar lo hacía con la espalda tan derecha como una tabla, y se conducía con la clase de seguridad que sólo podían tener los que descendían de la más antigua aristocracia. Su rostro anguloso era tan intimidante como su conducta. Resultaba un hombre tan apuesto y elegante, Eleanor caminaba de su brazo extremadamente orgullosa.

—Su alteza —_dijo Richard ante los reyes_— me permito presentarles a la Srita. Candice White Andrew.

—Excelencia—_dijo Candy, mientras realizaba una perfecta venia: se inclinaba, levantaba su rostro para mirarlos directamente a la cara con la barbilla justo a la altura, la espalda y los hombros rectos_—Es un placer conocerlos.

—Extraordinaria. Exquisita —_murmuró la reina_ — ¡Pareces una princesa!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! —_dijo orgulloso Terry, que sonaba muy contento, e hizo una reverencia ligera, pero elegante. Todo en él era refinado, desde el estilo moderno hasta lo tradicional._

— La verdad es que tienes un aspecto encantador, querida. Al igual que Eleanor a quien los años parecen pasarle sin cobrarle factura. Sigue siendo igual de bella como desde el día que nos conocimos, ¿no es así querida? — _Había una comodidad y una intimidad entre ellas, era obvio que se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás._

— ¡Gracias su alteza es un honor escuchar sus palabras, pero lo mismo expreso de usted! —_regresó el halago Elly._

—Permíteme que te presente ante todos los demás, Candy —_dijo la reina._

En el salón había un asombroso silencio, Candy se concentró en su postura y sus sonrisas, en escuchar y decir lo adecuado. Estaba descubriendo que, después de todo, no era tan difícil mezclarse con la gente de la realeza. Y la mayoría de las personas eran amables con ella.

Varios de los hombres más jóvenes se inclinaban ante ella o le hacían una reverencia. La mayoría le sonreía. Demasiados le hablaban y a ella no se le ocurría nada más que decir que era un placer conocerlos a todos.

—Mi querida Srita. Andrew —_comentó la condesa Stockstill con las cejas alzadas tras la marcha de uno de los jóvenes que se presentaron ante Candy_— creo que ha hecho usted una conquista.

— ¡Ah, condesa! —_Exclamó la rubia con altivez_— Pero él no.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

Para la cena, tanto los Grandchester como los Andrew privilegiadamente fueron situados en los laterales a los reyes, pero en la misma mesa además de otros invitados, intencionalmente ahí se sentaron los Condes Stockstill, lo hicieron sabiendo que sus oposiciones serían observadas y comentadas.

Todas las señoras saludaron amablemente a Candy. La condesa incluso se levantó para besarla en la mejilla, pero la conversación ya no era nada cómoda.

— Su alteza, permítame felicitarla por lo hermoso que están sus jardines son una maravilla. — _comentó la Pecosa._

— Son verdaderamente bellos en primavera, nada se comparan ahora que el invierno ha marchitado su esplendor. — _atacó la condesa Stockstill._

— ¡A mí también me gustan los paisajes invernales, tienen todo el aspecto de la muerte pero todo el potencial de la resurrección. Uno entiende el poder, el misterio y la gloria de la vida durante el invierno. — _con demasiada seguridad expresó Candy._

— Creo, Srita. Andrew —_dijo la reina_—que usted es una optimista eterna. Encuentra la esperanza aún en la muerte.

— Toda la vida sería una tragedia si uno no entendiera que ese hecho es inalterable. — _respondió la heredera__._

— De eso no hay duda, siendo usted una enfermera está muy relacionada con ese tema… de la "muerte"—_mordazmente intervino la condesa._

— Inglaterra sería otra, si sus mujeres tuvieran el valor, coraje, empeño y corazón con que Candy realiza su noble trabajo, siempre con una sonrisa. —_orgullosamente expuso Terry._

— ¡Vaya forma de alegrarse! —_se burló la condesa._

— La alegría solo puede ser disminuida por la debilidad. Y no soy una mujer débil, soy mujer de guerra. —_valientemente_ _dijo la rubia._

— ¿De guerra? ¿Es usted una activista, está de acuerdo en que mi país esté involucrado en esa guerra? —_enérgicamente preguntó la malintencionada condesa._

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —_respondió enfurecida Candy_—Supongo que Inglaterra está repleta de madres que han perdido a sus hijos en la batalla, y que piensan que los soldados enemigos son la encarnación del diablo.

— ¡¿Ah, entonces quiere decir que los malos somos los ingleses y los enemigos son las víctimas?! —_indignada aseveró la inquisitiva condesa, pretendía dejar en ridículo ante todos a la Pecosa._

—El mal es la guerra en sí misma. No obstante, quienes provocan y luchan en las guerras son los propios hombres. —_Soberbiamente respondió Candy dejando callada a la empecinada mujer y una sonrisa a todo el público que le agradó su elocuente respuesta._

Definitivamente su belleza, su entusiasmo y su espíritu vibrante eran dones envidiables que enaltecían en ese momento a Candy. Pero la aristócrata mujer al ver que ella había quedado en ridículo, para quitarse las miradas de todos, volvió al ataque.

— ¿Quién era su padre, Srita. Andrew? —_maliciosamente preguntó la condesa_— ¿Y dónde vivía antes de ser adoptada?

Terry no le dio tiempo de contestar a Candy ni a Albert, ya que intervino muy molesto y mirando sin disimular su desagrado a la preguntona mujer le respondió.

— ¿Está pensando en escribir una biografía de Candy, Condesa? —_preguntó_—¿O ahora también funge como periodista? Si no es así tenga cuidado, no se vaya a cortar ya que veo que sus "palabras" están más afiladas que mis utensilios.

— Todos sentimos curiosidad por saber cosas de ella, porque nos ha sido presentada, de repente. Además, Es alguien que despierta curiosidad. Y no podía haber elegido un mejor momento para aparecer y lo ha hecho con toda la intención de conseguir un efecto deliberado.

Entonces intervino la reina dirigiéndose a la condesa.

—No permitiré que te expreses así de una mis invitadas de honor, así que si algo no te place no lo tienes porque presenciar. —_diplomáticamente la soberana defendió a Candy, y sin más anunció el inicio del baile._

—Será mejor que nos retiremos, no deseo enfrascarme en una absurda discusión. —_sin otra alternativa y sumamente avergonzada le dijo la condesa a su esposo._

— ¿Discutir? —_Preguntó Richard_—. ¿Con mi hijo? No, no lo creo ¿Cómo va alguien a discutir con un caballero tan sereno como Terruce?

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír. Incluso a los reyes les pareció encontrar el comentario levemente gracioso. Nadie igualaba a un Grandchester a la hora de mostrarse altivo y sarcástico.

La sinfónica comenzaba a tocar un vals entonces, Terry invito a Candy a bailar, ella aceptó y posó la mano en su brazo y caminó con él hasta la zona de baile. La Pecosa estaba en las nubes, tras el apoyo de la reina se relajó más que nunca, sintiéndose libre de restricciones y preocupaciones, mostrándose tan segura de sí misma. Mientras llegaban a la pista de baile ellos platicaban.

—Estás causando un gran revuelo esta noche Pecosa, todos me envidian y más me odiarán porque solo conmigo bailarás.

—Eres un egoísta, Terry —_le dijo sonriendo._

—Si fuera una danza popular, tal vez tendría que cederte a esos tantos que ansían bailar contigo, pero es un vals, te tengo solo para mí. Solo espero que no seas un peligro para mis pies Pecosa.

Ya estaban en el centro de la pista cuando la invadió una nerviosa expectación al sentir la varonil mano en su cintura, temía cometer un error, resbalarse o pisarlo, y que él pensara que era una torpe. Candy se quedó de repente en blanco, y se dio cuenta de que se le habían olvidado los pasos.

Terry empezó a moverse con una gracia y una fuerza, entonces Candy con ojos soñadores siguió los suaves movimientos mientras cedía gradualmente todo el control en él. Todos sus miedos desaparecieron y ya bailaba los complicados y recién aprendidos pasos sin titubear.

Sus cuerpos se hallaban lo bastante próximos para rozarse, y cada vez que lo hacían la Pecosa sentía chispazos en la piel, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba reponerse si no quería derretirse entre sus brazos. Ellos bailaron y giraron hacia la puerta de la terraza, discretamente se "escapaban" mientras la música del salón danzaba sobre ellos.

Se detuvieron al borde de la zona oscura y miraron hacia un glorioso jardín que parecía mágico gracias a los farolillos de colores que se balanceaban en las columnas y en las ramas de los árboles, junto con la luz de la luna y las estrellas que centelleaban parpadeantes en el distante y oscuro firmamento, las extensas arboledas y las amplias avenidas conformaban un lugar exquisito para pasear.

—Espero que no creas que me voy a conformar con dar un remilgado paseo por la terraza —_le advirtió Terry_— Necesito respirar. ¿No necesitas aire después de la encendida charla con la condesa?

— ¡Uff! Vaya momento, pero creo que lo libré.

—Eres única cuando se trata de bajar los humos —_le dijo Terry con una chispa de humor en la mirada_— No existe dama más perfecta que tú Pecosa.

Habían caminado hasta llegar a un estrecho sendero donde los árboles eran tan altos y tupidos que se alzaban en los bordes y entrelazaban las ramas sobre sus cabezas, ocultando casi por completo la luz de la luna. El sonido de las voces y de la música pareció disminuir de repente. No había nadie más en ese camino.

Candy tocaba y miraba con un poder hipnótico el rostro de su amado, el tacto era marcado por el amor y la pasión.

—¡Ah! Candy, Candy, destruyes mis mejores intenciones—_murmuró contra su garganta._

Los labios de Terry viajaron por su cuello, su boca no encontrara obstáculos al explorar. Candy correspondió con fervor a su beso. Apoyó sus manos sobre el varonil pecho y se puso de puntillas. Terry buscaba unir sus manos con las de ella y en el recorrido, ligeramente rozó el busto de Candy.

Por la inesperada caricia, ella apartó los ojos de la contemplación del bello cuerpo masculino y lo miró a la cara. Su rostro estaba tenso de pasión.

—Cuando me miras así—_susurró él, y tragó saliva_— me cuesta mucho no explotar.

—Me encanta mirarte—_le dijo ella con sinceridad, y aquella respuesta hizo que él se atreviera._

—Candy, vas a conseguir que me lance sobre ti como un depredador.

—No me importaría—_murmuró ella_.

Entonces, Terry arrastró a Candy a lo más profundo de las sombras y bajo la estrechez de su escondite Terruce volvió al beso siguió la misma línea que ya había besado, pero esta vez su recorrido fue hasta la cumbre de las níveas montañas de la rubia.

A Candy nada la había preparado para las cosas que le estaba haciendo el rebelde. Se quedó entre sus brazos débil por el deseo, expuesta a él de un modo que nada tenía que ver con la desnudez de la carne, sino de algo mucho más profundo.

De repente escucharon el murmullo de unas voces, se trataba de una pareja que también surgió de por ahí y en ese momento se alejaban.

Candy se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de qué estaba haciendo. Se ruborizó y se apartó de él, acomodándose el vestido sobre los pechos ligeramente descubiertos.

— ¡Oh, Terry! — _Sumamente apenada_ _exclamó, y con una sonrisa muy__ nerviosa le indicó_ —Será mejor que nos marchemos. Ojalá que nuestra ausencia no haya sido muy notada.

—Ha llegado la hora —_dijo Terry_— de rogar porque los adornos de tu pelo no decidan caerse en la alfombra en cuanto pongamos un pie en el salón.

—Terry, deja de jugar, será mejor que entremos como dóciles corderitos.

Durante el regreso, ella trataba de normalizar su estado ya que por mucho que lograba recomponerse, temía que su cara revelara exactamente lo que había estado haciendo.

Al llegar a la terraza la pareja se encontro de frente con Edward Stockstill, hijo de la condesa aguerrida. Se acercó a ellos con toda la intención de molestarlos. Candy sintió algo de pánico al ver que se enfrentarían.

—He llegado tarde, pero veo que al parecer los rumores son ciertos —_irónicamente Edward les dijo_—Hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar algunos hombres para ganarse los favores de sus am... —_Se interrumpió, riendo entre dientes _—Sus amigas especiales.

La sonrisa no le duró ni un segundo porque en ese momento sintió que los puños de Terry se estrellaban en su rostro.

— Maldito boca-floja, te enseñaré a respetar a mi novia. —_le gritaba el enfurecido Terry mientras lo golpeaba._

Y solamente dos impactos fueron necesarios, ya que el primer puñetazo fue tan fuerte que algunos dientes salieron disparados, y con el segundo golpe lo derribó enviándolo al suelo. Fácilmente Terruce sometió a Edward y pisándolo con su zapato en el cuello, con todo el coraje del mundo le advirtió:

— Si valoras tu vida es mejor que respetes a mi novia y que te mantengas alejado de ella. Esta vez fueron tus dientes para la siguiente será tu cabeza.

Entonces Candy tomó con fuerza a su novio y lo retiró de ahí. Estaba pálida por el miedo y la impresión. Apenas iban llegando a su mesa cuando la condesa Stockstill le gritó a la Pecosa. Era evidente que antes de marcharse quería humillarla públicamente.

—Una mujer que cuida su buen nombre, no se habría ido por allí, sola con un hombre —_dijo con desprecio_—Y ha pasado mucho tiempo afuera en los jardines —_prosiguió_— Su reputación ha quedado por los suelos.

—¡Condesa Stockstill! —_gritó Terry_—Estoy seguro de que si pensara bien, se daría cuenta de que no hay nada que pueda dañar la reputación de la Srita. Andrew, por haber salido a pasear al jardín junto al hombre con el que está comprometida. Lo que está en los suelos es su hijo que está en la terraza buscando sus dientes.

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa en todo el salón, cuyas caras reflejaban desde la más absoluta sorpresa a una inmensa curiosidad. Terry dirigió su mirada hacia los invitados, los cuales al percibir su enfoque adoptaron una expresión de cortesía muy a tono con la conducta inglesa. Las felicitaciones por la noticia empezaron a surgir.

—¡Qué fantástica noticia! —_dijo la reina_ — Permítanme ser partícipe en su fiesta de bodas. ¡Brindemos por los novios!

Richard abrazaba a la emocionada Eleanor que estaba al borde del llanto por la sorpresa, mientras que Albert sostenía el cuerpo de la desmayada Tía-Abuela Elroy.

Candy estaba más que emocionada y sorprendida. La rubia estaba paralizada, su boca abierta y sus ojos desorbitados. Su corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con dejarla sin respiración. Terry le habló para sacarla de ese estado catatónico.

—Candy, siento haberlo anunciado tan informalmente. Pero, como comprenderás, no podía permitir que nadie se hiciera una idea equivocada de las cosas.

El momento de su compromiso final se reveló solo e inesperadamente. Terry no abrigaba ni un vestigio de duda, pero no era la manera en que lo había planeado. Candy tampoco pondría ningún obstáculo entre los dos, era lo que más deseaba. Habían esperado mucho tiempo y habían soportado tanto.

*******

Al día siguiente, Grandchester invitó a salir a Candy. Esa tarde en particular iban camino al "cine". Terry quería que la Pecosa disfrutara de la novedad que sacudía a Londres: el cine mudo. Cuando llegaron al "teatro" que era utilizado para el reciente espectáculo, él la guió a través del atestado vestíbulo en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a los palcos.

Su entrada en el palco principal había despertado tanto en el patio de butacas como en el resto del lugar que la gran cantidad de asistentes e impertinentes los observaran, muchas cabezas se habían juntado, gesto que indicaba un intercambio de chismes.

Ocuparon su lugar en el reservado que Eleanor había alquilado para la velada. Cerca del amplio espacio libre que había por delante, donde se disponía la audiencia durante presentaciones y otros espectáculos estaba instalada una orquesta.

Candy se hallaba tranquilamente sentada en su cómodo lugar, las manos inmóviles sobre el regazo y el abanico cerrado en una de ellas. Contemplaba el escenario con gran atención cuando inició la proyección del filme. Su atención se volcó sorpresa en el instante que vio proyectada la imagen de Terry en la pantalla del cine.

Corrían las imágenes mudas grabadas con elocuencia, en cada una de ellas aparecía el rebelde interpretando a través de su actuación, pantomima y cartelones escritos, el mensaje para su Pecosa.

"**Te he elegido a ti: Candice White Andrew porque eres el único ser que puede reír como una niña, lucir como un ángel y amar como una mujer."**

"**Estabas destinada a ser mía. ¡Te amo! Te quiero sólo a ti." Eres la mujer perfecta para ser mi compañera eterna."**

Candy sintió como si el corazón le hubiera dado un salto mortal. Estaba en el limbo, estaba tan ajena a la sensación que había suscitado. No apartó la vista de la pantalla hasta que terminó de ver todos los mensajes de Terry. La proyección finalizó y en ese momento el telón se abrió. Ahí estaba Terry en el centro del escenario, su potente voz vibró por todo el teatro al momento que le declaraba:

"—**Candice White Andrew, juro solemnemente servir­****te. Comprometo mis sentidos y mi alma, mi aliento y ****mi sangre a este servicio.**—_su voz vibraba con inten­sidad, saltó de ahí y empezó a caminar hacia Candy mientras seguía hablando_—**Pidas lo que me pidas, estaré dispuesto a hacer­****lo; necesites lo que necesites, yo te lo proveeré. Ante ****Dios, y ante los hombres, me comprometo a amarte ****fielmente y cuidarte eternamente."**

Toda la gente permanecía en silencio a la expectativa de los enamorados. Después de todo era un acto de amor que no se veía todos los días, pues la manera en que lo estaban llevando los rebeldes rompía todas las normas de ética y moral de la fría y conservadora sociedad. Terry ya había llegado hasta con Candy y sostenía sus manos. Ella se puso en pie, tambaleándose.

"—**Tienes unas manos tan pequeñas** —_añadió, levantando una de ellas y examinando la delicada palma antes de besarla_—**Me dejó absorto, el darme cuenta de que todo mi mundo se sostiene en ellas."**

Terry ya estaba de rodillas mientras abría el pequeño y clásico estuche. Todos permanecían callados y expectantes, con los ojos clavados en las manos de la joven.

"—**Tranquiliza mi corazón… y dime que aceptarás ser mi esposa."** — _Los estrepitosos latidos de su corazón se contuvieron un poco mientras esperaba la respuesta._

"—**Sí, aceptaré"**—_respondió sin aliento, su boca buscando la de él_—**"Sí, mil veces Si"**—_lo dijo sellándolo con un tierno beso._

Gracias al sonoro aplauso que recibieron los recién oficialmente "comprometidos", fue que interrumpieron su beso, y aún así, a ellos no les importó tener a su alrededor a un público sumamente involucrado, muchos de ellos por la emoción aplaudieron mientras que otros indignados abandonaron el lugar al no ver el filme anunciado.

Candy en su dedo relucía el anillo que él ya le había colocado; tenía un diamante tan enorme que todo mundo lo miraba y con tantos destellos como sus ojos verdes que estaban a punto del llanto.

"—**Y ya que los dos estamos decididos a volver loco al otro, quizás deberíamos buscar un manicomio acogedor y presentarnos como internos".** —_fue lo que alcanzó a decir la rubia para evitar llorar y en su lugar sonreír._

Tras sus palabras muchos empezaron a reír y otros tantos seguían aplaudiendo, algunas mujeres conmocionadas abrazadas a sus esposos lloraban. Y en medio de toda esa algarabía ya no escucharon lo que Terry le dijo al oído a su amada.

—Esto—_dijo él, rozándole los labios con los suyos al hablar_— estaba destinado a pasar Candy, desde el primer momento en que nos vimos.

—Quiero que pasemos cada día, cada momento, del resto de nuestras vidas juntos, siempre juntos—_protestó ella._

— ¿De verdad? —_preguntó_— Es una afirmación muy provocadora, querida mía... muy provocadora. Pondré a prueba tu arrojo en nuestra noche de bodas, te lo prometo, y cada noche después de esa. Y muy seguramente también algunas mañanas y tardes—_seductoramente la miraba_— Yo quiero felicidad, vida, riñas, hacer las paces, y el…

Candy lo calló con otro beso, lo rodeó del cuello con sus brazos y le declaró.

—Yo te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, o quizá antes de eso, antes de nacer, antes del tiempo y la creación y así será durante la eternidad.

C O N T I N U A R Á. . .

_**G**__**izah**___

_**24 / Septiembre / 09**_

_**HOLA NIÑAS HERMOSAS:**_ Nuevamente aquí terminé un capítulo más, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias, aportaciones, dudas, y demás etc.

Y ANTES DE PASAR A LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, LES QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA, POR NO HABER ADVERTIDO DE LAS "APASIONADAS ESCENAS" DURANTE EL PASADO CAPÍTULO. LO SIENTO NENAS, PERO ESE DESCUIDO FUE POR LAS PRISAS LOCAS QUE TENÍA POR YA ACTUALIZAR. ¡PERDÓN!

_**MARIA FANS NO. UNO DE TERRY:**_ Jajaja Hola Mary!!! Vaya sí que me has hecho reír con esa idea de la Candy **Vampiresa**, fue muy divertido imaginármela en ese plan, pero te juro que cuando escribí la escena me la imaginaba cegada de amor, impaciente para el contacto… es decir yo la veía 100 % sensual jiji. Amiga discúlpame que Armand no alcanzó a llegar a la fiesta, pero anda ocupado con los franceses que quiere encarcelar. Te prometo que pronto aparecerá en escena otra vez. Saludos Mary y gracias por nunca fallarme Amiga.

_**GABY LOVE:**___Hola Chica! Me gusta mucho recibir tus reviews pues siempre son muy originales tus mensajes. En este último me hiciste reír muchísimo con eso del NOVIO SEXOSO jajaja fue muy divertido el apodo para Terry. Y la forma en que resumiste mi historia fue genial, nadie lo hubiera hecho tan padre como lo hiciste tú Tocaya. Tus reviews siempre me arrancan la risa. Gracias por escribirme, Saludos!

_**LERINNE: **_Hi Nena! De entrada te digo que siempre esperaré pacientemente tu review, y no te preocupes el día que no puedas escribirme, entiendo perfectamente que no siempre se puede ok? Sobre el fic, así describí a Terry porque así me lo imagino que es todo en uno mismo: dios, ángel, demonio, etc. A poco no? Y de su comportamiento pues ambos querían pero fueron interrumpidos en dos ocasiones por lo tanto veamos si los cachondos enamorados siguen intentándolo jiji. Lerinne; descansa y tómate tu tiempo para que leas a gusto el new capítulo. Gracias por escribirme Nena, hasta luego!

_**I LOVE TERRY**_: Discúlpame Amiguita, perdóname pero por las prisas no escribí la leyenda de advertencia (Ooops!), aparte no esperaba escribir tan atrevidas escenas, pero es que una vez que empiezas imaginarte a Terry en ese plan pues es imposible moderarlo, tu sabes lo atrevido, apasionado e imparable que es en todos los aspectos y en ese ni se diga jaja. Por esa razón ya cuando subí y leí el capítulo me di cuenta de mi descuido. Sorry! Pero de una vez te aviso que seguirán apareciendo esas "escenas" tremendas. Gracias por felicitarme, pero si con leerme y escribirme tengo para "volarme", ahora con tu felicitación me lanzas al infinito. Muchísimas gracias Nena.

_**MALINALLI**_: Amiga del Alma, ya te extraño, ya quiero verte!!! Pero como eres una super-ocupada: amiga-mujer-esposa-madre-traductora-escritora… pues no me queda más que esperar el día en que coincidamos. Maly en este capítulo se fue la declaración, esperaré pacientemente tu opinión, a ver si coloqué los corazoncitos que tanto te gustan. Amiga, ahora si estoy nerviosilla de ver tu review, ya que en los anteriores capítulos eras la primera en leerlos con tu vobo. era como un respaldo de confianza y tranquilidad, pero ahora que voy solita sin tu preview… estoy que tiemblo Amiga. Vuelve!!!

_**MOONDAN: **_Mi queridísima MOON tus palabras siempre son mágicas para mí, siempre me dejas viendo estrellitas Niña! Sé que esperabas otra cosa en esta continuación… pero en lugar de consumación te traje petición jiji… ambas son buenísimas no? Pues lamentablemente para la consumación, a nuestra parejita no les dieron chance con tanta interrupción jajaja. Moon ese capítulo lo escribí pensando mucho en ti, ya que recuerdo que en los anteriores capítulos de exagerado sufrimiento de Terry, yo siempre te decía que luego él se iba a desquitar e iba aprovechar todo el tiempo y todas las circunstancias para disfrutar del tiempo perdido jaja. Me llena de placer saber que lo disfrutaste Amiguita. Esperaré pacientemente tu review. Más que MOON eres mi SOL Nena. TQM. Don't forget it!

_**AKANE KAGOME:**_ Que gusto volver a saludarte Akane! No sabes la tremenda alegría que me invade al leer tu comentarios, haces que me muerda las uñas sin control! Sobre el fic a mí también me encantó la escena del bote, aunque también la bajada del caballo estuvo muy "llegadora" jaja. Pero es que con Terry no puedo moderarme, es un apasionado que hace que me imagine lo peor queriendo sentir lo mejor (ves, este chico sí que me traba) simplemente con él siempre aprenderás, nunca sabrás con que te sorprenderá, la innovación y osadía son sinónimos de él… lo simple lo hace tan especial… en fin mejor retomo el review.

Respecto a la actitud sobre el permiso, Terry lo hizo porque quería un pretexto porque le urgía ya estar en la mansión y la única alternativa pues era Albert, aunque también se lo dijo por considerarlo su amigo y también porque ya quiere hacer bien las cosas.

Atendiendo a tu deleite, una vez más incluí otra sexy escena (en el jardín) a ver qué te parece? Y sobre esa tensión te platico que se seguirán derivando más escenas de ese tipo, ya que… mejor no me adelanto, pero yo estaré encantada de abordar esas "alteradas situaciones" jiji.

Akane, gracias por tu esperarme, por lo regular actualizo entre 15 o a más tardar 20 días, pero por lo pronto aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo y esperaré ansiosamente tu respuesta. Gracias por mantenerte a mi lado Akane! Saludos con muchísimo cariño!

_**ELHYZHA: **_Hola Ely! Sabía que esos encuentros y esos "roces" te gustarían, sé que eres una lectora apasionada y que disfruta mucho con la culminación apasionada de este par de locos enamorados. Perdóname por dejarte así otra vez, pero las circunstancias y los "inesperados" no les dieron oportunidad de hacer más jajaja. Bueno Amiga, nos leemos en el siguiente. Saludos y que te vaya bonito!

_**LADY ANNALISE:**___Hola Escritora! Qué padre que ya te pusiste al corriente con mi fic y mil gracias por felicitarme. Sabes, para mí no hay mejor logro que el que tú y mis lectoras me digan que viven cada escena como si estuvieran ahí, o como si fueran el personaje sintiendo cada emoción. Gracias Ann, eso sí que me hace sentir que estoy llegando a ustedes! Sobre las románticas escenas ya te las debía desde hace mucho, por eso se juntaron y escribí tantos "roces". Nuestro amado galán ya se merecía más que amor también placer, por eso la mata seguirá dando jiji.

Ann, no tengo la forma de agradecerte que en definitiva consideres mi fic como uno de tus favoritos, tus palabras enaltecen mi alma Amiga. Gracias y seguiremos en contacto. Dulces Besos y Abrazos con muchísimo cariño Nena!

_**NASTHINKA: **_Hola Nash, mi querida Amiga!!! Que gusto volver a saludarte!!! Mira que decirme que sí notaste mi ausencia me ha hecho sentirme especial ya que en medio de tantas ciber amigas y tú notarlo, con ese detalle… ¡ah Nash sí que me levantaste el ánimo Amiga! Sobre el fic tienes toda la razón, ya se merecían un lapso amor, paz y pasión jiji. Nash discúlpame por no prepararte para la tremenda escena de la chimenea pero ya me había tardado tanto en actualizar que ni noté el descuido.

Nash no andes pensando cositas malas eh! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que tu y mi CORRESPONDENCIA BENDITA va a caer de mi gracia?! No, y no, ya te lo dije y lo vuelvo hacer, para inspirarme y escribir antes paso a "Correspondencia Perdida" para inspirarme y escribir páginas y páginas. Gracias por escribir y mantener esa bendita creación. Saludos especiales con muchísimo cariño Nash.

_**LADY: **_Hola Nena!!! Ay Amiga contigo siento aún más pena, pues mira que hacerte esperar y salirte con que Candy no se dejó llevar… pero como te habrás dado cuenta no fue por ganas sino porque la gente llegaba sin previo aviso jiji. Mándame un tomatazo por pasarme de la raya. Me lo merezco por dejarlas así. Amiga muchísimas gracias por escribirme, para mí es muy importante cada review. Espero leerte en el siguiente. Seguiremos en contacto!


	16. Las Nupcias

ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A DOS DE MIS GRANDES Y QUERIDAS AMIGAS, DOS CUMPLEAÑERAS DE OCTUBRE, A QUIENES COMO REGALITO AQUÍ LES DEJO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN:

¡FELICIDADES: **M O O N** & **M A C H E L**!

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPÍTULO 16

"_LAS NUPCIAS"_

En el teatro aún repleto de gente, Candy de reojo echó un vistazo al público para comprobar si había descendido el número de observadores. Se sentía la actriz principal de una exitosa obra, por gozar de todas las miradas concentradas en ella y por el apabullante aplauso recibido por la original petición de mano que Terry realizó.

En ese momento tanto los Andrew como los Grandchester llegaron con la feliz pareja de novios. Deseaban externar sus felicitaciones por el irrevocable acto en que se habían comprometido ambas familias.

—Esto es de lo más repentino —_dijo Richard con una amplia sonrisa_— Creo que los Grandchester hemos desarrollado en las últimas semanas una debilidad por los matrimonios apresurados jajaja.

Eleanor estaba abrazando a Terry de nuevo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes —_dijo_—Siempre soñé con esto y no imaginé que sucedería tan pronto. Hay que comenzar con los planes para la boda.

— Son perfectos el uno para el otro. Son lo bastante valientes e impulsivos como para desafiar y vencer las adversidades que tengan que enfrentar. Solo un consejo les doy, no se dobleguen ni aplasten sus espíritus, no se deberán esclavizar el uno con el otro. —_les expuso la Tía-Abuela Elroy._

Y entonces llegó el turno de Albert, quien no había pronunciado palabra. Se acercó a Candy y le dio un abrazo enorme. Y aunque Candy era consciente, de que no habían hablado de ello, la Pecosa sabía que contaba con su respaldo, pues el rubio sabía que ese hecho era lo que ella más deseaba en su vida.

— ¡Albert! — _También ella lo abrazó. __Su queridísimo Albert, el mejor amigo que podía tener. Definitivamente después de Terry, el magnate era el hombre más importante para ella._

— ¡Candy! No puedo creer que por fin lo hayan logrado. Sé lo que significa para ustedes éste día, es la fecha en que inician su camino hacia la felicidad —_se le atoraban las palabras, pues era el día que le otorgaba a su mejor amigo en matrimonio la mano del amor de su vida._ — ¡Terry, Amigo! ahora te aplaudo el mayor papel que representarás en tu vida, el de asumir y formar una familia propia, siendo el esposo de Candy. Cuentan con nuestra aprobación, bendición y apoyo para su boda.

De pronto se escucharon unos fuertes llamados, alguien ingresaba al teatro buscando al novio.

— ¡Terry! ¡Amigo!

— ¡Diplomático, por fin! —_Terry se giró para saludarlo_— ¡Apareces tan inoportuno como siempre!

Candy los observaba con gesto divertido y llena de curiosidad por saber quién era ese atractivo joven, de cabello muy rubio y ojos que eran una mezcla de marrón y verdes. Le sorprendía a la Pecosa ver la manera tan emotiva y sincera con que saludaba a su prometido.

—Yo sé que en el fondo deseabas que fuera testigo de ver la manera en que has decidido voluntariamente a "condenarte" de por vida —_burlonamente dijo Armand con aire simpático_ —Mejor fecha no pudiste elegir para hacerlo, hoy 14 de Febrero de 1917 día en que Cupido dispara a diestra y siniestra sus flechitas ¡Qué romántico Amigo! Sí que el amor transforma jajaja.

—Jajaja muy gracioso Diplomático, sé que has venido sin invitación a entregarme mi regalo de amistad, ya que soy el único amigo que tienes.

—De acuerdo Terry, pero no es necesario que me dejes en evidencia ante todos tus invitados jajaja. ¡Buenas noches a todos! —_e hizo una cortés reverencia._

—Me gustaría presentarte a mi futura esposa, Candice White Andrew.

Armand al tomar las manos enguantadas de Candy entre las suyas, hizo el galante gesto de besarle una de ellas.

—Srita. Andrew, es usted tan adorable y bella como había dicho Terruce. Es un placer conocerla, soy Armand D´Lapierre, a sus pies mi lady. He venido a conocer a la única persona capaz de disipar el carácter sombrío de mi amigo.

—Gracias, Sr. D´Lapierre. Encuentro muy divertidos sus comentarios. —_respondió la novia._

De igual forma Terry presentó a su otro mejor amigo ante sus padres y la familia Andrew.

— ¿Cuándo será la boda? Supongo que me invitarán. Después de todo lo que he pasado para llegar hasta aquí, tengo la intención de no irme hasta ver a mi mejor amigo Terry, felizmente casado.

—Por supuesto. Nos desilusionaría mucho si no asistiera. Y respecto a la fecha que tal dentro de un año. —_Sugirió la Pecosa, mientras veía a Terry_—

— ¡Ah, no! ¿Por qué tanto tiempo Pecosa?—_Protestó Terry_—Yo había pensado que podría ser antes de un mes, que tal ¿Un mes?

— ¡Qué! —_Dijeron a la par tanto Eleanor como Elroy. _¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa?

—Eso es imposible Sr. Terruce, no nos alcanzará el tiempo para organizar la ceremonia que una Andrew merece.

—Si hijo, necesitamos mucho más tiempo, tenemos que elegir invitaciones, ajuar, música, banquete, iglesia y un sinfín de pendientes para que sea la boda más inolvidable de todos los tiempos. —_argumentó Eleanor._

—Lo siento pero ya hemos esperado demasiado. —_respondió el rebelde a la mujeres, y luego se dirigió a su prometida_— Candy, y si lo hacemos para tu cumpleaños, que sea el 7 de mayo ¿Qué te parece la fecha? ¿Y dónde deseas que se realice aquí en Inglaterra o en América? —_sugirió el atento caballero a la ansiosa novia que estaba de acuerdo en todas las sugerencias que él planteaba._

—Si Terry, que sea en esa fecha. Y el lugar si estamos en condiciones de poder viajar nos marcharíamos todos a la Colina de Pony, me gustaría allá; pero si es muy arriesgado viajar por la guerra, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que se realice aquí en Londres.

*** * * * * ***

Mientras ellos seguían disfrutando de su noviazgo, dejaron los preparativos de su boda en manos de Elroy y los padres de Terry. En conjunto las ilustres familias echarían la casa por la ventana, toda Europa y América ya se había enterado del magno evento, el cual se estaba convirtiendo en todo un acontecimiento social, ya que al transcurrir los meses aún no dejaban de añadir nombres a la larguísima lista de invitados.

La tía-abuela Elroy estaba feliz y demasiado ocupada con los pedidos y facturas para la gran fiesta. Resultaba sorpresivo ver su escritorio siempre ordenado e impecable ahora convertido en un desorden, pues últimamente se habían acumulado cartas solicitando invita­ción y una pila de confirmaciones de asistencia.

Cuando Albert y Candy vieron el caos que reinaba en el despacho de la matriarca, no dudaron en interrogarla por su inesperada y benévola actitud hacia los novios. Ambos rubios ingresaron al privado de la sofisticada mujer la cual irradiaba autoridad, sentada como una soberana detrás de su escritorio. Al verlos entrar la veterana mujer enfocó su mirada hacia la heredera y la llamó:

— ¡Candy! Los preparativos ya casi han finalizado, y estoy segura de que les complacerán los resultados a ti y a tu prometido.

—Por supuesto que así será tía-abuela, tengo fe absoluta en usted y los padres de él. —_respondió la rubia con sinceridad e incredulidad por lo que veía y oía._ _Pensó que la tía-abuela nunca la había tratado y mirado cálidamente a como lo hacía ahora._

La matriarca al ver que la rubia estaba sorprendida por su inesperada actitud se paró, se acercó en silencio hasta llegar con Candy. Se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso colocándose enfrente de la Pecosa.

—Es hora de que platiquemos Candy. Ahora que has decidido por tu propio criterio y elegido con tu absoluta voluntad al Sir Terruce. Te pido que respetes y enaltezcas la unión de estos apellidos. Finalmente ambas obtuvimos lo que deseamos. Espero que realmente Terruce sea tu felicidad y el freno a tus locuras y escándalos.

—Pero si usted no lo aceptaba Tía-Abuela, ¿qué la hizo cambiar de idea? —_preguntó la Pecosa._

—No creía en él. Pensé que al ser actor se valía de sus habilidades y encanto para engatusarlos tanto a ti como a William, pensé que era una familia que vivía solo de apariencias, colgándose de un apellido prestigioso pero con cuentas bancarias vacías.

— ¡Tía-Abuela, con todo respeto, no puedo creer que ahora que has comprobado que efectivamente Terry es el heredero al ducado más acaudalado e importante de Inglaterra lo aceptes! —_intervino Albert._

—William, si yo o tus antepasados no hubiésemos tomado nuestras precauciones o no hubiésemos decidido y actuado fríamente en tantas ocasiones, tú y ningún otro Andrew ahora gozaría de la excelente fortuna que alcanzará hasta para los nietos de tus hijos.

En ese momento llegó Dorothy anunciando que ahí se encontraba Terry y que buscaba a su prometida.

Candy tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no actuar con unas prisas indignas de una dama. No podía salir corriendo a su encuentro, con la tía abuela ahí no podía echarse a correr. Por lo que su moza se adelantó.

—¡Buen dia, Dorothy! —_le dijo Terry haciéndole una reverencia._ —¿Y mi novia madrugadora ya estará despierta?

—Jiji. Aunque nunca ha sido uno de sus ejercicios favoritos ya lo está. Creo que usted ejerce una influencia muy positiva sobre ella, joven Grandchester.

Entonces ambos empezaron a reír por el gracioso comentario. En ese momento Candy llegó y sonriéndoles dijo:

—Dorothy, ten cuidado con él. Es capaz de hechizar hasta las estatuas.

—Con permiso, jóvenes. —_se retiro la moza._

—Así que soy el hombre más encantador, Pecosa.

—Yo diria que el más engreído también!

—Pecosa, compréndeme lo que pasa es que detesto hacer visitas, ya quiero que vivas conmigo, te quiero de dia y de noche a mi lado, las 24 horas del dia Candy.

—Tranquilo Terry, solo nos faltan unos dias, hoy es el primer dia de mayo, no te impacientes. Mejor salgamos a pasear, te caerá bien distraer tu mente.

Fue así que por enésima ocasión llegaron a su querido lago. El hermoso lugar ahora resplandecía con la belleza de la primavera. La inquieta Pecosa se dirigió a la orilla del lago se quito sus zapatos para sentir la frescura del agua. Y luego para demostrarle su habilidad de gata en el arte de saltar piedras sobre la superficie del lago. Candy tuvo que levantarse el largo de su vestido para evitar mojarse el borde.

Mientras, Terry lanzaba piedras al fondo del lago lo más lejano posible, pero al ver que la Pecosa cada vez se alejaba más de la orilla y se profundizaba al interior decidió alcanzarla para evitar que su "gatita" cayera. Al llegar el rebelde con la saltarina rubia, éste no pudo evitar ver las torneadas y blancas pantorrillas de la Pecosa, y a su mente vinieron las imágenes de las piernas que en el pasado ya había tenido el placer de contemplar. En ese momento sintió una avalancha de lava en su interior, pero acompañado a este "fuego" también llegó la conciencia sexual. Iba a tener que esforzarse mucho para mantener su relación dentro de los cauces respetables.

— ¿Es muy profundo este lago? ¿Estará muy fría el agua?... —_le preguntaba la rubia al rebelde sacándolo de sus cavilaciones._

—Si te caes Pecosa… no vas a ahogarte, ni a morir congelada. ¿Quieres probar?

Terry abrazó el cuerpo tembloroso de Candy, envolviéndola con su fuerza y su estabilidad, pero a la vez empezó a bromearla, pues ambos estaban parados sobre la misma y pequeña piedra.

—No te muevas tanto Pecosa, —_le advirtió él entre carcajadas_— o es muy posible que te suelte. ¡Huy, huy! —_la asustaba._

— ¡No me sueltes! —_le exigió Candy._

Estaban tan fuertemente abrazados que tras el constante movimiento y roce de sus cuerpos que la potencia de su masculinidad latió con fuerza contra ella, era como una firme flecha, y antes de que Candy viera el notorio reflejo de su deseo, Terry hábilmente para disimular su evidente excitación la arrojó "accidentalmente" al agua.

Cayeron como aferrándose al mundo, esperando que la fuerza de la gravedad se desvaneciera antes de que cayeran al lago. Dieron unas cuantas brazadas bajo el agua, emergieron y sacudieron sus cabezas para quitarse las gotas de los ojos. Terry sonrió y después, como era de esperar, soltó una carcajada.

—Parece ser que hemos sobrevivido, pero necesito respiración de boca a boca Pecosa.

Como respuesta ella lo chapoteó y él la arrastró con él bajo el agua hasta que se sumergieron por completo. Era una delicia sentir la frescura del agua sobre su acalorada piel encendida.

Después de varios minutos ambos estaban de espaldas flotaban juntos, con las manos unidas. Candy cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor del sol bañara su rostro y que su luz le inundara los párpados, jamás había gozado del agua ni sentido al sol de esa manera. Y Terry no recordaba haberse sentido tan satisfecho, tan relajado, y tan embargado por esa sensación de bienestar.

La rubia aprovechó ese momento de relajamiento del rebelde para salir del lago al momento que lo retaba a que la alcanzara. Ella apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar y no lo esperó para subir la pequeña cuesta de pasto que bordeaba las aguas. La sagacidad de su novio le permitió que la alcanzara tomándola por uno de sus talones. Candy por el esfuerzo y velocidad que llevaba cayó sobre el pasto. Su osado novio no resistió cubrirla con todo su cuerpo para inmovilizarla y evitar que volviera a escaparse.

—Pequeña bribona, eres una tramposa Pecosa. Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias por tu osado intento de dejarme sólo.

—Así… ¿y cuál será mi castigo?— _Candy de manera pícara lo retó._

—Será una lenta y tormentosa muerte Pecosa, morirás bajo el calor de mis labios sobre tu piel, te mataré a besos.

—Mmmh, creo poder resistirlo y sobrevivir querido caballero. —_deliciosamente lo desafió._

—Mi ataque iniciará aquí —_le dijo, mordisqueándole los labios_ _luego su boca rodeo su garganta dibujándole un collar de besos_— Y voy a descender hasta tus pies. Sabías que los pies son una zona del cuerpo maravillosamente eró… débil. —_se corrigió al actor antes de decir lo que pensaba._

—Si, por eso es tan conocido lo del "Talón de Aquiles" —_inocentemente dijo la rubia._

—Jajaja, buen intento Pecosa, y algo tienes de razón pero no es así.

— ¡Terry, ya te estás riendo otra vez de mí! —_le dijo con firmeza, y apartando la cabeza unos centímetros para poder fulminarlo con la mirada_—ya no quiero que sigas.

— ¿De verdad Pecosa, quieres que pare? —_ante el silencio de la rubia, él continuó_— ¿Y también es muy posible que no llegue a tus pies? ¿Puede que algo muchísimo más hermoso me distraiga a medio camino...?

Terry bajó la cabeza para frotar la nariz contra la base de su garganta. Ella se relajó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Él sintió que ella enterraba los dedos en su oscura melena y lo aferraba con fuerza. Sondeó la carne suave del interior de su boca, aspiró su calor y drogó sus sentidos con su esencia. Él sintió la calidez y languidez del cuerpo de Candy, supo que tenía que frenarse, pues un minuto más así… y ya no lograría tener el control. La miró fijamente a sus verdes ojos.

—No, Pecosa, es mejor detenernos… no permitiré que suceda. Al menos no hasta que estemos completamente casados, nos portaremos "bien". Deseo que no haya límites ni barreras, en nuestra noche de bodas todo será perfecto tal como tú lo mereces. Al fin de cuentas estamos a unos cuantos días de lograrlo.

Candy se emocionó de ver el lugar de reina y el respeto como mujer que él siempre había antepuesto. Y tras esas palabras ella simplemente le respondió con un tórrido beso. Los novios estaban tan enfrascados en su envidiable beso cuando escucharon que alguien carraspeó sobre ellos.

—Una vista preciosa, ¿no crees, Patty? —_preguntó Armand mientras soltaba una carcajada_ — Aunque te aconsejaría mirar al frente en lugar de hacia abajo. Es posible que sufras un ataque, un susto o un desmayo.

—Yo te aconsejaría que buscaras otro lugar para admirar el paisaje —_replicó Terry mientras que Candy rápidamente se erguía_—Este sitio ya está ocupado.

— Patty aquí sobramos, retirémonos. ¡Jajaja de mejores lugares me han corrido!

*** * * * * ***

Horas más tarde, cuando Candy regresó de su paseo volvió a la biblioteca quería charlar nuevamente con Elroy y Albert. Pero bajo la luz del atardecer que atravesaba el ventanal sólo logró ver la silueta de Neil.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —_acertó a decir con voz queda y aterrorizada, con la necesidad de gritar para que acudieran a su auxilio._

—Vengo a informarte que tu querido Terry, no puede casarse con alguien indecente, con una borracha, una mujer que ya no tendrá valor en su noche de bodas. Querida, será muy frustante para el arrogante inglés darse cuenta que su mujercita no es la virginal dama que él espera estrenar en esa anhelante noche, jajaja. No sabes lo que daría por ver su rostro de repugnancia cuando lo compruebe. Y conociendo su desquiciado carácter sería mejor que lo dejes de una vez por todas.

A Candy se le cortó la respiración y sintió como si todo a su alrededor se movía.

— ¡Huérfana! ¿Te sientes mal? —_escuchaba lejanamente la voz de Neil, mientras él la veía lascivamente, al acecho de una debilidad de ella para devorarla._

—Estoy... ¡estoy bien! —_La Pecosa evitó la mirada de Neil, por miedo a sufrir otro ataque de pánico. En ese momento él se acercaba y pretendía tomar sus manos._

— ¿Gustas una copa de jerez? —_ofreció él. Su expresión era de absoluta ironía._

— ¡No, seas idiota Neil! No me pasó nada. Estoy completa­mente recuperada. Fue un simple mareo.

— ¡¿Huérfana, no estarás embarazada de mí?!... Quizás nuestra noche de pasión rindió frutos.

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par al exhibirse en su mente sus temores y dudas de aquella maldita noche. El arranque de ira se fue difuminando rápidamente pero en su lugar el horror la invadió. Un sudor frío brotó de su frente y Candy se recargó en el escritorio, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Lo mejor será que tú y yo nos casemos huérfana.

Nuevamente Neil se acercó y trató de acariciarle una mejilla, pero lo único que recibió fue una descomunal cachetada. Y por la furiosa señal colorada que sus dedos le habían dejado en la mejilla, el moreno nuevamente la amenazó.

— ¡No creo que te apetezca tenerme como enemigo, Candy!

— ¡No me apetece tenerte como nada. Cuando entenderás que solo asco me das!

—Es mejor que rompas tu compromiso con él, o de lo contrario te haré un escándalo. O dime tú, ¿crees justo afectar al pobre inglés, mira que acaba de dejar su condición de bastardo para ahora ser un "cornudo". Es mejor que te retractes Huérfana y no te presentes en la iglesia.

Neil siempre se había valido de sucias argucias para dañar a Terry. Llevaba años soñando con derrotar a su enemigo y lograr que Candy lo dejara plantado en el altar sería su mejor venganza. Solo así el cobarde de Neil haría descansar a sus fantasmas de la envidia y se apoderaría de Candy.

*** * * * * ***

Los días transcurrieron tornándose grises para la rubia, y tras noches en vela y en angustia, las dudas y temores de Candy acabaron alterando sus nervios. Le sobrevino un dolor en el pecho al recordar aquellas amenazas. Lo único que sabía era que aquel obsesivo Neil se estaba volviendo aún más peligroso. Las terribles consecuencias de su escandalosa noche acechaban, no sabía qué hacer. Se sintió presa de la desesperación. Con la fecha de la boda encima, no disponía de tiempo, tenía que hablar con Terry ese mismo día.

En el momento en que Dorothy le avisó que su prometido ya había llegado y que la esperaba en el vestíbulo. Un terror frío se apoderó de ella, el estómago se le revolvió y las manos se le helaron. Sabía que había llegado la hora de la amarga verdad y no había escapatoria, se convenció de que ahora le tocaba hacer penitencia por sus pecados.

— ¡Candy! —_Terry tomó y besó sus manos y luego se inclinó para besarla en la boca. Pero, ella apartó la cabeza. Terry extrañado, __se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos._

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella titubeó y se aferró aún con más fuerza a sus manos.

—Terry, tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, Pecosa. Tenemos que decidir cuándo y a dónde nos iremos de luna de miel— _le respondió sonriéndole._

—No. No me refiero a eso. —_Candy estaba tan nerviosa que se le notaba al hablar_—Ven, siéntate. —_lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta uno de los sillones donde ambos se sentaron. _

— Quiero ser amable— _dijo mordiéndose el labio_ —Tal vez tú seas el marido perfecto para mí, pero yo sería la peor esposa que tú puedas tener.

Candy contuvo el aliento mientras veía palidecer el rostro de su rebelde. Ella quería decirle que no era culpa suya, pero cobardemente se mordió la lengua por miedo.

—No permitiré que te sacrifiques sólo porque toda Inglaterra me considera una mujerzuela. —_tristemente dijo ella._

La expresión de Terry se volvió aún más distante, sintió que se volvía de hielo por dentro.

—¿Deseas aplazar nuestra boda Pecosa? — _logró preguntarle, dominando los sentimientos que lo empezaban a aguijonear: miedo, preocupación, ira, humillación, y desconfianza._

—No, Terry... Creo que debemos pensar mejor las cosas. —_Deseaba que todo aquello no estuviera sucediendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás._

El aristócrata la miró con una sonrisa apacible y ojos penetrantes, y él supo que la Pecosa le estaba mintiendo. Ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se apartó de su lado.

—No sé por qué, pero no puedo imaginar nuestra vida conyugal. — _diciendo esto último se volteó para que él no la viera que se limpiaba las lagrimas._

— ¿De qué hablas Candy, no te entiendo? — _en esos momentos el actor ya se encontraba detrás de ella. _

El rebelde tenía una expresión mucho más seria de lo habitual; casi ceñudo por lo que estaba escuchando. Pero el orgullo, su astucia y una cierta obstinación habían venido a su rescate. ¿Por qué debería él aceptar su decisión y su rechazo sin un motivo verdadero e importante?

—No quiero que te cases conmigo por salvar mi reputación o por cualquier otra razón estúpida como el honor o la cortesía. —_le dijo Candy._

Terruce desesperado la tomó de los hombros y la giró para verla directamente a los ojos.

—¡Tú conoces muy bien la razón por la que te pedí matrimonio, no me digas esos disparates ahora!

—¡Terry, por favor, entiende las consecuencias! Tu ilustre apellido quedará mancillado si nos casamos.

—¡Candy, no puedes seguir así! —_le reclamó, con las manos contraídas y los puños cerrados_— ¡Que Dios me ayude, Pecosa! pero no puedo leer tu mente, ni adivinar lo que quieres… ¡Sé honesta y dime directamente lo que te pasa!... —_ella seguía callada y esquivaba su mirada_— ¡Maldita sea! Eres tan difícil para el entendimiento de un hombre.

Candy estaba asustada, no por sus gritos ni exasperación, sino por sus ojos. Ahora brillaban intensamente, descargaban perplejidad, coraje, impotencia. Por eso a la rubia se le formó un nudo de miedo en el estómago que también bloqueaba su garganta.

— ¿Por qué tienes tantos deseos de huir de mí? ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan inaceptable para casarte conmigo? ¿Por qué hasta hoy lo decidiste?—_la interrogó él.__ Las virtudes de su Pecosa se estaban esfumando, nada quedaba de su dulzura, consideración, y amor._

Terry se empezó a sentir desilusionado, humillado y devastado por el dolor, como si acabara de perder lo más importante y querido de su vida. Su primer impulso fue mandar a Candy por un demonio y decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero él sabía que ante todo no podría vivir sin ella, la necesitaba.

—Terry, creo que actuamos y decidimos impulsivamente. —_le respondió la rubia._

¡¿Cómo podía decirle que un impulso era lo que los había llevado a aquel matrimonio?! Tras escuchar eso Terry se derrumbó en el sillón. Con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas, miró fijamente el suelo. Todo lo que había dado por hecho se lo habían arrebatado de repente. No podía ser cierto, nada de aquello podía serlo cerró los ojos, sintió sus pulmones encogidos como si no les quedara aire dentro. Volvió a pasarse los dedos por su oscura melena y le dijo:

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo mucho que te empiezo a odiar por no decírmelo? ¿Por causarme un dolor y una humillación tan grande? —_Demonios, lo estaba haciendo__ perder el control._

— Terry, lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Si pudiera... —_y nuevamente se bloqueaba la Pecosa._

No soportaba mirarlo en ese estado y, sin embargo, no podía apartar los ojos de él. Candy sintió que se resquebrajaba la confianza entre ellos, su lazo invisible, su amor inquebrantable podía destruirse de un simple golpe. Así, tal como lo estaba haciendo ella.

— ¿A qué le temes? ¿Por qué reaccionas de esta manera? —_Terry se estaba astillando con las espinas escondidas de su hermosa rosa._

—No es una cuestión de lo que temo, es que…— _no podía superar el pánico, y la dominaba el miedo. Ya que si le decía la verdad a Terry, él sería capaz de ir a matar a Neil. Y ella moriría de vergüenza ante su rebelde al descubrir que ella ya no era virgen… ¿Cómo lo tomaría Terry quien siempre la había respetado, ya que con demasiada ilusión y esfuerzo se había reservado para la noche de bodas, y la cual él esperaba ansiosamente?_

Al rebelde ya lo habían irritado los absurdos y ridículos argumentos de la Pecosa, y estalló finalmente con sus titubeos y silencios. La tomó de las manos y bruscamente la atrajo hacia él. Su mirada era penetrante, como si quisiera leer su alma. Con voz ronca le advirtió.

— ¡Mírame, maldita sea! Me da igual que no quieras ser mi esposa. No importa, porque sabes muy bien que eres mía, y por mucho que lo intentes no podrás cambiarlo. — _Sus grandes manos apretaban sus muñecas, y ella sintió cómo la rabia recorría el interior de él como un río embravecido._

— ¡Terry, basta! — _El amor la había atrapado. Apenas podía soportar la idea de vivir sin él, pero le resultaría igualmente imposible casarse con él sabiendo que ya había sido mujer de Neil._

— ¡No Candy, basta tú! Me lo pides como si yo pudiera tan fácilmente elegir cuándo o no te puedo amar. Como si tu dulce trato no me hubiera desarmado, tus dulces besos devastaron mi ser, tus sensuales e inocentes miradas perturbaron mi alma… ¡Candy te metiste en mi piel, te apoderaste de mi corazón. ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme que fue un impulso!

A Candy su corazón se le desbocó presa del nerviosismo, sintió miedo de él, ya que parecía haber perdido el control.

—No niego nuestra simpatía y armonía física, pero sé que los matrimonios fracasan cuando se levantan sobre cimientos tan inestables y frágiles. Y tú y yo hemos pasado por tantas "cosas" que dudo mucho de que nuestra relación supere una adversidad más.

Terry se dio cuenta que en cuanto más insistía más lo rechazaba, y menos estaba ella dispuesta a ceder. Pero su empeño y orgullo hicieron que siguiera adelante. No iba a admitir la derrota. Y aunque fuera por venganza no le daría su libertad, tendría que conseguir a toda costa que ella no rompiera el compromiso. Ya después investigaría el motivo que la había hecho cambiar.

Mientras tanto, Candy se plantó delante de él, al alcance de su mano pero exasperadamente inalcanzable, entonces ella le preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasará el día que te despiertes a mi lado y decidas que todas tus responsabilidades pesan demasiado y que preferirías irte a América para volver a actuar?

—De modo que crees que soy un hombre inestable. Todo este tiempo compartido, tantas vivencias sufridas y aún no me conoces. Te resulta imposible identificar y etiquetar los sentimientos vividos. No sé qué te proponías Candy, pero si era herir mi orgullo y corazón has logrado tu cometido, en ambos has salido victoriosa. Pero aún así no podrás deshacerte de mí.

— ¡Perdóname Terry! ¿No quería lastimarte? — _Candy hundió el rostro en su hombro, con las uñas clavadas en las solapas de su chaqueta como si fueran las garras de una gatita._

—¡Que no querías hacerme daño! —_exclamó Terry, enfadado y resentido_—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué no iba a importarme que me pusieras en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, dejándome "plantado" a un día de nuestra boda, o en el mismo altar?... Para tu mala suerte lamento que no me consideres un riesgo que valga la pena correr.

—¿No es así... es que? —_indecisa, titubeante la rubia trataba de decirle la verdad_, _observó el rostro de Terry, era el de un hombre herido. __¿Cómo había podido sugerir algo tan irresponsable? ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué se había apoderado de ella?_

— Te aviso Candy, que aunque los dos muramos en el proceso nos casaremos. Y será mejor que el día de nuestra boda**, **aparezcas de forma voluntaria, no me obligues a entrar en tu dormitorio y sacarte yo mismo. Te juro Candy, que aunque te lleve arrastras al altar, te casarás conmigo.

La callada Candy, ya no pensaba, sólo se arrepentía. ¿Cómo podría reconciliarse con Terry cuando al parecer las heridas que provocó fueron profundas e intensas? ¿Por qué no tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad en lugar de tratar de romper el compromiso…?

Terry sonrió después de darse la vuelta; se sentía mareado, como si toda la sangre del cuerpo se le hubiera bajado a los pies. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con deliberada desenvoltura a pesar de que en su interior se sentía extremadamente confundido y decepcionado. El sueño de su vida se le había escapado entre los dedos a un día de convertirse en realidad y se había hecho añicos del modo más cruel.

—Soy un hombre de fuertes principios —_le dijo Terry_ —Y nada de lo que hagas o digas cambiará mi decisión, te guste o no, nos casaremos, ya sea amándome u odiándome...

A Candy, su treta le falló totalmente, no logró que el orgullo y dignidad de Terry aceptara su rechazo y rompiera el compromiso. Complejamente él afianzó y hasta la amenazó para continuar con los planes de su matrimonio. Desgraciadamente el éxito que ella tuvo fue la gran herida y decepción de Terry.

—¡Terry!... —_trató de retenerlo,_ _no podia dejar que se fuera así, quiso decirle nuevamente la verdad sobre Neil, pero su intento fue en vano, otra vez sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta y enmudeció._

—No puedes culpar a un caballero por tener conciencia y corazón. _— La miró con una triste sonrisa y caminó hasta desaparecer._

Terry cabalgaba a un ritmo temerario reflejo de su estado de ánimo; el demonio que llevaba dentro quería salir. Tras escuchar a Candy se sentía enloquecer, él quería perderse al compás de la velocidad, y esa agitación parecía amenazar los límites de su carácter.

— ¿Intentas matarte? —_le preguntó el Diplomático al verlo llegar._

— ¿Acaso vas a sermonearme? —_a la defensiva le respondió._

—No, porque sé que no me escucharás. Y por tu endiablada forma de cabalgar, me imagino que debes de tener ganas de morir o de matar a Teodora.

Terry no sabía qué responder.

— ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! No sé porque demonios Candy… —_hizo un alto, tal vez por vergüenza o simplemente por lo doloroso_—Porque siempre tiene que anteponer a otros… sin importarle mis sentimientos… ¡Demonios Armand me está volviendo loco! Quiere dejarme pero no se lo permitiré, no me dejará en ridículo ante todo mundo.

—Yo te conozco, Terry. El ridículo, el escándalo y el mundo te importan un bledo. ¡Te ríes de todos ellos! Lo que te tiene loco es el miedo de perderla porque estás completamente enamorado de ella. Porque a pesar de todo aún la amas, ¿no es cierto? Yo te lo afirmo Terry… porque por ella tú… darás y sacrificarás, eso es exactamente lo que tú has hecho y siempre harás.

—Candy es pólvora y no se deja manejar tan fácilmente. Simplemente no la entiendo.

— El tonto fuiste tú por elegírtela tan arisca. Aunque tengo que admitir que es tan, pero tan hermosa, que sus defectos se disimulan bien. Y yo, si fuera tú le perdonaría todo.

—Siempre creí que sería mi linda esposa con quien tendría muchos hijos y que nuestro hogar sería mi santuario… pero ahora a pesar de su inofensivo aspecto se ha convertido en una persona desafiante y terca… si es que nos casamos va a ser un matrimonio de lo más accidentado.

—Terquedad e inteligencia pueden llegar a ser una mezcla interesante. —_alegremente dijo Armand._

—Terquedad y estupidez será un infierno compartido. —_respondió Terry._

—Ya habrá tiempo para que investigues qué le pasa. Esta noche, no tienes ninguna necesidad de soportar nada. Lo que necesitas es emborracharte a fondo. ¿Aceptas mi comprensiva compañía Amigo, recuerda que es tu última noche de soltero? Jajaja.

*** * * * * ***

La noche previa a su boda Candy no durmió, veía y tocaba su anillo de compromiso, éste rodeaba su dedo como una cadena pesada. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a ese día y esa noche y los demás que seguirían? ¿Qué pasaría esa noche cuando Terry llegara a reclamarla y se diera cuenta de que no era virgen? Intentó imaginarse a solas con él e ineludiblemente llegaba el llanto, pues aún recordaba las palabras de él: "_en nuestra noche de bodas todo será perfecto tal como tú mereces". _Y de la misma manera en su mente resonaba el voto de confianza que le dio la tía-abuela a su relación, así como la petición a ya no más escándalos.

Las horas pasaban y todo su ajuar seguía en el mismo lugar, las joyas sobre el tocador, el vestido sobre la cama, y las finas zapatillas de satén acomodadas en el piso.

— ¡Vamos, apresúrate, todavía debes tomar tu baño! —_la apre­sur__aron tanto Patty como__ Dorothy_.

Después de varias horas y de tanto presionar las chicas vieron finalizado su trabajo

— ¡Dios mío! — _exclamó Dorothy_— ¡Estás preciosa Candy!

—Wow Amiga! Nunca había visto una novia tan bella… con tanta elegancia, sin dudar eres la novia perfecta—_expresó Patty._

Ya vestida y a solas, Candy daba vueltas en su habitación con el ramo de flores en mano. Aún no tenía el valor suficiente para presentarse en el altar. Seguía en sus cavilaciones cuando Eleanor ingresó a su habitación.

Con el ajetreo y los preparativos de la boda, las mujeres no tuvieron tiempo para charlar en privado como lo hacían cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión, llevaban una relación muy estrecha, ya que podían hablar no sólo como amigas, sino como madre e hija. La madurez y comprensión de Eleanor entendía las dudas y confusiones de Candy, su futura nuera. Además, del lazo de amor que las unía por ser Terry su máximo amor en la vida, ellas compartían otras cosas pues eran muy parecidas en su forma de pensar y "amar".

— ¡Ay, Eleanor! Encuentro tan difícil entenderme a mí misma… y a mis sentimientos…- _una ligera picardía iluminaba su expresión, como refiriéndose a algo pecaminoso o inapropiado._ — Es decir… Me siento un poco rara, nada más.

—Creo que es normal que te sientas un poco extraña. Hoy es un día muy especial. Todo va a cambiar en tu vida. Com­partir tu vida con la persona que amas es lo más maravilloso que le puede suceder a un ser humano. Te lo aseguro. Candy sólo déjate llevar y entrégate a ese sentimiento, tu corazón te indicará qué hacer…nosotras como mujeres debemos…

Eleanor se disponía a preparar a Candy en cuanto al tema de la noche de bodas cuando fueron interrumpidas por Albert, por lo que Candy se quedó sin el consejo y asesoría de la experimentada y confiable mujer.

—Chicas lamento interrumpir, pero ya es muy tarde, llegaremos retrasados y no debemos perder más tiempo. Es hora de salir Candy. —_las apresuró Albert._

—Sé fiel a tus sentimientos Candy, no dudes. El amor te espera, sigue tus instintos, hija mía. Sé una esposa para tu marido. —_fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle Eleanor a la rubia antes de salir._

Durante el camino la rubia seguía recapacitando hasta que finalmente, antes de volverse loca por tanto pensar, decidió seguir adelante. Sí lo haría, uniría su vida con Terruce Grandchester, estarían atados de por vida, sus corazones sufrirían o gozarían la misma desdicha y felicidad. Concluyó en que había sido una estupidez por su parte, una soberana estupidez no haberle confiado a Terry lo que le pasaba.

Pero era el día de su boda, el día más importante en su vida así que decidió olvidarse de esos negros pensamientos y decidió hacer realidad su sueño más anhelado, casarse con Terry. Nada más le importaba más que el hecho de estar con el hombre que siempre había amado y que nunca logró olvidar.

Harto de sufrir Terry decidió mandar al demonio el coraje, dolor y depresión que lo habían agobiado durante las últimas horas. Hizo el esfuerzo por vencer su tristeza y resentimiento por lo menos durante ese día, y al cambiar de actitud sintió una inyección de confianza y euforia al pensar en que ese día era su boda.

De todos los peligros que había afrontado en su vida, ninguno lo había asustado tanto como la posibilidad de perderla. En ese momento comprendió que la quería como no había querido nunca a otro ser humano. Prefería morir a considerar la vida sin ella. Además, iba a ser un auténtico desafío hacer que cambiara de opinión cuando fuera su mujer. Y Terry siempre había adorado los desafíos. Y el primero ya lo había logrado al vencer a su propio orgullo.

Candy aún no llegaba a la iglesia se había demorado más de lo debido, y con cada segundo transcurrido el novio sentía morir.

Se sentía extraño, pensó Terry, cuando tomó su lugar en el altar y concentró su atención en el pasillo central, esperaba en el frente la llegada de Candy. Sentía como si su corbatín lo asfixiara, era como si Eleanor lo hubiese atado demasiado fuerte, pero al ver que estaba correctamente colocado pensó que era la bola de nervios y sentimientos encontrados lo que se atoraban en su pecho ahogándolo hasta la boca.

A Terry le volvió el alma al cuerpo en el momento en que el claxon de un lujoso auto descapotado sonaba constantemente mientras entraba en el patio de la iglesia. Un largo velo ondeaba en el viento, siguiendo a la nívea imagen mostraba a una bella mujer sentada en el interior del auto, era Candy que nerviosamente por fin llegaba a su cita más anhelada: "Su Boda".

Al cabo de un instante, la puerta del elegante coche se abrió y la novia descendió radiante, con su hermoso rostro adornado por el albo velo que le cubría la cabeza. La rubia estaba sencillamente soberbia parecía un ángel. Todos los asistentes se hicieron a un lado respetuosamente para permitirle el acceso a Albert y Candy hacia el interior de la iglesia.

Sonaron las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial, entonces Albert le ofreció su brazo y ella lo entrelazó mientras que con su otra mano portaba el exquisito ramo de novia. Ella suspiró y enderezó los hombros, llena de valor inició el recorrido. El ave maría cantada por la mejor soprano inglesa acompañada por las notas del piano se alzó por todo el recinto.

Los invita­dos contuvieron el aliento al verla ataviada en el elegantísimo y sofisticado ajuar de seda blanca, como dibujado sobre sus curvas, parecía parte de su pro­pia carne enmarcaba las líneas femeninas más bellas. Como una nívea cascada caía y se esparcía la cola del vestido la cual estaba exquisitamente bordada y era extremadamente larga.

Cientos y cientos de pétalos de rosas rojas cubrían el pasillo que la encaminaba hacia el amor de su vida. Eleanor, Patty, y Annie fueron las damas de honor, y aunque eran mujeres muy bellas, no pudieron hacerle la competencia a la novia, cuyo rostro resplandecía. El amor se le escapaba por los ojos mientras caminaba hacia el altar, donde su rebelde la esperaba con el sacerdote.

Terry la miraba de una manera que hizo que más de una mujer de la iglesia suspirara. El rostro de Candy irradiaba un aura de blancura que se proyectaba desde su piel como si estuviese satinada. Ella avanzaba sonriendo de derecha a izquierda a los parientes y amigos, que le sonreían a su vez. Miró cómo se iba acercando hacia él.

Su orgullo crecía con cada paso que daba, pero en nada se comparaba con la dicha de entregar su vida entera a Terruce Grandchester el cual ya estaba impaciente esperando, luciendo impecablemente un ajustado frac negro, con chaleco bordado y camisa blanca. El satín le adornaba tanto el cuello como los puños. Su cabello oscuro brillaba por efecto del fijador con el que lo había peinado, todo hacia atrás. Su aspecto era sumamente elegante, solemne y formal.

Se detuvo delante de Terry, nerviosa y cohibida mientras él la contemplaba ataviada en su inmaculado vestido de novia era la inocencia en persona. Su exquisita tiara compuesta de diamantes y desde donde provenía el finísimo velo que traslúcidamente le cubría el rostro. Rizos de oro caían de un peinado desde lo alto de su cabeza, sus pómulos se elevaban femeninamente adornados por sus mejillas con leve tonalidad rosada. El suave contorno de su mandíbula, y la sutil curva de su cuello se veían realzados por diamantes que colgaban de sus oídos, y en la fina zona de piel de su escote lucía un carísimo collar a juego. Ante esa imagen a Terry la sangre se le acumuló en las entrañas.

Cuando Albert entregó a su hija adoptiva a su mejor amigo, el rubio notó que Terry había estado asustado por el temor de que la novia no llegara y lo entendía porque era el mismo el dolor de la pérdida que el rubio estaba sufriendo.

Candy vaciló, sabía que si se acercaba a su prometido, si le daba las manos, estaría comprometiéndose de por vida, y por muy insegura y aterradora que fuera la perspectiva, se veía innegablemente empujada hacia ella atraída por él. Finalmente levantó su mano para que fuera puesta encima de la de Terry, en ese momento ella le sonrió y Terruce le correspondió. Entonces Albert unió las manos de los enamorados y se retiró para ir a ocupar su asiento junto a Eleanor, Richard y Elroy. Terry la tomó de la mano y le habló:

—Temía que no vinieras —_admitió él._

—Nunca te hubiera "abandonado" Terry —_le declaró ella._

Todos yacían en sus lugares en el interior de una de las iglesias más de moda en Londres cuando de pronto la ceremonia inició.

El sacerdote se encontraba de pie frente a los novios, entonces Candy y Terry se arrodillaron frente al altar, emocionados veían la imagen del Cristo sintiendo una atmósfera de santidad superior.

—Queridos hermanos —_la voz del sacerdote irrumpió por todo el santo lugar_—Nos hemos reunido aquí, en presencia de Dios, para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio…

Terry, víctima de su desesperación hubiera querido arrebatarle el libro de oraciones al padre y exigirle que se limitara a preguntarles si aceptaban o no.

—Si alguien de los presentes puede dar una razón por la que esta boda no deba celebrarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Después de esperar un breve tiempo, los novios se relajaron tras el silencio en donde nadie intervino. Se miraron y se sonrieron con alegría deslumbrante. No surgió ningún impedimento.

—Candice White Andrew, ¿aceptas a este hombre como legítimo esposo…?

Estaba a punto de emitir las dos palabras con que se comprometería a una vida de amor, obediencia, lealtad y fidelidad. Con ello le otorgaría el poder supremo de su ser al hombre que esperaba nerviosamente su respuesta. Candy seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un ligero apretón en su mano. Era Terry quien trataba de traerla a la realidad, su demora lo estaba desquiciando.

—Sí, acepto —_respondió mientras lo veía con infinita ternura y amor._

—Terruce Graham Grandchester, ¿quieres a esta mujer como legítima esposa, para vivir con ella según la ley de Dios…?

—Sí quiero —_firmemente respondió Terry, mientras con la mirada le decía que no admitiría rebeldías. Y ella había prometido obedecer._

Carraspeando el sacerdote su garganta, prosiguió a pedirles sus votos.

—En el nombre de Dios, yo, Terruce, te tomo a ti, Candice, como legítima esposa. Para amarte y protegerte a partir de ahora en la salud o en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Yo, Candice, te tomo a ti, Terruce, como legítimo esposo… —_él__ aturdido se preguntaba… _«_¿Porqué se demora tanto para responder?_ »_..._ —para amarte y protegerte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza… hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Con este anillo yo te desposo Candice White— _a ambos les temblaban las manos.__ Terry sintió que la enguantada mano de Candy se tensaba bajo la suya. Intentó reconfortarla haciendo uso de sus manos y de sus ojos. Envolviéndola en la seguridad del amor que sentía por ella._

La eucaristía siguió su avance normal, hasta que finalmente los dos se irguieron para recibir el sacramento nupcial.

—Los declaro "Marido" y "Mujer", lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre. El novio puede besar a la novia. —_los ahora esposos se miraban fijamente sintiendo los hermosos rayos solares del día que se filtraron por los vitrales del altar._

Terry le apartó el velo de la cara y lo dobló hacia atrás, la miró a los ojos, sus verdes esmeraldas resaltaban al contrastar con su piel traslúcida semejante a la seda del vestido.

Sus labios gruesos eran de por sí deseables, su color rojo carmesí y su humedad natural los hacían aún más apetecibles. Terry sintió un deseo irrefrenable de rozarlos y miedo de no poder frenarse delante de todos. Ella no pudo resistirse a esa sensual boca que la llenaba de la más pura e infinita felicidad, y fue así que delante de todo el mundo ellos sellaron en un tierno pero profundo beso su inquebrantable amor.

Por último, el sacerdote les dio su bendición con tal sinceridad, que los hizo sentir que estaban siendo realmente bendecidos por Dios. Y fue tan enorme la paz, amor y emoción que los embargó, que ambos pensaron que no necesitaban ya tener tanto miedo del futuro como el que habían tenido hasta entonces.

Se tomaron de las manos para salir juntos hacia la luz del día. Las campanas comenzaron a repiquetear con júbilo en el exterior, y los recién casados recorrieron su salida del altar sonriendo a todo el mundo.

Salieron y antes de que el aire se llenara con los gritos de júbilo por las felicitaciones, se sorprendieron de ver el sinfín de invitados que se habían congregado a las puertas de la iglesia para saludarlos, externarles sus respetos y lanzarles una lluvia de pétalos de flores y arroz.

Candy vio que Eleanor había estado llorando y, cuando se acercó la abrazó y la besó. También besó a Albert, mientras que Terry abrazaba a su padre. Luego de las felicitaciones los ahora esposos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

— ¿Corremos hasta el coche? —_propuso Terry._

—Sí, pero será mejor que echemos a correr con las cabezas agachadas.

—Muy bien. ¿Estás lista?

— ¡Sí!

Entonces la tomó con fuerza de la mano y, riendo alegremente, corrieron hasta el coche, mientras una gloriosa lluvia de flores y arroz caía sobre ellos.

*** * * * * ***

El castillo Grandchester estaba iluminado por dentro y por fuera, y se encontraba abarrotado de amigos, familiares y demás invitados. La larga fila de carruajes que se dirigían a la puerta se alineaban a lo largo del camino principal. Los cocheros esperaban observando toda la conmoción con que los invitados ingresaban y eran bien recibidos.

No era habitual que se celebrara un evento de semejante magnitud; y mucho menos teniendo como protagonistas a dos personas tan famosas como el heredero al máximo ducado de Inglaterra y la heredera a una de las más acaudaladas fortunas del mundo.

Era una noche perfecta, parecía que todos los jardines de Londres se habían quedado sin flores, pues el castillo así como lo fue en la iglesia, estaban desbordados de bellos adornos florales por doquier. Y aún así, los perfumes más caros de las aristocráticas mujeres competían con el olor de mil flores. Otra competencia que se suscitaba eran las voces de los distinguidos invitados contra los sonidos de la música que proyectaba la sinfónica.

Era una gala de elegancia todos las asistentes lucían vestidos de hermosas e importadas telas, sus joyas brindaban una lluvia de destellos por todos lados, lo que hacia sentir un ambiente mágico. Los invitados veían fascinados el derroche elegante en cada detalle del castillo, así como en los preparativos con que fue planeada y realizada la boda.

Bajo la luz de los candelabros, las mesas resplandecían suntuosidad con la abundante cristalería de plata, porcelana y oro. La larga mesa de los novios estaba cubierta con su fastuoso mantel blanco, y estaba repleta de una gran variedad de platos con suculentos manjares.

Había un ejército de meseros encargados de ayudar a los invitados a seleccionar las viandas y llenar sus platos. Otros iban de estancia en estancia, portando enormes bandejas con copas.

Candy pudo distraer un poco sus nervios con el bullicio de los asistentes y con el sonido de la música. Además, cada vez que estaban a solas ella y Terry ese tiempo no duraba mucho, ya que eran interrumpidos con cada nueva llegada de invitados que saludaban al pasar o hacer su alto en la mesa de los novios. En ese momento a su mesa llegaron Patty, Annie y Armand.

— ¡Mis más sinceras felicitaciones Amigos! Quería tener la oportunidad de ver a la feliz pareja por mí mismo. —_externó Armand._

— ¡Oh, Candy! Debes de estar encantada. ¡Esta noche eres la envidia de todas las mujeres de Inglaterra! —_le decía Annie mientras la abrazaba y felicitaba._

— ¡Bastante concurrida! —_dijo Patty._

— ¡Diablos, creo que he visto a uno que otro muerto que parecen haber resucitado para no perderse esta fiesta! —_bromeó Terry._

En ese instante el novio y su amigo se apartaron de las mujeres ya que Annie de emoción empezó a llorar.

—Las bodas son un aburrimiento —_decía Terry a Armand_— con todo el mundo lloriqueando y poniéndose sentimental.

Y esto lo decía Terry mientras veía como Candy se alejaba de su lado para caminar con sus amigas. Las miraba como si despreciara a cada persona a quien su Pecosa estaba saludando, pensaba que esos eran valiosos minutos que le estaban robando de pasar a su lado. Esa tarde le parecía infernalmente larga, creía que el final de la fiesta no llegaría nunca y esto lo alteraba absolutamente.

Pasaron las horas y durante la fiesta Terry notó muy nerviosa a Candy, y para tranquilizarla le llevó una copa. Al acercarse él le brindó una de sus más deslumbrantes y maliciosas sonrisas.

—Toma, es para que te relajes. —_el actor le daba la copa a su esposa._

—Es verdad o es para envenenarme? —_graciosamente ella respondió._

—No finjas, si ya sé que últimamente has desarrollado el gusto.

—Pues no tanto como tú, pero igual te podría alcanzar.

—"Su santidad Candy", me permito informarle que esa copa es para realizar el tradicional brindis. Ya deja de hacer ridículas lamentaciones, a quejarse con otro santo.

En la celebración nupcial la música hizo un breve alto para realizar el brindis de los "esposos". Los padres y tutores de ambos estaban a su lado. Candy le sonrió a Terry mientras chocaban sus copas, y en su comunicación silenciosa se declararon su sentir:

_Terry: __**"Al ver que llegaste al altar, todos mis resentimientos desaparecieron. Tu amor por mi es verdadero porque siempre vuelves a mi"**__._

_Candy: __**"Estoy segura que tomé la mejor decisión al casarme contigo y no dejarte. Tu amor por mi es verdadero porque siempre me esperas y me aceptas aún sobre todos mis errores"**__._

Ambos tenían un brillo que hizo que a Eleanor se le humedecieran los ojos de felicidad.

Terry estudió la postura nerviosa de su esposa, su expresión preocupada, pero se dijo que debía ignorarla. En cualquier caso no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento más que disfrutar de su boda.

Después de un rato, Candy había empezado a perder la noción del tiempo, pero en ese momento salió de su ensueño pues los "novios" fueron llamados a la pista para bailar el primer vals como esposos. La pieza que la sinfónica tocó para ellos, fue el mismo vals que ellos bailaron en el pasado y nostálgico Festival de Mayo. Durante el baile la pareja de enamorados se remontó aquella segunda colina de Pony, se dejaron llevar por aquella magia y libertad y se comportaron como solían hacerlo en aquellos tiempos.

— ¡No tiembles MonaPecas! Si crees que te vas a desmayar, yo te sostendré. Solo tienes que sujetarte bien de mi brazo.

— Jajaja. ¡Está bien así!—_entonces Candy clavó todos sus dedos en el brazo y cuello de Terry_.

— ¡Ouch, basta Tarzan-Pecoso! que no soy una liana de esas en las que sueles colgarte.

—Esa es una lección para bajarte lo arrogante Mocoso-Engreído.

Él reía a su oído, entonces él la rodeó más fuerte con sus firmes brazos, lo que provocó que ella se sintiera en una vorágine de placer, era como si estuviera ebria de emoción y estaba tan abstraída que no se dio cuenta cuando terminó la pieza. Terry soltó su estruendosa carcajada y le dijo:

— ¡Te dije que te desmayarías! Jajaja.

Aunque Terry se había mostrado encantador con ella durante la ceremonia y la celebración, ella había reconocido el deseo en su mirada, la expectación por la noche de bodas, pues notaba que se le acercaba demasiado, le hablaba muy bajo, y le sonreía pícaramente en todo momento.

Manifestando un dolor de cabeza que en realidad no tenía, Candy rechazó la última copa que Terry le ofrecía. Y desesperada por alejarse de él, al menos durante un breve rato le dijo:

—Me parece que me he mareado con tantas vueltas al bailar. De hecho hasta me duele la cabeza. —_inventó la rubia._

— No te preocupes. Es posible que encuentre la manera de aliviar..., tu dolor de cabeza..., cuando estemos solos en nuestra habitación.

En ese momento Candy tomó la copa y de un tragó la bebió. Los nervios la abrumaron. Y por la inversa y graciosa actitud de la Pecosa, el rebelde se empezó a reír.

— ¡Jajaja! ¿Quién te entiende Pecosa? ¿No dijiste que ya no querías beber?

La rubia se quedó muda, la había vuelto a llamar "Pecosa", pero aún así la mitad de su ser seguía deseando que la fiesta no se acabara nunca, mientras que su otra mitad anhelaba vivir su noche de bodas.

Un sinfín de personas, deseaba acercarse a ellos para saludarlos con un apretón de manos o una reverencia y darles la enhorabuena. Y de eso se aprovechó Candy para apartarse algunos momentos de su lado. Pero el pretexto y el gusto le duraron muy poco, ya que al instante la rubia fue consciente de los murmullos que comenzaban a alzarse a su alrededor y de las exclamaciones de sorpresa y contento procedentes de los invitados.

Al girar su rostro, fue consciente de que Terry atravesaba el salón hacia ella y de que esbozaba una sonrisa encantadora al tiempo que le tendía el brazo. Ella lo esperó y se encontraron allí donde los invitados les habían hecho un hueco en la pista de baile. Él la tomó de la mano y le hizo una elegante y cortés reverencia como invitación para volver a bailar.

—Muy inteligente Pecosa, buen pretexto. No creas que te me escaparás cada vez que te da la gana. —_le decía mientras la oprimía contra su pecho._

— ¡Huérfana! ¿Dónde estás? — _resonó esa maquiavélica voz por todo el salón principal._

El corazón de Candy casi se detiene al escucharlo. Sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies, mientras el color desaparecía de su rostro. Era Neil que completamente borracho hacía acto de presencia y la buscaba. Los labios de Terry se contrajeron en una actitud hostil y notó que la expresión de su esposa cambió de la incredulidad al terror, Candy no le apartó la vista a Neil.

— ¡Cómo se atreve! — _dijo Albert._

Un músculo se tensó a lo largo de la barbilla de Terry, que no dijo ni una palabra. Neil estaba a pocos pasos de ellos y Candy temerosa se escondió detrás de Terry.

El moreno acechador comenzó a reír convulsivamente. Sus carcajadas enfermizas tenían el tono de la locura, gesto que no se le borraba de su rostro. Sin permitirle que hablara ni una sola palabra más Terry agarró a Neil por las solapas y lo elevó en al aire hasta que sólo tocó el suelo de puntillas. Aquel rápido movimiento tomó por sorpresa a Neil y éste se quedó sin aliento Terry lo había tomado por el cuello y lo arrastraba como a un niño.

— ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre en mi presencia! — _el aristócrata entrecerró los ojos al desafiarlo._

—La vida de tu esposa está en mis manos, —_amenazó Neil._

—Y la tuya en las mías —_respondió Terry sin inmutarse_.

—Ella fue… — _Neil ya no pudo continuar debido a que no podía hablar, las enormes manos de Terry se ce__ñí__an como tenazas a su garganta._

Y era tal la ira de Terry de ver amenazada a su esposa por ese nefasto "hombre", que el odio lo dominó ya que en ese instante el actor lo lanzó hacia una de las esculpidas columnas del majestuoso salón, propinándole un gran golpe que lo dejó tirado tras chocar su cuerpo contra la decorativa estructura.

— ¡Sáquen a este borracho de aquí, y asegúrense de que no vuelva a entrar! —_ordenó sumamente enfadado el aristócrata a sus sirvientes._

Los empleados sujetaron de los brazos y arrastras llevaron hasta el exterior al osado Neil que estaba pateando y rebelándose, aún luchaba por zafarse para arruinarles su boda.

—Aquí está su caballo —_le indicaron los sirvientes quienes también lo ayudaron a montarlo._

Neil ya casi estaba por salir del castillo cuando decidió cambiar el rumbo. El desquiciado moreno a todo galope regresaba hacia la puerta que custodiaban los sirvientes que lo acababan de sacar. El insistente y ebrio hombre cabalgaba tendido sobre su caballo. Iba como perseguido por el diablo y sólo aminoró la marcha para saltar un cercado de piedra. Pero no logró saltar el obstáculo y cayó bruscamente al suelo, desplomándose encima de sus piernas el pesado cuerpo de su caballo.

El malogrado joven yacía adolorido sobre el sólido piso, resopló recuperando el aliento y con ganas de vomitar, a la vez que sentía un dolor en los brazos y los hombros que casi le hacía olvidar el de las costillas que tenía rotas. Pero lo trágico vino tras un rápido chequeo mental, llegó a la conclusión de que no sentía sus piernas, su cuerpo estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo. Entonces Neil empezó a gritar por el miedo, la desesperación y la agonía. Y cada minuto que pasaba el moreno iba perdiendo fuer­zas, estaba desfalleciendo cuando oyó el sonido de la gente que se acercaba para auxiliarlo, pero ya no pudo estar cons­ciente cuando llegaron a él.

Cuando el resto de los invitados salieron para ver qué había sucedido, uno de los asistentes que era médico había determinado que urgía llevarlo al hospital, ya que al parecer la mayoría de sus huesos estaban rotos. Y como siempre los comentarios no tardaron en aparecer: "_Era de esperarse si andaba completamente borracho" "Solo un alcoholizado iba a cabalgar de esa manera" "Pobre hombre, tal vez quede inválido_" "_Es un milagro que no haya muerto instantáneamente_" etc…

Tras el inesperado incidente, Candy cobró conciencia de las cálidas manos de su esposo, que sujetaban las suyas sin intención de soltarlas sus ojos reflejaban ansiedad, y ella se sentía enferma de preocupación. La intensa alegría que la había sostenido durante la ceremonia y la celebración comenzaba a esfumarse. Su máscara de compostura ocultaba a una mujer asustada. ¿Ahora cómo podría ver a la cara a Terry que en demasía le había mostrado cuándo la amaba? Nuevamente el pánico invadió a la rubia quien creía que ya lo había superado. El tumulto de miedo y temor volvió a resurgir. La fría y distante actitud equivocada volvía a gobernarlo todo.

Y a medida que la algarabía de los invitados disminuía se iban desvaneciendo los acordes de la música, igual el sonido del choque de las copas era menor. Candy comprendió que la hora para partir a su nuevo hogar estaba llegando.

— Es hora de irnos—_dijo Terry._

— ¡Ya! —_asustada preguntó_

Durante la fiesta había logrado escaparse varios momentos de estar a solas con su marido, pero ¿qué haría ahora, durante y al llegar a su mansión… era su noche de bodas?! Se le ponía la piel de gallina de sólo pensar en lo que sucedería. Estaba agotada por los acontecimientos del día, muy inquieta y con los nervios a flor de piel, pensando en que pronto compartirían la cama donde se vería obligada a dormir con él.

— ¡Dorothy, por favor sube al carruaje junto conmigo! Te lo suplico no me dejes sola con él.

— ¡Candy! Es una locura, ¡¿Cómo me pides eso?! … Pero, ¿no te das cuenta de que él ya es tu esposo y que tendrás que vivir a su lado?

—Si… Tienes razón, es que estoy muy nerviosa, eso es lo que me pasa.

Una gran cantidad de invitados junto con los familiares, salieron todos al exterior para despedir a los recién casados. Los padres y tutores bendecían una y otra vez a sus herederos. Candy pretendía alargar la despedida, por esa razón abrazó por un largo momento a Albert, lo hacía en un intento de esquivar lo que parecía ser una tortura o un temor infinito a lo que venía.

—El equipaje está preparado y el carruaje nos está es­perando. Cuando tú gustes, "mi señora" —_dijo Terry extendiendo su mano para atraer a Candy a su lado._

Finalmente la Pecosa subió al carruaje y tomó su lugar al lado de Terry. Por delante ya habían partido Dorothy y los otros sirvientes.

— ¡Adelante, vámonos! —_ordenó Terry al cochero. _

En ese preciso instante tenía una flamante esposa a la que admirar. Pronto, muy pronto, serían marido y mujer

C O N T I N U A R Á. . .

_**G**__**izah**_

_**22 / Octubre / 09**_

_**HOLA NIÑAS HERMOSAS:**_ Nuevamente aquí terminé un capítulo más, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias, aportaciones, dudas, y demás etc.

_**AKANE KAGOME:**_Pues aquí estoy lo más rápida posible jiji… Akane te confieso que ya estaba muy, muy triste por NO haber visto tu review … pensé que no te había agradado este capítulo y por eso me quedé corta de inspiración, así es que si esta actualización no te gusta en parte es culpa tuya por tu ausencia eh!!!

Jajaja, no te creas mujer, se me ocurrió esta idea "de la virginidad" para crearles más tensión a ustedes mis lectoras porque sé que al igual que yo estamos todas ansiosas por la consumación de este gran amor, pero con un poquito de suspenso sé que será más emocionante la "Entrega".

Pero en fin ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo Akane, por lo pronto me despido para actualizar a la brevedad posible, pero no sin antes agradecerte muchísimo tu review, te juro que cada palabra que ustedes me dedican se multiplica en un infinito motivo para escribirles.

Son muy importantes sus comentarios, y como ya recibí la dosis necesaria, aquí va la actualización. Gracias AkaneKagome. Y no tienes porque disculparte, al contrario quedo muy agradecida. Nos escribiremos pronto Amiga, te mando muchísimos saludos, besos y abrazos con cariño.

_**ISA**__**: **_Hola que tal mucho gusto mujer! Gracias por brindarme tu tiempo para leer este fic, el cual efectivamente ya está en la recta final, así que no te desesperes porque pronto verás el desenlace el cual espero sea de tu agrado. Bueno Nena, te dejo enviándote mil saludos y un millón de agradecimientos. Hasta luego!

_**NASTHINKA:**_Hola Amiga, tarde o temprano para mí siempre es un placer recibir tus palabras, así que no te apures por eso y ni pidas perdón.

¡Ay, Nash! Pues te digo que no eres la única que envidia a Candy y tampoco la única que goza en la noches con Terry, jajaja… pues mira que es mi visitante nocturno infalible e insaciable (jiji). Sino cómo crees que salen tantos momentos candentes con ese galán.

Oye Nash, yo también me vuelvo loquita con el béisbol, solo que andamos en equipos contrarios pues mis favoritos son mis YANKEES así que… gane el mejor o no? Seguiremos con comunicación y con la Correspondencia _Bendita_ que se está tornando Maldita (por las negras noticias). Ciao!

_**DIANIS:**_DE MI CORAZÓN! Nena linda, no sabes cuánta felicidad tengo de verte por acá. Ver tus reviews y correos son como una cálida luz y emoción que ilumina mis días grises… y pasando al fic te agradezco mucho tus comentarios sobre el último capítulo, pues de Terry ya se han escrito tantas formas de declararse, de pedirle matrimonio que al reducirse las opciones, se nos quebra el coco de tanto pensar y buscar más "innovaciones" por parte de este rebelde. Pero siempre será una delicia escribir sobre él y un placer leer lo que imaginamos con Terry. Por cierto ojalá que pronto vuelvas a deleitarnos con otro minific. Diana, te agradezco mucho tu interés en mí y mi hija, ya todo está bien gracias a Dios. Seguiremos en comunicación, TQM!!!

_**MOONDAN:**_Mi queridísima MOON mil gracias por leerme y releerme… No tengo palabras para agradecerte tu interés Amiga, así como el hecho de permitirme mover tus emociones jiji, pero ese Terry a todas nos trae loquitas con lo que hace y con lo que se le ocurre, ¡ay! Suspiro tanto por él.

Moon, ya sé que te quedé mal y que tú esperabas otra cosa en este capítulo… pero ya ves como es de necia, testaruda y terca Candy y creo que la regó… ahora falta ver la respuesta de nuestro Duque a ver cómo le va a la Pecosa jajaja. Nena Bonita espero que para el siguiente venga lo que tú tanto ansías ok? Te mando mil felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños, de hecho te mandé un pastelote con Terry, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, ya sabes que te quiero de a montón. Seguiremos en Comunicación Moon.

_**LERINNE**__**: **_Hola Nena!!! Igual de emocionada que quedaste tú con el capitulo, así mismo quedé yo tras leer tu review, muchísimas gracias por permitirme llegar a tus emociones. Y definitivamente si hubiera un concurso de quien está más enamorada de Terry, de seguro te llevas uno de los primeros lugares (pues está dura la competencia) pero tú eres una acérrima fiel enamorada del tan adorado y único espécimen de Grandchester. Lerinne, infinitamente gracias por hacerme un espacio en tus actividades y leerme, te estaré siempre agradecida!!!

_**GABY LOVE**__**:**_Wow! Gaby qué imaginación eh! Pues mira que en 1 x 3 te aventaste un capítulo alternativo y también te brota lo poético muy fácilmente. Tocaya, yo te incito a que escribas aunque sea un minific ya que te sobra lenguaje, ideas, carisma, humor, y demás talentos que sería un coctel muy apetecible para todas nosotras las lectoras hambrientas de fics.

Gaby tal vez esperabas otra cosa en este capítulo y para variar yo salí con mis "ideas" verdad? Pero en algo tú tienes algo de culpa, ya que me dijiste que te ha gustado como he manejado la tensión sexual entre estos alborotados novios, que se me ocurrió hacérselas más de emoción jiji… qué te pareció este capítulo Tocaya… mejor me espero a tus comentarios, sale? Mil gracias por leerme y sobre todo por escribirme mira que siempre me haces reír con tu "tremenda" imaginación. Por fis no dejes de hacerlo ok? Sale Mujer, Hasta luego!!!

_**I LOVE TERRY**_: Querida Amiga, no sé cómo agradecerte tu review, me haces sentir maravillosamente bien al ver que te ha gustado mi trabajo, ojalá que así sigas disfrutando pues ya estamos en la recta final y este fic terminará pronto… Espero poder cumplir tus expectativas en lo que resta y sino ya escribiremos otro fic para volverlo a intentar jiji. Amiga, me encantó el bello resumen que hiciste del capítulo, y por lo que pude ver si estuviste al pendiente de todos los detalles. Sí que vale la pena quebrarse uno la cabecita para hacerlas pasar un buen momento. Tal vez este capítulo no te gustó pero como siempre me encantaría saber tu opinión. Gracias por siempre acompañarme!!!

_**MALINALLI**_: Maly, Maly!!! Tú siempre con buenas sorpresas amiga, mira que ahora nos deleitarás con un Albertfic, wow mujer de dónde te sale tanta imaginación, dime para ir ya que me hace falta!!!

Te agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo y palabras de aliento, en verdad que me das valor para finalizar este proyecto, el cual ya ha iniciado su fase final. ¡Ay, Maly! Aún recuerdo el día que me motivaste a que escribiera uf! Parece que fue ayer. Querida Amiga un millón de gracias sin tu motivación y confianza Inquebrantable no hubiera salido a la luz. Eres la madrina de este bello fic. TQM Maly!!!

_**MARIA FANS NO. UNO DE TERRY**__**:**_ Que tal Mary, cómo te va, y los estudios? Mary te platico que estoy feliz de saber que te gustó mucho el capítulo 15, desde cuando que te debía algo de felicidad con este par de locos enamorados. Pero como la felicidad es efímera otra vez se vislumbran nubarrones, o tú que crees que pase Amiga? Jiji te prometo que ya no te haré sufrir mucho, mejor te aconsejo que para el siguiente capítulo (osea el 17) te prepares un agua con mucho hielo y para que lo leas a solas ya que vendrá muy cargadito jiji. Bueno Mary, espero que te siga yendo excelente, te mando mis mejores deseos Amiga.

_**KARELEM:**_Amiga mía, te confieso la gran emoción que me brindas al decirme que has disfrutado tanto este fic y hasta se me pone la piel chinita al leer que consideras bueno a este fic de entre los que has leído. ¡Caray Karelem! No tengo palabras para agradecerte tan buenísima opinión y clasificación a mi trabajo. Espero no decepcionarte con el final… pero ya hablaremos de eso en su momento, por lo pronto esperaré tus comentarios de esta actualización. Un millón de gracias!

_**ELHYZHA:**_Hi Ely!!! Yo también me reí con las burlas sardónicas de los Grandchester, ahora entiendo que de tal palo, tal astilla jajaja, pues mira que Terry heredó de su padre ese ácido humor y sarcasmo. Y si, estoy de acuerdo contigo pues ni en un millón encontramos a otro personaje como Terry ni a nadie que por lo menos que se le asemeje tantito jiji.

Ely, sé que tendrás ganas de ahorcarme, pero si quieres mándame un tomatazo por hacértela tan de cardiaca esa noche de bodas jajaja. Te prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá algo, mucho o totalmente todo eso… aún no sé pero definitivamente es lo que viene (¡POR FIN!) Así que prepárate algo muy fresco (ya sea bebidas con hielos o la tina de baño) porque te daré en tu pata de palo jiji. Por lo pronto yo te pido tus comentarios sobre esta actualización, si? Me los mandas? Ely muchas gracias por tus atinados e infalibles reviews!!!


	17. LA CONSUMACIÓN

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPÍTULO 17

"_**LA CONSUMACIÓN"**_

_Con cariño para todas las Terrytanas, especialmente este soneto de mi autoría para Malinalli:_

"_**CORAZÓN"**_

Te invito a mi regazo

Para que escuches tu canción

Que emana las ardientes notas

Mi incesante corazón.

Al compás de tu melodía

Nuestros reflejos unidos son,

Entre sonidos largos

Tu cuerpo mece al mío

Sólido canto que

Ahuyenta al frío.

¡Inagotable abundancia rítmica

No termines nunca!

Tu dura intensidad

Clavada en mí,

Graba la insaciable necesidad

Que tengo por ti.

¡Sigue corazón…

Continúa latiendo!

_**G**__**izah**_

**ADVERTENCIA:** _**A continuación se detallan escenas con alto contenido sexual. Se deja a su criterio la lectura o No de la misma.**_

Se encontraban en el interior de su carruaje donde iban en camino a su propia mansión. La atmósfera dentro del coche era tan sofocante, tensa e inquieta que el viaje hacia su nuevo hogar era una agonía de nervios para Candy, quien acercó la cabeza a la ventanilla y miró hacia el exterior, seguía esquivando a su marido.

Mientras el coche los iba traqueteando atravesaron las oscuras calles de Londres, Terry no habló para nada, iba molesto por la evasiva actitud de la rubia. Entre sacudidas y zarandeos el vehículo avanzó por las calles toscamente empedradas, y en un movimiento incontrolado del chofer, Candy dio un brinco cuando el carruaje saltó sobre un bache del camino lanzándola hacia Terry. Él estiró un brazo al instante, agarrándola completamente por la cadera, man teniéndola fuertemente sobre sí. Ella habría caído al suelo si él no la hubiera sujetado. La sentó sobre su regazo y se quedó observando fijamente su cara.

—Tenga cuidado, señora Grandchester. ¡No vaya a caer en mis despreciables brazos!

El calor del peso de la Pecosa se filtraba entre sus pantalones, y ella incluso a través del vestido pudo sentir la excitación de su marido.

— ¡Oh! —_Ella como pudo se retiró y se sentó tan lejos __como le fue posible de él._

El rebelde soltó la carcajada, y ella al notar la vulnerabilidad de su esposo quiso aprovechar el momento para romper el hielo.

—Terry, comprendo que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros... que ya no me consideras como lo hacías antes.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —_preguntó él mientras la observaba y analizaba sus gestos y actitud_.

—A que… me quisiste una vez, y ahora tal vez me odias.

— ¡Ay, Pecosa! Dentro de unos minutos te mostraré mis… sentimientos. ¡Tranquilízate que ya verás lo que "despiertas" en mí! —_le dijo en doble sentido y con su endiablada sonrisa de medio lado._

En ese momento se estaban adentrando al santuario de su mansión. Durante el recorrido habían visto hermosas mansiones, pero a la que ingresaron era sin dudar la más majestuosa. El carruaje giró y ella pudo ver que llegaban a un jardín circular enorme, adornado por rosas, tulipanes, olmos, y narcisos por doquier. Con una gran fuente de piedra iluminada desde su centro lanzaba agua al aire dando un magnifico acceso al ostentoso palacete. Finalmente la había traído a su casa, a donde pertenecería por siempre.

Cuando llegaron Terry lucía menos tenso pero Candy estaba entumecida de miedo. Al abrirse las puertas principales, a la Pecosa se le escapó un suspiro de admiración, y se olvidó de todo mientras admiraba la magnificencia del interior. La vista era admirable, lleno de tapices y obras de arte, gruesas incrustaciones de oro refulgían en paredes y techos con fastuosidad. El recinto era una maravillosa obra de arte, y al ver que ella se demoraba para subir las escaleras le dijo:

—Es hora de que conozcas nuestra recámara.

—No, primero prefiero ver la cocina, la biblioteca… es decir quiero recorrer toda la planta baja…

Al instante, Terry dio un paso adelante y la agarró firmemente de la cintura, deslizándola por encima de su hombro, la cargó como un costal. Candy gritó al verse inesperadamente boca abajo con el trasero al aire, sujetándose con las manos en su espalda para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Terry, bájame por favor! — _Ella era un peso insignificante en su espalda._

Pero en lugar de eso, él le dio una palmada en el trasero para sujetarla mejor y, sin responder empezó a subir las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la recámara.

— ¡Terry! Esto nada se parece a la tradicional "cargada de brazos de la novia".

— Querida, suelo romper reglas. Además de esta manera se hace con una Mona-Pecas, o con un Tarzán-Pecoso, jajaja.

Cruzó el umbral de su habitación con ella aún cargada, encendió la luz y se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para cerrar la puerta de una patada, y arrojó a aquella rubia en su cama. Candy se movió con la cabeza todavía embo tada. Sin hacer comentario alguno, Terry estiró un brazo para volver a agarrarla, pero ella se echó hacia atrás y le dijo:

—Estoy perfectamente.

Era una grandísima estancia, preparada elegantemente como una suite nup cial. Delgadas y vaporosas cortinas de lino movidas por la lige ra brisa colgaban por encima del gran balcón. La suntuosa cama con dosel de donde colgaban unos finos velos que daban la impresión de andar por las nubes. Mientras que en invierno eran sustituidas por unas cortinas de terciopelo que se podían cerrar para preservar el calor.

Terry se quitó el saco lo arrojó a un sillón y se desabotonó el chaleco, luego se dirigió a la cama.

—Deduzco, entonces, que te ha gustado tu nuevo hogar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Terry se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, pero su cercana presencia la hizo que se levantara como resorte, temía ser envuelta por su indomable fuerza y apasionada voluntad.

—Los maridos tienen exigencias que las esposas deben cumplir. —_murmuró él, y se acercó con pasos largos y lentos. Todo el cuerpo de Candy se tensó lleno de expectación. El fuego rugía en sus venas aunque él no la había tocado aún._

Terry podía ser todo lo atrevido que quisiera y lo sabía, estaban casados, con el lujo añadido de poder tocarla y besarla cuando así lo deseara.

— ¡Quiero que te desnudes! — _le susurraba mientras él le desbarataba el peinado liberándole su larga y rubia cabellera._

Candy se quedó atónita por su petición, estaba demasiado apenada para decir algo o simplemente alejarse rápidamente de allí.

—Quiero admirar cada palmo de tu cuerpo. —_Su voz profunda y viril que llenaba la habitaci__ó__n, le eriza ba la piel._

— ¿Cómo dices? _—__creía tener un entendimiento más o menos básico de lo que sucedía. _

— ¡Ya me has oído!_—exclamó él observando todos sus movimientos como un halcón, implacable y hostil._

A Candy le temblaron las manos y muy lentamente empezó a manipular los diminutos enganches del cuerpo del vestido para retirar la cola de éste.

— ¿Tienes algo que objetar? —_y su mirada se deslizó por sus pechos, que a través de su escote subían y bajaban aceleradamente._

— ¡Pero… es una locura Terry! _—__En otro tiempo aquello hubiera sido el tesoro de la __recién casada._

—No vas a creer hasta dónde alcanza mi locura. —_en su interior él sabía que era su anhelo más grande era que ella fuera su mujer_.

—Es que… — _Se tuvo que forzar a desviar la mirada, hacia la pared, el suelo, cualquier cosa que no fuera él o al gran lecho que los aguardaba. _

— ¡¿Es que vamos a estar así toda la noche?! Ahora estamos casados, ¿lo recuerdas? Las reglas son las reglas. —_impacientemente le dijo el rebelde._

— Terry… a mí también me gusta romper las reglas…—_tenía los pies agarrotados en las zapatillas y las piernas le temblaban._

Así que se acercó a aquella mujer rígida y temerosa. Se plantó justo enfrente de ella rozando ligeramente con las yemas de los dedos las curvas de sus senos, pues buscaba retirarle su ajuar.

—Date la vuelta que te desabrochare el vestido. — _le indicó. _

La desobediencia era una opción lejana e impensable. Obedientemente Candy se giró mostrándole la espalda. Los varoniles dedos luchaban contra la legión de botones diminutos detrás de su vestido, y a Terry su respiración se le cortó al notar cómo sus dedos acariciaban la piel desnuda, contuvo su aliento saboreando el calor que emanaba de ella, así como el deleite que sintió tras el estremecimiento que recorrió a la columna de su esposa.

Al sentir esas grandes manos ella tembló. A través del espejo vio la intensa concentración en su duro y hermoso rostro mientras lenta y metódicamente fue venciendo a cada botón, dando un pequeño beso a la sensitiva carne que iba quedando expuesta.

Cuando hubo desabrochado el último botón Terry hizo gala de sus habilidades de seductor logrando que el vestido empezara a resbalar por su pecho, Candy cruzó las manos sobre el estómago para sujetarlo, para evitar que se deslizara hasta sus pies. Y así como al vestido ella también pretendía frenar a la tórrida emoción que la empezaba a invadir.

— ¡Aparta tus brazos! —_Su voz era tan grave y profunda que apenas pudo distinguir las palabras._

Consciente de sus anhelos finalmente vio como cayó al suelo el níveo vestido. Candy se puso roja e intentó cubrir su cuerpo con una toalla.

— ¡No lo hagas! —_le ordenó._

La Pecosa cruzo los brazos a su alrededor, más por vergüenza que por frió, desesperadamente quería cubrir sus senos, deseaba que Terry no notara la reacción erguida de sus pezones al estar frente a él solo con su ropa interior.

— ¡Si tienes frío yo tengo la solución!

Ella no podía creer que hace unos cuantos días atrás la idea de estar desnuda ante él había sido muy anhelada, pero ahora la hacía encogerse de timidez. Candy lo observaba, estremeciéndose con miedo pero a la vez pensó que sus huesos se derretirían de puro éxtasis. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder cubrirse con el camisón, con la manta, con cualquier cosa que protegiera su cuerpo de sus ojos.

Sus pies se vieron obligados a retirar el vestido que yacía tirado y arrugado. Ahora sí, podía verla en todo su esplendor. Ver sus pechos vibrar con cada una de sus respiraciones, luciendo como dos grandes y perfectas perlas en el resplandor plateado con su refulgente piel de marfil ligeramente subida de tono.

Candy estaba ante él semidesnuda, los ojos de Terry se dilataron**, c**asi echando humo por un hambre de ella. Él estaba contemplando su cuerpo y belleza con una expresión llena de ansía y asombro, su mirada oscurecida la recorrió desde los hombros, pasando por sus pechos altos y firmes con pezones rígidos, su cintura estrecha, su estómago plano, bajando hasta sus torneadas piernas. Su estilizada y bien proporcionada figura no necesitaba ningún otro encanto. Ella no llevaba corsé, su cuerpo escultural era propio, tal como la naturaleza había sido piadosa en brindárselo.

— Pecosa, voy a besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Voy a tomarme mi tiempo, voy a apoderarme de todo lo que quiero. —_añadió, Terry estaba detrás de Candy y se cernía sobre ella._

Ella no podía hablar, y con razón. Él rozaba sus pechos con la mano, sin apenas acariciarlos.

En ese momento la rubia observó que en la mesa de su estancia había unos regalos y aprovechándose de eso interrumpió el interludio amoroso para preguntar por ellos.

—Terry, ¿Qué son esos regalos?... —_desviaba la atención de él._

—Son cortesía de Eleanor, me pidió que te lo entregara esta noche. Dijo que la honrarías si lo estrenabas hoy… Te dejaré a solas para que te cambies a gusto.

Entonces Candy estaba mirando absorta el regalo de Eleanor y se preguntaba: « "_¿Se supone que esto es lo que quieres que me ponga hoy?__ ¿Por qué escogiste este camisón tan escandaloso Eleanor?"_ ». ¡Por Dios! ¡No era más que una tela traslúcida con un poco de encaje! ¡Y el escote, no dejaba nada a la imaginación! La Pecosa dio un paso atrás y se alejó de aquella prenda que en nada le ayudaría a controlar a su marido. No se cambió, siguió con la misma ropa interior que traía puesta.

Pasaron varios minutos y Candy seguía exactamente igual, sentada en el taburete frente al espejo estaba cepillando su largo cabello. Había permanecido ahí porque creyó que no podía mantenerse de pie, porque sabía que los reflejos de Terry eran más rápidos que los suyos y que la alcanzaría mucho antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de llegar a la puerta. De pronto vio el reflejo de su esposo que regresaba.

Terry llevaba tan sólo un batín abierto que ondeaba en el aire encima de unos pantalones de pijama. A Candy se le secó la boca y se tragó sus palabras con una contracción de garganta. Su atractiva apariencia revelaba un pecho glorioso y los músculos de su vientre plano se tensaron dibu jando el relieve del abdomen perfecto.

— ¿Te piensas cepillar tu cabello hasta morir? —_Le dijo él mientras se sentó en el mismo taburete detrás de ella, rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Candy y se quedó sentado a horcajadas._

La Pecosa sintió que el aliento de su esposo le quemaba el cuello, pero más inquietante era percibir los golpes de la virilidad de Terry que latían al ritmo de su propio corazón, la emoción era tan apabullante que le dio miedo a la rubia e intentó huir.

— ¡Candy, no soy hombre que deja escapar oportunidades, sobre todo si se me debe una noche de bodas!

Y antes de que lograra escapar, Terry entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y los dejó inertes sobre el tocador, la envolvió con sus musculosos brazos y hundió su rostro en el cabello de la Pecosa. Luego tomó el cuello de su mujer con ambas manos y lo besó con unas ansias que alimentaban aún más su pasión. Más que un beso era una insinuación, con sus labios pegados al cuello de la Pecosa le dijo:

—No estoy bromeando. —_Terry la coartó, la refrenó_ —Te quedarás dónde estás. Eres mi esposa Candy. He accedido a algunas de tus peticiones pero a ésta no cederé.

Aquel hombre estaba ardiendo y la rubia podía sentir que ese tacto de su piel sobre su espalda y cuello encendía sus propias llamas.

El espacio entre ambos se evaporó cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos y la giró. Él le deslizó la mano por la espalda para apretarla contra su cuerpo, Terry bajó el tirante de su sostén, puso sus labios sobre sus hombros y besó su blanca y cálida piel. Destapó un pecho y ahueco su mano sobre él, era perfecto: firme y elevado, tan suave y pesado. Las caricias se convirtieron en círcu los eléctricos que surgían de cada uno de los puntos de contacto hacia sus sensibles pezones. Fue mágico e irreflexivo el poderoso hechizo de sus manos, la presión y el movimiento de su tacto reducía a cenizas los últimos restos de su inhibición, dejándola ardiente y sin aliento, a su total merced. Pero la fuerza de su miedo la obligó a volver a la realidad.

—N... no —_susurró mientras sus caderas se resistían a la tensa mano de él y su traicionera piel anhelaba la fricción. _

Era evidente que Terry no la escuchaba. Estaba extraviado en un mundo de sensaciones. Cientos de veces había fantaseado con ella como ahora. Ella lo empujó y él la liberó instantáneamente, separándose con quieta elegancia le sobrevino otro arrebato de pánico y sentimientos al verla.

— ¡Estás pálida, Candy! ¿Te sientes bien, estás cansada? Ven te pondré un camisón —_Terry le acarició el mentón con las yemas de los dedos, confundiéndola con aquel tierno gesto_— Voy a llevarte a la cama. —_Era tan encantador, tan enormemente fascinante._

El color desapareció de las mejillas de la Pecosa. Él no estaba seguro si era de miedo, de pudor o de ambas cosas. Rectificó en su proceder, el coraje que sentía por su evasión se tornó en miedo, pensó que había sido muy rudo con su "inocente" esposa.

Cuando Terry levantó las cobijas, Candy se metió entre las sábanas y se acostó lo más alejada de él, pero de nada le sirvió ya que en ese momento la Pecosa contuvo el aliento al sentir que el colchón se hundía ante el peso de su marido. Había un calor nuevo a su lado izquierdo y percibía como si hubiera un fuego ardiendo a su costado. Parpadeó con rapidez al ver que él se había quitado su batín y pijamas. Al verlo solamente en calzoncillos de pronto saltó de la cama.

— ¡Candy, metete en la cama. Estas helada y necesitas calor! — _Las palabras fueron abruptas, dichas casi a gritos._

— ¡¿Terry, porqué te has quitado tu pijama?! ¡¿Piensas dormir solo con tu ropa íntima?!—_con semblante vergonzoso lo interrogó._

— ¡Lo siento! Pero acostumbro a dormir desnudo, es mucho más cómodo… ¿Quieres intentar?

— ¡No, no! Así estoy bien. —_entonces se le ocurrió para evadirlo, fingiría dormir._

—Está bien Pecosa, dormiré sobre la colcha, del lado opuesto. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que estoy ahí.

El aristócrata pensó que de momento hasta ahí podía llegar... le daría algunos minutos para que descansara y se relajara. Consideró que había sido un día muy pesado para ella y que necesitaba un poco de descanso para continuar con su noche de bodas. Iba a ser una tortura estar con ella en la cama, pero si así tenía que ser, lo aguantaría. Ya que, en un par de horas trataría de persuadirla al primer encuentro amoroso.

Pero lejos de fingir, la Pecosa cayó en un sueño profundo. Terry acariciaba cada centímetro de la piel de su mujer que era su mayor fortuna, su más grande conquista. Por eso, la tocaba con suavidad, como si temiera dañarla, o tal vez mancillar su perfección. El aristócrata sonrió al ver que ella tenía las piernas entrelazadas hasta los tobillos, la Pecosa lo hacía como si fuese un candado de protección.

Algunas horas después Terruce no podía dormir, estaba sentado y recargado sobre el res paldo de su cama, fumaba un cigarro imperturbablemente. Mientras que Candy dormía plácida mente, hacía ruiditos con la nariz y con su boca apenas entreabierta. Él sonrió y pensó que aunque roncara era la mujer más hermosa y era su esposa.

Entonces Terry no se resistió y la besó, tan potente como siempre había sido su boca, logró que ella abriera la suya, y a medida que pasaban las caricias, él exigía más y más de ella. Más besos, más caricias, más contacto íntimo, y el cuerpo de Candy traidor a su voluntad le respondía. Sus manos, tan seguras divagaban por el exquisito cuerpo de la Pecosa, deslizándose por sus caderas, acercándola más hacia él, sus dedos extendiéndose por su espalda y trasero, pero mientras Terry pasaba sus manos por debajo del camisón y le alzaba la prenda por encima de las rodillas. Candy le tomó las manos y lo frenó diciéndole:

—No me siento preparada, Terry aún no estoy lista.

—Ya veo. —_Salió él fuera de la cama._

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡A dormir en alguna otra parte, como debí haberlo hecho antes!

El alcohol podría ayudarlo a pasar la siguiente media hora, tuvo que combatir la sequedad repentina de su garganta. El amor era una enfermedad capaz de desarmar a un hombre. Terry tuvo que refrenarse para no reclamar aquel derecho para sí, mirando con mala cara hacia su vaso de vino. No pensaba que pudie ra soportar durante mucho más tiempo. Suspiró y procuró refrenar su enojo. Lo único que había querido durante aquel día era estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla hasta perder el conocimiento y perderse en la maravilla de hacer el amor con ella. Las peleas no formaban parte de su fantasía y no iba a permitir que la frustración le ganara la batalla. Respiró hondo y decidió volver a empezar y nuevamente se fue acostar en la cama de su Pecosa.

*********

Terry había estado pensando, sin poder dormir toda la noche. Por ello él se había levantado muy temprano y se había ido a montar. Cuando regresó a su habitación aún encontró sentada en la cama a Candy quien al verlo se cubrió con la sábana, se sintió abrumada por un amor tan intenso que resultaba casi insoportable. Las imágenes de la noche anterior desfilaban una y otra vez por su cabeza: algunas ardientes y frenéticas, otras tiernas y lentas.

—Te has despertado muy temprano Terry.

—Diste tantas vueltas en la cama que me mantuviste despierto hasta el amanecer —_luego añadió_— Soy un hombre Candy, y si te imaginas que puedo seguir durmiendo como lo hicimos anoche, sin actuar como lo hice ayer estás muy equivocada.

—Lo siento Terry. —_y sin decir más ella se metió al baño a ducharse._

Pasaron las horas y otro día había transcurrido, era su segunda noche de casada y aun temblaba cada vez que ingresaba a su recámara. Cuando Candy entró se apoyó sobre la puerta al cerrarla, y no se movió al ver que a través del gran ventanal y el balcón la luz de luna entraba a raudales, bañando la cama con un haz de luz Terry era iluminado ya que estaba recostado ahí, con sus largas piernas cruzadas, sus brazos doblados por debajo de su cabeza, la cual giro hacia la puerta al entrar ella.

—Pecosa, sabías que la luz de la luna, tiene cierto efecto liberador sobre las pasiones de las damas. _—__Le dijo el rebelde, mirándola entre las sombras, como un felino acechando a su presa._

La rubia no se atrevió a avanzar, no podía estaba tan asustada que sintió que sus rodillas no la iban a sostener si daba un paso más, y su boca se movía pero sin que pudiera articular algo, le costaba recordar por qué estaba mal aquello. Entonces observó anonadada cómo él se acercaba, elegante y exquisito con su sonrisa de puro pecado.

Ante su pasmada reacción Terry no se inmutó, continuó mirándola, su camisón era de una delicada tela, tan fina que podía ver la sombra de sus pechos bajo la ropa, el pliegue de sus pezones y las líneas claras de las areolas. Aquello era suficiente para excitarlo al instante. Le sujetó la cara con ambas manos, el calor de sus dedos la dejó sin aliento, la acariciaba de manera suave y autoritaria.

—Pecosa, si has olvidado todo sobre la pasión y es culpa mía, entonces debo rectificar mi error, ¿no crees? — _le susurraba mientras le besaba la oreja, y su pulgar comenzaba a acariciar la línea de su barbilla_ —Creo que hay muchas formas de recordártelo —_él continuó_— Además, ya es hora de que duermas sin camisón.

Sin darle tiempo para nada su boca estaba de nuevo sobre la suya dura y ardiente devastando sus sentidos, mientras sus manos atraparon el cordón que aseguraba el camisón, la arropaba con sus besos, de tal forma que Candy olvidó quién era, y dónde estaba, lo olvido todo, estaba completamente entregada a la delicada presión de sus labios, ella lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con un fervor. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía la mente repleta de sensaciones y el cuerpo invadido de caricias, gozaba con la solidez de las varoniles manos entretenidas en la parte superior de sus caderas, dejándolo también que absorbieran el impacto de sus pechos exuberantes.

— Terry, me gustaría recostarme…—_intentaba romper aquel sensual encuentro._

Él se apartó con una risilla, imaginó sus frías intenciones.

—Tus deseos son órdenes Pecosa.

Entonces el rebelde la cargó en sus brazos y la depositó en la cama miró su rostro, tan pequeño e indefenso sobre la almohada blanca, sus ojos azules absorbían la perfección de cada rasgo y toda su belleza. Ella lo miró con esa inocencia seductora provocando que él no lograra resistirse, la deseaba tanto que la paciencia y la delicadeza se fueron al diablo. Se inclinó encima de ella y la apresó entre sus brazos de forma que mirara a donde mirara sólo podía verlo a él.

Candy intentó detener aquella locura y antes de que pudiera moverse un solo milímetro, Terry la atrapó, la sujetó por los codos y la aprisionó con su cuerpo. El aristócrata ignoró sus esfuerzos por librarse y bloqueó su muslo con el suyo seductoramente capturó sus muñecas con una mano y las colocó encima de su rubia melena. Ella intentó huir de la deliciosa exploración que recibía su cuerpo, pero se sentía atrapada entre su marido, las almohadas y sus forcejeos la hundían todavía más en el colchón. Terry le tomó la cara y la besó apasionadamente, recorrió la garganta de Candy con sus labios hasta llegar a la suave ondulación de sus pechos. Delicadamente atrapó un pezón con su boca y lo apretó contra el corazón de la rubia. El tejido de su camisón era muy fino, así que poco la podía proteger de sus ardientes caricias.

La Pecosa se rindió al poder que su esposo ejercía sobre su corazón y su alma. Podía sentirlo por todas partes, en cada pulgada de su carne, su duro pecho raspando suavemente contra sus blandos pezones, despertándolos hasta que le ardieron con anhelo. Su peso aplastándola en el colchón mientras sus caderas se movían entre los obstáculos con unos pocos empujes que parecían aumentar en fuerza y urgencia. Terry sintió que la flecha de su pasión había impactado en ella e incluso percibió un leve gemido, entonces sus dedos se dirigieron a los bordes de su camisón, dispuestos a subir esa capa para abrirse paso entre sus abundantes encantos. Candy estaba tan concentrada en su propio placer que no percibió como su cuerpo se retorcía y contorsionaba bajo las manos y la boca de Terry, se arqueó bajo él, luchando más por absorber todas las sensaciones que por intentar escaparse.

Y a ese grado, él ya no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerse el caballero y aflojar el ritmo, pero al subirle el camisón hasta su cintura el tacto de la fría sabana despertó por un momento los sentidos de la Pecosa a quien se le entrecortaba la respiración y hundió la cabeza en la cama, interrumpiendo de ese modo su apasionado beso volvió a la fría realidad, como si le hubieran arrojado agua helada. Ella tanteó con sus manos, buscaba la orilla pero la cama parecía no tener fin. Se puso rígida mientras la mano de Terry se dirigía hacia sus muslos ella cerró firmemente las piernas, terminando aquella locura antes de que fuera aún más lejos.

— ¡No Terry, no lo hagas...por favor!... —_Trató de vencer la tenta ción, trató de separarlo de su cuerpo_.

— ¿Por qué no, Candy? ¿Qué pasa? —_Mientras sus manos seguían recorriéndola, le hablaba con los labios apoya dos en los suyos_— ¿No entiendes que me consumo por esta pasión que siento por ti?

—No está bien…

— ¡Olvidas que nos hemos casado!… si esto va a causarte problemas de conciencia dime ¿qué es lo que las normas de la buena sociedad dictan que haga con mi esposa?

—No quería casarme, tú sabes que no quería. Traté de detenerte, pero tú insististe y me amenazaste.

—Ya veo. ¿Y no te importó mentir delante de tu familia y la iglesia? No eres, y siento tener que decir algo tan obvio, la persona que yo creía que eras. — _Él tensó todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa afilada se dibu __jó en su rostro._ —Olvídate del compromiso. ¿Qué me dices del amor?

La rubia se calló…

—Eso ha sido un golpe certero. Y tu actuación durante nuestro noviazgo merece mi elogio. Pero ahora me has colocado en la difícil situación de importunarte o dejarte definitivamente.

Aquella noche él llegó a conocer la profundidad del dolor que puede causar el amor. Terry suspiró y se puso de pie, se pasó las manos por el pelo con cansancio; pensó que no era arrogante por su parte suponer que Candy sería feliz casada con él. Nunca consideró la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara.

*********

El encuentro de la noche pasada había sido muy frustrante, tanto que logró que la ira tal vez se hubiera desvanecido, pero no así la pasión. Se sinceró consigo mismo. Sentía pavor de que su esposa volviera a rechazarlo. Sabía que no lo soportaría.

Ya habían pasado varios días, y la negación y las evasivas eran hábitos difíciles de abandonar, ambos se habían evitado constantemente el uno al otro, Candy ensayaba mil y una formas para poder ahuyentarlo sin humillarlo. Sabía que un hombre herido en su orgullo podía ser peligroso, además intuía que algo no dejaba de molestarlo. Lo veía algunas veces que regresaba después de duros y largos paseos a caballo, llegaba empapado de sudor y con el rostro tenso de frustración pero ella inmediatamente le rehuía.

Entonces Terry decidió que limitaría sus movimientos en la mansión, pues se sentía como un extraño en su propia casa, un extraño que parecía incomodar y cuya presencia era indeseada. Su orgullo le impidió continuar persiguiéndola o imponerle su presencia. Juró que nunca haría nada en contra de la voluntad de su esposa, aunque él estuviera muriendo de deseo por ella, el amor hacía que su corazón le doliera con desesperación, por eso decidió hablar con la Pecosa.

— Quiero una compañera que me desee, pero al parecer tú te niegas a serlo. Por lo tanto, no tienes que preocuparte de exponer tu cuerpo para que lo tome. Nunca tomo nada a la fuerza—_le recordó con voz dura y seca, y añadió_— Y puesto que nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro y entramos en erupción como un par de volcanes… y que a su vez me rechazas sin razón y a la menor oportunidad… ¿Te parece que evitemos dichos encuentros hasta que podamos ponerle fin a la situación? Te lo digo porque he decidió que dormiremos en habitaciones distintas. Si acaso me necesitaras, esta noche o cualquier otra noche, mi vestidor se comunica con el tuyo y mi dormitorio está al otro lado. Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, el tirador de la campanilla está junto a la cama. Acudirá tu doncella. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Candy simplemente aceptó asintiendo su cabeza. Actitud que le confirmo a Terry que había hecho lo correcto, ya que no sabía cómo tratar con ella y la única solución parecía ser mantenerse alejado. Y a partir de ese momento los límites quedaron claros, dado que Terry no intentó más acercamientos ni Candy hizo más concesiones. Pasó un día, luego otro, y así hasta toda una semana. Tomaron habitaciones separadas, unidas por una puerta común que no se abría nunca.

Después de ese acuerdo Candy nunca tenía la oportunidad de compartir un momento de intimidad con él. Cuando se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, y eso era muy de vez en cuando, lo hacía dirigiéndose a ella con cortesía, intentando de manera bastante clara marcar las distancias entre los dos. La mayor parte del tiempo se negaba a mirarla a los ojos, parecía concentrado en borrar cualquier rastro de intimidad entre ellos.

Para su sorpresa y angustia, la Pecosa acabó por darse cuenta de que él lo prefería así. Ella oscilaba entre la desesperación y el deseo de la intimidad que habían compartido, pero todo parecía indicar que Terry no parecía echar de menos aquella estrecha relación. Al principio se quedó desconcertada, luego desesperada por conseguir su atención, y finalmente resignada al hecho de que no lo lograría. Mantuvieron sus presencias y miradas desviadas para no enfrentarse la una con la otra, Candy por vergüenza y Terry por rabia.

*********

Un día Terry se alejó durante casi todo el tiempo, diciéndose a sí mismo que esa ausencia podría hacer que ella lo echase de menos, pero la verdad era que él necesitaba tiempo para conseguir contener su propio deseo. A Candy le pareció extraño no escucharlo ni topárselo durante todo el día, entonces preocupada por él decidió buscarlo en su habitación, no lo llamó ni tocó a su puerta, pues pensaba que no estaba y aún así decidió entrar a la recámara de Terry.

— ¡Así que al fin te doblegas ante mí!—_dijo él visiblemente complacido al verla entrar._

Ella nunca lo había visto tan irónico, frío y apasionado a la vez.

La abstinencia durante cualquier periodo de tiempo se convertía en la definición de la peor tortura, carcomía hasta que se convertía en la definición del infierno. Y al verla ahí, buscándolo en su propia habitación Terry se corrigió a sí mismo.—«_ ¡Al demonio con el respeto!_ » — aunque se convirtiera en el mismo diablo, iría tras sus caricias y sus feroces besos.

Avanzó hacia ella de una manera veloz y ame nazante, cortándole la retirada le cerró el paso. Se abalanzó sobre ella colocando un fornido brazo en la pared, luego la cercó con ambos brazos y encajonándola con el cuerpo la empujaba contra la pared en busca de la intimidad tan deseada. Aprisionada contra la pared, la Pecosa tenía las manos inertes a los costados del cuerpo, la boca entreabierta y el pecho agitado. De pronto Candy se vio acorralada con los labios de su esposo rozando a los suyos, ella se volteó apretando la cara contra el muro. El pánico corrió por sus venas como si fuera una droga potente.

Candy sintió que una fuerza animal la atraía cuando el brazo de él le rodeó la cintura y una de sus manos la sujetó por la nuca. La besó desmedidamente mientras la apretaba contra él, la rubia se abismó en el erotismo sin límites de su esposo. Ella se aferró a la varonil espalda con desesperación, pues temía perderlo nuevamente, apretó el cuerpo contra el suyo y se colmó de la excitación que manaba de su carne. Terry también fue apoyando su peso en el de ella, haciéndola notar su cuerpo musculoso, intimándola a sentir su vulnerabilidad y gran potencia. Obligándola a notar el preciso instante en que el deseo ardió furiosamente en él, su lengua era una marca de fuego. Y sus manos eran brasas que fundían las curvas de su trasero y caderas, los puntos más sensibles de su torso, la generosa opulencia de sus pechos, la dulce tersura de su vientre. Su cuerpo era un cielo que él quería saborear para siempre.

Mientras ella en su interior pensaba: « _¡__Dios santo!, ¿cuántas manos tiene Terry?... No las suficientes. Quiero más_» De repente él le bajó las mangas de sus brazos, la ropa de Candy era un odioso estorbo, ella dejó que le acariciara los pechos y cada caricia era interminable, plácida y cargada de una sensación maravillosa. Un asombroso calor la inundó, incendiándola de deseo y haciendo cenizas su voluntad. Su mente y sus sentidos se negaban a centrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera seguir, los sonidos roncos, disparejos de su respiración, le decían que él estaba tan hechizado como ella.

Él tomó la orilla del vestido y empezó a subirle la falda, le acariciaba los lugares en que los nervios estaban a flor de piel, sabía cómo hacer que le gustara, la asustaba y hacía que quisiera más al mismo tiempo. Terry la sujetó por una de sus piernas elevándola y colocándola alrededor de su cadera, repitiendo la acción hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna. Estaba de pie, él aún la sostenía elevada y la empujaba contra la dura fricción de su cuerpo, ella intranquila se agitaba, buscaba liberarse pero entre más se movía más se esclavizaba de ese roce. Él acunó su cabeza en la plenitud de los níveos pechos. Bajo la tórrida pasión ella profirió un sonido suave que le sobrevenía por la sensación punzante que recibía.

Candy no supo en qué momento la boca de él llegó revoloteando alrededor de sus pezones, y la emoción que le provocaba esa lengua era tan inaudita que pensó que iba a explotar. La boca de Terry permanecía fundiendo los senos de la Pecosa cuando ella enredó sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera oscura, el furor hizo que lo jalara tan fuerte, que Terry alzó la cabeza para mirarla, deseando ver amor en sus "esmeraldas" buscó los verdes ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y él a través del placer logró distinguir en la mirada de Candy el miedo, la duda y la súplica de que parara. Él simplemente quería que su mujer lo deseara y amara… —« ¡¿_Es mucho pedir_?!» — interiormente se preguntó y afligido decidió desistir.

Y ante esa desquiciada pasión donde Terry temía fundirse como una vela expuesta a la llama, notó la presión a punto de estallar en sus pantalones y en ese momento hubiera vendido su alma por llevársela a la cama. Y antes de hacer algo de lo que después tuviera que arrepentirse, como poseído le dio un último y voraz beso, luego bajó las piernas de la Pecosa. Se tuvo que esforzar por calmar sus emociones, hacerlas retroceder y finalmente detenerlas. Dio un paso atrás y la apartó de la pared.

— En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. —_Terry le pronunció aquellas palabras en sus labios y luego se obligó a sí mismo a soltarla._

Después de que Terry la liberara y frenara su pasión, Candy permaneció inmóvil, horrorizada por su propia sumisión.

El aristócrata pudo recuperar distancia y advertir el deseo, la ansiedad y la pasión en sus verdes ojos. A su parecer, ella no perdió el dominio sobre sí misma, pero sería por poco tiempo, se prometió.

Confundida Candy salió corriendo hacía su recámara, sintiéndose más que nunca deprimida. Se sentía atrapada entre dos mundos y no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos. Estaba molesta por la sensación mezclada del deseo y el miedo.

Era un temor secreto con el que había aprendido a vivir, pero el hecho de que algún día Terry se apartara de ella con repugnancia, de saber a ciencia cierta que sería imposible que la amara, que le resultaría indeseable y despreciada durante el resto de su vida. Ella ya no podría soportarlo, y ese rechazo por parte de él la hizo temer.

Se dijo que tendría que haberle hablado de sus miedos tendría que haberle dicho, exactamente, cómo se sentía. Tendría que haberle hablado de Neil, de sus temores, sus pesadillas.... Tendría que habérselo dicho pero no fue capaz. Posiblemente, aquello había sido lo peor de todo. Ahora ¿Cómo podían volver a estar unidos, si no compartían todo lo que eran?

*********

A Terry le parecía que su espíritu se había enfriado por la amarga experiencia de siempre encontrar encerrada en su habitación a su esposa, pero ahora lo hacía cerrando con llave la puerta que los separaba. Por ese motivo el aristócrata se sentía más irritado de lo normal, y después de haber cabalgado durante horas a su regreso se internó en el vacío enorme y silencioso de la biblioteca. Él volvía a estar solo, como en todos los momentos esenciales de su vida en el pasado.

Ya era de noche y el aristócrata seguía encerrado sentado todavía, concentrándose en enterrar sus emociones a salvo en su corazón de hielo. Bajo el calor de las copas, Terry se preguntaba ¿qué malévolo impulso había llevado a Candy a recorrer el pasillo del altar y llegar hasta él? Nunca había sentido verdadera lástima por sí mismo, pues sabía que ningún hombre debía ser tratado así por su propia esposa. Sabía que cualquier otro, en esa misma situación, la habría arrastrado hasta el lecho conyugal y habría consumando el acto, pero él no era ese tipo de persona.

Permanecía senta do, con gesto indolente pero herido en su orgullo, humillado en su propia casa. Se preguntó si el filo de un frío cuchillo habría resultado menos doloroso que la actitud de su esposa. ¿Por qué se había encerrado? ¿Por qué no lo deseaba? ¿Por qué no era amable y dulce con él? Las preguntas sin respuesta le provocaban una sensación de tristeza y vacío que nunca había sentido.

Él buscaba llenar el vacío que lo atormentaba, aliviar su alma inquieta y salvaje. Para evitar seguir tomando y para tratar de calmar su impetuoso carácter empezó a tocar la armónica. Sentarse en la penumbra le producía una ilusión de seguridad. Ya desde niño amaba la oscuridad que guardaba los miedos ocultos, que vigilaba sus lágrimas secretas y respetaba su pena privada. En el frío abrazo de la lobreguez se concentraba en el sonido y cobijo que le brindaba su armónica.

Las primeras notas llegaron a los oídos de la Pecosa quien cerró los ojos; le parecía que así podía escucharlas mejor. Poco a poco, la melodía fue aletargándola, transmitiéndole una sensación de paz y armonía. Imaginó que los labios de Terry se llenaban de vigor y descargaban todo su ímpetu sobre su boca.

Pero al escuchar las tristes notas que parecían salir del atormentado corazón de su marido comprendió que el miedo era lo único que no podía permitir que la dominara. Si lo perdía, moriría como en el pasado, cuando erróneamente se lo había cedido a Susana, y nunca superó haber escogido la vida sin él. En muchos sentidos se había reprochado así misma por aquella elección, y ahora no permitiría que ningún terror sin nombre la consumiera. Así que salió de su habitación, iba a enfrentarse al peor de sus temores.

—« ¡¿_Qué es lo que __quieres, qué es lo que harás Candy_?!» —

Se preguntaba a sí misma mientras empezó a recorrer la mansión, caminó por un ancho y bien iluminado pasillo repleto de retratos de los antepasados Grandchester. Entonces dirigió sus pasos hacia la biblioteca, caminaba sobre una gruesa alfombra que no la dejaba resonar sus pasos. Llegó a la puerta, giró el picaporte y logró entrar, al no ver a nadie en el oscuro lugar decidió entrar para conocer el lugar favorito de su esposo.

Terry trataba de entenderla. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía. No conseguía ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba demasiado humillado y herido para controlarse. Sabía que si regresaba a la habitación de Candy, derribaría esa puerta a patadas y estaría muy tentado de tomarla. Con sus puños golpeó con rudeza el escritorio y agradeció la sensación de dolor pues se alegró de que algo lo distrajera de sus pensamientos. Al escuchar un ruido en el interior de su despacho profirió un insulto. Luego, se levantó del sillón.

Al verla sintió como si el corazón de hielo que siempre sostenía sus encarceladas emociones goteara por sus venas líquido caliente, el deseo se enroscó en él como un demonio enfurecido clamando por ser satisfecho. La recorrió con esa mirada penetrante y gélida.

Ella se cansó de buscar a ciegas; ya se había golpeado varias veces la oscuridad era absolu ta; solo una lámpara en el rincón estaba encendida y no se escuchaba ninguna voz. Su sorpresa vino cuando sintió una cálida respiración detrás de ella, rápidamente giró y allí estaba Terry, de pie justo detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —_preguntó él, mientras la traspasaba con la mirada. Era evidente que estaba muy enojado_—

Pasmada Candy trató de acomodarse la bata, que se abría, insinuante, ante la mirada lasci va de Terry, quien rápidamente tomó el cinturón anudado en su cintura, deshizo el nudo, abrió los bordes de la bata y la apartó.

— ¡Perdón! Sólo buscaba un libro, será mejor que vuelva mañana. Disculpa mi intromisión. —_Mientras lo decía, acobardada se encaminaba hacia la puerta. _

La Pecosa intentó correr hacia la puerta empujándolo pero, como era de esperar, él se anticipó a su acción y le cerró la salida.

A tropezones Candy fue retrocediendo todo lo rápido que pudo hasta que sus muslos dieron contra el borde del escritorio, sujetándose inmediatamente de ahí con sus manos. Terry rodeó el escritorio y la cercó, los brazos del aristócrata se cerraron alrededor de ella. De seaba hacerla parte de su carne, tenía miedo de separarla de su cuerpo, como si alguien fuese a arrebatársela. Con un ágil movimiento él limpió el escritorio, enviando la pila de libros al suelo. Entonces sus manos se posaron sobre su perfecto trasero y la alzó hasta sentarla sobre el escritorio.

Los sensuales labios de Terry perseguían los suyos con firme convicción, bloqueando toda maniobra de evasión. Entonces su lengua se unió a la suya y sus manos nuevamente se aferraron a sus caderas, manteniéndola prisionera contra el escritorio y mientras él la saboreaba ella recibía impulsos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo que le exigían apretarse más aún contra él. Los aristocráticos dedos acariciaron sus caderas por debajo del camisón, las manos de él eran posesivas se deslizaban hacia su trasero y al interior de sus muslos.

—Terry, por favor...... Déjame ir... —_Su voz era un susurro en trecortado._

Él la separó de sí bruscamente. La reacción de Candy había sido tan infantil que Terry mostró una mueca de disgusto.

— ¡Un momento Candy! Tus juegos me obligan —_repuso él_— No me gusta que jueguen conmigo, que me usen y me tomen por tonto.

Le había costado años aprender a dominar su naturaleza voluble, a mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero ante la indecisión de Candy y el deseo ferviente de hacer el amor con ella probablemente lo estaban enloqueciendo.

— ¿Dime Pecosa, tienes miedo de que no puedas resistirte a mi cuerpo mucho más? ¿Por eso entras a mi habitación y ahora en mi despacho? ¡Eh! ¡¿Dime ese es tu juego, provocarme y dejarme?!_ —le preguntó con voz queda mientras se frotaba de nuevo contra su nariz e incitaba sus labios con los suyos._

—Jamás he conocido a un hombre más engreído_ —afirmó ella._

Entonces Terry la dejó y se dirigió a la puerta, su mano estaba en el picaporte cuando volteó para mirarla.

— ¿A dónde vas? _—Ella le preguntó._

—Saldré, pienso que será mejor que encuentre algún otro sitio para dormir esta noche.

—No es necesario que salgas._ —Candy sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante el enojo reprimido en la voz de su marido._

—Sí lo es, ya que si me quedo aquí un minuto más, voy a tener que elegir entre estrangularle o besarte, y estaré perdido si hago cualquiera de las dos cosas. _—Su voz sonaba enojada, y su postura era rígida mientras sus ojos la taladraban._ — ¡Hasta luego discípula de la hermana Grey!

Candy estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. Se daba cuenta de que quería a ese hombre con cada fibra de su ser; no solo deseaba sus besos y hacer el amor con él, también quería sentir sus brazos a su alrededor para sostenerla, su voz para apaciguarla, su presencia para cuidarla y protegerla. Temió que se le salieran las lágrimas. Si la oía, seguramente que con su vanidad despreciable, se imaginaría que trataba de persuadirle para atraerlo. La indignación puso rigidez en su ser y descartó sus lágrimas y sin tener el valor suficiente no retuvo a Terry, una vez más le permitió que se marchara con su corazón destrozado.

*********

Horas después, extrañamente desorientado Terry vagaba por las estancias de su mansión con las manos en los bolsillos cuando la escuchó llorar. Él se quedó mirándola horrorizado, nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera. Ella trató de controlar sus sollozos al verlo, pero tenía el rostro enrojecido y las pestañas tan empapadas que lo asustó.

— ¿Qué te pasa Candy? — _conmovido y preocupado le preguntó._

—Es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas son, que te llenan los ojos de lágrimas?... ¡Ven, siéntate, Candy!

Estaba cansado de pelear con ella, no quería reñir más. Sino todo lo contrario quería saber qué le pasaba, porqué había cambiado de manera brusca: un instante parecía perdida y vulnerable, y al cabo de otro momento: temerosa y combativa.

— ¡Perdóname! —_Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Después de mirarse unos segundos, sonrieron tristemente._

—Tal vez la culpa sea mía por no habértelo contado, pero... es tan difícil hablar contigo Terry... Siempre estás a la defen siva, y siempre eres tan mordaz...

—Bueno, mi querida Pecosa tú tampoco te quedas atrás, pero creo que ya es tiempo de hablar sinceramente. Sea cual sea la verdad la prefiero a seguir viendo como cada vez te alejas más de esa mujer de la que enamoré.

— Tienes razón Terry, a mí tampoco me agrada la mujer en que me he convertido. Ya es hora de hablar — _pensó que ya era __definitivo, aunque fuera mortalmente difícil lo haría._

—Candy seamos sinceros por una vez. Ya estoy harto de mentiras, de evasivas y de secretos. Si en verdad me has dejado de amar, dilo sin rodeos y te dejaré marchar sin oponerme. Si algo tiene que ser dicho, se dice. Si algo tiene que ser hecho, se hace. Deseo rescatar nuestro matrimonio Pecosa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. — _la miró a los ojos, borrando la sonrisa amable, y le preguntó:_ — ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual Candy jugueteó nerviosa con el sujetador de las cortinas del ventanal.

—Terry… tú te mereces a alguien con un pasado irreprochable… Alguien… sin mancha.

Los dedos dejaron de enroscarse en el cordón, a medida que la envolvía una lenta y tierna sensación de cariño: era la voz cálida de Terry.

—Candy —_dijo él, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento_— lloré por ti desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. El dolor de los que amamos siempre es más difícil de soportar que nuestro propio dolor, en especial cuando nos sentimos culpables. Pero yo necesito saber. Necesito compartirlo todo contigo, para que no quede ninguna sombra entre nosotros. Y tal vez, tú también necesitas contarlo. Necesito ayudarte a que sueltes ese peso, sé que puedo comprenderte sea lo que sea.

—Yo... —_tragó saliva_—Sabes lo que me pasó aquella maldita noche del escándalo ¿verdad?... ¿Ahora comprendes el derecho con que Neil me fue a reclamar en nuestra boda?... ¡Un maldito derecho que se adjudicó al abusar de mí, al tomarme mientras yo estaba inconsciente!

Candy se echó a llorar, era un llanto amargo y desamparado, una tormenta de lágrimas.

A Terry le dolía imaginar a otro hombre tomando a Candy. No porque esto la hiciera menos deseable para él, sino porque ella era toda inocencia, luz y bondad y si Neil había abusado salvajemente y con lujuria, había introducido oscuridad y amargura en su cuerpo. Y quizá la había herido de forma irreparable.

Él sabía lo que ella sentía… no solo al ocultar en el interior de uno mismo todo aquello que resultaba doloroso, sino también al no compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con la persona más querida. Lo sabía todo sobre el dolor y la soledad.

—No debes culparte Pecosa, los dos soltaremos este lastre de dolor. Juntos lo haremos cosa del pasado, y estará donde tiene que estar: enterrado en la profundidad del olvido.

Le acarició la mejilla y la mandíbula con el dorso de los dedos y luego le hizo levantar la barbilla.

—Candy, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —_dijo_— No hiciste nada malo. Fui yo quien lo hizo. Soy yo quien debería sentir vergüenza. Tendría que haberte protegido mejor, tendría que haber revuelto cielo y tierra para haber llegado a ti a tiempo para rescatarte de ese miserable.

—Pero soy culpable por haber bebido aquella noche hasta embrutecer, soy cobarde por no haberte dicho la verdad justo a tiempo. Fui una injusta contigo Terry. Y yo estoy dispuesta a darte el divorcio…—_le dijo mientras se alejaba de él._

—Tontita… Entiéndelo, nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré a tu lado porque te amo.

Eran dos personas heridas que debían de alguna manera, encontrar el perdón, la paz y sanar juntos. Pero, para hacerlo, sin duda necesitaban sacar a la luz todo lo que había entre los dos. También Terry sintió miedo de no ser capaz de reparar todo el daño que le habían hecho a Candy.

Era su esposa. Siempre la había amado apasionadamente desde su encuentro en el Mauritana y la amaba de nuevo desde el momento en que entró al altar el día de su boda, pero más aún en ese momento que sabía que estaba sufriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pronto comprendió que si Candy tenía demonios contra los que tendría que luchar, él no se acobardaría sino que se enfrentaría a ellos decididamente.

—El pasado no se puede cambiar —_dijo_— Esto es el presente, el único elemento de tiempoque tendremos para crear nuevos recuerdos. Mejores recuerdos.

Ella había cambiado. Ya no era la mujer libre de preocupaciones que había alegrado su endurecido corazón. Había perdido la inocencia, y sin embargo, esa inocencia seguía rodeándola como un aura casi invisible.

— ¡Te amo Candy!

Ella asintió despacio, suprimiendo un ligero estremecimiento ante la dulzura con que le hablaba.

—Te creo Terry.

—Entonces acércate más.

El aire vibraba de expectación. Tras unos instantes de debate interior, ella se movió vacilante, estaba nerviosa. La invadió un rápido impulso de alejarse de él, pero algo la hizo quedarse, tal vez la curiosidad que palpitaba dentro de ella.

—Candy, no recuerdes nada más. Déjame reemplazar tus recuerdos.

—Sí Terry, hazme olvidar y dame algo que pueda recordar. — _le __tocó suavemente la cara, con un gesto __como si fuera una peti __ción y una súplica._

Atrapados en el momento, inmóviles, algo la empujó despacio hacia él. Sus palabras, su mirada, la nueva expresión relajada de su boca, todo ello la tentaba más allá de la razón. Por fin todas las dudas habían escapado, todas las barreras habían dejado de existir. Ella era su esposa y él la necesitaba, de modo que se entregarían. Ella también necesitaba algo: necesitaba ser su mujer.

—Eres todavía tan inocente... —_susurró de pronto_— pero también sigues siendo la mujer más sensual que he conocido… Pecosa, si me dejas… voy a enseñarte a hacer el amor…

—Sí —_respondió ella._ _Estaba cansada de negarse y arrepentirse. Deseaba infinitamente entregarse a él._

—No voy a hacerte daño —_le aseguró_— No voy a utilizarte para mi placer, sin darte ninguno a cambio. No tengas miedo. Todo irá bien —_murmuró_.

Tal vez no quería volver a asustarla. Él tenía tanto miedo como ella, por eso tenía que lograr que todo estuviera bien.

— ¿Pecosa, estás segura?... ¿Eres consciente de lo que pasará si no te vas a tu habitación?—_preguntó finalmente con voz ronca._

*********

A pesar de la repulsiva verdad expuesta, aquella noche Terry no iba a dar nada por debajo de lo sublime, le juró a su Pecosa que ellos tendrían su noche de amor perfecta. Ninguna flaqueza del cuer po o del espíritu iba a impedir que así lo hiciera.

Entonces Terry la cargó, y ella se aferró a él encadenando sus brazos alrededor del cuello. La hizo sentir que se remontaban a su verdadera noche de bodas al llevarla en brazos, él atravesó la estancia en dirección a la espléndida alcoba de ambos. Ella se limitó a mirarlo boquiabierta, y dejó sus pudorosas dudas en la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones. Una vez juntos y parados al borde del lecho todos los músculos del cuerpo de Terry se tensaron cuando rodeó con sus manos el rostro de su amada y se inclinó para besarla.

Candy tuvo una lluvia de besos suaves y delicados que iban volviéndose más profundos y más apasionados. Una sensación, dulce y cálida, la inundó en el bajo vientre pues Terry intensificó el beso, convenciéndola para que separara los labios, poseyéndola con la lengua fueron besos tan embriagadores que la dejaban agitada e impaciente, besos ardientes y sensuales que volvían dolorosa su avidez.

El aristócrata le acarició el pecho al deslizarle las mangas por sus hombros. Le rodeó el talle con un brazo y con el otro soltó la hilera de botones en la espalda. Candy se ruborizó con un persistente recato cuando la prenda cayó suavemente hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, engalanando con holgura los pliegues de sus codos hasta quedar colgando como un elegante chal, de esa manera los níveos montículos coronados de rosa quedaron libres de su confinamiento.

Terry arrastró sus palmas sobre los firmes y altos montículos sintió la calidez de su piel desnuda, y sus hermosos ojos azules se iluminaron con una repentina expresión de triunfo. Candy no se dio cuenta de cuándo su esposo le quitó el vestido, apenas si percibió la prenda cayendo a sus pies.

—Encontraré la ternura suficiente para darte placer Candy, o moriré en el intento.

Él le envolvió la cintura con un brazo, arrastrándola hacia la cama ahí la recostó, su rubio cabello brillante se esparcía sobre la almohada. Ese marco perfecto, —_pensó_— resaltaba aún más la blancura de su piel, entonces él encajó sus dedos entre los esparcidos rizos rubios, no había nada que se le pudiera comparar ¿seda, terciopelo?, no había en el mundo nada que pudiera ser tan suave como su cabello, ni nada más terso que su piel, ni nada más apetitoso que sus labios.

Sin retirar las manos del cuerpo de su esposa, las fue deslizando por el estómago y los muslos para despejar su camino de toda prenda estorbosa. Sus dedos acalorados lograron conseguir ganarse toda la fémina ropa interior. Seductoramente ya estaba quitándole el liguero y enrollando por sus piernas hacia abajo las sedosas medias de algodón. Terry se agachó para despojarla de las últimas piezas. Sus zapatillas que cedieron ante las varoniles manos, y mientras le sujetaba un pie con su mano le hablaba:

—Tienes unos pequeños y bellos pies Pecosa.

Candy sintió un hormigueo a través de su cuerpo cuando con suaves dedos le acaricio el empeine y luego le besó la planta del pie y fue siguiendo la curva de la pantorrilla. Se detuvo, entreteniéndose con las corvas pero a ella una oleada la atravesó con tanta fuerza que reprimió un grito de gozo al sentir el placer y el dolor de aquellos ardientes besos.

Él dio un largo paso lejos de ella y empezó a desabrocharse su camisa, se desvestía con quietud, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que disfrutaba viendo que ella lo recorría con la mirada. Candy observaba anhelante la tensión de sus músculos a medida que él se despojaba de la camisa, de los pantalones y hasta de su ropa íntima.

Terry estaba totalmente desnudo, y ella estaba atónita pues nunca lo había visto así, en su naturaleza esplendorosa. Esa visión atizó las brasas del deseo y renovó dolorosamente el ansia que aumentaba sin cesar. Aquella ocasión no sería como antes, cuando él la acariciaba y donde su pantalón y su vestido se interponían entre ellos. Aunque ellos habían intimado en su noche de bodas, él nunca la había desnudado completamente como hasta ese momento en que finalmente lo logró.

Con una mirada enardecida Terry devoró el cuerpo desnudo de Candy necesitaba estar piel con piel.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Pecosa! — _alcanzó a decirle viéndola con veneración_— Eres… lo que tanto he anhelado.

Entonces se dirigió hacia ella gateando en la cama. Su sonrisa de medio lado fue su mejor cómplice que disipó los temores de la Pecosa.

—Confía en mí —_Susurró él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella._

La besó a conciencia. Fue un beso lento, erótico, sensual y con todo, punzantemente tierno. Pegó los labios a su piel le recorrió el cuello y siguió besándola bajando por su cuerpo. Sopló con suavidad en sus turgentes cimas antes de ofrecerle el alivio de su boca cálida y ávida. A su vez extendió una mano sobre su vientre y cubrió un pecho con la otra, su tacto se tornó más voluptuoso y sensual, sus manos la esculpieron, la poseyeron, y al estudiarla ansiosamente encontró las partes íntimas y secretas que, supo, siempre él reclamaría como propias, mientras tanto, la continuaba saciando con asombrosas y provocadoras caricias.

Al principio con indecisión Candy acarició el torso desnudo de su marido, pero luego lo hizo con audacia creciente cuando ella recibió otra descarga de explosivos besos en la garganta y los hombros. Atormentados y gozosos estaban sus senos desnudos que eran cobijados con la cálida y varonil boca, que los acariciaba y los ponía al rojo vivo con succiones que parecían tirar de una cuerda conectada a sus entrañas, pero más vibró cuando él mordisqueó los pezones, sorbiéndolos hasta que ella empezó a estremecerse.

Ante eso la Pecosa no pudo evitar besarlo; primero en la mandíbula, después en la meji lla, y por fin, en el cuello y torso. Terry se contorsionaba cada vez que sentía los labios húmedos de Candy sobre su carne. Ella lo besaba de esa forma desinhibida, tan voluntaria y salvaje que aquello terminó por desquiciarlo, entonces él se arrodilló ante su esposa y ella no tenía idea de lo que él iba hacer. Se inclinó para rendir tributo al amado monte de Venus el cual fue venerado por las grandes manos del aristócrata. Los ávidos dedos de Terry llegaron al centro de Candy, acariciándolo con ternura y sabiduría.

Sin prisas le besó el vientre y con su lengua rodeó el ombligo de su Pecosa, pero la locura llegó cuando el aliento de Terry rozó la juntura de entre sus muslos. Ya no eran los dedos invasores que la hacían arquearse de pasión. Mientras ella se movía agitada soltó un gemido cuando él deslizó las manos hacia sus pompis y apretó la boca contra su suave intimidad, y aún más delirante fue la sensación que la sacudió cuando con de licadeza él le separó los pliegues de su sexo con la lengua. Candy ya no podía respirar, nunca había sentido tal excitación como cuando la osada lengua de Terry comenzó a acariciarla, la rozaba con la suavidad de una pluma. La Pecosa no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo su rebelde, no podía creer que aquello fuera tan extraordinariamente placentero.

Y con cada movimiento y caricia él la elevaba más alto, Candy se aferró a las sábanas y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar ante el dulce y puro placer que fluía por toda ella a raudales. Sin saber si debía suplicarle que parara o exigirle que continuara, todo aquello le resultaba milagrosamente inesperado, y en su inocencia la Pecosa no sabía que todavía le esperaba la mejor parte del placer, cuando éste gozo se convertía en éxtasis.

Candy flotaba en la sedosa oscuridad de la noche donde se hallaba abstraída en algún lugar del universo con un millar de estrellas relumbrando en su sangre. En el aristócrata la pasión destellaba en sus ojos, y en su lengua apareció un dulce sabor que emanaba de su rubia.

—Terry, con el brillo de tus ojos parece que veo tantas estrellas.

—Mmmmhh y tus besos saben a gloria a Pecosa.

Entonces lentamente otra vez, con su hombría inflamada como una antorcha Terry se colocó entre las torneadas piernas de la rubia. Era un hombre grande en todos los sentidos, en el cual ella posó sus manos temblorosas sobre sus hombros fornidos y cuando lo tocaba percibía el estremecimiento que lo recorría. Él nunca había sido tan consciente de cada centímetro de su propia piel, y en ese momento era evidente que Terruce sabía lo que estaba haciendo ya que las dudas desaparecieron cuando ella lo recibió con los muslos abiertos, posándolos alrededor de sus caderas, quedando así su excitación al abrigo de las pier nas de ella.

Las suaves curvas de Candy se oprimían contra él sintiendo ante ese calor como si su anatomía se volviera cera caliente con las caricias del aristócrata estaba sumergida en la urgencia demandante. Cuando Terry se apretó contra ella pudo notar allí la viril vibración y su torso se arqueó debajo de él, cada vez más inquieta buscaba el contacto con el musculoso cuerpo de su esposo.

Terry se balanceó lentamente contra ella, sentía la fuerza de su erección haciendo que su deseo creciera hasta no poder ya controlarlo. Y al recibir el anhelante e inexperto mensaje de aquellos movimientos sugestivos de la Pecosa, el placer latió, la estimulación proporcionada por los constantes roces hasta que las fricciones se convirtieron en deseo desenfrenado. El rebelde apoyó parte de su peso sobre sus antebrazos y levantó su cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

—No quiero presionarte Pecosa —_dijo sensualmente_— pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar.

—No quiero que esperes más… Terry, por favor... —_ella se sentía estimulada ya hasta la fiebre._

La obvia masculinidad bañada por la luz de la luna lucía excepcionalmente fuerte, incontroladamente vigorosa, e imperativamente posesiva trató de llegar al punto anhelado. Y tan pronto como la Pecosa sintió la gruesa y férrea virilidad invadir su intimidad ella se echó hacia atrás, rehuyó a la elástica fuerza de aquellas piernas que separaron las suyas con facilidad. Temblando, retrocedió apartándose de los tensos músculos de la cintura y bajo vientre de Terry.

—No, amor —_él le murmuró, sujetando sus caderas con firmeza_— No te resistas… Confía en mí.

—Perdón... Creo que me ha asustado un poco.

—No temas, no voy a hacerte daño. Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo.

Ella es inocente e ignorante. Terry está ansioso, tiene experiencia y está desesperado por darle placer, pero está aterrado por causarle dolor. Mientras ella seguía curvándose bajo su cuerpo y urgiéndole para que la poseyera, él sentía en sus oídos los latidos del corazón de Candy acompasados al suyo, palpitaban al unísono. Entonces ya no hubo vacilación, se deseaban con exceso.

—Terry mi amor… estoy preparada.

El aristócrata supo que su suerte estaba echada: Candy era su destino. Y con el último ápice de autodominio que tenía para contenerse con voz estrangulada le susurró:

—Dios mío, Pecosa, has sellado eternamente tu destino al mío.

Y volvió a besarla con vehemencia, con creciente avidez, y acto seguido inició su viaje a través de la frágil barrera, la cual inmediatamente Terry percibió que era pequeña, estrecha y absolutamente inexplorada.

El aristócrata recorre la angostura de una virgen y sabe que le está haciendo daño. Entonces ella se aferró a sus hombros y se concentró en no demostrar ni miedo ni dolor. Y aunque por un instante sintió la amenaza de un ligero dolor, se prometió que ya no se retiraría al sentir la virilidad de su marido.

Amorosamente Candy le brindó su cuerpo y le dejó entrar, le brindó su corazón y le dejó tomar posesión de lo que hacía tanto tiempo a Terruce le pertenecía. Y fue entonces cuando la Pecosa notó que el cuerpo de Terry presionaba justo sobre el lugar donde habían estado sus dedos momentos antes. Pero aquello era algo mucho más duro y grueso. La barrera parece infranqueable y en un nuevo avance su cuerpo no cedería más, Terry luchó contra la resistencia de su virginidad; tomó aire con lentitud mientras él la penetraba despacio, los músculos de Candy estaban tan tensos que temblaban cuando él le ofreció la oportunidad de ajustarse a su tamaño y longitud, con dulces besos y tiernas caricias dilataba su cuerpo.

—Mírame, Candy - _Inclinó la cabeza para tomar su boca. _

E inundándola con una especie de euforia aterradora y haciendo que la tierra temblara para los dos Terry logró avanzar, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya nada podría detenerlo. En ese momento ella se sintió vacilar al borde del dolor, algo la desgarró y lanzó un grito ahogado al notar una pequeña explosión de dolor en su interior. Era Terry que estaba profundamente enterrado en su alma, los dos se encontraban irrevocablemente unidos cuando su suave carne se cerró con él dentro. La fusión fue instantánea y completa, en ella sus entrañas se suavizaron ante el cuerpo endurecido de él en su interior.

Candy gritó y sus manos se apretaron en el largo y castaño cabello. Segundos después se desvanecía el dolor que se tornaba en amor con sollozos de placer. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, pero al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de la rubia, él se disculpó:

— ¡Maldición! No quería lastimarte. Yo...

Ella lo calmó poniendo un dedo en sus labios, y alegrándose de que así fuera le respondió:

—El dolor ya se va. Me gusta cómo te siento, cómo me llenas, es como si antes me hubiese faltado una parte de mí y ahora ya no.

La miró apoyando los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza, le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?... Lo peor ya ha pasado, Pecosa. Ahora, relájate.

El dolor había desaparecido y lo había reemplazado una creciente urgencia que parecía aumentar a cada momento. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de él en pequeños movimientos convulsos. Deseaba moverse pues era incapaz de estarse quieta en aquella dulce prisión.

—Mi Pecosa—_le dice_— esto es lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer.

Entonces se retira y ahonda más todavía, más profundo, el impulso de poseerla era casi insoportable así que se hundió más. Él la llenó y la extendió hasta sus límites, y fue maravilloso, como si el vacío que él tenía por dentro al fin hubiera sido colmado. Tanto por ella como por él mantuvo un ritmo firme, resistiéndose a la urgencia de entregarse al placer demasiado pronto, ya que le enseñaría que aquella intimidad consistía en algo más que la dolorosa penetración.

Con los ojos casi oscuros y los parpados a medio cerrar Terry observó el rostro de la rubia cuando empezó a empujar en el interior de su cuerpo, su azul mirada era firme, tan penetrante como su cuerpo, igual de implacable como su deseo y a Candy algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, su rebelde la estaba amando y la poseía con embestidas lentas y densas, amorosas y tiernas.

La carne le palpitaba, sentía fuego entre las piernas cuando nuevamente la atravesó un rayo de pasión. Él la moldeaba a su deseo, arrebatándole el sentido de la individualidad y creando una nueva figura mezcla de ambos al mismo tiempo. La fusión de su calor, aquella sensación volcánica la hizo pensar que iba a estallar por el mero placer de sentirlo parte de ella. Ella se arqueó hacia él ese ardor salvaje la dominaba, mientras que a él una fuerza indomable lo poseía al ver la suave curva del vientre tenso de deseo a medida que él la llenaba por dentro.

Cada vez más Candy se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, buscaba alivio para el calor que se extendía bajo su piel, que le corría por las venas, que invadía su estómago y que se encendía allí donde sus cuerpos se unían. Ella gimió ante la nueva oleada de calor que cobraba vida en su interior tomando cada célula, cada nervio, era el puro placer de ver y sentir que Terry salía de su interior lentamente para luego, deliberadamente arponearla otra vez. Cada empujón apretaba más el nudo en su vientre, hasta llegar a un punto en que no podía recobrar el aliento. Cada arremetida era deliberada y completa. Ella se entregó a él indudablemente sin límites ni restricciones. Ni siquiera había dos personas, sino que los dos parecían un único cuerpo, un solo corazón y un solo ser.

El anhelo que había empezado en sus labios y en sus pechos no tardó en concentrarse y hacerse más ardiente, y se acumuló allí donde él la llenaba. La Pecosa estaba ida de deseo, susurrando suavemente conforme la excita ción se iba extendiendo:

— ¡Tuya Terry, sólo tuya y de nadie más! —_Aquella frase la hacía sentir plena, llenaba su mente, su corazón, su alma._

— ¡Te Amo Pecosa!

Aquellas palabras eran como una letanía de amor, pasión y deseo. Candy siempre lo había sabido; él se lo estaba demostrando en aquellos precisos instantes; y de tal forma que ella jamás lo olvidaría.

Terry sentía la gloria al ver las delicadas manos de la Pecosa abriéndose y cerrándose convulsivamente, agarrándose de su piel o de las sábanas cada vez que él se introducía en ella y la encumbraba en el aire. Las caderas de él se elevaban insistentemente entre los muslos de ella; cada centímetro de contacto resultaba extraordinario, ver la longitud de su propio cuerpo, resbaladizo y reluciente por la humedad del cuerpo de Candy fuerte y resistente deslizándose una y otra vez.

La conexión entre ellos fue creciendo cada segundo que pasaba, cambiándoles el ritmo de la respiración sus cuerpos seguían unidos en una caricia completa que abarcaba desde los pies de Candy sobre las pantorrillas de Terry hasta las manos de ella arrastrándose de arriba a abajo por la espalda de él, quemándose con la armonía fogosa del pecho y el vientre de él al contonearse contra los de ella.

Él emitía los sonidos del exasperado deseo, era el canto glorioso que seguía su complaciente Pecosa pues ya en ese ritmo ambos se mecían y gozaban del baile tan viejo como el tiempo, ya ni siquiera parecían una misma persona, sino solo una dicha plena y absoluta. Ambos daban y tomaban lo que eran y necesitaban. Terry rodeó con su mano la parte trasera del muslo de la rubia y le levantó el cuerpo ligeramente, suspirando de placer ya que la nueva posición le permitía introducirse más en el cuerpo de ella.

Candy clavó las uñas en la ancha espalda de su marido, ella jadeó ante la feroz fricción cuando él empujó más hondamente aún. Se agarró con fuerza de su cuello para no salir volando, Terry le retiró los brazos y ella se dio cuenta de que lo estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡Perdón, Terry!… pero si no me sujetaba así de fuerte me hubiera elevado hasta las estrellas.

— Jajaja, nunca había enviado a alguien hasta las estrellas.

Candy se hubiera tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para asimilar todo aquello pero él no parecía estar dispuesto a ceder más tiempo.

La tomó por las caderas y empujó con vigor, empezó a moverse más rápido, con las súbitas colisiones Candy desfallecía de placer, deseaba que él no parara. Los embates fueron creciendo como un oleaje otro golpe... otro impulso... más profundo y eso a ella la asustó; porque la llenó de gozo, de un rarísimo placer que la incitó a restregar frenéticamente la pelvis contra el cuerpo de su marido. Terruce la observaba alzarse para encontrarse con él estocada tras estocada, hasta que sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de él. Una ráfaga de calor que se extendía desde el punto en el que se unían hasta con cada vena, cada nervio. El vientre de la rubia se tensó más y más hasta que pareció romperse. Algo intenso y voluptuoso alcanzó la plenitud dentro de ella, algo que no parecía tener fin. Candy se rompió en mil pedazos y se hundió en ese océano, jadeante y temblorosa sintió que una fuente de sensaciones brotaba dentro de sí hasta ahogarla. Ese torrente de éxtasis por fin estalló y la hizo retorcerse y gritar mientras se sentía arrastrada por las oleadas crecientes del frenesí, ondas y más ondas entran, salen y la atraviesan hasta que le tiemblan los muslos y ella sabe que no puede resistir más estaba absorta y sumida en el intenso mar azul de sus ojos, lo abrazó del cuello para no perderse en ese maremoto de pasión.

Su marido dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción cuando por fin ella estalló como mujer, convertida en una parte de él Candy dijo adiós a la inocencia y dando la bienvenida al clímax gritó su nombre:

— ¡Terry!... ¡Oh, Terry!... ¡Por siempre tú Terry!

— ¡Calma Pecosa, has regresado de tu viaje a las estrellas!

Candy quedó deleitada ante la dureza y las sacudidas con las que él la amó despacio y desenfrenadamente durante mucho tiempo bajo el capullo caliente de las sábanas, pero al ver que ella finalmente había alcanzado las estrellas, su euforia avivó su pasión que se volvió imparable y endemoniadamente placentera. Terry la sujetó de las rodillas y le levantó las piernas por encima de sus caderas, la apretó con más fuerza arrojándose más profundo en el interior de ella, se movió cada vez más fuerte y más rápido con perfectas acometidas que una a una lo iban acercando al universo que su Pecosa recién había alcanzado.

Ella se estremecía de placer pues él la embestía una y otra vez era interminable seguía y seguía. Los suaves suspiros y gemidos de ella elevaron la tensión y excitación que él sentía, aunado estaba la encantadora esencia a rosas y la sensación de su cuerpo debajo, las caderas meciéndolo con los músculos contraídos, absorbiéndolo, succionándolo. Cada centímetro de placer y delectación enviaba una corriente de candente deseo hacia el anhelante arroyo de entre sus muslos, por ello Terry prolongaría aquello para que la magia durase más. Quería ser él quien le enseñara que podía llegar una y otra vez hasta que desapareciera la frontera entre el dolor y el placer.

Su frente comenzó a cubrirse de sudor y con el cuerpo endurecido por la tensión él siguió empujando dentro de ella, sus movimientos duros y exigentes le hicieron apretar la mandíbula y con cada perfecta penetración Candy oía sus propios jadeos. Terry la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su cuello, susurrando suaves palabras de amor antes de dar rienda suelta a la bendita liberación de todo su deseo, todo su dolor y todo su amor. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, caliente y dolorido por la necesidad de aliviarse, por la necesidad de la consumación final. No existía nada más que la urgencia del deseo. Su apremio fue el último latigazo a su frenético deseo. Él volvió a aplastar su lengua contra las albinas cimas de la Pecosa y al atrapar entre los dientes aquella receptiva punta logró que al mordisquearla los gemidos y respiración de Candy se acompasaron con el deseo de Terry, quien sintió cómo el clímax en su interior iba ganando fuerza y enterrándose con todo su ser ya no lograba distinguir dónde acababa él y dónde empezaba ella así perdió el poco control que le quedaba.

Ella aún estaba gimiendo y contoneándose más y más continuó bruscamente con aquellos movimientos, respiraba rápidamente y con dificultad, entonces alzándose de la cama ella le rodeó con las piernas, atrayéndole con los tobillos para que la tomara, más hondo, más rápido, más fuerte fue aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta que sus caderas se movían en un ritmo magistral con las de él. La Pecosa hundió las manos en la castaña melena primero estirándole el cabello y luego presionando la cabeza de Terry contra sus excitadas cumbres, de pronto, el aliento de Terry abandonó sus pulmones el placer le ahogó nervios y huesos mientras lanzaba un gemido ronco pues juntos compartieron el perfecto clímax, la reacción de su cuerpo y el frenesí de su acalorada pasión explotaron en el interior de su Pecosa.

Candy sintió que una energía surcaba como un fluido veloz sus zonas más íntimas haciéndola gritar con el inesperado espasmo de otro orgasmo, el éxtasis hacía su entrada triunfal. Juntos llegaban al firmamento mientras que hasta a su corazón llegaba el manantial caliente de la liberación amorosa de su Terry, de él escurría la dulce gota de la miel de su éxtasis.

Y en su punto máximo de unión, nació en ella el anhelo de no volver a separarse de ese hombre. Ya nada se podía interponer entre ellos: nada que interfiriera en la desinteresada e irrefrenable comunión de sus cuerpos y de sus almas.

Por primera vez, Candy había sido completamente libre con él, había dejado escapar los sentimientos que hacía tiempo la torturaban. Terry quemó el pasado, las barreras; el orgullo, sus debilidades, todo lo que se había interpuesto entre los dos. Sintieron la fuerza de la unión final, la fundición definitiva de sus vidas, una eterna bendición.

Bajo la neblina de la pasión y el deseo consumado, se quedaron allí acostados un largo rato. Una fina capa de sudor cubría sus pieles mientras yacían en una húmeda maraña de piernas; abrazándose el uno al otro ninguno de los dos quería moverse de allí. Candy se sentía un poco dolorida... y completamente satisfecha. Terry se había dado cuenta al instante de que su Pecosa era virgen. Él había sido el primero. Se sentía eufórico y triunfante.

—Gracias, Candy, por un regalo tan maravilloso. ¿Ha sido muy doloroso? Según tengo entendido, suele serlo la primera vez.

— ¡¿Primera vez… quieres decir que…?!—_rápidamente ella se irguió._

—Si mi amor, eras virgen. No es justo lo que has sufrido por ello, aquel imbécil nunca te tocó, solamente fueron falacias para someterte, para separarte de mí.

Le tendió un pañuelo y le hizo una señal.

—Utiliza esto —_le dijo_ —Tu cuerpo no aceptó fácilmente al mío.

Había estado preguntándose para qué hasta que descubrió que había sangre, pero ni siquiera entonces, pese a que le temblaba la mano mientras se limpiaba, entendía.

—Así que nadie te lo explicó... —_Terry no podía creerlo. Ella parecía tan segura de sí, tan inteligente e instruida_— No te asustes Pecosa, es normal la primera vez que lo haces. Después, ya nunca más vuelve a pasar.

— ¡Terry en tus brazos me convertí en mujer, bajo tus caricias conocí lo que es hacer el amor!

Él también se enderezó y se abrazaron, la cabeza de Candy descansó sobre el hombro de él y la de Terry sobre la de ella. Se tomaron un largo tiempo para gozar la dicha, pero aún estando en reposo, él era como un felino fuerte y siempre en guardia. La pasión lo domaba, pero nada podía cambiar su naturaleza, él era su amante, su legítimo señor.

— ¿Otra vez?...

El rubor de ella le excitó

—Y muchas más Pecosa.

Él volvió a hacerle el amor y lo hizo como nunca antes en su vida, en ese momento de embriaguez pasional Candy comprendió que Terry sentía igual que ella, que jamás tendría suficiente de él, estaban atrapados en la repetición infinita de amarse sin reservas.

Había transcurrido bastante tiempo y aún la mantenía despierta hasta entrada la madrugada y el brillo del deseo seguía estando en sus ojos Candy notó la agitación de Terry, la creciente dureza de su excitación.

— ¡Dios mío! Terry desde el día en que te conocí, no hago más que recibir fuertes y hermosas impresiones.

El aristócrata la miró con una mezcla de ternura y perplejidad. En ese momento, allí recostada, con ese rostro de niña indefensa, parecía extremadamente vulnerable.

—Desde el día en que te conocí Pecosa, no hago más que amarte con locura.

— ¡Oh, Terry! — _suplicó contra su garganta_— ¡cómo he podido perderme esto!

—Tu queja no es problema, inmediatamente la solucionaré— _dijo él seductoramente._

— ¿Acaso los hombres hacen el amor tantas veces cada noche? — _asombrada le preguntó, mientras l_os _ojos_ _de él se ensombrecieron apasionadamente._

—Tu esposo sí, Pecosa… ¿Qué tal otro viaje a las estrellas?

—No sé si podré soportarlo, pero gustosamente moriré en el intento.

Esta vez Candy se inclinó sobre él, segura de que aquello sería una maravillosa respuesta para su marido. Ella estaba receptiva, tan ardiente y tan deseosa como Terry, ambos deseaban que aquella noche no terminara. Durmieron hasta el amanecer, después de que Terry le hizo el amor una y otra vez.

Y después de aquella perfecta noche en que la madurez había vencido la inocencia, y el amor al temor, ahí estaban finalmente como marido y mujer.

C O N T I N U A R Á. . .

_**G**__**izah**_

_**16 / Noviembre / 09**_

_**HOLA NIÑAS HERMOSAS:**_ Nuevamente aquí terminé un capítulo más, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias, aportaciones, dudas, y demás etc.

_**MACHEL ANDREW:**_Hola Machel!!! Eres todo un ejemplo a seguir, mira que siendo una Albertana y expresándose así de hermoso de mi querido caballero, wow! merece toda mi admiración y respeto señorita Andrew!!!

Te confieso Machel que estoy nerviosa con esta actualización ya que aquí se muestra el lado pasional de mi Terry, veamos si él y yo llenamos las expectativas de las Terrytanas, pues mira que el momento donde este hombre nos muestra el placer es prueba de fuego, veamos si resulta todo un maestro seductor…. ¡ay estoy alteradilla!... mejor te dejo para actualizar, incluí un soneto de mi autoría, a ver qué te parece mi poetisa consentida!!! Hasta pronto Machel!!!!

_**MOONDAN:**_Mi queridísima MOON!!! Pues yo hubiera empezado y terminado con Terry jajaja, para nada le hubiera hecho caso al pastel… mira que tener un espécimen como el apuesto aristócrata para servirme completamente el día de mi cumpleaños, yo me hubiera encerrado a piedra y lodo con él, no hubiera perdido tiempo ni para desayunar, comer y cenar. Él hubiera sido mi único alimento durante ese día, lo hubiera aprovechado para que saciara mi otra hambre de él.

Por eso estoy igual de enojada que tú con la Pecosa, ¡¿cómo se le ocurre tratar a sí a nuestro amado caballero?! En fin… si no reacciona yo me adjudicaré a ese bombón y lo haré infinitamente mío una y otra, otra y otra vez jajaja. O tú qué harías Moon?... TQM Nena, con cariño va el capítulo cachondo, ojalá que lo disfrutes Pequeña!!!

_**MALINALLI**_: Mi Querida, Maly!!! Dónde estás que no te encuentro??? Comadre pues aquí te traigo actualizado al ahijado jiji… a ver qué sale?! En tu honor incluí el soneto que tanto te gusta, lo hice porque sé que lo disfrutarás y porque siempre que lo leo me acuerdo de ti. ¡Ay Maly! No sabes cuántos cambios has hecho en mi vida Amiga, pero lo que más te agradezco es el brindarme tanta seguridad para escribir, wow! eso sí que no sé cómo pagártelo Amiga, por eso de todo corazón te dedico este capítulo. Mil gracias por tus inigualables palabras. TQM

_**LERINNE**__**: **_Hola Amiga!!! No te apures en la cantidad de palabras que me escribes, para mí lo importante es que no dejes de hacerlo, porque cada review de ustedes es lo que me motiva a actualizarles. Lerinne gracias por seguir leyéndome eso sí que me carga la pila de pura energía positiva. Ojalá que hoy también te sorprenda este capítulo. Ahora yo esperaré ansiosamente tus comentarios. Hasta pronto Amiga!!!

_**ELHYZHA:**_Ely, Ely!!! Aquí estoy con tu ansiada actualización… ¡ay mujer! No sabes cuánto sufrí con este capítulo… pues imagínate: es donde se tiene que lucir nuestro amado y perfecto Terry, tiene que lucir como todo un incansable AMANTE, nos tiene que enamorar con sus dotes de seductor, nos tiene que elevar a ese paraíso, que con lo ardiente de su fuego no importa que sea infierno siempre y cuando sea él quien me acompañe eternamente jajaja. Estoy alucinando, mejor te dejo para que leas. Espero que sea de tu agrado Amiga!!!

_**I LOVE TERRY**_: ¡Hola Nena!!!

Te cuento que ese maldito de Neil aún no termina de pagar su mal… pero por lo pronto a nosotras las Terrytanas nos urge otra cosa verdad?... Traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible pero no quiero tardarme más, por eso discúlpame por ser tan breve en responderte hoy a tu review, pero sé que te gustará más leer la actualización que mi respuesta, o no? Bueno Nena, te agradezco muchísimo tus hermosas palabras, siempre me han ayudado a la hora de escribir. TQM y hasta pronto!!!!

_**KARELEM:**_Hola Paisana, pues aquí andamos de rondín otra vez, y después de las celebraciones de nuestro nuevo estadio y de gozar con los goles del "Santos", pues me dí a la tarea de actualizar… a ver qué te parece este capítulo Karelem, ojalá que lo que esperabas Amiga. Hasta pronto!!!!

_**AKANE KOGOME:**_Mi Queridísima AkaneKogome, no sabes cuánto sufrí al pensar que ya no me escribirías… así que estamos a mano con los sufrimientos jiji…

Amiga, déjame platicarte que gocé infinitamente al leer tu review: ver que disfrutaste y sufriste con el anterior capítulo me llenó de emoción (que maldita soy jiji) pero el hecho de saber que sentiste lo mismo que yo al escribirlo me hizo sentir "coronada", ya que al comprobar que otros lejanos ojitos y corazón sintieron y vieron lo que yo quería transmitir sí que me emocionó.

Ahora seré breve en responder tu review jajaja… y lo hago para apresurarme en subir la actualización, esto es bajo la premura de tu solicitud de actualizar a la brevedad.

AkaneKogome, no tengo palabras para agradecerte la esplendorosa emoción que me brindas con tus comentarios, gracias por traerme a esa musa que logra que salga todo lo que deseo expresar. Gracias por existir y contactarme, no sabes cuánto te apreció aún en la distancia y aún sin conocernos. Saludos!!!

_**DIANIS:**_Hola querida Amiga, ahora sí que ha pasado un buen tiempo sin que crucemos palabras, caray! Cada vez me ausento más… en fin ya habrá tiempo para compartir nuestras amenas charlas. Por lo pronto te agradezco infinitamente tu atención a mi fic, y como siempre no te equivocaste mi DIANIS como buena Terrytana tu sexto sentido no te falló y creíste en la Pecosa. Ojalá que hayas disfrutado de esa noche de bodas. Te mando mil besos, abrazos y cariñosos saludos. TQM Diana!!!

_**LADY**__**:**_ ¡Hola mujer! Estoy super apenada contigo, pues mira que eres la chica más ansiosa (después de Candy) por desear que ya sucediera la consumación jaja, y yo tan lenta en escribirla verdad? Jajaja yo no sé como sobrevivió Terry a tan ardorosa espera…En fin… aquí está espero que sea de tu agrado. Mil gracias por estar al pendiente de este fic.


	18. EL FINAL

**I N Q U E B R A N T A B L E**

CAPÍTULO 18

"_**EL FINAL"**_

_«**Si fueras, como te imagino, un dulce sueño,**_

_**Lo único que te pediría es que te hicieras realidad**»_

Al día siguiente, Candy se despertó con una sensación de felicidad muy intensa. Se sentía libre, limpia desde su interior. Terry no había sentido repugnancia por ella ni aún cuando la rubia le confesó sus temores. Habían hablado como amigos y se habían unido como amantes. Una sonrisa adormilada iluminó su rostro al recordar el placer que habían compartido, la unión de sus cuerpos que durante esa noche había pasado más tres de veces.

La luz del sol entraba inoportunamente por las ventanas en las que las cortinas se habían mantenido abiertas calentando así la sábana de seda, la cual Candy no se molestó en apartar. Su marido aún dormido la mantenía abrazada contra su pecho, tenía su brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura y un muslo sobre las esculturales piernas. Al sentir la Pecosa los rayos solares sobre su desnuda espalda comparó a su amado aristócrata con el astro rey, pues Terry también irradiaba llamas y estaba repleto de energía, luz y calor.

En ese momento él despertó y apartó la manta que cubría parcialmente su cuerpo. Candy al ver como él se levantaba, igual ella sintió su emoción elevarse tal como ese sol que se colocaba muy por encima de todo lo demás, esa alegría y ese amanecer ahora iluminaban el horizonte de sus vidas juntas.

Con una gran sonrisa la rubia recibía el calor de su rebelde, el cual tiernamente se recostaba sobre ella.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste Pecosa?

—No creo que me hayas dejado dormir ni un instante.

—Yo por lo regular no duermo cariño. Además, acabo de hacer un descubrimiento maravilloso: eres un colchón estupendamente suave.

—Sí, anoche me lo dejaste muy claro y en numerosas ocasiones.

—Jajaja… Pecosa… ¿No te parece que ha transcurrido un siglo desde anoche? —_le susurró._

—Sí —_asintió ella, y se quedó mirando el azul profundo de sus ojos mientras él la empujaba contra las almohadas._

—¿Creías que eso era lo único que ibas a tener? —_él murmuró_— Hay más, mucho más. Te lo prometo. —_enseguida la besó. _

Las manos de la rubia ansiosamente recorrían todo su atlético cuerpo, pero hubo un freno cuando ella sintió un pequeño bordo en un muslo de su marido. Lo recorrió suavemente con la yema de los dedos y luego bajó la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. En ese momento, de manera repentina Terry se apartó, Candy inevitablemente siguió sus pasos con su mirada. Se quedó boquiabierta de ver totalmente el perfecto cuerpo de su esposo, su ancho torso y toda su desnudez brilló a la luz de la mañana.

— ¡Vamos Pecosa, no te vayas a desmayar! —_lo dijo para que ella apartara la vista de sus muslos._

— No me desmayaré…—_con su voz ahogada por la vergüenza de haber sido sorprendida mientras lo veía embelesada, apenas respondió._

—No, pero… por lo que parece te morirás de vergüenza—_murmuró él con su sonrisa de medio lado._

Entonces los verdes ojos se centraron en la pequeña cicatriz encarnada que él tenía en la parte alta de su pierna, era ese bordo que ella recién había acariciado.

— ¿Terry… tan cerca estuve de perderte para siempre?—_preguntaba refiriéndose al peligro que él enfrentó durante su larga ausencia._

—Sí—_dijo él brevemente, no quería recordar su terrible encierro, y mucho menos en el mejor momento de su vida._

— ¡Oh Dios, cuánto dolor debiste sufrir! —_le respondió__ Candy mientras él se encaminó a la puerta._ — ¿Adónde vas? —_ella preguntó moviéndose entre las lujosas sábanas._

— ¿Te gustaría desayunar Pecosa?

—Sí, yo… tengo muchísima hambre. —_ruborizada contesto, mientras los labios de Terry esbozaron una pícara sonrisa._

—Jajaja, es comprensible Candy… Te he ordenado un gran desayuno.

—No te burles —_protestó, frunciendo el ceño_ —Si me sigues exigiendo estas extenuantes demostraciones de cariño, vas a tener que alimentarme bien.

—Jajaja! Bienvenida a mi mundo Pecosa!

Ella le lanzó una almohada y él inmediatamente regresó a la cama. Candy lo atrapó, con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de su esposo que suspiraba de placer. Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas de felicidad; Terry, comprendiéndola con la aguda percepción que trae el amor la abrazó. Se sonrieron, y entonces sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso.

La rubia rápido entendió que amaba ese momento más que ningún otro, cuando ella se convertía en todo su mundo absorbiendo todos sus pensamientos y sensaciones. Empezaron a hacer el amor con fervor, parecía que se devorarían el uno al otro… besos y caricias no eran suficientes, era como si estuvieran compitiendo por demostrar quién de los dos había estado más necesitado de esa pasión durante tanto tiempo.

Una vez más la experiencia había sido tan placentera y excitante. Agotada y con la piel sonrosada de placer la Pecosa se removía en los brazos de su marido, yacían en el lecho descansando cuando en ese momento tocaron en su puerta la rubia se sorprendió, no sabía que hacer, si quedarse o esconderse.

—Tranquila, Candy estamos en nuestra casa, y lo más natural es que durmamos en la misma cama como marido y mujer.

—Si tienes razón… lo siento.

Permitieron el paso y al abrirse la puerta Dorothy pasó con un festín de charolas. Ambos desayunarían en la cama y a partir de ese momento tan íntimo y expuesto, se revelaba "completamente" como la Señora de Grandchester.

— ¡Qué delicioso se ve todo esto! — _dijo sentándose y empezando a servirse. _

Frente a ella tenía omelettes, hot cakes, pan acabado de hornear, un tarro de mermelada, mantequilla recién batida, fruta fresca. Tan delicioso era el aroma del café como la vista de la leche, y el jugo.

— Mi primer día como tu mujer… ¡Y vaya que deliciosa y complaciente celebración!

— ¡A sus pies mi Pecosa-Reina!

*** * * * * ***

Era increíble lo rápidamente que se habían acostumbrado a estar casados. Durante sus largas permanencias en su mansión ellos se gozaban tanto el uno del otro con su compañía. También salían a pasear constantemente: picnics, comidas, compras, salidas al teatro, a la ópera, visitas a sus familiares y amigos. Y aún así también se daban su tiempo y espacio para salir por separado para realizar sus actividades personales.

— ¡Su excelencia! —_Exclamó al salir a su encuentro Sor María_— Qué honorable su presencia mi lord.

—Sólo he venido a hacerles entrega de mi donación para el orfanato. —_Y del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una orden de pago que entregó a la religiosa._

— ¡Por todos los santos! Esto es maravillosamente generoso de su parte, excelencia. Por favor, acompáñeme lo llevaré de inmediato con la madre superiora.

—Me temo que no podré quedarme mucho tiempo. —_se negó._

No tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, su visita era exclusivamente con fines filántropos, estaría ahí sólo lo justo para dejar su cheque con una suma considerable para los huérfanos.

—Gracias a sus generosos donativos, la madre superiora ansiosa lo espera para mostrarle los logros alcanzados con su caridad.

—No es necesario hermana. — _Él podía permitírselo y siempre secretamente había ayudado a los niños abandonados. Destinándoles el dinero que su padre mes a mes le proporcionaba y que él con gusto donaba._

— ¡Por favor, Sir Grandchester!

Terry se encogió de hombros y aceptó.

—Muy bien, vayamos.

Al ir caminando el aristócrata no apartó la vista de los niños que jugaban en el jardín. Todos estaban vestidos con sencillez, pero aseados y bien peinados, jugaban siguiendo a una rubia que no se dejaba alcanzar. Su mirada azul se iluminó al reconocer a la mujer que reía con todos esos infantes, y cuando la tuvo enfrente los verdes ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente presa de la impresión.

Candy al ver cómo su marido pasaba cerca de ellos se quedó inmóvil, su expresión cambió al instante. Salió de la impresión gracias a la voz de la madre superiora que también se acercó a ellos.

—Sres. Grandchester aprovecho tenerlos juntos para agradecerles a ambos su gran ayuda. Es una verdadera bendición contar con su apoyo, ya veo que tienen tantas hermosas cosas en común como el hecho de ser benefactores de este "hogar de niños".

Tras el descubrimiento el estómago de Candy se contrajo como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Gratamente la habían sorprendido y emocionado las actividades benéficas y secretas de su esposo.

Durante sus largos y constantes paseos por todo Londres y Escocia, Candy había notado que dichos lugares carecían de suficientes albergues para atender a los numerosos niños sin hogar. Su inagotable bondad la hizo involucrarse, ella haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar que esos niños sobrevivieran de manera precaria en las calles, o peor que terminaran como vagabundos o mendigos.

Por esa razón Candy discretamente había realizado varias actividades para recaudar ingresos destinados para esas organizaciones caritativas. Deseaba que todos los huérfanos fueran aprendices de algún oficio o que crecieran bajo un cálido techo, asegurándoles sus tres comidas al día, tal como ella lo había vivido en el Hogar de Pony.

— ¿Así que cuánto tiempo haz estado viniendo al orfanato Pecosa? — _Él fue el primero en preguntar_— ¿Lo disfrutas, o te hace sentir triste? —

—No olvides que fui una huérfana, de sobra sé el valor que representa la ayuda y atención que reciben estos niños… pero tú… Terry nunca hubiera imaginado que financiabas varios orfanatos.

—Pecosa… Conocer las horribles situaciones por las que esos niños llegaron aquí es suficiente, pero cuando te ven entrar con algún libro para leerles, o les brindas parte de tu tiempo para jugar, es increíble ver cómo sus sonrisas logran desaparecer toda la tristeza. —_Él prácticamente destellaba al hablar._

—Terry, pienso que debes hacerte duque. — _dijo ella muy emocionada._

—No bromees Pecosa.

—Pienso que eres bueno con las personas, sé que ellas te aprecian… respetarían lo que tengas que decir y ofrecer. Eres tan inteligente, bondadoso y carismático.

Aunque la idea a él le pareciera completamente ridícula, proviniendo de ella sólo sabía que venía del corazón y que no sólo lo decía como un cumplido.

—Gracias Pecosa, sé que verdaderamente me amas.

— ¿Entonces lo harás?

—No sé si haré eso, pero al menos te prometo que lo pensaré. Ya es hora de volver a nuestro hogar mi señora "Pecas".

*** * * * * ***

Horas después Terruce seguía pensando en el consejo que había recibido de Candy, recordaba que desde el mismo momento en que él había sido separado de su madre, lo habían educado en la tradición de los Grandchester que consistía en una herencia antigua de honor, lealtad y deber.

Por ese exigente y frío karma Terry siempre se había negado a ser como su padre y como su abuelo. Rechazaba sus obligaciones como heredero ya que sólo él sería el responsable de la dignidad, la posición política, las finanzas de la familia y su legado. Pero ahora veía la vida de distinta manera, había tenido demasiadas vivencias difíciles, conocía el alcance del poder en pro de ayudar a los necesitados.

Por fin había decidido que también cumpliría su deber con orgullo, por amor a sus seres queridos Terry se aseguraría de que a nadie de su familia le faltara nada en ningún aspecto. Sería él quien mantendría a su esposa y en algún futuro a sus hijos, enorgullecería a sus padres. También meditaría si sus actos podrían realzar o manchar el prestigioso apellido Grandchester.

Pese a las locuras que había cometido durante su época rebelde. Había madurado hasta convertirse en un joven sensato y responsable. Pero aún así, Terry no abandonaría su deseo de seguir actuando, era una necesidad que salía por cada poro de su ser.

Él seguía cavilando en que no tendría nada de malo que ejerciera las dos cosas a la vez. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus padres habían llegado a visitarlos.

— Terruce, hijo ¿puedo pasar?

—Si padre, adelante.

— ¿Qué te pasa hijo, tienes problemas? ¿Por qué estás aquí encerrado?

—Padre he estado pensando en cierto consejo que Candy me dio respecto… en aceptar un escaño en el Parlamento. ¿Qué te parece la idea Padre?

— ¡Hijo, es la mejor pregunta que me has podido hacer! —_Con su mirada expresivamente emocionada Richard siguió_ — De antemano conoces mi respuesta Terruce. La he soñado infinidad de veces hijo.

Mientras que en el salón principal las mujeres americanas tomaban su té, charlaban sobre las actividades de ese hombre-amor que ambas tenían en común.

— Candy, me he enterado de los proyectos teatrales que tiene Terry con Charles "Chaplin", lo supe porque también él es mi amigo y al comunicarme con él para felicitarlo por su matrimonio con Milred, Charles emocionado me informó de la sociedad que han formado este par de exitosos actores: Chaplin en el cine y Terry en el teatro. ¡Qué coincidencia!

— ¿Coincidencia?... no lo sé ya que por azares del destino ellos se conocieron gracias a una pantomima en la calle… Jajaja —_haciendo una rápida conclusión Candy hace un alto en su relato y le preguntó a su suegra _— ¿Sabías que Terry ha conocido a sus mejores amigos en la calle?... me refiero a Albert, Charly, Armand y Chaplin… Bueno volviendo al tema, ellos se conocieron cuando Terry tenía 9 años a raíz de eso se hicieron buenos amigos, y tu hijo se escapaba del colegio para ir a ver actuar a Chaplin cada vez que se presentaba aquí, y antes de que su mejor amigo de la infancia se fuera de gira a América con la compañía de Fred Karno.

— ¿En verdad Terruce ha conocido a sus mejores amigos en la calle? Jajaja, no sé porqué me sorprende, si mi hijo es todo un enigma, mi rebelde actor, siempre tan sorprendente.

—Por eso ahora que Chaplin regresará a Europa, ellos juntos fundarán su academia de actuación y también crearán su propia compañía teatral aquí en Londres para fomentar el talento "inglés". Pretenden realizar ese sueño que ambos compartieron desde niños.

— ¡Ay mi hijo! Por muy ocupado que esté, sigue siendo el rebelde que no ha roto con su propio mundo y nunca lo hará. ¡Es un apasionado y nato actor!

—Si, Eleanor, tiene un sentido del deber demasiado fuerte para hacerlo. ¡Es un caballero leal!

— ¡Y un futuro duque! —_dijo Richard mientras se unían él y Terry a la plática de las damas._

— ¿Cómo? —_preguntaron ambas mujeres._

—Así es, he decidido aceptar el ducado de mi padre, por lo que seré el siguiente Duque de Grandchester.

*********

Después de que Terry aceptó el deseo de su padre de convertirse en el siguiente Duque de Grandchester, diariamente acompañaba a Richard al Parlamento Británico. La relación con su padre era mejor que nunca, podían hablar de hombre a hombre. Ahora que pasaban bastante tiempo juntos podían tratarse como padre e hijo. Gracias a las horas de trabajo y convivencia invertidas en el despacho de los Grandchester éste especial lugar se estaba llenando de hermosos recuerdos: Richard estaba ansioso por enseñarle, de la misma manera que Terry estaba ansioso por aprender.

Terruce se desenvolvía perfectamente en la Cámara de los Lores, su aplomo y su inteligencia no parecían flaquear en ningún momento. Su experiencia en la toma rápida de decisiones importantes, junto con su vitalidad de hombre joven, complementaban la sabiduría madura y serena de su padre. Eran una respetable mancuerna aristocrática.

A pesar de que las nuevas responsabilidades de su marido le privaban de pasar más tiempo con él, Candy estaba dichosa de ver cómo día a día la relación entre su esposo y su suegro se estrechaba y fortalecía más y más. Por las mañanas desayunaban juntos y después de eso Terry se despedía con un tierno beso, últimamente le prometía no entretenerse demasiado en sus deberes diplomáticos y artísticos, pero el hecho de estar desarrollando a la par tanto su deber como su pasión le hacía regresar a su hogar a veces muy tarde u otras muy "temprano" encontrando recostada a Candy quien siempre despertaba de su sueño ligero para recibirlo.

El joven aristócrata consciente de que su esposa siempre amorosamente lo esperaba, él volvía tan pronto como le era posible, pues sabía que ella yacía en su cama sin más compañía que sus sueños.

Esa noche en el momento que Candy lo escuchó abrir la puerta se levantó y vio el reloj, notó que ya era más de media noche.

—Lo siento, Pecosa, no pude evitarlo. —_le decía mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia ella y la abrazaba como si no la hubiera visto durante meses._

—Terry te extrañé tanto que necesito oír tu voz, sentir tus labios.

—Decídete —_se burló él_— ¿Qué prefieres que te bese o que te hable?

—Las dos cosas. —_sensualmente le respondió._

—Como usted ordene, mi señora —_dijo él complaciente._

—Dime Pecosa ¿cuánto me amas?

— ¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¿O prefieres que te lo demuestre? —_ella le susurró_

—Las dos cosas —_contestó él anhelante._

Fundiéndose en un tórrido abrazo por donde sólo pasaba la luz de la luna que era la muda espectadora de esas noches de pasión. Había sido la infalible testigo de sus muestras de amor que no reprimieron ni una sola vez desde su primera entrega.

Sus actuales besos y caricias nada tenían que ver con la noche de bodas, en brazos de Terry, la rubia aprendió las innumerables formas en que un hombre y una mujer podían amarse. Él hechizado por esa tersa y nívea piel cada noche encontraba mil formas de hacerla suspirar, temblar, gemir, gritar. Si Candy hubiera sido capaz de tener algún pensamiento racional, se habría escandalizado por algunos aspectos en su forma de hacer el amor, pero en esa atmósfera era imposible pensar, todo se reducía en sentir y dar.

— ¿Terry, en verdad te complazco?

—Pecosa, si llegas a complacerme un poco más, me matarás de un infarto.

Abochornada por su osada pregunta y emocionada por la estimulante respuesta se quedó callada.

—Candy, no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Me enloqueces y no deseo otra cosa más que atenderte y darte mucho placer mi señora… y, a cambio de esto es muy probable que tú me des un montón de hijos e hijas.

*********

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó muy temprano y ya se encontraba en la cocina, quería llevarle el desayuno a Terry hasta la cama, sabía que debía que alimentarlo perfectamente por todas las actividades que éste realizaba. Además quería dejarlo dormir lo más que pudiera para que descansara. Pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando a la rubia la vista se le nubló, se puso lívida y empezó a sentirse mareada.

—Candy, ¿te sientes mal? —_Le tom__ó__ las manos y estaban hela das_— ¡Sr. Grandchester! —_grit__ó__._

—No, no lo llames Dorothy, sé lo que me pasa, no hay necesidad de alarmarlo.

—Pero es que te ves muy mal, lo mejor será que le avise. Y conociendo su carácter no quiero que me corra por ocultarle esto.

— ¡Dorothy, estoy embarazada!

— ¿cómo?

—Solamente estoy esperando el momento adecuado para darle la noticia. Desde hace unas semanas me he sentido "distinta", además de los malestares y ascos que últimamente he sufrido… tampoco he tenido mi menstruación Dorothy.

— ¡Qué felicidad Candy! Entonces comprenderás que no puedo permitir que sigas aquí, si quieres que guarde tu secreto será mejor que te vayas a descansar al lado de tu marido. Mira que ahora se pondrá el doble de gruñón y exigente en el cuidado tuyo y de su hijo.

—Está bien Dorothy lo haré, iré a recostarme nuevamente con él… sabes Dorothy, hoy se me antoja desayunar en la terraza de mi alcoba, mientras cocinas, yo pondré la mesa.

— ¡Claro que sí Candy! También te prepararé tu pastel de chocolate.

—Gracias Dorothy, eres una verdadera amiga.

*********

Minutos más tarde el joven matrimonio disfrutaba de un delicioso desayuno, lo tomaban al aire libre, en el amplio balcón que tenía una vista espectacular al enorme jardín de su mansión.

—Tienes la boca llena de mermelada.

—Estás mintiendo —_lo acusó con la boca llena,__ mientras verificaba que estaba mintiendo_ —No tengo mermelada en la cara.

El aristócrata tomó un poco de mermelada con el dedo, y se la untó en los labios.

—Ahora, sí…

— ¡Terry, eres un tramposo!

—Ese no es problema, en este mismo momento te la quito.

Y al instante tomó a Candy sentándola sobre sus rodillas, y con un dulce y profundo beso retiró la mermelada del rostro de la Pecosa, pero la delicia de los labios de Terry ya estaban saboreando el cuello de su esposa, y sus manos ya vagaban por debajo del camisón. Tan embelesados estaban que no percibieron el llamado a la puerta que hizo Dorothy para entrar a la habitación.

—El té, y tu chocolate, Candy, ¡oh! —_se impresionó la moza al ver la íntima escena de la joven pareja._

— ¡Diablos! ten piedad mujer—_espetó Terry._

Dorothy depositó asustada la bandeja sobre la mesa para desaparecer apresuradamente cerrando la puerta, salió tan de prisa que se olvidó de avisarles que tenían visita y que los esperaban en el jardín.

— ¿Dorothy? ¡Oh, qué escandaloso! —_y le dio un empujón a su marido y se puso de pie._

—Olvídate de ella, ya no está aquí salió volando… ¿qué estábamos haciendo?

—Hmm, déjame pensar… —_con los ojos entrecerrados, ella ladeó la cabeza_— creo que estabas besándome por aquí. —_indicó su cuello._

— ¡Ah!, era eso —_se levantó y abrazó a su Pecosa_— me gustaría terminar de desayunar en la cama.

—Terry quizás seas un poco insaciable —_dijo mientras se anudaba el camisón._

—Tal vez pero aún me falta mi postre Pecosa—_dijo seductoramente Terry._

—Definitivamente eres voraz. — _Ella profirió una risita y se recargó en el balcón, pero él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí._

— Pero… si tú eres la que casi acaba conmigo anoche —_Él la besó en el cuello_— ¡Admítelo!

—No, no seas tan engreído. —_ella_ _le retaba mientras se colgaba de su cuello._

—Jajaja eres una cobarde y una tramposa —_siguió provocándola_

Evadiendo su broma y para irritarlo la rubia, levantando la cara para que le diera el viento y el sol, exclamó:

— ¡Ah, qué maravillosa brisa!

*********

Terry y Candy estaban juntos, sonreían y se alimentaban boca a boca, habían intercambiado demasiadas bromas y caricias en esa terraza. Eran una pareja extraordinariamente compatible, ella tan alegre y él tan bromista. Y fueron sus carcajadas, sus sonrisas y el sentimiento de alegría compartida lo que golpeó el espíritu de ese ser que desde el jardín los observaba. Contempló la diversión de ese par, algo que ni siquiera desde su infancia había podido disfrutar.

Cuando Dorothy regresó con esa persona para darle la respuesta de los esposos, descubrió que mientras los esperaba desde allí los estuvo observando tras el quicio de la puerta del jardín. Al notar la tristeza en su rostro la moza se compadeció de su expresión y le dedicó una sonrisa como muestra de comprensión.

—Con todo respeto, pero… considero que no es conveniente que vea al Sr. y Sra. de Grandchester. No le hará bien. —_osó a sugerir Dorothy._

No esperaba recibir aquella delicadeza en la voz de la empleada, aquella pena y aflicción con que la trató, sólo le ayudó a tomar fuerza y con un esfuerzo se endureció de nuevo y le respondió:

—Definitivamente, los esperaré.

*********

Ellos seguían abrazados en la terraza… Las cosas parecían tan esplendorosas esa mañana que en ese instante Candy decidió darle la noticia de su embarazo a su esposo, pero justo en ese momento un golpe en la puerta fue el único aviso antes de que ésta se abriera y se escucharan unas voces enfrascadas en una encendida discusión, tan pronto como una inesperada persona ingresó a la habitación, Dorothy se detuvo en el umbral, ya nada podía hacer para detenerla.

Un extraño silencio se adueñó de la estancia en cuanto ella entró, era una figura elegantemente vestida con un gran abrigo y un sofisticado sombrero. Cuando la voz indeseable de esa mujer resonó tras su espalda, la expresión indescifrable de su rostro era mucho más evidente que la de su esposa. Al girarse Terry se encontró cara a cara con esa mujer a la que hacía tiempo que no veía, y que desde luego no le complacía mirar.

— ¿Eliza? —_balbuceó la rubia._

Había aparecido Eliza Leagan irrumpiendo en el balcón conyugal, echaba fuego con la mirada por encontrar al joven matrimonio unidos en su amoroso abrazo, aún vestían su ropa de dormir y al ver su perfecta armonía sintió que la ahogaba la envidia, sabía que ella nunca había logrado aquello, tener la capacidad que ellos tenían para disfrutar hasta de las cosas más sencillas. A pesar de tener un marido notoriamente acaudalado Eliza no era feliz, se había casado con un "nuevo rico" francés y lo había hecho porque sólo le interesaba el dinero que éste demostraba y despilfarraba.

Bajo ese manto oscuro que cegaba su corazón la pelirroja se dirigió arrojadamente hacia la rubia plantándose delante de ella y cómo era de esperarse, en Terry se impuso su instinto de protección.

— ¡Malditos! Son un par de bastardos que se han estado revolcando mientras yo y mi familia enterrábamos a Neil.

Mirando a su alrededor, Candy se mordió los labios para no llorar, miraba hipnotizada el gesto de odio dibujado en el rostro de Eliza. Su respiración le llegaba como un escalofrío clavándose hasta el fondo de su ser. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, las palabras de Eliza tenían el tono y efecto de una voz fantasmal y demoniaca.

La rubia en verdad se asustó y aunque el cuerpo de su marido la cubría como escudo Candy no veía la manera de escapar. Buscaba en su mente el porqué a lo largo de los años, sus caminos siempre se habían cruzado. «_ ¿Por qué siempre tenían que aparecer los Leagan en su vida?_ » pensó.

— ¡Y tú eres la culpable, maldita huérfana! Tú que lo hechizaste y fuiste su perdición.

— ¡No, es verdad! —_reaccionó la rubia, descargando su ira contra Eliza_—La obsesión y la locura llevó a Neil a donde está.

—Fue tu culpa, si él no hubiera ido a tu boda… Neil no se hubiera caído de ese caballo… no hubiera quedado postrado en una silla de ruedas… tú—_la calló Terry al intervenir._

— ¡Basta, Eliza! Es mejor que te largues de mi casa, no toleraré que vengas a culpar a mi esposa de la cobardía y debilidad que tuvo tu hermano para suicidarse. —_la desafió Terry._

—Cuando se hiere el orgullo de un hombre, es difícil saber de qué podrá ser capaz. Y ustedes lo orillaron a eso. ¡Neil ya no era un hombre, en su boda ustedes lo dejaron paralítico! ¡¿Cómo podría vivir así?! —_El odio de la mujer era casi palpable._

— ¡Orgullo le faltó para haber enfrentado la vida. Tu hermano siempre fue un cobarde! —_enfurecido le seguía gritando Terry_— ¡Estúpido Neil! Tuvo más valor para jalar el gatillo de su pistola que las ruedas de su silla.

—Tú mejor deberías cuidarte Terry… que no ves que ya lleva dos muertos de la misma manera, Candy es una maldita hechicera, primero los seduce, los va envolviendo poco a poco, los enloquece hasta lograr que en nombre del amor en su locura se pierdan, recuerda que lo mismo le hizo a Anthony. Tú podrías ser el tercero duquecito. —_Venenosamente le decía Eliza al aristócrata, pero luego volvió su ataque en contra de la Pecosa_ — ¿Cuántas cruces más piensas colocar huérfana?... Anthony, Susana Marlowe, y ahora una más con la muerte de mi hermano.

La rubia estaba cayendo en un torbellino de miedos y temores, la culpa la atormentó. « _¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!_» Mientras todo a su alrededor parecía inmensa felicidad, la tristeza profunda mezclada con el odio infinito del rostro de Eliza expresaba a gritos silenciosos su desconsuelo. Era paradójico, pensó; esa mañana, ella al lado de su marido festejaba lo que creía su dicha, mientras que Eliza se sentía el ser más desgra ciado de este mundo al enterrar a su hermano.

La pelirroja sonrió endiabladamente.

— ¿Ya le contaste a Terry, lo que provocó tu último encuentro con la Marlowe?

El corazón de Candy casi dejó de latir, se quedó inmóvil en su pecho, agonizando como si estuviera muriendo, como si la sangre hubiera dejado de correr por sus arterias.

Eliza insistió, implacable la quería hundir, quería hacer que se derrumbara.

— ¡Vamos, dile que tras tu visita a Susana Marlowe ella murió! Dile que no respetaste su agonía, que aún así tuviste la osadía y desvergüenza de aparecerte ante ella. ¡Dile que la impresionaste tanto, que paralizaste su corazón!

Candy miró a su marido y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

—Terry, yo... —_musitó, y entonces se echó a llorar_.

— ¡Lo ves Terry tu dulce Candy no es tan santa. Ella también mató a Susana Marlowe! ¡Candice White es una maldita asesina!

— ¡Mientes Eliza Leagan! —_dijo aquella conocida voz, luchando por sonar muy fuerte._

Candy estaba al borde de un colapso cuando una segunda figura hizo su aparición, ante la cual todos se quedaron turbados por la inesperada presencia de aquella mujer.

— ¡Vaya! Pero si es la "coja plantada" ¿Vienes por tu "prometido"? Jajaja

— ¡Susana! —_susurró Terry al verla que ingresaba apoyada del brazo de la moza._

La bella mujer de mirada azul celestial, iba vestida de pies a cabeza con un manto negro que dejaba descubierto solamente su rostro y sus manos.

— ¡Gracias, Dorothy! —_Susy le agradeció a la chica su ayuda antes de que ésta se retirara a sus labores._

Mientras a Candy todo le daba vueltas, apenas era capaz de creer lo que veía y escuchaba, era la voz de Susana quien se iba acercando a ellos con pasos lentos y pausados. Su andar no era ágil, sino una especie de sucesión de paso y cojera, pero que le estaba permitiendo llegar hasta donde quería ir, y sobre todo ya haciéndolo por sí misma.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! Creo que ha llegado tu hora de pagar huérfana, hasta el fantasma de Susana se ha presentado para pedirte cuentas. —_Sarcásticamente dijo la malvada mujer._

—Eliza, lamento mucho la muerte de tu hermano, espero en…—_la interrumpió la pelirroja._

— ¡Cállate Susana! No necesito tus estúpidas palabras, eres una abominable burla. ¿Vienes a felicitar a la borracha y al cobarde que te dejaron en vergüenza ante todo el mundo? ¿¡Dime para eso te has disfrazado de monja, para causarles lástima!?

—Eliza te juro que nunca había sentido una verdadera lástima por alguien a como lo hago hoy por ti y por tu hermano. Hay miles de personas que darían todo por tener una fracción de los privilegios, riqueza y poder que a ustedes se les han concedido en abundancia. Y lo triste es que ni con todo eso ustedes supieron ser felices.

Susana siguió avanzando,** s**u hábito negro rozaba el piso y ondulaba alrededor de sus piernas. Era consciente de que había llamado la atención. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella, no sabía si era más por su desgarbado avance, o si radicaba en su atuendo el hábito y la toca que eran inmaculados en cada detalle, un contraste sombrío entre blanco y negro destellante. De sus manos un hermoso rosario de oro y marfil pendía.

— Susana, perdóname, siento profundamente mi reprobable comportamiento _susurró Candy acercándose hacia ella_—Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, aquel día yo acudí al hospital porque tu mamá me lo pidió e insistió tanto que no me pude negar.

— Lo sé Candy, porque yo le pedí a mi madre que te llevara a mí, pues la última vez que nos vimos tus palabras en gran parte me ayudaron a ser la mujer que ahora soy. Con tu sacrificio y generosidad me mostraste la importancia de pensar y ayudar a otros. Tu carácter firme, tu alegría y optimismo, incluso en las épocas de dolor e incertidumbre, eran la cosa más asombrosa que alguna vez he admirado.

— Jajaja son un par de estúpidas, cuánta risa me dan… Susana gracias a ellos perdiste tu pierna y fuiste el hazmerreir de todo el mundo. Te convertiste en una inútil por ellos. ¡Eres una lisiada, una coja que no sirve para nada!

— ¡Pero no soy una inválida! No he perdido más que una de mis piernas y, aún así, sólo es temporalmente, puesto que me valgo de mi prótesis. No he perdido todo, pues aún puedo ayudar, hacer planes y tener esperanza...Creo que eso fue lo que le faltó a tu hermano, esperanza para que se llenara de ella en lugar de haber renunciado a la vida, por falta de amor e ilusión fue que Neil salió por la puerta falsa: el suicidio. Eso si es realmente triste, una joven vida desaprovechada… Eliza, dedicaré mis plegarias por el eterno descanso del alma de Neil.

Las palabras de Susana le habían afectado profundamente a la pelirroja, pero aún así volvía al ataque.

—Jajaja pero si en tu estado físico "milagrosamente" apenas puedes dar 3 pasos sola, ¡¿Así, cómo pretendes ayudar a otros… arrastrándote?!

Susana sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, hubiera querido taparse los oídos y no escuchar aquella crueldad. Pero, oportunamente el aristócrata intervino.

—Es suficiente Eliza, no toleraré ni una ponzoña más de tu boca, en nosotros no sembrarás la culpa del error de Neil, ni de tus remordimientos por no haberlo evitado. Es mejor que salgas, o te juro que te sacaré yo mismo.

Luego el rebelde enfoco su mirada a su antigua prometida, regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas y diciéndole:

—Susana, ha sido un paso gigante el que has dado.

—Lo sé. — _La sonrisa de Terry le llegó directa al corazón._

—Eres una mujer muy valiente.

Susana jamás había experimentado tal orgullo de sí misma. La calidez en la voz de Terry, así como el luminoso brillo de su mirada la hacia sentir honorable, íntegra, fuerte y plena.

La desdichada pelirroja al ver que ninguno de sus comentarios fue mordaz, totalmente frustrada decidió salir corriendo de ahí.

—Susana, te agradezco eternamente el maravilloso regalo que me has hecho al venir hasta aquí. —_fue el turno de hablar de la Pecosa._

— ¿Qué regalo? Candy—_preguntó extrañada._

—Tú Susana, pues te confieso que desde aquél día que me fui del hospital una astilla se clavo en mi corazón, pero lo peor fue hace algunos meses, cuando vi la esquela de las "Marlowe", yo al igual que Eliza pensé que tú… habías… muerto. ¡Pero por Dios, esto es un milagro!

— ¿Qué sucedió Susana? Después de ese día en el hospital, mis padres te estuvieron buscando durante largos meses, y nunca más supieron nada de ti, ni de tu madre.

—Les contaré lo que sucedió —_decía Susana mientras tomaba asiento_ — Una vez que los médicos superaron mi crisis hablaron con mi madre:

_~«flash back»~_

—_Entiendo y comparto lo que usted dice Sra. Marlowe. Por eso pienso que después de esta crisis médica, lo mejor será que a Susana se le instale en un convento, tal vez le parezca tajante y drástica la sugerencia, pero tal vez ahí encuentre la paz, el sosiego que su alma busca, considere Sra. Marlowe que las pocas salidas que ella realiza las hace para recorrer el teatro y la catedral donde se iba a casar con Terry, ella sigue obstinada en buscar recuerdos de él. Será conveniente alejarla de todas las personas que inevitablemente le avivan el recuerdo de su antiguo prometido. En el convento las madres estarán encantadas de recibirla, además que tendrá la atención médica y espiritual las 24 horas, Usted Sra. Marlowe también debe descansar ya que ha sido muy pesado para usted sola llevar esta situación y cuidar al cien por ciento de Susana, las madres ahí le ayudaran en todas las tareas y sobre todo en la principal cuestión que es la Fe._

_~«fin flash back»~_

—Fue así que mi madre aceptó la sugerencia del médico, dejamos el hospital para que me atendieran las monjas. Después de que me recuperé, gracias a la motivación de las "hermanas" acepté utilizar la prótesis y para acostumbrarme a usarla, yo hacia largos recorridos por todo el convento. Ahí descubrí las benévolas actividades que hacían todas las hermanas. Había tantas cosas que hacer, aprender, ver y sentir… todas esas sensaciones que me ayudaron a sentirme útil… y con vida. Curar a los ancianos enfermos, jugar con los niños desvalidos, ayudar a todo aquel que acudía a ese santo lugar más un sin fin de situaciones que me abrieron los ojos al mundo real. Mi estancia en el convento me ayudó a entender que estaba destinada a ser monja, y lo aceptaba incondicionalmente, pero no así mi madre la cual estaba en desacuerdo conmigo, y me atemorizó de que eligiera vivir en un ambiente tan desperdiciado como el religioso.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que un convento fuera lo más adecuado para tu temperamento… y dolor. —_dijo Terry._

—Lo mismo pensaba mi madre.

La monja miró desconsoladamente hacia el balcón durante un momento, luego dejó que su mirada vagara infeliz hacia la nada.

—Me ofrecí como voluntaria en la ayuda que enviaría el Vaticano para los países afectados en esta cruel guerra, decidí tomar los votos antes de partir, pero cuando le di la noticia a mi madre apenas me podía mirar sin temblar. Ella deseaba que yo siguiera en el ambiente superficial del teatro, decía que yo había nacido para ser una estrella, que merecía tener el mundo a mis pies. Ella no renunciaría a la vida llena de lujos y comodidades, mucho menos aceptaría la sencillez y sacrificios con que viven las religiosas. Me dijo que primero prefería estar muerta que aceptar semejante destino. — _Susana se estremecía con cada palabra que su mente recordaba_ —Y su deseo se hizo realidad pues al verme ataviada como novicia supo que yo no daría marcha atrás, su corazón no lo resistió y murió de un paro cardiaco. La esquela que ustedes vieron fue la de mi madre.

Ahora miraba a Terry y lo primero que vio en su rostro fue preocupación, luego por fin notó algo totalmente distinto… amor. No quería apartar la mirada de él ni un segundo, pues era la mirada con que siempre en su pasado había soñado. Era la ternura trasmitida a través de esa imponente mirada de mar. Al fin Terry la veía de una manera amistosa, orgullosa y sobre todo con muchísimo cariño. El erróneo sentimiento del pasado ahora daba paso a una fraternal y sincera amistad.

—Lo siento, Susana. Sé que ha sido muy difícil tu vida y te pido perdón por todo el dolor que yo te causé…

—Shhh… no digas más Terry. Yo he venido a buscarlos, a ti y a Candy porque deseo que les vaya muy bien en su matrimonio. Tenía que enfrentarme a mis fantasmas: del amor por ti y del odio por Candy… ahora que los tengo enfrente me doy cuenta que en verdad nunca te amé Terry, lamentablemente fue una obsesión de una niña caprichosa… mientras que a ti Candy, nunca te odié, en su momento tal vez fue envidia pero de ti aprendí a ayudar, a dar y mi recompensa fue la alegría. Ahora realmente soy como ustedes, disfruto hasta de las cosas más sencillas. Sé que son y serán completamente dichosos, lo comprobé hace un momento mientras los miraba desayunar. —_Diciendo esto les guiñó un ojo_ —Bueno, es todo lo que quería decirles… yo me retiro, pues mañana partiremos hacia Francia, y no quiero abusar del permiso especial que me brindó la madre superiora.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Susana, sé que lograrás cualquier cosa que te propongas. En mí tienes a un amigo de verdad.

—Gracias Susana, sé que mucha gente te necesita y te amará… recuerda que aquí tendrás siempre las puertas abiertas. —_Le decía señalándose el corazón la Pecosa._

—Adiós… y por favor siempre luchen por su amor.

Su hábito negro ondeo detrás de ella mientras bajaba las escaleras con la ayuda de Dorothy. Finalmente Susana salió cerrando la puerta con un chasquido suave. Y así de suave era el sabor de boca que había dejado la joven mujer en el matrimonio Grandchester. Ahora sí no existía ningún nubarrón que amenazara con quebrantar su felicidad. Todos los cargos del pasado habían sido pagados.

*** * * * * ***

Transcurrieron las semanas rápidamente, trayendo al fin la noche en que se celebraría la sucesión del Ducado de Grandchester, Richard le cedería su título nobiliario en vida a su hijo Terruce. Lo hacía legalmente con la autorización de un acta especial del Parlamento y principalmente con el deleite de los Reyes, motivo por el cual festejaban en el Palacio Real dicho evento. Los reyes además de mantener una añeja y muy cercana amistad con Richard y Eleanor, ahora que también se habían encariñado demasiado con el joven matrimonio de Terruce y Candy, los veían con gran beneplácito como los nuevos Duque y Duquesa de Grandchester, el máximo ducado de Inglaterra.

Esa noche, la Pecosa llevaba un elegante vestido de terciopelo azul zafiro, que se ajustaba maravillosamente a su figura alta y delgada. Él tenía su cabello cuidadosamente peinado, los ojos de un azul tan intenso, además de su gallarda personalidad su formal y elegante atuendo le hacía proyectar un aspecto fuerte, poderoso, decidido.

— ¿Ya te dije lo realmente hermosa que eres? —_le preguntó a su esposa._

— ¿Tal vez lo dices por el vestido, o las joyas?… Creo que sólo es la ropa Terry_._

Él se echó a reír.

—En ese caso, tendré que quitártela toda. Hasta la última prenda. Sólo para comprobar si sigues siendo hermosa sin ellas.

—Te dejaré hacer todo lo que quieras… —_entonces él la enmudeció tras un sofocante abrazo_— Pero más noche, ¿si? cuando hayamos regresado —_dijo la rubia._

—Tramposa, me provocas si sabes que me enloqueces sólo con tu voz.

Esa mujer lo volvía loco de deseo. Por mucho que lo combatiese, el deseo que sentía por ella no parecía desvanecerse nunca.

Unos minutos después, la pareja llegó al amplio y suntuoso vestíbulo con suelos de mármol y una enorme cúpula de cristal de bellos colores en lo alto. Era una reunión elegante a la que habían asistido sólo personas distinguidas que habían viajado a la ciudad expresamente para la ocasión, y a la cual era muy difícil ingresar sin la soberana invitación.

El protocolo de sucesión se realizó con la más perfecta solemnidad, dando paso a la celebración de los invitados con la cena, baile y demás actividades que se desarrollaron a través de las horas espléndidamente transcurridas.

—Estás bellísima esta noche, Candy —_dijo Richard, mientras cogía su mano enguantada y hacía una reverencia formal_—Espero que no te moleste si Terruce me acompaña un breve momento, sólo le presentaré a unas ilustres amistades y enseguida lo traeré.

— ¡Claro que no Suegro! Mientras platicaré con Eleanor, ella me tendrá que contar todos los planes que tienen ahora que cuentan con todo el tiempo para viajar.

—Si Candy, es una maravilla el hecho que ni Richard ni yo tengamos compromisos. Este viaje que realizaremos será como nuestra segunda y verdadera luna de miel. Te agradezco mucho tu influencia para que Terry aceptara el ducado, no sabes lo feliz que está Richard.

—Eleanor, en verdad lo hice por Terry, aunque él se niegue en demostrarlo tiene un corazón tan bondadoso, así como en su sangre fluye la pasión por la actuación, de igual manera le corre la pasión por ayudar a la gente, también es un político nato. Estoy segura que sabrá hacer un uso correcto de ese poder para ayudar a los necesitados.

—No cabe duda Candy, de que logras sacar lo mejor de mi hijo. Gracias por ayudarlo a ser el hombre pleno y feliz que ahora es.

Las palabras de Eleanor emocionaron a la sensible Pecosa, su estado la hacía sentirse más sentimental. Además, los malestares del embarazo cada día se intensificaban más. Por esa razón la rubia tuvo que disculparse ante su suegra para retirarse, necesitaba urgentemente ir al sanitario, las nauseas eran intolerables.

—Enseguida regreso Eleanor, espérame aquí por favor.

—Te acompaño Candy, ¿a dónde vas?

La rubia no quería que la madura mujer descubriera su estado, quería darle la sorpresa primero que a nadie a su marido.

—Solamente iré a retocarme el maquillaje, pero mientras mejor podrías ordenar que nos sirvan algunos pastelillos, así las dos volveremos al mismo tiempo a este lugar.

—De acuerdo.

Después de que el cuerpo de Candy descansó del malestar del vómito, ella regresaba al salón, recorría los largos y vacíos pasillos de mármol cuando escuchó que una voz chillona la llamaba.

— ¡Hola Huérfana! —_Sardónicamente se expresó la pelirroja_— Volvemos a encontrarnos.

—Sí, es una lástima.

Eliza apretó los labios. Ambas se hallaban junto a la barandilla del corredor principal del piso superior del salón.

—Tenemos que ajustar "cuentas" huérfana, por ese motivo obligué a mi marido a que como diera lugar me trajera aquí. En un lugar tan concurrido nadie se dará cuenta de lo que te pueda pasar… que tal una fatal y "accidental "caída.

— ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? — _Y, girándose, la rubia cruzó el pasillo sin voltear a mirarla para bajar por las escaleras._

Eliza se encogió de hombros y le respondió:

—Es una simple fantasía..._._

Con la cabeza bien alta, la Pecosa descendía despacio por la escalera, frenó su paso al llegar al descansillo de la escalinata de mármol.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —_preguntó bajo un escalofrío mientras se giraba para ver a Eliza._

En ese momento la pelirroja se lanzó sobre Candy para empujarla al vacío de las escaleras. La rubia de pronto sintió miedo, y ese temor apagó de golpe su alegría, como quien echa un balde de agua al fuego.

Después de sentir las manos de Eliza sobre su pecho, sintió que flotaba en el aire, su cuerpo como una diagonal que empezaba a declinarse, no tenía ni un agarre y fue tal el temor de ver que se estrellaría contra los escalones hasta rodar al piso que cerró sus verdes ojos. Y antes de que el frágil cuerpo de la rubia cayera, los sólidos brazos de su marido amortiguaron su fatal destino.

El aristócrata tembló al pensar en lo que le hubiera ocurrido a su mujer si no la hubiera seguido en cuanto notó la presencia de Eliza. Las había ubicado desde que cruzaron la primera palabra. Se le hicieron eternos los pasos que daba y que no le permitían llegar hasta su esposa.

Armand se abrió paso entre la gente y señaló a Eliza mientras se acercaban a ella para aprehenderla. Estaba parada en el escalón más alto y en esa posición la pelirroja quedaba expuesta ante todo el mundo, que tras el grito de Terry todos giraron su vista a lo que sucedía en la amplia y elegante escalinata.

Aunque Terry sólo había estado ausente unos minutos, al ver que estaba en sus brazos no sabía si ya era el efecto de haberse golpeado y estar muerta.

— ¿Pero, cómo supiste…? —_trató de preguntar cuando_ _la interrumpió Terry._

—Shhh. No hables, solo recuerda que no puedo apartar la mirada y mi cuerpo ni un segundo de ti. ¿Te encuentras bien, amor mío? Estás muy pálida.

—Estoy..., estoy bien —_repuso ella, intentando sonreír y pensando en Armand y Terruce, que habían salido en su defensa como un par de felinos._

—Padre, me temo que tendrás que disculparnos. Candy no se encuentra bien.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Debes acostar a tu esposa inmediatamente.

—Vamos, Pecosa. —_La mano de Terry rodeó la cintura de Candy._

—No es necesario que nos retiremos, me siento bien… más que el susto son los síntomas de mi estado que me hacen lucir como enferma.

— ¿Estado? —_no entendía el rebelde a lo que se refería su Pecosa._

Su sonrisa se volvió incluso más intensa

—Voy a darte un hijo, amor mío. ¡Vamos a tener un hijo Terry!

Entonces la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra él.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Está seguro el doctor?

—Absolutamente. Tengo tres meses de embarazo. ¿Te da gusto?

— ¡Por Dios, Candy! —_contestó él, levantándose y mirándola a los ojos. Una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones y la abrazó._

— ¡Claro que me alegro! —_confirmó, levantándola en el aire_ —

Entre risas y sollozos ella se abrazó a él, sin palabras para dejar que la alegría le inundase el cuerpo, ya rebosante de amor.

*********

Terry tenía que admitir que Armand había hecho un trabajo extraordinario al capturar en ese momento al esposo de Eliza. Él era el principal traficante de armamento que perseguía Armand. Desde hacía tiempo que lo había identificado y en vísperas de atraparlo quedó imposibilitado al haber sido encerrado junto con Terry en aquella mazmorra.

El Diplomático rodeó al hombre rubio de nariz prominente y comenzó a gritarle.

— Al fin te he atrapado, de la manera más fácil y en el lugar que nunca te hubieras imaginado.

— ¡Quíteme sus manos! ¡Aléjese de mí! —_Decía el marido de Eliza mientras lo esposaba Armand_—Cometen un gran error. —_La cara de ese extranjero era traicionada por su nerviosismo._ —Simplemente soy un hombre de negocios y nada más. Busque a su villano en otra parte.

—No, no. Además de ser un desertor y traidor, usted es un ex militar francés que les vende información bélica y armamento a los alemanes, de ello tenemos pruebas así como de sus falsas identidades y actividades. Tu amigo Chataline fue muy esplendido al hablar de ti, de tus finanzas y tus "clientes". Por eso en este momento queda detenido. Al igual que su esposa por intento de asesinato.

— ¿Cómo? Pero qué dice… Necesito hablar con mi mujer. Explícate Eliza, ¿Qué hiciste? —_decía el hombre atrapado._

— ¡No! Las explicaciones me las debes tú, ¿En verdad eres un repugnante delincuente? —_preguntaba la confundida y avergonzada pelirroja._

Entonces intervino Armand, diciéndoles:

—Ya tendrán el tiempo suficiente para que hablen, en cuanto lleguen a la cárcel podrán tener su larga conversación.

— ¡Llévenselos! —_ordenó el Richard Grandchester._

Al ver que el delictivo matrimonio desaparecía del salón de baile, escoltados y esposados por varios hombres vestidos con el uniforme oficial del ejército británico. Hasta entonces se acercó Armand a saludar.

—Buenas noches, excelencia. —_saludaba el Diplomático a Terry._

Armand en cuanto llegó había identificado al esposo de Eliza y desde ese momento no se les había apartado ni un instante.

—Me alegra tanto que siempre aceptes mis invitaciones "Diplomático", siempre llegando en el momento oportuno Amigo, jajaja.

El francés suspiró:

— ¡Nunca faltaría Terry! Sé que tus fiestas son de ambiente extremo Amigo, jajaja. Es un placer estar presente en todos los momentos especiales de tu vida… me refiero a tu boda y ahora que te has convertido en un poderoso duque, un elevado miembro de la nobleza. En hora buena amigo, veo que al fin la vida te hace justicia y te brinda la felicidad que tanto mereces. ¡Hagamos un brindis por ello!

— ¡Por un nuevo comienzo, por el nuevo Duque, por mi Hijo, Brindemos! —_propuso Richard._

Y todos levantaron la copa y bebieron. Inmediatamente emergió la potente voz de Terry, iniciando un nuevo brindis.

— ¡Por la nueva vida que se gesta en mi esposa, por mi Hijo, Brindemos! —_orgulloso anunció el aristócrata._

— ¡Viva, bravo! —_fueron algunas de las ovaciones y felicitaciones que recibieron los futuros padres._

— ¡Por un Grandchester más! —_dijo Richard ordenando que a todo mundo se le sirviera whisky._

Eleanor tenía un brillo exquisito en sus azules ojos y con las mejillas carmesíes, le recitó un coro de felicitaciones a su querida Candy.

— ¡Brindemos por los Grandchester!—_decían las mujeres americanas._

*** * * * * ***

—Bueno... Terry, yo quiero saber… si tu sabes... ¿si tal vez es o no bueno que con estos meses de gestación... tu y yo…? —_apenada preguntaba la Pecosa._

— ¡¿Qué si no es bueno?! Jajaja…

— ¡¿Y quién te detiene Terruce Graham Grandchester?!... ¡Ah qué pregunta hice!... —_se reprochaba a sí misma la rubia _—Si no pude hacerlo cuando me asustaba la idea de que me tocaras, menos ahora que me enloquece que lo hagas.

Ya habían transcurrido 6 meses más de felicidad. Cada noche de su matrimonio había sido un deleite para ambos. ¡Definitivamente ese bebé estaba hecho de puro amor!

*********

En esa amorosa espera los futuros padres se abastecieron de todo lo necesario para el recibimiento de su bebé compraron los finos muebles de la recámara, llevaron juguetes, ropa, libros y hasta el ajuar con que el pequeño Grandchester se encontraría al llegar a este mundo.

Y con el bebé en camino, la vida sólo podía mejorar. Habían superado los momentos de prueba que se les había interpuesto, mostrándose que su amor era más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo. No cabía duda de que Candy era encantadora, su avanzada maternidad le confería una apariencia deslumbrante. Terry día a día estaba más enamorado, aún le parecía casi un milagro que pronto su deseo de ser padre sería realidad.

—Muy pronto tendremos a nuestro hijo —_dijo él con suavidad._

— ¿Y aún no llegamos a un acuerdo de cómo lo llamaremos? —_Se recostó en él con un suspiro_— ¿Qué tal si lo llamamos como tú… o como tu padre… o como tu abuelo?

— Tal vez… pero, ¿Y si es una niña?... Indudablemente se llamará cómo tú Pecosa.

— ¡Ay Noo! —_gritó Candy._

—Está bien, si no te gusta… elegiremos otro, ¡Tranquila mujer! —_asustado le dijo Terry sin saber que un dolor intenso le agarrotó el vientre manifestándolo con ese agudo gemido._

—Terry, creo que hemos inquietado demasiado a nuestro bebé, y ya quiere hacer su acto de presencia. —_entre risas y exhalaciones dijo la rubia._

—Es hora de irnos al hospital Pecosa. —_emocionado dijo el rebelde._

—No Terry, quiero que nazca aquí, en este lugar tan lleno de tanto de amor. Mejor avísale al doctor que venga aquí.

*********

Horas después Dorothy llevó hasta la alcoba principal al doctor, el cual depositó su maletín sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cuándo empezaron los dolores? —_preguntó el médico a la rubia._

—Durante la madrugada iban y venían, pero esta mañana han empeorado. Creo que no puedo más —_dijo entre resoplos la rubia.._

Mientras el doctor se preparaba para atender a la rubia, Terry recibía a los amigos y familiares.

— ¡Albert, Patty, Annie…"Elegante"! —_Saludaba a los amigos de su esposa, tirando de la mano de Archie_— ¡Bienvenidos!

— ¿Cómo está Candy? —_preguntaron todos a la vez._

— Está muy cansada y el niño no llega.

—Algunos partos son largos —_dijo Albert con calma._

—Me disculparán, pero no puedo estar aquí, necesito ir a ver qué pasa.

—Si adelante, aquí estaremos al pendiente y si necesitan algo, no dudes en hacérnoslo saber. —_expresó Archie._

—De acuerdo, se quedan en su casa.

— ¿Tienes agua y jabón preparados? —_preguntaba el doctor a la moza._

Dorothy asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, ve por ellos, también trae bastantes toallas y sábanas limpias.

Dorothy salió aprisa de la estancia, mientras que Terry ingresaba vio que su mujer descansaba sobre sábanas blancas, tenía el pelo suelto y enredado, estaba tan pálida como la misma muerte. El corazón se le encogió al verla así.

— ¿Y usted qué hace aquí? —_se dirigía el doctor al futuro padre._

—Vengo a ayudar, no puedo estar en paz allá abajo —_dijo preocupado el actor._

—Está bien, pero primero quiero que se tranquilice, sino, no me servirá. —_le exigió el médico._

—Candy… —_dijo, sentándose junto a ella y tomando su mano._

Ella abrió los ojos y al reconocerlo, la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Terry… —_susurró ella al verlo que tenía sus ojos dilatados y su rostro algo demacrado._

—Estoy aquí Pecosa.

Limpió las pálidas mejillas surcadas de lágrimas del dulce rostro, luego tomó su pequeña mano y la apretó contra él mientras que un dolor insoportable se le clavaba hasta el fondo de su alma. En ese momento una contracción hizo que la rubia se pusiera rígida y apretara las sábanas con fuerza. Candy contuvo el aliento mientras pasó el dolor y luego jadeó. Terry sintió el corazón desbocado. Habría aceptado con gusto mil palizas para evitar la expresión de dolor que cruzó el rostro de su amada Pecosa.

—Duque de Grandchester, moje un trapo y lávale el rostro y los brazos. —_ordenó el galeno._

El joven obedeció con dedos temblorosos. Candy lo miró a los ojos y él le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento. Entonces llegó otra contracción, el médico examinó los músculos y habló con voz tranquilizadora:

—Unas cuantas contracciones más y habrá terminado —_la alentó_—lo malo es que ya serán más frecuentes y apenas le darán oportunidad de respirar Duquesa.

Terry le sujetaba la mano y le frotaba la frente con el trapo húmedo. En verdad que cada día admiraba más a su Candy, verla ahí tendida exponiendo su vida por traer a la vida a su hijo, sí que la adoraba.

Llegó otra contracción y la rubia apretó los dientes, Terry le sujetó la cabeza y los hombros.

— ¡Empuje! —_le ordenó el doctor._

Candy empujó hasta que le tembló el cuerpo, tenía el rostro lleno de sudor y su rubio cabello estaba humedecido. Aún no recuperaba su respiración cuando la siguiente dilatación la sacudió. Terry hubiera querido gritar, llorar y tomar el lugar de su esposa. La garganta le dolía de contener las lágrimas, impotentemente él sólo podía limpiarle el sudor y las lágrimas. Imaginaba el miedo y dolor de la Pecosa.

—Muy bien, ahora tranquila Duquesa—_dijo el médico, con la atención fija en la cabeza del bebé ya perceptible_— En la siguiente tendrá que pujar con toda su fuerza.

— ¡Ahora! —_Dijo el galeno con autoridad_— ¡Empuje!

Después de dos contracciones más, el doctor sostenía a una llorona criatura en sus manos.

— ¡Es un niño! —_gritaba el doctor sobre el resonante llanto del bebé que se presentaba ante sus padres con vivaz sollozo._

Después de cortar el cordón umbilical, de examinar y limpiar al niño, el médico colocó al bebé en el regazo de su madre. Su pequeño peso descansó cómodamente contra el pecho de ella y la joven miró sus rasgos inocentes. Nada en el mundo podía compararse a ese hermoso bebé que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, una boca rosa de querubín y una pequeña nariz preciosa.

La Pecosa lo bañó con sus lágrimas. En sus brazos yacía el pequeño ser mitad ella y mitad del amor de su vida. Terry la contemplaba con los ojos brillosos al borde de desprender una lágrima. Ahí estaba ese hombre, a quien amaba con todo su corazón. Terry la había ayudado a traer al pequeño Winston al mundo. Definitivamente iba a ser un padre maravilloso.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo Terry?

—Pero… parece tan frágil… yo… —_la intensidad de sus sentimientos hizo que se le formara un nudo en el estómago._

—Yo te enseñaré, ven.

Candy alojó a su pequeño en los varoniles brazos de modo que su palma sujetara la cabeza del pequeño. La visión de aquel hombre alto y fuerte sujetando al bebé con cariño la afectó de una manera que no habría sabido explicar. El bebé yacía en el hueco del brazo del aristócrata, el pequeño trataba de abrir los ojos pero la fuerza de la luz se lo impedía.

Terry acercó su nariz a la pequeña cabeza para oler ese hermoso aroma de bebé y un amor profundo y recién grabado se anidó en su corazón. Tenía la piel muy suave, estaba calentito y pesaba menos que una pluma. El joven duque acercó un dedo al puño de su bebé y éste lo apretó con fuerza. Los ojos del aristócrata se llenaron de lágrimas, la pequeña manita estaba sosteniendo su dedo, la ternura que lo invadió lo alarmó de sobremanera. Era su primera unión y comunicación.

La dulzura de aquel movimiento, la devoción con que Terry miraba a su hijo, produjeron una emoción extrema en el corazón de Candy, quien los observaba fascinada. No pudo evitar preguntarse si habría en el mundo otro niño al que hubieran deseado tanto como lo hacían ella y su esposo con su hijo.

El bebé arrugó su frente, hacía ruiditos extraños, trataba de verlo con sus ojos fugazmente abiertos que no lograban enfocarlo, entonces el pequeño encontró su propio puño y lo chupó ansiosamente.

—Parece que tiene hambre —_dijo él._

Candy se incorporó lentamente y lo acunó entre su brazo y el pecho, lo sostuvo de modo que pudiera percibir su olor a leche materna. Con sus ojos cerrados instintivamente el bebé capturó el pezón de su madre. Por primera vez del pecho de la rubia emanaba el alimento de vida y amor para aquél hermoso ser.

Mientras lo alimentaba le acariciaba su cabello sedoso, y una vez que el bebé terminó dejó escapar el pezón de su boca y sonrió, ella apoyó al niño contra su torso y tras unas suaves palmadas en su frágil espalda el bebé eructó. Ella sonrió con orgullo maternal, Winston era un niño precioso, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos tan azules como el mar.

Los ansiosos abuelos paternos llegaron justo a tiempo de su viaje alrededor del mundo, después de saludar a Albert y los amigos de su hijo, subieron inmediatamente para conocer a su nieto.

—Es una preciosidad —_dijo Eleanor_—Se parece muchísimo a ti Terry, cuando naciste eras igual.

Al fin Richard pudo tener a su nieto en brazos.

— ¡Oh, es perfecto! —_dijo admirado._

Era la primera vez que Terry veía a su padre mostrar demasiado afecto a un niño. De hecho nunca lo había visto hacer cariñitos ni cuando tuvo sus hijos con la Sra. Cara de Cerdo. «_Sí que los nietos cambian a los mayores_» —_pensó_—

Richard vio a su hijo y al bebé, tenían la misma barbilla, la misma nariz, el mismo cabello oscuro. Elly y Richard sonrientes miraron a Candy.

—Son prácticamente idénticos, los mismos ojos y boca. Los rasgos del pequeño Winston son suaves, los de Terry ya son firmes y marcados. Indudablemente así será nuestro nieto cuando crezca. —_Insistía Eleanor_—

—Has hecho una perfecta réplica hija. —_orgulloso decía Richard._

— ¿Y mi labor…dónde queda? no se olviden que yo también contribuí. —_bromeaba Terry._

Horas después de que los amigos y familiares conocieron al nuevo heredero se retiraron. El bebé se había dormido, Terruce lo besó con ternura en la frente y lo dejó con sumo cuidado en la cuna antes de cubrirlo con las mantas. Después se giró hacia ella para regresar a la cama y dormir juntos.

Las semanas pasaron y el cuerpo de la rubia se recuperó y restableció completamente. Con cariño agradecía a Terry y sus padres los cuidados extremos que tuvieron con ella y su bebé. Sus suegros a diario acudían para disfrutar de su nieto.

*** * * * * ***

Los cuatro años que llevaban casados fueron más maravillosos de lo que Candy hubiera soñado. Adoraba a Terry, era el mejor esposo y padre del mundo, estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma a sus hijos. Organizaba su tiempo para pasar una gran parte de los días con los niños. Winston no perdía la oportunidad de galopar sobre la espalda de su padre. Jugaba con ellos, los llevaba a pasear y a montar a caballo, y aunque les exigía obediencia y buenos modales, también los tenía muy consentidos.

Aprovechando un período en que el Parlamento aún no había reanudado las sesiones fue que aprovecharon los Duques de Grandchester para bautizar a su segunda hija ya de 9 meses. Candy estaba feliz por el acontecimiento, pero además porque en esa ocasión volvería a ver a todos sus amigos a quienes ya tenía muchísimo tiempo sin ver, debido a los compromisos que cada uno tenía, pero ahora acudirían para conocer a su nuevo retoño. En eso pensaba cuando su pequeño hijo Winston ya de 3 años gritó:

— ¡Tío Albert! —_lo llamó una vocecita apenas entendible._

El magnate orientó su mirada y vio a Terry con Winston sobre sus hombros, Candy llevaba a su hija en brazos estaba envuelta en un inmaculado ropón blanco y entre sus pliegues se agitaban dos manitas.

Una vez dentro del jardín, el joven duque dejó a su hijo en el piso, y el niño echó a correr hacia Patty. Ella lo tomó en brazos y él la abrazó con fuerza. Annie observaba a la hermosa bebé de los Grandchester. Tenía el cabello rubio, algo más claro que el de Candy, pero sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre.

—Es una nena preciosa. —_Dijo Archie._

— ¿Puedo cargarla Candy? —_solicitó Annie._

Con una gran sonrisa, la Pecosa cedió ante su amiga.

Mientras Terry se dirigía a la Tía-Abuela Elroy.

— ¡Bienvenida a su casa mi Lady!

La Tía-Abuela Elroy con una sonrisa cariñosa dirigida a Terry, respondió:

—Bienvenido a nuestra familia, hijo. Después del mal pasado, nunca me imaginé que diría esto, pero me siento infinitamente contenta de que se hayan subsanado los errores del pasado y las cosas hayan acabado de esta manera. Ahora entiendo que si la riqueza se mide por las fortunas del corazón, Candy realmen te es una reina por todo el amor que todos le profesan. —_Y dirigiendo su vista hacia la bebé _— ¿Y ésta hermosa pequeña debe ser "Diana"? —_dedujo_.

—Así es Tía-Abuela, gracias por sus bellas palabras. —_respondió Candy. Y antes de que se pusieran sentimentales Eleanor les indicó que ya era hora de irse a la Iglesia._

Cuando entraron a toda prisa en la capilla, más de 100 pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ellos. El sacerdote les pidió que se acercaran a la pila para iniciar el bautismo. La pequeña Diana estaba ataviada en un fino ajuar que era una antiquísima herencia familiar, pero se pasó toda la ceremonia dormida y sólo despertó para llorar con desesperación cuando le vertieron el agua bautismal por la cabeza.

Después de finalizar el sacramento, el Duque y la Duquesa de Grandchester procedieron a enseñar a su tesoro a los invitados que se congregaban en su mansión.

—Me temo que seguimos comportándonos como padres primerizos, pero estamos tan maravillados con nuestros hijos.

Orgulloso decía a un grupo de asistentes el aristócrata quien cargaba a la linda Diana, cuando la Pecosa se mareó. Tuvieron que subir a su alcoba para que Candy se recostara un momento.

— Pecosa… déjame adivinar: ¿Otra vez? ¿Lo hemos hecho otra vez verdad?

Candy asintió tímidamente y levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro.

—No sé cómo lo haces Terry, pero parece que me dejas embarazada con sólo tocarme...

— Nuestro tercer hijo Candy, ¡qué maravilla! Y ¿cómo te has sentido, estás bien?

—Llevo varios días con mareos y náuseas… aunque han sido más persistentes que en mis anteriores embarazos.

El joven matrimonio que se había ausentado de la estancia un breve lapso, regresaron casi de inmediato con sus amigos.

— Vamos, apúrense los estoy esperando para anunciarles que el siguiente mes me graduaré de la universidad con honores y me encantaría que todos me acompañaran—_decía la animada Patty._

—Por supuesto que ahí estaré, apenas libraré de tiempo pues justo en esa fecha partiré a la India —_decía Albert_ — Aquí mi gentil Tía-Abuela Elroy me ha consentido un año "_sabático_" en el cual me suplirá para que yo pueda viajar. En tu graduación aprovecharé para despedirme de todos.

—Te permitiremos viajar a la India con la condición de que regreses justo al año, ya que Annie y yo, hemos iniciado ya todos los preparativos para casarnos en esa fecha. —_alegre informaba Archie quien al igual que Annie de inmediato fueron felicitados por todos._

—Nosotros también tenemos noticias —_dijo Terry, tras una mirada de su mujer._

— ¿De qué se trata, hijo?

—Habrá otro Grandchester en la familia la próxima primavera —_anunció, orgulloso._

Entonces la tía-abuela Elroy inició un brindis:

—Brindemos por la sólida amistad y amor que ha bendecido a este fraternal grupo, que más que amigos somos una gran familia.

—Por los éxitos alcanzados y por los proyectos por iniciar. —_expuso Richard._

—Por la salud, la vida, el recuerdo de los han partido y los nuevos que llegarán. —_dijo Eleanor._

—¡¡¡Salud!!! —_gritaron todos al unísono._

*** * * * * ***

_**Londres 1925**_

Vivían con un lujo y un esplendor que excedían en mucho a lo que él mismo se había exigido, había trabajado toda su vida por aquella meta, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta hacía poco. El colegio, su viaje a América, su encierro, todo ello habían sido pasos hacia su nueva vida.

Aunque ahora se esforzaba por cumplir en el parlamento y en el teatro, su existencia oscura había pasado a ser la de un hombre lleno de vida. Tenía una madre dedicada y un padre atento, todo lo que él siempre había deseado y que nunca antes había tenido. Tenía tanto amor por dar, que él era increíblemente generoso con la vida y su familia.

Terruce fue polémico a través de su trabajo como político su ideología fue influyente y exitosa en el parlamento británico del siglo XX. Con su carácter rebelde y el gran ingenio que tenía para persuadir a sus oponentes logró una vida política prolífica. Sus discursos eran los más escuchados, severamente criticados pero los más acatados, era un excelente orador defendiendo exaltadamente los valores humanos, económicos y sociales de su gente, su pueblo, su nación. Esto pronto le permitió convertirse en uno de los miembros más prominentes del gabinete.

Su voz elocuente y potente era sin dudar su instrumento firme y flexible que le abría las puertas del éxito tanto en la tribuna del Parlamento como en el escenario del Teatro.

Durante los periodos que estaba fuera del gobierno, Terry dedicaba ese tiempo a actuar. Además de liberar su pasión artística, buscaba una remuneración que le permitiera mantener el nivel lujoso de vida que llevaba. Además de contar con la millonaria herencia acaudalada por su padre y sus antepasados. Terry orgullosamente también quería aportar su propia fortuna, producto de sus actividades como político y actor.

Sabía separar perfectamente sus profesiones, Terry con su apasionado sentido dramático, tan cultivado en lo físico como en lo emocional lograba abandonar todo vestigio de su personalidad y se sumergía completamente en su personaje sobre el escenario.

Esa noche después del estreno de su más reciente obra, el teatro se venía abajo de aplausos. Luego de haber disfrutado la fiesta que se celebró en honor de los actores, Terry le tenía una sorpresa a su Pecosa, y eso le iba murmurando al oído mientras salían del lugar. La gente a su alrededor los contemplaba, el atractivo físico de la pareja era impresionante.

El actor se daba cuenta de ello, a juzgar por las miradas de admiración que le dirigían los demás, sabía que era un hombre envidiado por ser el dueño de esa mujer encantadora a quien la maternidad había añadido un brillo de madurez para realzar su jovial belleza, ella apenas tenía 27 años. El aristócrata lleno de orgullo y felicidad caminaba sosteniendo el brazo de la resplandeciente y flamante madre de sus hijos, mientras alcanzaba a escuchar los comentarios.

—Estoy convencida de que el Duque y la Duquesa de Grandchester son una pareja muy moderna. —_comentaba una elegante mujer._

—Sí, además se ve que se profesan un amor profundo. —_respondía suspirando otra mujer._

— ¡Qué lástima que esté casada! ¡Qué maravilla de ojos!—_decía un deslumbrado hombre por Candy._

— ¡Y qué preciosidad de figura! No puedo creer que sea madre de 6 pequeños. —_opinaba otro admirador de la rubia._

—Más vale que cuiden sus lenguas. Dicen que el Duque es un hombre celoso. —_advirtieron las damas a sus acompañantes._

_*********_

— ¿A dónde vamos Terry? —_preguntaba la rubia al ver que su marido conducía hacia otro rumbo._ — ¿Y los niños? No debemos abusar de tus padres, no debemos desvelarlos tanto.

—Tranquila Pecosa, nuestros hijos yacen dormiditos como angelitos en… tu sorpresa.

Para el amanecer Terry llevó a Candy hasta un lugar que él había ordenado construir para su familia, un hermoso recinto para vacacionar, a menos de un kilómetro del mar, asentada en una amplia meseta en el centro de la ladera se erigía una enorme e imponente villa de piedra gris. Debido a la importancia que tenía el Atlántico para ellos, el actor había buscado que ese palacete tuviera una espectacular vista al océano.

— ¡Terry, este es un maravilloso lugar! —_Decía desde su alcoba la rubia_— Es como si se detuviera el tiempo aquí… el azul y el canto del mar tú sabes lo que significa para mí… por tí. Ha sido un regalo extraordinario mi amor. ¡Ay, Terry! a veces no me puedo creer que sea tan feliz, ni puedo imaginarme una vida mejor que la que tengo, y sin embargo, sigue mejorando y llenándose más cada día.

—Lo sé —_contestó él en voz baja y llena de emoción, acarició su mejilla con ternura, mirándola a los ojos _—Es porque tú has sido mi mejor regalo, y me has bendecido con nuestros hijos… eso nunca terminaré de pagártelo Pecosa… me has hecho el hombre más feliz de toda la eternidad.

Candy sentía que su corazón estaba tan lleno que no se imaginaba capaz de albergar más, pero tras las palabras y acciones de Terry sabía que todavía tenía un cúmulo infinito de amor para darle.

— Es por ti, que me has enseñado a amar… con tu amor fuerte y duro, hermoso, dulce… y salvaje. Gracias por dejarme ser una persona libre y una mujer de verdad —_dijo ella con voz ahogada por la emoción_—Por amarme tan entregadamente.

No había terminado de creerse su final feliz cuando llegaron sus pequeños gemelos de 4 años y de melena castaña: Terruce y Eleanor, irrumpiendo el momento mágico de sus padres.

— ¿Mamá a dónde se va el sol por la noche?

—Supongo que eso lo aprenderás en la escuela. —_Dijo la rubia al no resultarle fácil la respuesta_.

—Y luego seré muy listo, ¿verdad? —_afirmaba el pequeño Terruce. _

— ¿Papá porque mi pez no cierra los ojos para dormir? —_ahora preguntaba la inquieta Eleanor._

Terry se reía de su imaginación cuando su sonora risa fue opacada por el llanto de sus otros mellizos recién nacidos, era un par de rubios llamados Richard y Candice. Increíblemente el tercer y cuarto embarazo de Candy habían resultado partos dobles, aunque en ninguno fueron gemelos idénticos.

Los amorosos padres fueron a sacarlos de sus cunas cuando Winston y Diana entraron alegres para pedirles a sus padres que los llevaran al mar. Sin dudar era una familia peculiar llena de amor, alegría y movimiento. Gracias a aquel hombre todos sus sueños se habían cumplido y Candy era una mujer perfectamente feliz. Gracias a Dios tenía a su propia familia, a su amado Terry y a sus 6 hijos.

**F I N. **

**_El amor __Inquebrantable es… _**

**_Cuando el encuentro rompe a las dificultades_**

**_Con su des__eo desvanece a las adversidades _**

**_Dejando la__ huella imborrable que resiste las tempestades_**

_**Para convertirse en estrella durante la oscuridad**_

**_Cuyo fulgor alumbra la eternidad._**

_**G**__**izah**_

_**28 / Enero / 2010**_

***Maly, *Moondan, *Nashtinka, *Elhyzha, *Machel, *Lerinne, *Mariana Way, *Lady Annalise, *Maria Fans No 1 de Terry, *AkaneKagome, *I Love Terry, *Dianis, *Gabylove, *Karelem, *Candida, *Yume-Xan, *Lillyh=OVIS, *Galaxylam84, *Carolina, *Liz, *MithSusy, *Naelye D Grandchester, *Isa, *Lady, *Syndy, *Elena, *Vekka, *Annilina, *Yessi Grandchester, *Edith, *Maria, *Amayo25, *Lorena, *Tamborsita333, *Marchh, *Marie, *Karina Natsumi, *Juanis, *Coquette81, *Ivett, *Violet Romina Antella Romanov.**

*****ADRYX Mi Alma Gemela, *Mi Adorada Carina Bordón, *Angie Feller, *Cuchis, *Nayelli V., *Alma Grandchester, *Estrella, *Carely, *Cely *****y *Lectoras Anónimas:**

_Les confieso que fue un __verdadero placer leer sus reviews pues fue el hermoso aliciente que logró el inicio y desenlace de este fic. Escribirles siempre me tomó un minuto y ahora despedirme me está costando una eternidad… _

_N__unca digo adiós a nadie, porque nunca dejo que las personas cercanas a mí se vayan. Así que me las llevaré conmigo a donde vaya. _

_Me despido feliz por haberlas conocido, n__o sin antes agradacerles su tiempo para leerme y escribirme, y como la gratitud en silencio no sirve a nadie, les doy las gracias a todas y a cada una de ustedes, ya que el agradecimiento es la memoria del corazón._

_G__izah_


End file.
